Daños Colaterales
by Elenear28
Summary: "Y entonces me di cuenta de una verdad ineludible: todos nosotros, los que aún vivíamos y los que ya habían muerto, éramos simples daños colaterales de una revolución que había tenido lugar hace décadas. Pagábamos los crímenes de nuestros abuelos con nuestras vidas y no podíamos hacer nada al respecto." SYOT 54 Juegos del Hambre
1. Orquestando el caos

**Orquestando el caos**

**Adamas Draganbee- Diseñador de Arenas**

El panecillo sobre el plato de porcelana tiene la forma y el tamaño exacto de un melocotón, inclusive, si pasas los dedos por encima, puedes sentir la textura aterciopelada. Es casi demasiado bonito para comerlo.

"Casi", pienso mientras lo rompo con los dedos y me meto la mitad a la boca.

Echo un vistazo sobre mi hombro por decimoquinta vez en veinte minutos, para ver si el montón de inútiles de mantenimiento han podido dar con el error que aparece, con dramáticas letras rojas, por encima del escenario de simulación.

La avox aparece junto a mi asiento y llena la copa de cristal con un líquido burbujeante e incoloro con sabor a kiwi. Tomo la copa cerrando mis dedos en torno al delicado cuello y bebo un sorbo distraídamente mientras me pongo de pie y miro a mi alrededor.

La sala es completamente redonda, como si nos encontrásemos en el interior de una de esas torres medievales que aparecen de vez en cuando en esos absurdos cuentos para niños. En el centro de todo se encuentra una versión a escala del trabajo que me ha mantenido ocupado por los últimos ocho meses. Aunque claro, eso se refiere solo al proceso de construcción.

La primera idea apareció en mi cabeza hace más de doce años, cuando comencé a trabajar en el departamento de Ingeniería y Desarrollo de Espacios Físicos como asistente de Magnell Friedtem, el encargado de Diseño de Componentes Vegetales, un bonito nombre para decir que el tipo en cuestión se dedicaba a la necesaria, pero estúpida, actividad de diseñar árboles.

No es que niegue la importancia de que toda Arena tenga plantas, tengo bastante claro de que son un elemento importante si quieres garantizar que los tributos duren, al menos, unos días. Para aquellos niñatos demasiado inútiles para conseguir comida viva, que por lo general resultan ser los mismos que son incapaces de dar una buena pelea en la Cornucopia y garantizarse los suministros comestibles, el tener raíces, tallos y frutos para alimentarse resulta, como mínimo, vital. Pero inclusive en aquellos tiempos yo ya sabía que mi potencial se estaba desperdiciando.

Afortunadamente dos años más tarde hubo un cambio importante en la lista de los Vigilantes y rodaron, de manera figurada, algunas cabezas entre quienes llevaban las voces cantantes en la organización de los Juegos. El resultado fue que me promovieron al departamento que se encargaba del Diseño Conceptual de las Mutaciones, un lugar mucho más acorde a mi talento. Sin embargo nada se compara al increíble honor que supone el ser el encargado de darle forma a una cuestión tan fundamental para los Juegos como los mismos tributos: la Arena.

Soy bueno en lo que hago, mis Arenas, las últimas cuatro, han sido de lo más aplaudidas en todas partes y no me avergüenza, en lo absoluto, el admitir que estoy más que orgulloso de mi labor. Ésta en particular representa la culminación de un sueño que empezó hace años, es por así decirlo mi proyecto estrella y si no lo había hecho antes era porque no contaba con la tecnología necesaria para hacerle justicia a mi idea.

-Esto… ¿señor Draganbee, señor?

Ruedo los ojos ante la voz, insegura y temblorosa, de mi asistente. La chica es lista, pero le falta chispa y carácter. Los últimos cuatro meses, desde que se integró al equipo supliendo a Galovin Swertgoff, que tuvo un desagradable caso viruela aviar, han sido desquiciantes. No es que esté insatisfecho con su trabajo, realiza sus labores casi tan bien como su predecesor, sin embargo no soy de los que soporta a la gente social o intelectualmente retrasada, aunque aparentemente los últimos abundan aquí adentro. Y esta chica en particular tiene la misma capacidad social que un conejo muy, muy asustadizo, así que me paso la mitad del tiempo escuchándola hablar y la otra mitad esperando a que consiga el valor suficiente para hablarme.

-A no ser que vengas a informarme que ya han encontrado la mierda que esté retrasando la prueba final, no quiero oírte Dulphin- le digo sin girarme.

Ella suelta un profundo suspiro, que bien podría ser un sollozo, se endereza las gafas de montura cuadrada y se para frente a mí.

-Se sentirá complacido al saber que ya lo han descifrado- en su defensa he de decir que de verdad intenta sonar segura y valiente, sin embargo su recién adquirida valentía se desploma cuando la veo a los ojos.

La chica tiene unos bonitos ojos azul cobalto que lucen más grandes gracias a las gafas, llenas de piedras preciosas, que enmarcan su mirada. Su rostro ha sido modificado quirúrgicamente para ser completamente simétrico, de manera que de primera entrada te parece que estás hablando con una muñeca o una escultura. Se trata de una chica bonita, pero en cuanto abre la boca pierde su encanto. Simplemente no puedo tratar con una persona con un carácter tan increíblemente plano.

-Espero que con "descifrado" quieras decir "solucionado".

-La verdad es que…

-Es una cuestión simple, Dulphine, sí o no. No tienes que romperte mucho esa cabecita tuya para darme una respuesta.

Titubea por un momento antes de decirme:

-Aún no- se encoje un poco ante mi mirada envenenada y se apresura a añadir- pero están en ello.

-Dile a este montón de idiotas que se hacen llamar a sí mismos ingenieros que les doy- miro distraídamente mi reloj, en cuyas manecillas relucen dos grandes zafiros- quince minutos antes de despedirlos a todos.

-Pero señor, yo pienso que…

Suelto una risa ronca mientras me aliso la corbata.

-¿Acaso me escuchaste pedirte tu opinión?

Ella se encoge de nuevo, hace una suerte de reverencia y se retira a tropezones hasta el lugar en la que los cinco idiotas de mantenimiento siguen agachados sobre el reactor central.

Los escucho cuchichear y sonrío cuando dos de ellos me lanzan miradas aterrorizadas antes de apresurarse a juntar la caja de herramientas y empezar a trastear dentro del valioso equipo.

Trece minutos y medio más tarde las letras rojas desaparecen, las luces se apagan y luego veo el parpadeo verdoso que señala que el equipo acaba de ser reiniciado.

"¡Ya era hora!"

Dulphine viene, junto con uno de los de mantenimiento, a indicarme que ya han arreglado el problema y que todo debería marchar bien en adelante.

-Ha sido uno de los microprocesadores- empieza a decir el tipo- se ha fundido y ha evitado que la energía logre pasar de un lado al otro de la…

-¿Está completamente solucionado el problema?

Él se endereza, pone ambas manos tras su espalda y contesta:

-Sí señor, completamente.

-¿Existe la posibilidad de que se repita?

-No señor.

-¿Está seguro?

-Nos hemos encargado de verificar cada uno de los ciento treinta y dos microprocesadores del sistema para descartar cualquier daño futuro.- dice orgulloso- El sistema está a salvo, no se volverá a repetir.

-Bien, le digo. Muy bien, señor…

-Borens- se apresura a decir- Damuel Borens.

Le dedico mi sonrisa ganadora y él me sonríe de vuelta, a su lado Dulphine se encoge, pues ella sí sabe la que se avecina.

-Bien señor, Borens. Ahora le agradecería que vaya a su estación de trabajo y la vacíe de inmediato.

-¿Señor?

-Ya me ha escuchado. Aunque antes sería conveniente que hablara con sus compañeros y les indicara que a partir de hoy su presencia aquí ya no será requerida.

-Pero Dulphine dijo que…

-Sí, me temo que mi reloj estaba atrasado.

El empalidece mientras, a su lado, mi asistente se muerde el labio y mira, compungida, hacia el suelo.

-Señor…

-Eso será todo.

Me giro, dándole la espalda, y apoyo las manos planas sobre la baranda que separa los controles de la proyección a escala de la Arena. En este momento puedo ver a Peyton Stewelson caminando en el sector 16, la franja en la que se encuentran ocultas las madrigueras. Apenas si es un punto en medio de la vasta extensión de la Arena, pero distingo su cabello rojo en medio de tanto follaje. Además, la luz del sol se refleja en el montón de pequeños diamantes que hizo que le implantaran en los brazos hace un par de meses, así que tengo una idea bastante exacta de en donde se encuentra en este momento.

Peyton es, en este momento, el Encargado de Programación Genética de Mutaciones, así que tenemos básicamente el mismo rango, sin embargo todos saben que, sin mi Arena, sus mutaciones no tendrían nada que hacer, así que es natural que cuando se trata de tomar decisiones soy yo, y no él, quien tiene la última palabra.

-Señor Draganbee, señor…- me interrumpe Dulphine.

-¿Qué?- le respondo haciendo que se eche a temblar.

-La simulación del Sector 31 está lista para cuando la ordene, señor.

Reviso mentalmente la lista de secciones hasta dar con la que mi asistente acaba de nombrar. Tratándose de 87 secciones distintas, cada cual con su complejidad, no es una tarea sencilla. La mayor parte de los Diseñadores en el pasado se ayudaban con una lista, sin embargo soy muy bueno en lo que hago, así que identifico el espacio al que se refiere y asiento. La Cueva.

-Dile a Moise que la active- ella se apresura a decir que sí con una cabezada y da la orden. De inmediato una de las secciones al noreste de la Cornucopia, que se encuentra justo en el centro de la Arena, cambia su coloración verdosa por una rojiza, para destacarse del resto.

Se trata de una construcción cavernosa en medio de un prado. Aprovechamos parte de la estructura natural para hacerla, aunque la dinámica del obstáculo requirió de muchas modificaciones, pero en apariencia la cueva luce como un espacio bastante normal. Ningún tributo sospecharía que se trata de una trampa, especialmente por el hecho de que resulta un refugio especialmente bueno, cerca del agua y con dos árboles frutales a menos de cinco metros. Estoy seguro de que será un entretenimiento de lo más interesante en cuanto dejemos caer la lluvia ácida que probamos esta mañana.

-¿Podrías darme un plano más cercano, Moise?

Segton Moise es, probablemente, la única persona que respeto realmente en esta sala. Ha trabajado en esto por casi veinte años y sus construcciones siempre son impecables.

-Claro, Jefe.- responde mientras la visión completa de la Arena desaparece para dar paso a una, con vista aérea, del área circundante.

-Dame una toma frontal, quiero ver la entrada.

La imagen cambia para presentar la entrada a la cueva, desde unos diez metros de distancia. A la izquierda pasa el arroyo, a la derecha están los dos árboles, cargados con unos brillantes frutos de color naranja dentro de los cuales se esconde la muerte. Sólo un gran conocedor podría distinguir las pequeñas motas amarillas en la corteza del árbol que identifican su fruto como venenoso.

-Inicia la simulación, Moise.

En la imagen aparece una figura humanoide, blanca y sin rostro, como un maniquí, que corre para guarecerse de la lluvia que provoca quemaduras en su piel con cada gota. Cuando llega al claro en que se encuentra la Cueva, se apresura a guarecerse en su interior.

La cámara sigue a la simulación hasta introducirse, con él, en las profundidades de la excavación rocosa. Justo cuando el tributo llega al fondo, donde el terreno es liso, sin protuberancias que impidan el tumbarse en el suelo, se activa el mecanismo y las paredes, que están a unos cuatro metros una de la otra, empiezan a acercarse.

Al principio lo hacen muy lentamente, la media es de un milímetro cada veinte segundos, de manera que en los primeros minutos el o los tributos no notan nada. Psicológicamente hablando es posible que los tributos con claustrofobia sean los primeros en notar la trampa, aunque claro, es probable que muchos lo atribuyan a su imaginación. ¿Quién podría creer que algo tan inamovible como una roca de ese tamaño sea capaz de irse acercando a ti, segundo a segundo, para matarte?

La lluvia está programada para iniciar en medio de la noche y abarca un área de cuatro kilómetros cuadrados, la Cueva se encuentra justo en el centro, así que es posible que sean muchos quienes deseen guarecerse en su interior, de manera que bien podría desatarse una pelea por el territorio.

Sin embargo la verdadera belleza está en que siendo de noche el tributo o la alianza que se introduzca en ella al final notará, de inmediato, lo buena que resulta como refugio: discreta, fácil de defender y seca. Posiblemente muchos decidan dormir en cuanto consigan entrar. ¿Cómo resistirse?

Y mientras ellos duermen la roca irá ganando terreno, milímetro a milímetro, hasta que, llegado el final, resultará imposible salir de ella.

En la pantalla veo como la simulación de tributo se hace un ovillo en el fondo de la cueva y se queda dormido. Los números en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla me indican cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido en la simulación acelerada: dos horas y media. Cuando las paredes rozan las puntas de los pies del chico o chica que se ha refugiado dentro, este despierta, dando un salto aterrorizado, pero ya es demasiado tarde, la entrada a la cueva es menos ancha que el fondo y por más que se empuja a sí mismo por el estrecho pasillo, no logra hacerse pasar antes de que las paredes lo dejen aprisionado. Unos segundos más tarde se escucha un crujido y el tributo es historia.

Si se trata de más de uno es posible que los otros tributos consigan quedarse dentro del semicírculo que se formará cuando se cierre el pasadizo que conduce hacia la entrada. Una vez sellado este, la cueva se convierte en un recipiente hermético por el que no ingresa más oxígeno. Si sucumben al pánico acabarán antes con el aire. Sin embargo la pared trasera no es excesivamente gruesa, treinta centímetros tal vez, así que un tributo lo suficientemente listo y con el arma correcta podría crear su propia salida…

-¿Todo bien, Jefe? –pregunta Moise mientras golpea rítmicamente el teclado para devolver la simulación al punto de inicio.

Siento como la piel de mi rostro se tensa en una sonrisa.

-Todo en orden, Moise. Revisemos ahora el Foso.

El asiente y regresa la proyección a la vista panorámica, donde el sector 57 se enciende con luz roja.

Sí, definitivamente soy bueno en lo que hago.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí tienen este primer capítulo del SYOT, para que se vayan dando una idea de cual es mi estilo a la hora de escribir. ¡Mi primer SYOT! ¡Qué emoción!**

**Ya la mayor parte de los tributos se encuentran distribuidos, daré esta semana de tiempo para que completen los formularios que hacen falta. En cuanto los tenga a todos crearé un blog cuyo enlace subiré a mi perfil. La idea del mismo es que se den una idea de como lucen físicamente los tributos para que les sea más fácil recordarlos y puedan ver, de manera resumida, sus principales características. **

**Para las Cosechas decidí hacerlas en dos capítulos, esto para poder presentar cada tributo con suficientes caracteres y que al mismo tiempo que no se les hiciera a ustedes muy largo el capítulo para leerlo y a mi para escribirlo. **

**Cito aquí a blurry cornrow, la persona que me presentó este increíble mundo de los SYOTs, al decir que tomaré muy en cuenta el asunto de los reviews a la hora de ir desarrollando la historia. Por supuesto que la historia del tributo tendrá mucho que ver, pero que aquellos autores que no se molesten en comentar no crean que su tributo llegará muy lejos en los Juegos. La verdad prefiero escribir sabiendo que hay gente que me lee y claro está, adoro recibir su amor y su atención en forma de reviews. **

**Gracias a todos ustedes, autores, que se molestaron en sacar un rato para pensar en un tributo, describirlo en detalle para mí y enviármelo para que, muy posiblemente, yo termine matándolo. ¡Son los mejores!**


	2. No le creas al reflejo

**No le creas al reflejo**

**~ ~ ~ Charlotte Mederek, 16 años - Distrito 2~ ~ ~ **

La luz se cuela en mi habitación por el pequeño desgarrón que Hitem hizo a la cortina hace dos años, cuando intentó cerrarla a la fuerza y no se dio cuenta de que estaba enganchada en un clavo. El resultado es que más o menos a las seis de la mañana ingresa a mi habitación un pequeño óvalo de luz que me da justo en la cara.

Como despertador, resulta bastante efectivo.

Me siento en la cama, aprovechando los escasos minutos a solas de los que dispongo y recojo mi larga melena rubia en una nudo que aseguro con un lápiz que encuentro sobre la mesita de noche. Me levanto y estudio mi rostro en el espejo manchado que se apoya, en precario equilibrio, contra el mueble en el que guardo mis escasas posesiones.

La mayor parte de la gente creería que al ser del Distrito 2 tendría una vida más o menos acomodada, pero lo cierto es que desde que puedo recordar siempre hemos vivido en la miseria. No siempre fue así, claro está, pero la verdad mi memoria no llega hasta la época en la que papá trabajaba como agente de paz en el Seis y mi familia disponía de un poco más de lo mínimo para sobrevivir. Pero, por supuesto, eso fue antes de la lesión que le destrozó la columna y lo obligó a vivir para siempre postrado en una silla de ruedas.

También fue antes de que Merah (me niego a llamarla mamá), nos traicionara a los tres.

Mi columna se sacude con un estremecimiento, producto no de la tristeza sino de la ira asesina que me invade cada vez que pienso en la fatídica tarde en la que, siendo aún una niña, me escabullí en la casa del vecino y los encontré.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, es posible con escasos siete años haya sido incapaz de comprender a cabalidad lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo mi mente infantil registró que estaba mal y lo interpreté como una traición a mi padre, el mismo padre que cada noche se impulsaba hasta mi habitación en su silla de ruedas para darme un beso de buenas noches.

Escucho movimiento en la cocina y asumo que Merah se ha levantado y ha comenzado a preparar el desayuno. Meneo la cabeza y me cambio rápidamente por mis ropas de exteriores, definitivamente no pasaré las próximas dos horas atrapada en este lugar con mi madre tratándome zalameramente. He pasado poco más de la mitad de mi vida evitándola y a pesar de que hoy es la Cosecha no pienso estar aquí para darle la oportunidad de que trate de iniciar, una vez más, uno de sus estúpidos discursos de "cometí un error".

Me paso la camiseta evitando desatar el nudo de mi cabello y cierro las presillas de mis viejas botas. Me inclino hacia la ventana y retiro con cuidado el sucio cristal. Lo apoyo contra la pared y deslizo mis piernas hacia afuera.

-¿Lottie?- ruedo los ojos ante el estúpido apodo y siento mi garganta cerrarse por el asco que me produce escuchar la voz de la mujer que me trajo al mundo dieciséis años atrás. Me dejo caer hacia fuera y mis rodillas absorben el impacto.

Me escabullo por el jardín, rodeo la casa y verifico que nadie me haya seguido. Detrás de un tupido arbusto, justo al lado de la entrada al sótano, encuentro la caja con mi colección de cuchillos y selecciono tres. Considero por un momento la posibilidad de llevar también el arco, pero tengo menos de una hora para salir antes de tener que volver para cambiarme por mis mejores ropas e ir a la Cosecha.

Sopeso la posibilidad de ir de cacería, pero tengo tan poco tiempo que en su lugar doy un rodeo hasta llegar a la limitada porción de bosque que tenemos en nuestro distrito, en su mayoría cubierto por tierras desérticas, y me dedico a afinar mi puntería por un rato.

Encuentro con facilidad un arbusto de bayas y con su jugo, trazo una diana pequeña con la que me entretengo durante un rato. Lanzo los cuchillos que se clavan con facilidad en el centro del blanco. Al cabo de un rato levanto la cabeza y calculo cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que salí de casa.

Suspiro, recojo mis cuchillos y me dirijo, silenciosa como un ratón, para cambiarme de ropa.

La mayor parte de las chicas de mi edad se apartan de mi camino cuando me ven pasar. No es que sea agresiva o peligrosa, pero cuando decides, desde que eres una niña, que no quieres tener amigos, inevitablemente terminarán considerándote una chica rara. La verdad ya me he acostumbrado a las burlas y a que me señalen con el dedo.

La Cosecha se vive de una manera diferente aquí, donde cada año se decide, con semanas de antelación, quién se presentará como voluntario para traer gloria al distrito y todo eso. Sin embargo aún hay años en los que alguna chica osada decide hacer caso omiso de ello y es entonces cuando damos un espectáculo a todo el país, con dos chicas o chicos peleándose frente a las cámaras por cuál de ellos irá a los Juegos.

Este año el puesto entre las chicas se lo llevó Taissa Bloombur, quien logró conquistar el primer puesto en la academia de entrenamiento.

Puede que la mayor parte de las personas entre 12 y 18 años en los 12 distritos estén aterrorizados hoy, pero yo no soy una de ellas. A diferencia de los demás sé que aún y cuando mi nombre salga en el sorteo, no seré yo quien vaya a la Arena.

Escondo rápidamente los cuchillos, me cuelgo del marco de la ventana y me impulso hacia arriba para entrar a mi habitación. Me cambio rápidamente y salgo hacia la plaza, donde ya se encuentra la mayor parte de nuestro distrito.

Me apresuro hacia la fila de toma de asistencia y de ahí me dirijo hacia el corral de la franja de dieciséis años, sin embargo en medio de mi carrera no consigo ver el pie que se interpone en mi camino y caigo, estrepitosamente, en el suelo.

De rodillas, con las manos sangrando ligeramente espero a que alguien se disculpe o me ayude a levantarme. Nadie lo hace. En su lugar, escucho las risas y los cuchicheos de complicidad.

-¿Y bien?- Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con Taissa, la chica que será voluntaria, en todo su esplendor.

-¿Y bien qué?- le respondo mientras me pongo de pie y me sacudo el polvo que se ha pegado a mi vestido.

-¿Vas a disculparme?

-¿Qué?

-Has ensuciado mis zapatos- dice mientras me enseña su pie.

La miro entrecerrando los ojos y le digo:

-Tienes que estar de broma.

-Eso no me ha sonado a disculpa.

-Porque no lo es.

-Alguien debería enseñarte modales, tal vez tu madre, aunque claro, ¿qué puede saber ella sobre modales?- dice mientras me sonríe.

Estoy a punto de darle un bofetón cuando se acerca a nosotros un agente de paz y nos ordena ir a nuestros lugares. Ella sonríe y camina, obedientemente, hacia el área de diecisiete mientras yo me dirijo hacia la mía.

Me desconecto por un rato mientras la acompañante del Capitolio, que trae puesto un traje rojo con pequeñas motas amarillas y negras, que me hacen pensar en una fresa, lee el Tratado de la Traición, siento la cara caliente por la ira y escucho un zumbido en mis oídos. Logro reconectar mis oídos justo para oírla decir:

-¡Las damas primero!- introduce su mano, con largas uñas artificiales en la urna de cristal y rebusca por un rato, para darle dramatismo.- ¡Charlotte Mederek!

Siento mi corazón golpear dolorosamente contra mis costillas en los segundos antes de que Taissa se ofrezca como voluntaria. El instante se alarga y se alarga y escucho a la acompañante repetir mi nombre. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no he escuchado el grito? Mis ojos buscan, con desesperación la espigada figura de Taissa y la encuentro sonriéndome con suficiencia.

Alguien me empuja suavemente desde atrás y empiezo a caminar, casi por inercia, hacia el escenario.

**~ ~ ~ Zadlen Rome, 18 años- Distrito 4~ ~ ~**

Mi hermano Crees dice que esta sala dentro de la Academia de entrenamiento le recuerda una sala de ballet, solo que sin las barras en las paredes. Supongo que debo creerle.

No tenemos nada ni remotamente parecido a una sala de ballet en el Cuatro y, además, él es el único que conoce el Capitolio. Aún hoy, diez años después de haber sido coronado, debe estar viajando de cuando en cuando por alguna de sus responsabilidades de Vencedor, así que su palabra es la ley.

Estoy parado en medio de la sala, cuyas paredes están cubiertas de espejos. Tengo una cuerda en la mano, el pecho me sube y me baja a causa del esfuerzo físico y el sudor se desliza, cálido, sobre mi esternón. El cabello, que se me ha aclarado por el sol, me cae húmedo y desordenado sobre los ojos. Lo aparto con un deje de impaciencia y flexiono un brazo hacia atrás, haciendo que la articulación del hombro cruja suavemente, repito la acción con el otro brazo. Cuando lo hago, los músculos de mi pecho se marcan contra la tela mojada de la camiseta y yo sonrío.

Me agacho y tomo el botellín de agua del suelo. Le doy un trago largo y tomo los dos extremos de la cuerda para empezar a saltar de nuevo.

Me agrada ver como la pierna ortopédica funciona a la perfección, con la articulación del tobillo flexionándose en el momento correcto y absorbiendo el impacto de los saltos sin mayor problema.

Ya han pasado cinco años desde el accidente. El día en que perdí no solo a papá sino también un cuarto de mi pierna derecha. La luz del sol se cuela por las pequeñas ventanas que están pegadas al techo de la sala de entrenamiento y que sirven para ventilar la habitación.

La franja de cielo azul me recuerda el día de la tragedia.

La pesca había dejado de ser un medio de subsistencia desde el momento en que Crees ganó los Juegos y nos convertimos, automáticamente, en una de las familias más ricas del distrito. Aun así papá, Crees y yo solíamos salir en la barca a pescar de vez en cuando. Papá solía llamarlo nuestro "día de chicos". Ese día en concreto Crees no pudo ir con nosotros, había partido hacía casi dos semanas y a pesar de que a mis escasos trece años no era, ni por asomo, tan buen timonel como mi hermano, papá decidió que podía confiar en mí y me cedió el manejo de la barca.

No contábamos con que la dirección del viento cambiaría de repente y las olas, que ya de por sí eran más grandes de lo recomendado para una barca tan grande con solo dos marineros, se volvieron gigantescas. Recuerdo con claridad la voz de mi padre, con un anzuelo en la mano, gritándome que virara a estribor antes de que la ola impactara contra el costado del barco. El navío se inclinó, a punto de volcar, pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo nosotros sí que caímos al agua.

Tardé unos segundos en emerger y cuando lo hice descubrí, con terror, que el anzuelo le había desgarrado a papá buena parte del antebrazo izquierdo y estaba sangrando una barbaridad. A nuestro alrededor el agua se volvió roja y ambos nos miramos con idéntico espanto.

Era temporada de tiburones.

Lo primero que sentí fue el roce de su cuerpo contra mis pies descalzos. Luego la aleta me arañó el codo y lo siguiente que vi fue el cuerpo de papá siendo partido por la mitad por una hilera de dientes aterradora.

No estoy seguro de si grité o no, todo lo que sé es que el aire en mis pulmones no era suficiente para poder oxigenar mi cuerpo por completo mientras nadaba, desesperado, hacia la barca, siempre demasiado lento.

Logré llegar justo hasta el borde antes de sentir el dolor, agudo y punzante, en mi pantorrilla derecha. Fue cegador. Me debatí por lo que parecieron horas y me pregunté, vagamente, porque el tiburón no me había comido aún. Ahora que lo pienso he llegado a la conclusión de que posiblemente aún era demasiado joven para poder tragarme de un bocado, como el otro había hecho con papá.

Intenté, aferrarme a algo, lo que fuera, y mis dedos encontraron una cuerda. Tiré de ella por inercia y el arpón cayo, pesado y afilado, sobre mi mano.

No había tiempo para pensar. Actué por un instinto que me salía de lo más profundo de mí ser. De alguna manera mi brazo consiguió el ángulo que necesitaba y la punta afilada se hundió, primero, en uno de los ojos oscuros y depredadores del animal.

Para ese entonces y había entrenado como profesional por más de dos años, sin embargo no creo que exista ninguna clase de preparación para una situación así. El arpón salió del cuerpo del tiburón con un sonido de succión que fue opacado por las olas que aún sacudían el barco. La presión de las fauces de la criatura disminuyó, pero solo un poco. Redirijo la punta del arma, esta vez hacia algún lugar cerca de su nariz y cuando lo retiro empieza a sangrar a borbollones.

Siento el corazón en la garganta. "Debo darme prisa, debo darme prisa." El otro debe estar dándose un festín con los restos de mi padre, pero considerando su tamaño no tardará en acabar y vendrá por mí.

No pienso, solo actúo y atravieso, una y otra vez, a la criatura con la afilada punta hasta que finalmente me suelta y sale flotando boca arriba en el agua.

Sé que su sangre atraerá a otros, necesito darme prisa y ponerme a salvo.

Finalmente logro impulsarme hacia arriba y caigo sobre la cubierta. No sé cuánto tardé en reunir la fuerza suficiente para sentarme, lo que sí sé es que estuve a punto de desmayarme cuando descubrí que la criatura se había llevado mi pie, y una parte de mi pierna durante la pelea. De alguna manera logré conducirme a casa, aunque según Crees lo hice a costa de una buena parte de mi sangre.

Una semana más tarde ya estaba de regreso en casa con una reluciente prótesis de última tecnología, un regalo del Capitolio.

Tenía pensado ofrecerme como voluntario cuando cumpliera dieciséis años, pero el proceso de adaptación a mi nueva pierna hizo que tuviera que ajustar mis planes. Hoy, dos años después, estoy completamente preparado para arrasar en los Juegos. Nadie en este distrito es capaz de darme una verdadera pelea y estoy seguro de que no existe nadie en el Uno o el Dos que pueda hacerlo tampoco. Estoy listo. Ganaré.

Tomo una ducha rápida y me cambio con mi ropa para la Cosecha. Me pongo una camisa azul y unos pantalones que cuelgan de un gancho tras la puerta. Meto la ropa de entrenar dentro de mi mochila y la dejo en un rincón de la sala. Mamá volverá por ella una vez que nos despidamos.

Le echo una mirada distraída al reloj que cuelga sobre la puerta. Faltan doce minutos para la Cosecha. Salgo con calma y cierro la puerta tras de mí. Esta será la última vez que salga de este lugar sin ser un Vencedor. Me dirijo hacia la plaza, donde ya esperan, alineados como botellas en un bar, las personas en edad elegible.

La Cosecha resulta más de lo mismo, con una chica que se ofrece voluntaria y otra, que no es lo suficientemente fuerte, que suspira aliviada.

Llega el sorteo de los chicos. Ni siquiera escucho el nombre del elegido, aunque mi vista periférica capta la actividad en el sector de los quince. Me agrada el sonido de mi voz, toda arrogancia y seguridad, cuando me ofrezco voluntario.

Antes de subir al escenario me giro y veo el rostro de Crees, en calma, entre la multitud, pero menea la cabeza. A su lado mamá solloza en un pañuelo.

La verdad no me importa si no aprueban mi decisión. Esta es mi vida y yo decido como vivirla.

Ambos creen que la fortuna de mi hermano mayor es más que suficiente para sobrevivir por el resto de nuestras vidas, pero yo hago esto por algo más que el dinero.

Orgullo. Simple y llano. No aspiro a nada más que a la gloria. Me he entrenado para esto durante años y no ha sido en vano.

Mamá pensó que había cambiado de idea cuando no me ofrecí como voluntario hace dos años, o cuando permití, hace un año, que Haylon Shell, fuera el tributo. Aunque al final el tipo resultó ser un inútil que murió en el décimo lugar.

No me sucederá nada ni remotamente parecido. Iré, impresionaré a los Vigilantes, ganaré mi lugar dentro de la alianza de los profesionales y, al final, veré sus cuerpos sin vida mientras uso mi corona de Vencedor.

Puedo ver a Crees consolando a mi madre mientras me conducen al Edificio de Justicia. Siento mi mandíbula endurecerse ante la imagen.

"Solo espera, madre. Solo espera"

**~ ~ ~ Ariadna Salvatore, 16 años-Distrito 12~ ~ ~**

El día había comenzado de manera más o menos normal, al menos para los estándares de un día de Cosecha. Le había preparado el desayuno a papá, Bianca y a Eve. Había puesto en orden las hileras de medicamentos y colocado en la lista los que comenzaban a escasear.

Si algo no podía permitirse era que uno de los pocos médicos del distrito estuviera corto de medicinas, algo que sucedía con mayor frecuencia de lo que queríamos, pues en medio de todos los diagnósticos y tratamientos que papá hacía por caridad y a escondidas del Capitolio, las medicinas eran un bien que nunca resultaba suficiente.

Hoy nos esperaba la segunda cosecha de Bianca y la quinta para mí. A pesar del estado de nerviosismo en que por lo general me ponía la Cosecha, hoy estaba relativamente tranquila, al menos por mí misma. Ni Bianca ni yo teníamos teselas y Eve aún era demasiado pequeña para preocuparse por los Juegos.

Matt, mi mejor amigo, por otra parte, había pedido ocho teselas cuando teníamos doce y otras tantas hace un año, así que al número, ya de por si angustiante que le correspondía con sus diecisiete años se le sumaban dieciséis papeletas más con su nombre.

Emma se encontraba en una situación parecida a la mía y era posible que muy pronto fuéramos aún más parecidas, pues según el último diagnóstico de papá su madre pronto pasaría a mejor vida. Y yo sabía lo que era vivir sin una madre.

Ahora me encuentro dentro del corral del sector de los dieciséis. Traigo puesto un vestido verde botella y Emma se ha encargado de recoger mi cabello, de un negro tan oscuro como boca de lobo, en una trenza tan elaborada y apretada que me estaba causando dolor de cabeza. Intenté aflojarla un poco en cuanto ella se fue a su casa, pero solo contábamos con un espejo en casa y Bianca suele monopolizarlo, así que tuve que hacer lo que pude parándome frente a la superficie refractante del vidrio que protege la hilera de medicamentos dentro del consultorio de papá. La verdad no tuve mucho éxito.

Escucho a la acompañante, una mujer de edad indescifrable que trae un ceñido traje color ciruela y unos zapatos que me producen vértigo, leer el tratado de la traición. Me quedo hipnotizada por un momento, siguiendo la curva de su cintura y preguntándome, vagamente, como es posible que siendo tan increíblemente delgada sea capaz de albergar todos sus órganos vitales en su interior.

La medicina es un tema que me interesa desde niña, pero que empezó a obsesionarme cuando mamá murió al dar a luz a Eve. Recuerdo la impotencia de papá y la dura carga que fue para mí el hacerme cargo de mis hermanas, una de ellas con solo horas de nacida, cuando mi edad ni siquiera llegaba a un número de dos dígitos.

Aún puedo rememorar el momento en que tomé a la bebé Eve por primera vez entre mis brazos como si se tratara de una muñeca.

Papá no podía ni verla los primeros días. Creo que en secreto la culpaba por la muerte de mamá, de no haber sido porque teníamos suficiente dinero para comprar leche de vaca en el mercado mi hermana posiblemente habría muerto al no tener a mamá para alimentarla. Recuerdo haberla alimentado con uno de los goteros para las medicinas de papá. Tardé al menos dos horas, con mi hermana tragando demasiado rápido el escaso contenido del gotero y llorando por más.

El caso de cólicos que tuvo más tarde tampoco fue algo bonito de ver y yo me sentía terriblemente sola, aún y cuando Bianca se aferraba a mi ropa y trataba de ayudarme a tranquilizarla.

Afortunadamente después de un tiempo papá pareció aceptar la muerte de mamá y volvió a su rol de padre.

Veo la cabellera de Emma, corta y rubia, agitarse de izquierda a derecha mientras ella cambia su peso de un pie al otro, en medio de un ataque de nerviosismo. Sé que desearía estar con su madre en estos momentos, que bien podrían ser los últimos, pero la Cosecha es de asistencia obligatoria para todos, excepto para aquellos que se encuentran demasiado enfermos para venir, como es el caso de la señora Evans.

La escolta termina con el tratado y camina, como si bailara, hacia la urna con los nombres de las chicas. Sumerge una mano que bien podría ser una garra y empieza a mover las miles de papeletas de un lado al otro. Finalmente pilla uno entre los dedos y lo saca con aire triunfal. Podrías oír un alfiler caer mientras lo desdobla para, finalmente, leer el nombre de la desdichada chica.

-¡Emma Evans!- el nombre de mi mejor amiga resuena en mis oídos y parece hacerme añicos el cerebro, al menos durante un instante.

Veo a Emma, que está en la franja de las chicas de diecisiete, encogerse por un segundo, luego levanta la cabeza y busca, desesperadamente, a su padre, en cuyo rostro corre una solitaria lágrima.

"¡Emma, no!" pienso desesperada mientras doy un paso adelante. Veo como la cabeza de Matt gira hacia un lado y hacia otro, de Emma hacia mí, que ya he avanzado cuatro pasos sin decir una palabra. Su expresión horrorizada hace eco de la mía.

Pienso en la madre de Emma, que hoy estaba demasiado enferma para poder ver la penúltima Cosecha de su única hija… Y el grito atraviesa mi garganta, destrozándola mientras avanzo otros dos pasos y veo a Emma derrumbarse en el suelo en medio de unos sollozos desgarradores mientras camino, a paso lento pero firme, hacia el escenario.

-¡Me presento voluntaria!

La escolta parece confundida por un momento y parece estar a punto de discutir, pero Haymitch Abernathy, nuestro joven y guapo Vencedor, la silencia con una mirada y la mujer frunce los labios, se endereza la peluca grisácea y me pregunta mi nombre.

-Ariadna- le digo- Ariadna Salvatore.

La mujer parece tener problemas para pronunciar mi apellido, pues lo repite varias veces en voz baja antes de decirlo, a todo pulmón, ante el micrófono. No es de extrañar, el apellido de mi padre ha logrado sobrevivir a lo largo de varias generaciones y proviene del extranjero. Según el libro con la historia familiar que tenemos en casa, llego al país antes de que la guerra lo dividiera en distritos para conformar Panem, cuando aún nuestro territorio recibía el nombre de Estados Unidos, desde un lejano país llamado Italia.

Los sollozos de Emma, me taladran los oídos y apenas si soy capaz de prestar atención a algo que no sean las caritas aterrorizadas de mis hermanas. Veo a Bianca pálida y llorosa entre las chicas de trece y a Eve en los brazos de papá, aún sin ser capaz de entender a plenitud lo que está pasando, derramando silenciosas lágrimas.

Entre los chicos, logro encontrar el rostro, bronceado y atractivo de Thomas Shey, el hijo del alcalde. Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas enarcadas, como si fuera la primera vez que me ve. Aunque sé que eso no es cierto. Nunca hemos cruzado palabra pero las miradas compartidas en el colegio se han convertido en algo más bien recurrente. ¿Enamorada? Posiblemente sí. La verdad es que esta es probablemente la última vez que pueda verlo, así que me trago mis lágrimas y me dispongo a admirarlo por última vez. Pero luego me convenzo de que no vale la pena fantasear con lo que pudo ser y no fue, así que aprieto los dientes y corto el contacto visual.

"Por Emma, esto lo haces por Emma" me repito como un mantra. En mi barrido hacia lo multitud mis ojos se encuentran con los de mi padre, que no llora, pero me dedica una mirada de infinita tristeza que hace que se me rompa el corazón.

Primero mamá y ahora yo, es como si estuviera condenado a perder a todas las personas que ama.

"Lo siento", logro articular en silencio mientras la escolta se dirige hacia la urna de los chicos.

"Lo sé" lo veo articular a él. "Te quiero"

**~ ~ ~ Bernesse Friesian, 16 años-Distrito 10 ~ ~ ~**

La mesa está llena a rebosar y por todas partes escuchas el tintineo de platos, vasos y cucharas. Es la hora de desayunar y no puedes esperar mucho silencio en una familia tan grande como la nuestra.

Kelpie está sentado junto a papá, que está en la cabecera de la mesa, ambos discuten sobre los toros a los que tienen que extraerle semen para las inseminaciones de las novillas. A su derecha tiene a Bianca que está inusualmente callada, posiblemente preocupada porque hoy es su última Cosecha. Pero al menos ella sabe que se librará de ello hoy.

Aseel está junto a mí y mueve el pie incesantemente bajo la mesa. Tengo ganas de pegarle un manotazo para que se quede quieto, pero no puedo ser tan cruel, sé que de los cuatro que aún somos elegibles es el que tiene más miedo de ir a los Juegos, aunque claro, el ser tan torpe no le ayuda. Ni siquiera Texel, cuyo nombre hoy ingresará por primera vez a la lista del sorteo parece estar tan nervioso y eso que normalmente es bastante miedoso.

Papá mira en nuestra dirección y por un momento creo que se ha dado cuenta del nerviosismo de Aseel, pero en su lugar mira a Texel con el ceño fruncido. Miro a mi hermano pequeño y noto que se está comiendo las uñas de la mano derecha, algo que no hacía hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Actúa como un hombre!- le grita papá con su voz de trueno y todos en la mesa nos removemos inquietos.

Mamá nos observa consternada desde la cocina. No ha podido sentarse a desayunar por estar cocinando para los demás.

-Bernesse- me llama- ayúdame con esto- dice mientras llena una gran fuente con huevos revueltos.

Me levanto de la mesa para cuatro personas en las que hemos amontonado siete sillas y ella me pasa el tazón. Observo mis manos, grandes como de chico, y frunzo el ceño.

Afuera aún está oscuro, pero como hoy es la Cosecha debemos levantarnos más temprano para poder terminar antes todas las tareas. Pongo cuidadosamente la fuente en el centro de la mesa, junto al pan y la garrafa llena de leche. Sonrío ante la imagen del líquido blanco. Supongo que para mis padres fue una especie de broma cósmica el darse cuenta, cuando aún era un bebé, que era alérgica a la leche.

Mientras todos llenan sus vasos de café mezclado con la cremosa bebida, yo tomo el mío completamente negro. Al principio arrugaba la nariz ante el sabor amargo, ahora, diez años más tarde, me he acostumbrado a beberlo y no funciono bien sin una humeante taza cada mañana.

Veo a Bianca sirviéndose la mitad de su ración y guiñarle un ojo a Texel que se apresura a servirse el resto. En un día normal Kelpie estaría comiendo apoyado en la ventana para echarle un ojo a los animales en el corral, pero hoy hemos decido comer juntos, como una forma de apoyarnos en un día tan duro para todos.

Si me lo preguntas los Juegos me asustan y no lo hacen a la vez. No creo que lo peor que pueda pasarte sea morir en ellos, pero no veo la muerte como un castigo sino como una nueva aventura. Es el tipo de mentalidad que adquieres cuando cada día tienes que ver a decenas de animales morir en el matadero.

Lo que realmente me aterroriza es el dolor y sufrimiento que he visto muchas veces en la televisión.

Una muerte limpia, eso puedo aceptarla: que te corten la cabeza, que te atraviesen el corazón con una espada… pero agonizar durante días hasta que te mueres, eso sí me parece terrible. El año pasado vi a un chico con un corte en la pierna que encontró refugio dentro del bosque. Al final su herida se infectó y no tuvo la suerte suficiente para que algún otro tributo lo encontrara y lo sacara de su miseria. Tardó cuatro días en morirse.

No me imagino un destino peor que eso.

Como en silencio, escuchando a Aseel animarse un poco y comenzar a tomarle el pelo a Texel con sus bromas. Bianca poco a poco se contagia del ánimo en la mesa y se une a la conversación. Kelpie y papá siguen hablando sobre inseminación, un tema poco adecuado para la mesa, pero bueno, es lo que hacemos.

Kelpie y yo somos los únicos que no heredaron la personalidad explosiva de mamá. Somos más como aguas en calma, como nuestro padre, hasta que nos cabreamos y entonces soltamos todo lo que tenemos dentro sin detenernos a pensar en las consecuencias.

Mamá se sienta, por fin, a la mesa y empieza a comer los sobros de pan, huevos y leche que los demás no hemos tocado. Aun así arrasa con todo, luego suspira y se toca la barriga y masculla algo sobre hacer dieta.

-Así estás perfecta- le dice papá mientras se inclina sobre la mesa y le besa la mejilla. Mamá se sonroja y milagrosamente permanece en silencio.- A trabajar holgazanes- brama papá y todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestras tareas: mamá se encarga de administrar los productos que se envían al Capitolio, papá irá a revisar a los toros, Kelpie lo ayudará hoy, aunque noto a mi hermano mayor algo distraído. Probablemente pensando en cómo Miura, su mejor amigo, salió Cosechado hace un año y solo logró entrar a los doce primeros antes de que lo asesinara el chico del Cuatro.

Bianca, que se está preparando en veterinaria y cuidado animal, deberá pasar ronda hoy entre las vacas que están cerca de dar a luz y revisar a las dos vacas que se despeñaron hace una semana. Aseel es el más problemático de los cinco. Papá aún no encuentra un lugar en el que consiga hacer el trabajo correctamente sin causar problemas. Mi hermano lo intenta, pero tiene tanta energía en el cuerpo que es incapaz de quedarse quieto, y eso, cuando estás rodeado de un montón de vacas nerviosas, puede ser problemático

Texel apenas está comenzando con un trabajo de responsabilidad en la granja. A sus doce años tiene a su cargo todas las aves de corral: desde las gallinas y pollitos hasta los patos y gansos de papá. Creo que su personalidad nerviosa va bien con esos animales.

Me paro en la puerta que da a los establos y arqueo mi espalda hacia atrás haciendo que cruja. Le doy una mirada al cielo y veo que está lleno de nubes grises. Hoy lloverá. El chico y la chica que salgan hoy en la Cosecha no verán por última vez nuestro distrito con la belleza que lo caracteriza. Una lástima, sería terrible para mi llevarme un día como este como último recuerdo.

Empiezo a levantar las pacas de heno. Son pesadas, pero papá se ha encargado de enseñarme como alzar el peso usando mis piernas y espalda, de manera que en cuanto logro equilibrarme soy capaz de moverlas unos metros. No soy fuerte. Si me enviaran a los juegos no lograría destacar por eso, pero cuando vives en un lugar como este, donde no se puede dejar ninguna tarea para mañana, aprendes a hacer tu parte sin quejarte y lo mejor que puedes.

Una de las vacas muje y yo me acerco y le acaricio el cuello. A su lado, mis manos ya no parecen tan grandes.

-¿Qué pasa Cleo?- le digo y ella bufa y agita la cabeza.- ¿Extrañas a Sin-Sin?- La vaca suelta otro bufido lastimero y empuja con el morro la taza llena de cereal que le acabo de servir, tirándola al suelo. -¡Hey!- me quejo mientras me inclino para recoger el desorden. La verdad es que ha estado insoportable desde que la separamos de su ternero.

Vuelvo a poner el tazón en su lugar y le doy una palmadita en el cuello.

-No se puede tener todo lo que se quiere en la vida, amiga. – le digo mientras me apresuro a alimentar a los animales que faltan. Aun me queda ir al corral a verificar que todos los terneros recién destetados se encuentren bien y luego debo ir a desbrozar el huerto.

Para cuando vuelvo a entrar a la casa ya todos los demás están vestidos con sus ropas para la Cosecha.

-Deprisa Bernesse- me apremia mi madre mientras me empuja hacia el baño.

Consigo darme una ducha en tiempo record y para cuando llego a mi habitación, envuelta en una toalla, mamá ha extendido uno de los trajes de Bianca que le ha quedado pequeño. Frunzo el ceño, porque mi hermana mayor ha de sacarme al menos tres tallas, pero sé que no es el mejor momento para protestar. Me pongo el vestido y me veo en el espejo.

Salta a la vista que la ropa que traigo puesta era de alguien más. Trato de hacer algo con el exceso de tela que tengo alrededor de la cintura, donde el vestido se abomba y se deforma, pero no creo que tenga arreglo. Con un suspiro me peino el cabello y salgo a la sala. Cuando Aseel me ve abre la boca para decir una broma, pero mi mirada asesina hace que se lo piense mejor.

Veo a Bianca y a mamá fruncir los labios ante mi figura.

-¡Oh Bern! ¡Sigues tan delgada! ¡Ya decía yo que eso de que no toleraras la leche sería un problema!- mamá se acerca y me acomoda el cuello del vestido con sus dedos regordetes.

-Humm….- es todo lo que puedo decir.

-Bueno, suficiente de consejos de nutrición- dice papá mientras nos empuja con suavidad hacia la puerta.- Hora de la Cosecha.

Caminamos, a paso rápido, hacia el lugar en el que se concentrará todo el distrito para el sorteo. Bianca, Aseele, Texel y yo nos ponemos en la fila y pasamos asistencia. Cada quien se dirige a su lugar y veo como mis hermanos se remueven inquietos en sus lugares. Kelpie, mamá y papá esperarán pacientemente a que acaben los dos sorteos, el de las chicas y el de los chicos, antes de poder respirar tranquilos.

Yo solo puedo llevarme las manos a la cintura para recoger con los puños el exceso de tela que envuelve mi cuerpo. No levanto la cabeza mientras el alcalde pronuncia su discurso ni mientras Moballine Boballoof, el hombre con cabello púrpura y las pestañas más falsas que he visto en mi vida, se pavonea en sus zapatos de plataforma y anuncia la Cosecha.

Empiezo a pensar en Cleo y como le quitaron a su ternero en contra de su voluntad para vivir un futuro incierto. Aunque claro, Sin-Sin es de una especie especialmente valiosa por la calidad de su carne, así que dentro de poco estará desfilando hacia el matadero. Pienso en que dos madres en mi distrito pronto estarán en una situación parecida a la de Cleo.

Moballine se cotonea hacia las urnas y yo entierro mis dedos en mi vestido prestado con más fuerza. Delante de mí, en el grupo de los de dieciocho Bianca inclina la cabeza hacia adelante y aprieta los puños. ¿Qué hace? ¿Reza? ¿Suplica?

Me doy cuenta de que me he perdido el sorteo porque todo a mí alrededor se convierte en silencio en un segundo. ¡Demonios! ¿Quién ha sido? Veo a mi hermana caer de rodillas en el suelo y se me encoge el corazón. ¡Oh no! ¿Bianca? ¿Han dicho su nombre?

El corazón va tan rápido dentro de mi pecho que puedo escucharlo latiendo en mis oídos. Bianca no ha subido al escenario, debe seguir en el piso porque no puedo ver la punta de su cabeza entre la multitud. Me pongo de puntillas para verla y de pronto me doy cuenta de que todos me están viendo. Por un momento mi delirio de persecución me hace pensar que es por mi vestido.

Dirijo mis manos una vez más hacia mi cintura, tratando de entallarlo, y es cuando Moballine repite el nombre. Mi nombre.

Despego mis labios… tal vez para decir algo, tal vez para gritar. Ciertamente no me vi venir esto. Entre tantas papeletas ¿qué probabilidades tenía de escuchar mi nombre? A mi alrededor las chicas me ven con cara de lástima… no las culpo, yo también lanzaría la misma mirada si no se tratara de mí misma.

Trato de encontrar a mis hermanos, pero estoy tan frenética que no lo consigo. La escolta me llama de nuevo y veo, con horror, que dos agentes de paz empiezan a caminar hacia mí. Empiezo a caminar al escenario mordiendo mi labio y mirando hacia el suelo, negándome a llorar.

No es hasta cuando estoy subiendo las gradas que pienso en mi madre. En como ella será, esta noche, una de las Cleos que llorará por su ternero perdido.

**~ ~ ~ Saimon Keane, 15 años- Distrito 6~ ~ ~**

-Quédate quieto, Saimon- suspira mi madre por undécima vez en cinco minutos.

No puedo dejar de mover las piernas y una de mis manos ha empezado a golpear rítmicamente el soporte de la silla mientras mamá trata de arreglar el desastre que he hecho con mi cabello en uno de mis últimos ataques.

El fuego ardía y era hermoso, pero tal vez me acerqué demasiado. Observo el vendaje, ligeramente húmedo, que me cubre el antebrazo y que esconde media docena de ampollas y frunzo el ceño. En ese momento no sentí dolor, sin embargo ahora apenas y soy capaz de soportar el roce de la camisa cuando me visto por las mañanas. Aunque la peor parte se la llevó mi cabello.

Mamá me ordena que alce la cabeza y veo mi rostro reflejado en el espejo: los ojos marron verdoso excesivamente brillantes, febriles… las ojeras azuladas que forman dos grandes círculos alrededor de mis párpados. Y el pelo cortado a trasquilones para eliminar los mechones quemados. Mamá pasa la mano por mi hombro y tira al suelo un montón de cortos cabellos oscuros.

Pensamos en raparlo, pero entonces quedaría expuesta la enorme cicatriz que me recorre la cabeza desde la oreja hasta el centro de la nuca.

El accidente sucedió cuando aún era muy pequeño: apenas tenía tres años. Estaba jugando en el taller de papá cuando perdí el equilibro junto al foso. Di una voltereta en el aire y por unos segundos pensé que volaba, unos segundos demasiado cortos, porque entonces impacté el suelo de cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

Me fracturé el cráneo. No recuerdo mucho sobre eso. Estaba muy pequeño y la recuperación fue lenta y penosa. Papá tuvo que vender los dos autos que había restaurado para pagar los gastos del hospital e inclusive después de eso no teníamos suficiente para comprar el costoso medicamento que permitiría que la porción de mi cerebro que se había lesionado con la caída se regenerara correctamente.

En consecuencia el tejido cicatrizó, pero haciendo las conexiones equivocadas.

Aún recuerdo al doctor diciendo la frase "daño neurológico irreversible" cuando mamá me llevó, dos años después, para poder explicar lo que estaba pasando con su niño.

Las crisis llegan sin avisar, pero se vuelven más frecuentes cuando estoy sometido a condiciones de estrés. Supongo que por eso mamá me habla con cautela hoy y a eso se debe que Caddie se mantenga alejada.

Soy una bomba de tiempo. Nunca sabes cuándo puedo explotar, pero cuando lo hago, soy incapaz de controlarme.

Por lo general los ataques son cortos, no duran más de diez minutos, pero son devastadores. Cuando acaban siempre me encuentro a mí mismo tendido en el suelo en medio de un desastre de muebles rotos, papel quemado o personas heridas. Cuando pasa esto último resultan peores para mí.

Me estremezco al pensar en el día en que le fracturé el brazo a mamá o cuando hice que Caddie sangrara por la nariz.

-Quédate quieto- repite mamá con dulzura mientras pasa la tijera cerca de oreja y sigue la línea de la patilla.

Trato de obedecer, pero mi pierna sigue agitándose en el aire, doblada sobre mi rodilla.

-Ya falta poco- promete mamá mientras continúa con la difícil tarea de acomodar lo que queda de mi maltrecho cabello- Sabes que te lo has buscado.

-Sí, señora- respondo automáticamente- Fue mi culpa.

Mamá sonríe haciendo que se formen arruguitas alrededor de sus ojos. A veces me sorprende lo vieja que se ve para sus cuarenta y dos años, pero luego comprendo que ser la madre de una bomba de tiempo produce ese efecto en ti.

-¿En dónde está Caddie?- pregunto mientras ella mete sus dedos en el cabello de mi nuca y vuelve a tijeretearlo. Mamá se tensa.

-Le dije que fuera a jugar afuera.

-Oh. ¿Para que estuviera lejos de mí?

-Saimon…

-No le haré daño.

-Lo sé, cariño.

-¿Tiene miedo?

Ella frunce los labios y duda por un momento.

-No de ti, pero se ha llevado un buen susto y creo que será mejor que hoy no…

-Estoy bien- le digo- lo prometo.

Ella me sonríe y sus ojos se humedecen.

-Listo, hemos terminado.

Me palmotea la espalda y me recorre la nuca con sus dedos delgados para quitar los cabellos que se han pegado a mi camisa y a mi piel y me sonríe desde atrás. Veo su rostro reflejado en el espejo.

-Has quedado muy guapo.

No es cierto, pero le sonrío para hacerle creer que me lo he tragado. Supongo que esto es mejor a andar con una cicatriz enorme expuesta.

-¿Puedo ir al taller?

Su sonrisa desaparece.

-No Saimon. Debes bañarte para ir a Cosecha.

-¿Cosecha?

-Ya hablamos de esto Saimon- dice mientras recoge el peine y limpia las tijeras con los dedos.- Hoy es la Cosecha. Después de hoy solo quedarán tres más para ti.

Lo analizo por un segundo. Veo el reloj que papá arregló hace unos días sobre la encimera de la cocina y asiento.

-Nada de incendios- me advierte ella cuando me ve entrar al baño.

Asiento con la cabeza y me meto al baño. Echo el pestillo y contemplo la superficie quemada de la tapa del inodoro mientras me recargo en la puerta.

Las ampollas de mi brazo y mi cabello quemado se deben a que llené el sanitario con papel, lo rocié con gasolina y le arrojé un cerrillo. La llama inicial fue la cosa más impresionante que he visto en mi vida. Mejor que el día en que por accidente le prendí fuego al cactus que Caddie había traído de la gira en la escuela.

-¿Ya te estás bañando? – grita mamá desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Suspiro y giro el grifo para que el agua helada empiece a correr.

-Sí- le respondo.

Me quito la venda que me recorre el brazo y dejo al descubierto las ampollas, rojas y llenas de líquido. Las meto bajo el chorro de agua fría y siento un estremecimiento en toda la columna cuando cientos de agujas heladas golpean la piel sensible. Me lavo el cabello y me enjabono el cuerpo. Dejo que el agua corra por mi piel durante unos minutos antes de que mamá vuelva a llamarme para ver si estoy bien.

Giro la llave y me seco con una toalla. Junto al lavabo, colgando de un gancho, está la ropa que mamá ha preparado para hoy. Se trata de una camisa azul celeste y unos pantalones a juego. Me ha sacado unos zapatos negros de papá que me van algo grandes y unas medias azul oscuro.

Me visto en silencio y salgo, con el cabello aún húmedo, antes de que mamá vuelva a tocar. Cuando abro la puerta ella está esperando al otro lado, ya con sus mejores galas. Caddie está detrás de ella, con un vestido naranja y su largo cabello oscuro recogido en un moño con un lazo café.

-Hola- le digo mientras me inclino frente a ella.

-Hola… Sai. – su voz es apenas un susurro.

-¿Ya me perdonaste?

Mi hermana sonríe débilmente, sin decir una palabra. Le extiendo un brazo y ella sale, muy lentamente, de detrás de mamá. La mitad de su rostro está cubierto con una pomada rosácea, para tapar la quemadura. Caddie me toma de la mano y me aprieta los dedos.

-Me gusta tu lazo- le digo mientras tomo la delicada tela entre los dedos- ¿Estás nerviosa?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-No. ¿Lo estás tú?

Mi madre se envara.

-Solo un poco- admito.- La verdad es que no me hace gracia tener que preocuparme por ti también.

Ella frunce los labios y agita la cabeza.

-No lo estés. Estaré bien. Estaremos bien. ¡Y esta noche regresa papá!

Papá ha tenido que ir al Capitolio para verificar el estado de uno de los aerodeslizadores que se emplearán durante los Juegos. Mamá tendrá que pasar sola el día de la Cosecha.

Mamá rodea los hombros de Caddie con el brazo y me toma a mi del codo, con suavidad.

-Vamos a merendar. –anuncia mientras nos conduce a la cocina.

Sobre la encimera veo servidos dos vasos de zumo y el gotero con la morflina que mi madre consigue de contrabando.

-Mamá…- empiezo a decir, pero ella niega con la cabeza y disuelve doce gotas, cuatro más de lo usual, en el vaso y agita el contenido con una cuchara. Me lo tiende y espera a que me lo tome.

Hace años encontró la forma de prevenir los ataques ocasionados por el estrés disolviendo una dosis segura de morflina en agua. Es suficiente para mantener los ataques a raya, pero lo cierto es que también ocasiona que me pasee por ahí como un cadáver animado. Es como estar encerrado en una prisión, solo que la prisión es tu cuerpo. A veces cuando estoy bajo sus efectos siento como si estuviera dando gritos al vacío, pero ninguna palabra sale de mi boca.

Caddie toma su propio vaso, lo golpea contra el mío mientras dice "salud" y se bebe el contenido de un trago. Me mira alzando las cejas y yo la imito. Mamá sonríe satisfecha y va a lavarse los dientes.

El letargo comienza y cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy formado entre los chicos de quince. Todos mantienen una prudente distancia de un metro a mí alrededor, a algunos de ellos los golpeé en nuestra primera cosecha, antes de que mamá descubriera las bondades de la morflina, así que no confían en mí. Antes me molestaba un poco, pero ahora estoy demasiado drogado para darme cuenta.

Mi cerebro se desconecta por completo mientras el alcalde lee su insulso discurso. Los sonidos van y vienen. A veces tienen sentido, otras solo son un zumbido molesto. Sin embargo hay algo que logra penetrar la muralla que insonoriza mi cerebro.

Es mi nombre.

-¡Saimon Keane!

No logro procesar lo que significa y me quedo con los brazos colgando inertes a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. A lo lejos, oigo un grito y luego unos fuertes sollozos. Creo que es Caddie. La busco, pero me cuesta concentrarme en las cosas.

-¡Saimon Keane!- la voz de la escolta me saca momentáneamente del letargo y empiezo a caminar hacia adelante, no porque quiera, sino porque mi cuerpo parece tener vida propia. En mi cabeza se repite una y otra vez la frase "esto está mal, esto está mal, esto está mal"

Al final las palabras se atropellan tanto unas a otras que pierden también su sentido.

Me concentro en mis pies, viendo como primero avanza uno y luego el otro, uno y luego el otro, uno y luego el otro… Me encuentro con las gradas y las subo como un autómata.

No es hasta que llego al escenario y veo a Caddie, entre la hilera de las chicas de doce, con el ungüento corrido, el moño deshecho y el rostro cubierto de lágrimas que me doy cuenta de que me han elegido para ir a los Juegos del Hambre.

Mi cerebro no logra registrar ese hecho antes de volver a sumirse en la neblina.

**~ ~ ~ Gessa (Zamarat) Larkeen, 17 años- Distrito 1~ ~ ~**

Mi hermana se gira hacia un lado y hacia otro para admirar su vestido nuevo desde diferentes ángulos. Su reflejo de cuerpo entero hace parecer que hay tres chicas idénticas en la habitación, ella, su imagen en el espejo y yo. Aunque claro, yo no traigo un vestido nuevo.

Mamá dijo que era el turno de Gessa de tener un vestido nuevo porque este año se ofrecerá como voluntaria para los Juegos, aún y cuando el año pasado también fue Gessa quien llevó un nuevo atuendo para la Cosecha, el mismo que traigo puesto. Mi gemela da una vuelta, haciendo que la tela de su vestido cruja y ella sonríe, encantada.

-¿No vas a alegrarte por mí, Zamarat?- me pregunta mientras hace un mohín y se pinta la boca de un suave rosado.- Hoy se cumple mi sueño.

Estudio su rostro, cuidadosamente maquillado para disimular las ojeras y el cardenal, que ya amarillea, que tiene bajo la barbilla y emito un suspiro.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?- le pregunto mientras me siento sobre la cama.- Nadie te juzgará por no presentarte voluntaria. Sabes tan bien como yo que es poco probable que tu nombre salga en la Cosecha.

-¿En serio, Zamarat? ¿Tú también? Ya tuve esta conversación con papá hace dos días, estaré perfectamente. Iré y ganaré.

Me muerdo el labio, tratando de frenar las palabras antes de que salgan de mi boca, pero aun así lo hacen:

-Te matarán. Sabes que si tienes uno de tus…

-¡Cállate! – me grita atrayendo la atención de mamá que asoma su rostro, tan parecido al nuestro, en la habitación.

-¿Qué es este barullo?

Mi hermana me dedica una mirada malévola antes de dirigirse a mamá con un puchero:

-Zamarat está cuestionando mis posibilidades de ganar los Juegos, mamá.

Mi madre resopla y me dedica una mirada desdeñosa, que me duele más que una bofetada, antes de decir:

-¿Y ella qué puede saber? ¡Cómo si tuviera idea de lo que se siente el estar preparado!

Tomo eso como el banderazo de salida. Me excuso y salgo rápidamente de nuestra habitación para sumergirme en uno de mis libros antes de que tengamos que salir a la Cosecha en la que veré a mi hermana condenándose a una muerte aún más prematura.

Siento que no han pasado más de unos minutos cuando papá toca la puerta.

-¿Lista para el espectáculo, linda?

No puedo evitar sonreír ante la expresión, despreocupada y cariñosa, que me dedica mi padre.

-Tanto como podría estarlo.

-Tú también piensas que es una mala idea… ¿cierto?

No puedo más que asentir.

-Sí, lo sé.- papá me abraza y me encamina hacia la puerta. Mamá y Gessa ya han salido, posiblemente a presumir el nuevo vestido de mi hermana, una de las tantas cosas que puedes adquirir cuando eres la hija de una Vencedora.

Papá toma a Ruber, que hoy entra por primera vez a la Cosecha, de la mano y caminamos, los tres juntos, hacia la plaza.

A diferencia de los demás niños de doce años del país, a Ruber no la asusta la perspectiva de salir seleccionada. Está tan segura como yo de que Gessa se ofrecerá voluntaria, no importa el nombre que salga.

Cuando llegamos ambas pasamos al registro y luego cada cual camina a su área. Gessa ya está en nuestra franja, con las manos cerradas en puños y la mandíbula apretada. Nunca ha sido la persona más social y el hecho de que lleve años sin ir a la escuela no ayuda. No es como si nuestros padres decidieran que podía dejar de estudiar, mamá simplemente decidió que lo mejor para su entrenamiento era una educación más personalizada, que le dejara más horas para poder practicar cosas como esgrima o lanzamiento de dardos, así que no tiene muchos conocidos de nuestra edad.

Yo por otra parte nunca he recibido entrenamiento, pues como mamá bien lo decidió hace años, Gessa era la fuerte de la familia. Si alguien sería capaz de repetir su hazaña esa sería mi hermana y yo solo tenía que estar ahí para apoyarla en lo que pudiera necesitar.

Saludo con un gesto a Mayploor Scatt, la chica con la que suelo almorzar y tomo mi lugar al lado de mi hermana. Gessa no sonríe, de hecho, está mortalmente pálida y por un momento temo que vaya a tener uno de sus ataques, pero ella simplemente agita su cabellera, que hoy está peinada en perfectos tirabuzones y dirige su atención hacia nuestro escolta.

Vlademal Swoosh es un hombre joven, con brillantes ojos naranja, que se peina el cabello, que suelto le debe llegar hasta la mitad de la espalda, hacia arriba, formando una especie de cilindro. No tengo la menor idea de qué clase de sustancia se aplicará en el pelo para mantenerlo en esa posición que desafía la gravedad, pero visto en conjunto, supongo que pega con sus ojos naranja y sus labios, demasiado llenos para ser producto de la naturaleza.

El hombre lee, con evidente regocijo, el tratado de la traición y finaliza con la frase sello del capitolio: "Y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado".

-¡A lo que vinimos!- chilla con una voz de falsete que me produce cierto ardor en el estómago.- Las chicas primero.

La Cosecha en nuestro distrito se ha vuelto una mera formalidad. Han pasado años desde que no hubo voluntarios para los Juegos, así que no importa que nombre salga, es improbable que esa sea la persona que vaya al final al Capitolio para probarse ante otros 23 chicos, uno de los cuales posiblemente ya conoces de los entrenamientos.

Quienes se ofrecen voluntarios en mi distrito por lo general ganan los juegos u obtienen los primeros lugares. Aunque claro, un segundo lugar sigue estando tan muerto como un vigésimo cuarto, así que solo aquellos que ganan alcanzan la gloria.

-¡Joyden Pluventatch!- lee Vlademal proyectando su voz para que suene más grave de lo que realmente es.

Veo el revuelo en el sector de las chicas de doce. Todos miran a una niña con dos pequeñas coletas, a cuatro o cinco espacios a hacia la izquierda de Ruber, que la mira como si tratara de darle ánimos.

Mi hermana espera los segundos necesarios para volver dramático el asunto y estira su brazo derecho hacia arriba mientras grita:

-¡Me presento voluntaria!

Ni siquiera espera a que den por aprobada su candidatura, me dedica una sonrisita, muy pagada de sí misma y sube, con la misma gracia que una bailarina, los peldaños que dan acceso al escenario.

El escolta le pregunta algo, probablemente su nombre y luego la anuncia con una sonrisa en la cara, claramente satisfecho con el nuevo tributo. El proceso de selección del chico es bastante similar, excepto porque él no hace una pausa dramática antes de ser voluntario. Vlademal no ha terminado de leer el nombre en el papal cuando ya él está gritando a los cuatro vientos lo dispuesto que se siente a matar o morir. Lo reconozco como Alexandrite Rocca. Veo a su hermano mayor, que hoy sale oficialmente de la lista de los elegibles hacer una mueca y el chico, grande y musculoso como un armario, sube al escenario. A mi lado Safirel Sconn emite un sollozo. La veo por un segundo, ligeramente confundida porque ella sale con Onyx y no con Alexandrite, pero supongo que se debe a lo amigos que son.

Los siguientes momentos pasan como un borrón ante mis ojos, hasta que me encuentro a mí misma en la habitación en la que mi familia le dirá adiós a mi hermana por última vez antes de regrese de los Juegos, si es que lo hace.

Mamá la abraza largamente, susurrándole lo orgullosa que la hace sentir. Papá también la abraza, le dice que la quiere pero no se refiere al asunto que nos ha traído hasta aquí, el también cree que es una idea terrible.

Ruber la besa en la mejilla y le dice que debe ser valiente.

Cuando llega mi turno, Gessa me dedica una de sus sonrisas diabólicas y me golpea, no precisamente con suavidad, el hombro derecho.

-No te atrevas a tomar mi lado de la habitación y no toques mis cosas.

Ruedo los ojos ante su estúpida despedida y estoy a punto de replicar cuando sus labios se ponen alarmantemente blancos y el poco color de sus mejillas desaparece por completo. Sus ojos se giran hacia adentro y empiezan a dar vueltas como locos hasta que quedan también en blanco, y mi hermana se desploma, sin un grito, hacia atrás.

El ataque es tan repentino que nadie tiene tiempo para frenar su caída y la base de su cráneo se golpea contra el filo de la mesa tras ella.

Escucho a mamá gritar mientras papá toma a Ruber por los hombros y la atrae hacia sí. Me quedo parada en medio de la habitación mientras mi madre revisa a mi hermana y cuando levanta la mirada sé que piensa lo mismo que papá y que yo ¿y si le sucediese en la Arena? ¿Cuánto tardarán en atravesarla con una espada o destrozarle la cabeza con una piedra?

Sus ojos se dilatan por el pánico que supone para ella esa idea y casi puedo ver los engranajes dentro de su cabeza, ideando una forma de solucionar el problema en el que se ha metido nuestra familia.

-Zamarat- dice al fin- quítate tu vestido.

-Yo… ¿qué?

-Que te quites tu vestido- repite entre dientes mientras se encarga de desnudar a mi hermana.

-Shappir ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunta mi padre escandalizado mientras mamá termina de retirar el vestido nuevo del cuerpo inconsciente de Gessa.

-Lo que se tiene que hacer- dice mientras extiende una de sus delgadas manos y me baja el cierre lateral del vestido.

Todo esto me parece irreal, como si le estuviera sucediendo a alguien más.

-No puedes estar pensando en enviar a Zamarat en su lugar ¿verdad?- exclama mi padre mientras mamá me saca el vestido por la cabeza y me pone, en un movimiento fluido, el de Gessa. Gruñe cuando no levanto los brazos para terminar de encajarlo en mi cuerpo. -¡Es absurdo!

-¿Preferirías ver morir a nuestra hija?

-¡Zamarat también es nuestra hija! –chilla papá mientras Ruber se sienta a llorar en un rincón.

-¡Al menos ella logrará salir del baño de sangre!- replica mamá mientras viste a mi gemela con el vestido que acaba de quitarme.

Mamá toma a Gessa en brazos y la carga con facilidad, y yo me doy cuenta de lo delgada que está. Mi hermana no emite ningún sonido. Permanece silenciosa e inerte, como un cadáver.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡No puedes jugar así con la vida de tu hija!

En algún momento logro encontrar mi voz, que sale baja, pero segura, de mi garganta:

-Espera papá. Lo haré. Mamá tiene razón, yo tengo más probabilidades de ganar esto que Gessa. Puedo hacerlo.

Mamá me dedica una mirada que no logro interpretar. Desearía que me abrazara y me dijera que también se siente orgullosa de mí, que lo haré bien, que puedo hacerlo… No lo hace. Sale de la habitación, con el esbelto cuerpo de mi hermana en brazos, como si yo no existiera, como si yo no acabara de aceptar morir en el lugar de ella.

-Es mi hija- escucho decir a mi madre al otro lado de la puerta- Ha sufrido una conmoción y se ha desmayado, debe ser la emoción de ver a su hermana en los Juegos, ya sabe.

Papá se vuelve de piedra por un instante, sin saber que decir, sin saber cómo consolarme a mí o como consolar a Ruber. Finalmente es la voz del agente de paz lo que lo saca de su trance, pero ya es muy tarde. Lo obligan a salir de inmediato.

-Hija- me llama mi padre antes de salir. Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, aún algo asustada, pero su cálida mirada castaña me tranquiliza- Recuerda que tú también eres importante.

Cuando la puerta se cierra veo mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que cuelga de ella. Pero no soy yo en lo absoluto.

Desde el espejo, Gessa me devuelve la mirada.

* * *

**Bueno, al final llegué antes de lo pensado por un simple motivo: decidí partir las Cosechas en cuatro partes porque se me estaban haciendo larguísimas, así que para que no se les hiciera muy cansado de leer y para que de paso vayan viendo que prospectos van entre los tributos, aquí les dejo la primera parte. **

**En este momento tengo 16 de los 24 tributos, me están haciendo falta las chicas del 4, 5, 6, 7, 9 y 11. De los chicos me faltan el 9 y el 12. Así que para quienes tienen a esos tributos, les agradecería muchísimo que me manden el formulario cuanto antes. Especialmente porque los necesito para seguir escribiendo las Cosechas y para crear el blog en el cual pueden conocer a todos los tributos con los actores/personajes que los representan incluidos. **

**Les repito que los reviews serán fundamentales para garantizar la vida de su tributo, por supuesto que la viabilidad de su historia será importante también, pero escribiré para aquellos que leen, comentan y en general le dan seguimiento al SYOT, que a fin de cuentas es para lo que se hace. **

**A todos los que confiaron en mí dándome un tributo (que al final se convierte como en un hijo) ¡Gracias! Prometo muertes dignas o, al menos, lógicas y consecuentes con lo que ustedes expresen aquí. **

**Les dejo unas preguntitas para que se ayuden con el comentario:**

**¿Cuál fue tu POV favorito y por qué?**

**De los tributos que aún no han sido Cosechados ¿a cuál esperas ansioso/a?**

**¿A quienes ves como víctimas de la Cueva? **


	3. De puntillas

**Favor ver la nota abajo! :D**

* * *

**De puntillas**

**~ ~ ~ Ayrtron Richet, 16 años-Distrito 5 ~ ~ ~**

Me muevo en silencio por la planta baja de la casa mientras, arriba, escucho los berridos que los poderosos pulmones de April se encargan de producir. Ya no está en la edad de llorar por hambre o por sueño, así que esta debe ser una de las típicas pataletas de niña malcriada que tanto disfruta hacer.

No es que la culpe (aunque sí lo hago), pero entiendo que la mayor parte de la responsabilidad recae en los hombros de mis progenitores que han sido un fracaso como padres.

Cualquiera que me oiga refiriéndome a ellos en esos términos se escandalizaría, especialmente porque no es lo que esperas del hijo del alcalde, sin embargo quien conozca mi historia probablemente me dará la razón.

No es precisamente sencillo crecer sabiendo que has sido una decepción para tus padres desde el mismo momento en que viste la luz por primera vez en tu vida. Todo porque naciste con las partes íntimas erróneas.

En cualquier caso nunca me hicieron mucho caso y la situación vino a agravarse hace cuatro años, cuando el ser berreante de arriba vino al mundo bajo la etiqueta de "bebé milagro". Después de doce años de intentarlo mi madre logró, finalmente, embarazarse de una niña en la que volcó todo el amor y la entrega que no se molestó en desperdiciar en mí...

La verdad tampoco es como si necesitara mucho de mis padres, me he pasado dos terceras partes de mi vida encontrando maneras de fastidiarlos, simplemente dándoles un motivo lógico y real para que me odien: esconder las llaves del despacho de papá en el Edificio de Justicia o romper las delicadas piezas de porcelana de la colección de mamá, cosas de niño... Sin embargo la iluminación divina me llegó hace unos cuatro años y medio, cuando me comunicaron la inminente llegada del nuevo bebé.

La recuerdo como una tarde excesivamente soleada en la que me hicieron sentarme en la otomana del salón mientras mis padres se sentaban, muy juntos, en el sofá.

Recuerdo haber visto cómo entrelazaban sus dedos y se inclinaban uno hacia el otro.

De inmediato tanta cercanía me olió mal. Sin embargo no fue hasta que pronunciaron las palabras "bebé", "sueño" y "niña" que entendí el alcance que tenía toda esta historia. En cuanto terminaron de hablar musité un "¿puedo retirarme?", mis padres asintieron y me escurrí hacia afuera para dar un paseo.

Caminé sin rumbo por un buen rato hasta que me encontré a mí mismo en la zona más pobre del distrito.

Lo curioso del Distrito 5 es que a pesar de que somos los productores de energía del país, existe una franja, de tamaño considerable, en nuestro territorio a la que no le llega electricidad. Algunas personas son demasiado pobres para pagar un servicio que, en cualquier caso, es mejor pagado en el Capitolio o en distritos como el Uno o el Dos.

Tardé un minuto, tal vez dos, en darme cuenta de en donde estaba. Por supuesto que había escuchado las historias sobre el tipo de cosas que podía pasarle a alguien de mi clase en un lugar como este, pero no sentí miedo, ni siquiera cuando de entre las sombras surgieron dos figuras oscuras.

No tuve tiempo para nada más que para reaccionar, uno me sujetó por los brazos mientras el otro me pegó un puñetazo que, con algo más de dirección, posiblemente me habría roto la nariz, sin embargo me golpeó el pómulo y lejos de hacerme daño, solo sirvió para cabrearme. Subí la rodilla y golpeé, con fuerza, el empeine del chico que me sostenía con el talón. Los zapatos de suela gruesa que me había puesto ese día ayudaron bastante. Automáticamente me soltó y, sin tomar aire, me lancé hacia adelante, tumbando al otro. Rodamos por el suelo y ambos dimos y recibimos puñetazos.

Aún recuerdo la adrenalina y la emoción de mi primera pelea.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad el otro chico se recuperó y vino al auxilio de su amigo. Me apartó sin ninguna delicadeza y cuando intenté embestirlo de nuevo, el otro lo ayudó a tumbarme en el suelo. El primero me tendió boca abajo en medio del camino, poniendo sus rodillas sobre mis hombros, mientras el otro se sentó sobre mis piernas para mantenerme inmóvil.

"¡Bueno! Lo he intentado…" pensé mientras esperaba el golpe que me dejaría inconsciente. No llegó. En su lugar escuché las risas de ambos.

-Bueno, ¡hay que ver que el pequeño príncipe tiene valor!

Gruñí ante el apodo y me removí, deseando volver a golpearlos a ambos, pero no pude con el peso.

-¿Qué haremos con él, Emer?

Sentí, más que vi, como el otro chico se encogía de hombros.

-Con ese gancho de derecha creo que seríamos unos tontos si lo dejáramos ir, Darian.

Dicho eso ambos se quitaron de encima. Me senté, inseguro, en el suelo.

-¿Cómo te llamas, chaval?

- Ayrtron- respondí mientras me levantaba con los puños levantados, inseguro de cuánto duraría la tregua.

-Ya puedes dejar eso, a partir de ahora somos amigos- dijo el chico de piel oscura, Emer, mientras me pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros.

El contacto físico, tan desconocido para mí, hizo que me encogiera por un segundo. Si lo notaron, no me lo dijeron, de cualquier manera el gruñido de un estómago interrumpió el momento.

-¿Qué rayos ha sido eso? – pregunté estúpidamente mientras me apartaba.

-Eso, niño, se llama hambre.- dijo Darian mientras se llevaba la mano a la barriga- Dudo mucho que estés familiarizado con ella.- no lo dijo como un insulto, simplemente era la constatación de un hecho, pero sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse por la vergüenza.

-Uh… ¿hay algo para arreglarlo?

-Pues a menos de que lleves encima comida o dinero, no, no puedes.

-Encima no lo traigo, pero en casa tenemos, ambas cosas.- vi sus rostros iluminarse y de inmediato supe que no había vuelta atrás. Como ellos habían dicho ahora éramos amigos.

En casa no me limité a llenarle a ambos el estómago sino que también los cargué con todo lo que fueron capaces de llevar en brazos de nuestra despensa.

Más tarde, cuando mamá descubrió lo que había hecho puso el grito al cielo. Papá me riñó durante horas, molestándose más y más por la sonrisa de suficiencia en mi rostro. No era para menos: había descubierto una forma de fastidiar a mis padres que, de paso, resultaba de ayuda para alguien más.

Vuelvo a la realidad mientras anudo la estúpida corbata que me obligaron a usar para la Cosecha. Aparentemente por ser hijo del alcalde tengo el deber de lucir mejor que la mayoría.

En cuanto estoy listo descarto la posibilidad de esperar a mis padres. A juzgar por el berrinche de April podrían tardar demasiado y la verdad es que prefiero compartir los escasos minutos que faltan para la Cosecha con mis amigos.

Salgo, dando un portazo para anunciar mi partida, y camino a largas zancadas los escasos metros que separan mi casa de la plaza. Nada más llegar distingo la tez oscura de Emer, una cabeza y media más alto que los demás, y el cabello rojo de Darian, que es tan bajo que apenas si le llega al hombro.

-¡Eh!- les digo mientras alzo el brazo. Ellos me devuelven el saludo y esperan a que pase asistencia con los agentes de paz que supervisan el proceso. Una vez me pinchan el dedo y me extraen la sangre para el registro, me reúno con ellos.

-¿Todo bien en casa, chaval? – pregunta Darian con voz nasal. Su rostro se ha amoratado bajo los ojos, producto de la golpiza en la que nos metimos ayer. Yo soy mucho mejor que él en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y no han podido alcanzarme. Él no tuvo tanta suerte y se está recuperando de una fractura en la nariz. - ¿Cómo se ha portado el huracán de tu hermana? ¿Robándote los reflectores una vez más?

Ruedo los ojos e ignoro la pregunta.

-¿Cuántas papeletas tienen hoy?

-Cuarenta y siete- responden a coro y yo me estremezco. Aún y con mi ayuda la familia de ambos es tan numerosa que tuvieron que abusar de las teselas.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Emer hace una broma. Nos la pasamos bromeando hasta que comienza la Cosecha e incluso algo después.

De vez en cuando puedo notar la mirada dura que lanza mi padre, sentado en el lugar de honor reservado para el alcalde, hacia nuestra dirección. Empiezo a bromear con más fuerza, ahora que sé lo mucho que le molesta y él se acomoda la corbata, se pasa los dedos por el pelo y vuelve a dirigirme miradas que bien podrían ser dagas.

Veo al escolta, el mismo tipo escalofriante con el cabello teñido de verde apio que ha venido en los últimos seis años, caminar hacia la fuente inagotable de nombres de las chicas. La verdad no estoy particularmente interesado en ninguna de las chicas del distrito, excepto tal vez en Bettany Frossiner, pero en cualquier caso su nombre ya ha salido de la Cosecha definitivamente, cumplió diecinueve en mayo, así que no me intereso mucho en esta parte del tedioso proceso de amontonarnos como animales en un corral para que dos desdichados chicos se vayan de casa hoy, posiblemente para no volver nunca.

Pienso en un momento como sería ir a los Juegos, ser el último entre los jugadores y, por lo tanto, no morir y regresar a casa convertido en un Vencedor. Analizo la vida de Zachary Tooleir, que ganó hace tres años. Recuerdo su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, tan lujosa y amplia como la de papá, que es asignada por el Capitolio por ser el Alcalde del Distrito. Imagino una vida en la que no tenga que escuchar a April en sus rabietas matutinas, o en que no dependa de mis padres para nada. Pienso en cómo podría ayudar a Darian y a Emer con mi salario como Vencedor.

Pero claro, ese es solo el escenario bonito. El que conseguiría si ganara. Si fuera capaz de matar o de ver morir a otros veintitrés chicos en la Arena.

Me doy cuenta de que me he perdido el nombre de la chica cuando veo caminar a una figura menuda de cabello café oscuro y pómulos afilados hacia el escenario. Su paso hacia la tarima es rápido, casi como si trotara. Veo sus manos, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, convertidos en puños. Cuando llega hasta arriba mi padre asiente en su dirección, como si aprobara lo que está haciendo. Me dan ganas de darle un puñetazo.

-Ahora los chicos- dice el acompañante mientras se toquetea el pendiente, largo y con forma de cono, que le cuelga de la oreja derecha. Camina, sobre sus zapatos de plataforma a pasitos cortos, posiblemente porque le da miedo caerse, hasta que llega a la segunda urna. La misma en la que se encuentran cuarenta y siete veces los nombres de mis amigos.

Cierro los ojos y concentro todas mis energías en desear que no sea ninguno de ellos dos.

- ¡Ayrtron Richet!- exclama con su voz de bajo.

Uh… supongo que tuve que formular con más cuidado mi deseo.

**~ ~ ~ Bludie Sharespot, 18 años- Distrito 8~ ~ ~**

Apenas si ha salido el sol. Hoy no tenemos escuela ni trabajo en la fábrica por ser el día de la Cosecha, sin embargo ya estoy de pie porque mis hermanos se levantarán en unos minutos y no soportan que monopolice el baño.

Camino de puntillas por el pasillo cuidando no pisar los tablones sueltos del suelo, para que no crujan y despierten de manera anticipada a mi padre.

Sé que papá no la ha pasado bien en los últimos días. No lo dice, pero estoy segura de que tiene un mal presentimiento para esta Cosecha. En casa ya Leoth y Balth se han salvado por completo de los Juegos, así que no sería de extrañar que la suerte no esté precisamente de mi lado, no puede ser tan benevolente con una sola familia. Las cosas no funcionan así. Hoy es mi último día en el sorteo y a pesar de que no he pedido teselas, siento un extraño cosquilleo en la nuca que me hace pensar que las cosas podrían salir mal hoy.

Trato de suprimir el sentimiento mientras me meto en el baño y echo el pestillo. Me lavo la cara y veo mi rostro, con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos claros muy abiertos.

No me considero una chica bonita. Mi nariz es demasiado fina, mis cejas demasiado oscuras, mis pómulos muy redondos… Y luego están, por supuesto, las pecas. El bloqueador solar aquí es un lujo, así que en los días de verano mi rostro se convierte, irremediablemente, en la versión humana de esos perros de lujo del Capitolio con la piel cubierta de pequeñas manchas negras, solo que en mi caso son de suave color café.

Si a eso le sumas el hecho de que el presupuesto familiar no da para que pueda comprar ropa y que, por lo tanto, debo usar lo que Leoth y Balth van dejando de lado, entonces tienes el cuadro completo de una chica que no es ni bonita ni atractiva para nadie.

Mi contextura es bastante diferente a la que tienen la mayor parte de las chicas en el distrito, soy al menos un palmo más alta que la mayoría y a pesar de que la comida no es precisamente un bien que sobre en mi casa, también soy más pesada. Papá dice que heredé sus huesos grandes, supongo que debe ser verdad, aunque a veces me gustaría tener los mismos pechos pequeños que Clea o no tener las caderas y los muslos tan anchos…

Estiro los brazos para secarme y me encuentro con la pequeña marca marrón que heredé de mi madre, justo a la altura de la muñeca de mi brazo izquierdo, enmascarando las líneas azules y verdes de las venas. La mancha tiene la forma de un trébol de cuatro hojas y mis hermanos constantemente bromeaban sobre el hecho de que mamá y nosotros tres tuviéramos la misma marca de nacimiento, la cual nos hacía afortunados. Por supuesto, no fue la mancha la que salvó a mamá de ir a los Juegos cuando su nombre salió en la Cosecha, esa fue la tía Loreen, que se ofreció voluntaria y murió en el proceso.

Aun así, me gusta pensar que la mancha sí da suerte. Tal vez por eso mis hermanos no han ido a los juegos, o tal vez por eso he salido ilesa las dos veces que he resbalado de la tarima que se encuentra sobre la caldera donde se mezclan los químicos para generar los tintes para telas.

La tarima no es más que una larga tabla de madera, tan estrecha que no puedes poner tus pies juntos sobre ella, que se encuentra a cuatro metros sobre el suelo, justo encima de un calderón gigante lleno de químicos hirviendo.

Llevo tres años realizando el trabajo que, se supone, debería realizar el brazo mecánico. Sin embargo desde que se rompió cinco años atrás y los administradores de la fábrica se negaron a pagar por la reparación, alguno de nosotros debe encargarse de dejar caer las cubetas con el pigmento de color en el momento y lugar adecuado, de otra manera la mezcla se echa a perder y, con ella, nuestro día de trabajo se va al trasto.

En mi primer mes en la fábrica vi cómo Chaus Bauss se rompía el cuello cuando la cuerda que aseguraba el arnés al techo se rompió. Balth no estaba precisamente feliz cuando me asignaron a mí la tarea de equilibrarme en la tarima para hacer este trabajo, pero lo cierto es que siendo la más alta y joven de mi grupo de trabajo era, más o menos, lo opción lógica.

La verdad mantener el equilibrio y escalar se me da bastante bien y en general no me molesta tener esa función, me hace sentir útil. Las cosas se vuelven mejores cuando Jim, que en este momento trabaja en el departamento encargado de corte de piezas, se escabulle de su puesto para esconderse entre las calderas y hablarme, a gritos, desde abajo.

Jim es algo así como una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo, empezando por el hecho de que aún y cuando podría trabajar en la lujosa sastrería de su familia prefiere ganar algo de dinero extra en la fábrica para ayudar a su tía enferma. Aunque claro, es uno de los pocos en el distrito que tiene la certeza de que si lo llegaran a despedir, le aguarda un trabajo con su padre.

A veces ser la mejor amiga de Jim también resulta algo complicado, especialmente después de que su cuerpo se ajustó por completo a los molestos cambios de la adolescencia y se convirtió en el objeto de deseo de prácticamente todas las chicas entre trece y treinta años a mí alrededor. Me ha tocado ser el blanco de comentarios tanto crueles como despectivos… y es que nadie parece entender por qué él, luciendo como luce, se junta con alguien como yo.

En ocasiones me gustaría restregarles en la cara que yo conozco a una versión de Jim que nadie más conoce. El Jim que me abrazó después de que Pollum murió, hace casi un año, después de haber llegado hasta los últimos cinco en sus Juegos. Creo que pasé casi dos semanas sin poder hablar después de eso. Siempre oyendo en mi cabeza el sonido, rítmico y decadente, del cascabel de la serpiente genéticamente alterada justo antes de morderlo, envenenando su cuerpo tan rápido que estaba muerto antes de que su cadáver tocara el piso. Creo que sin Jim a mi lado no habría sido capaz de juntar las piezas de mi corazón de nuevo.

El otro motivo por el que adoro incondicionalmente a Jim es porque, a escondidas, me pasa retazos de tela que toma de la fábrica o de la sastrería para que pueda arreglar la ropa de mis hermanos y convertirlos en algo que pueda pasar, aunque sea de lejos, por ropa de chica.

Cada noche tomo los trozos de tela de Jim y las ropas de mis hermanos para hacerles ajustes como fajas y vuelos que hagan que la gente piense que aunque mi ropa no sea bonita, al menos fue comprada o hecha para mí.

En mi guardarropa tengo exactamente seis prendas hechas, realmente, para una mujer. Todas han sido una fina cortesía de Clea, la hermana de Jim y mi segunda persona favorita en el mundo.

El vestido que estoy a punto de ponerme fue un regalo suyo. Es una cosita de raso blanco, increíblemente delicada y, por lo tanto, lo más femenino que he tenido alguna vez en mi vida. Los zapatos, también blancos, me los dio papá hace dos semanas. Son los mismos que usó mamá en su última Cosecha, justo diez meses antes de que naciera Leoth.

Balth suele bromear con que papá y mamá estaban muy contentos de que mamá no hubiera tenido que ir a los Juegos, de ahí que tardaran solo un mes en concebir a mi hermano, aunque cuando empieza con eso papá lo manda a callar porque le parece una falta de respeto no solo para la memoria de mamá, sino también para la tía Loreen, a la que nunca conocí pero me dio la oportunidad de nacer al salvar la vida de mamá. Nadie pone en duda que si mamá hubiera ido a los Juegos, habría muerto irremediablemente.

Tomo el vestido y le bajo completamente el cierre. Lo inclino hasta que casi toca el suelo y deslizo primero una pierna y luego la otra en su interior. Me peleo con el cierre trasero por un momento hasta que finalmente logro que el delicado diseño encaje en mi cuerpo.

Es simplemente perfecto y no puedo creer que sea mío. La madre de Clea lo copió de una revista del Capitolio que llegó por error a la sastrería junto con un pedido de telas. Es suelto a la altura de la cadera y se estrecha en la cintura, las mangas son cortas y tiene un delicado escote cuadrado que apenas insinúa la forma de mis senos. Me retiro la toalla que tengo enrollada en la cabella y mi largo cabello cae en ondas húmedas sobre mis hombros y espalda.

Mi cabello es la única cosa que me gusta realmente de mi apariencia. Es de un color azul profundo, no negro… azul. Luce aún más azul en contraste con la blancura del vestido.

Mamá estuvo encargada, durante mi gestación, de teñir los monos que se enviaban como uniformes a los empleados de una de los grandes talleres del distrito seis. Para cuando acabó de teñir los 3862 uniformes su cabello, cejas y pestañas había pasado de ser café oscuro a tener una extraña tonalidad negra azulada, pero aparentemente el vapor del tinte, que penetró la piel de mamá, me afectó más a mí, que nací con un solo mechón azul en mi cabeza.

A muchos les parece gracioso que me hayan nombrado en honor a un color. Yo lo considero una parte de mi identidad y una de las pocas cosas que tengo para recordar a mamá. Junto con los zapatos y la mancha en mi muñeca, mi cabello azul es lo único que me hace sentir que de alguna manera la conocí.

Alguien toca a la puerta, con fuerza.

-¿Blue?

Ruedo los ojos y me doy cuenta de que mis minutos a solas en el baño han llegado a su fin. Abro la puerta y me doy de bruces con Balth, que me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Blue?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué traes puesto?

-¿Eh?

El señala mi vestido con un dedo y por algún motivo siento ganas de cruzarme de brazos ante el escrutinio de mi hermano.

-Esto… ¿un vestido?

Balth pone los ojos en blanco como diciéndome "ya sé que es un vestido".

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Mis mejillas se ponen calientes.

-Ha sido un regalo de Clea. ¿No te gusta?

-No es eso – dice mientras me aparta y se mete al baño.- No es eso- repite antes de cerrar la puerta.

La mañana se pasa volando y el hecho de que papá y Leoth hayan puesto la misma cara que puso Balth cuando me vio no ayuda a mis nervios crispados. Antes de darme cuenta ya estoy parada en medio del grupo que se encuentra hasta adelante, en la sección de chicas de dieciocho, con Clea aferrada a mi brazo.

Jim vino a desearnos suerte a ambas y también me miró de una manera extraña… aunque no precisamente desagradable. Aún tengo una sensación cálida en la boca del estómago cuando el alcalde, un hombre con una barriga prominente y un bigote que me hace pensar en una morsa, acaba su discurso. Luego viene la lectura del Tratado y empieza el espectáculo.

El escolta se llama Sugarian Cotton y efectivamente parece un algodón de azúcar humano. Jim, Clea y yo tenemos la teoría de que ese no pudo ser su nombre al nacer y que se lo cambió para parecer más interesante, o tal vez para que pegara con su pelo rosa que parece una nubecilla.

En cualquier caso es una imagen apacible, algo así como un osito de peluche, en medio del terror que nos genera a todos la Cosecha. En mi caso creo que es imposible estar más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy. El largo abrazo que me dio papá antes de que pasara asistencia no hizo más que reafirmar esa extraña sensación que tenía en el estómago.

Veo a Sugarian caminar hacia la izquierda, dirigiéndose hacia la pecera redonda en la que están los nombres de las chicas. Al menos Clea y yo tenemos la ventaja de que nunca hemos tenido que pedir teselas. Nuestros nombres han entrado la cantidad justa de veces de acuerdo a nuestra edad, así que no estamos en una situación tan desesperante como algunas de las chicas que están a nuestro alrededor.

Sugarian mete su mano, llena de anillos muy ornamentados, en la urna y empieza a revolver los papeles. Mi corazón parece ir a mil por hora cuando, finalmente, elije uno. Lo levanta y rompe el delicado sello.

Trago con fuerza mientras él se aclara la garganta.

-¡Bluedie Sharespot!

Me paralizo… el tiempo parece ralentizarse y recupera su ritmo normal justo a tiempo para que escuche mi nombre repetido por tres voces masculinas: mi padre y mis hermanos. Los brazos de Clea se envuelven a mí alrededor mientras ella empieza a gritar histérica cosas como "injusticia" e "inhumano". Al final el abrazo se prolonga tanto que las chicas a mi alrededor deben encargarse de sujetar a mi mejor amiga para que yo pueda dirigirme al escenario antes de que los agentes de paz vengan por mí.

Hago lo que puedo por controlarme mientras me dirijo hacia el escenario que igual podría ser una horca.

Cuando estoy arriba me doy cuenta de que he manchado con una gota de sangre la inmaculada blancura de mi vestido y no puedo más que pensar que el trébol de cuatro hojas en mi muñeca no es un buen amuleto para las chicas de la familia.

**~ ~ ~ Fitz Mcintosh, 15 años- Distrito 3 ~ ~ ~**

Puedo sentir el miedo con algo vivo y muy real en lugares como mi garganta y mi estómago.

No es algo precisamente ilógico puesto que falta menos de una hora para la Cosecha, lo que si resulta algo ilógico es que no es mi miedo, sino el de mi hermano, el que siento en mi interior.

Siempre ha sido así, desde que éramos muy pequeños hemos tenido una conexión que va más allá de lo emocional. Mamá decía que cuando aún éramos bebés no era raro que ambos comenzáramos a llorar al mismo tiempo, aún y cuando estuviéramos en habitaciones distintas.

Conforme hemos ido creciendo la conexión se ha convertido en algo con lo que ambos hemos aprendido a convivir, aunque algunos días, como hoy, me hace sentir incómodo.

El miedo es algo tan real que debo dejar el libro que he estado leyendo porque no soporto las ganas de vomitar. Me levanto de mi asiento con un suspiro y me dirijo hacia el baño. Toco la puerta con los nudillos y escucho las arcadas de mi hermano.

-¿Akritz?

-Vete… Fitz- responde mi gemelo entre arcadas. Me siento en el suelo, al lado de la puerta y meto la cabeza entre las rodillas para controlar las náuseas. Es algo que leí en un libro sobre medicina alternativa (página sesenta y dos, párrafo tres). La memoria fotográfica es otra de las cosas con las que aprendí a vivir. Akritz no la tiene, aunque afortunadamente su sed de conocimiento tampoco es tan fuerte como la mía, aunque eso no quiere decir que se conforme con las explicaciones breves e insulsas que nos dan de las cosas en la escuela.

Papá siempre ha manejado a nuestra familia bajo el lema de "la mejor arma es el conocimiento", así que nuestra vida ha sido, básicamente, una larga carrera contra el tiempo en la cual hemos intentado aprender y descubrir tanto como sea posible del mundo que nos rodea, aunque cuando vives en un distrito como el mío tu mundo se reduce bastante.

Si en este momento apareciera un genio, como los que salen en las historias de ese lejano y destruido país desértico a miles de kilómetros de Panem, no necesitaría pedir los tres deseos, me conformaría con uno solo: poder conocer el mundo. Tener la oportunidad de ver con mis propios ojos todas las maravillas que solo he podido explorar mediante mis libros. Estoy seguro de que conozco cada uno de los doce distritos que conforman nuestro devastado país mucho mejor de lo que lo hace la mayoría de sus habitantes, incluso se mucho sobre el Trece, aunque la bibliografía sobre él resulta de lo más limitada.

Me concentro en hacer que las náuseas remitan y poco a poco los ruiditos procedentes del baño bajan su intensidad hasta que, finalmente, mi hermano sale del baño con el rostro bañado en sudor y con un tinte ligeramente verdoso.

-Gracias- dice mientras me tiende una mano y me ayuda a levantarme. Le doy una palmadita en la espalda con la mano libre. – Lo siento.

-Está bien sentir miedo. ¿Sabes cómo funciona? La amígdala analiza el ambiente que te rodea buscando estímulos que predigan el peligro. En condiciones normales cuando no existen estímulos el miedo no genera reacciones a nivel físico, sin embargo cuando percibe peligro, ya sea real o no, se envía una señal al cerebro que te prepara para defenderte ante la amenaza. El miedo está controlado por un microcircuito de dos poblaciones antagonistas de neuronas en la amígdala que…

-Ya para, Fitz. La clase está bien para un día normal, pero en este momento realmente quiero vomitar y oírte recitar de memoria la enciclopedia no me ayuda.

-Perdón.

-Simplemente sentémonos en silencio y esperemos a que llegue la maldita hora.

Ambos nos sentamos juntos en el sofá de la sala. Entrelazo los dedos de mis manos mientras hago girar mis pulgares, describiendo círculos concéntricos uno alrededor del otro, una y otra vez.

Akritz se mantiene en silencio, posiblemente tratando de poner su mente en blanco para no asustarse más. Siempre es igual. El año pasado estuvimos a punto de llegar tarde porque Akritz estuvo vaciando su estómago durante dos horas antes de la Cosecha. Tampoco fue un rato particularmente agradable para mí.

Finalmente me levanto y recupero el libro que había estado leyendo sobre el funcionamiento de los aerodeslizadores.

En mis primeros años de vida la falta de información a mí alrededor era frustrante. La mayor parte de las veces mamá no lograba responder mis preguntas y papá se pasaba buena parte del día en su trabajo como "Diseñador de Prototipos para el Mañana", donde le tocaba, efectivamente, dejar volar su imaginación para crear nuevos aparatos que le facilitaran la vida a los habitantes del Capitolio, porque, por supuesto, tecnologías tan nuevas y preciosas no podían ser desperdiciadas en los habitantes del distrito.

El resultado es que papá quedaba mentalmente extenuado, de manera que cuando llegaba a casa yo lo esperaba con una interminable lista de dudas que no era capaz de evacuar por completo antes de irme a dormir, aunque la mayor parte de las veces era él quien se rendía y se iba primero a la cama. .

Fue entonces cuando recurrí a la biblioteca pública, donde mi sed de conocimiento se vio saciada… aunque el proceso fue lento y tortuoso, pues a pesar de la velocidad a la que soy capaz de leer, siempre estaba la odiosa regla de "un alumno no puede llevar a casa más de un libro a la vez", lo cual me limitaba bastante.

El asunto se solucionó un poco cuando comencé a arrastrar a mi hermano conmigo para que también se registrara y obtuviera un segundo libro al día, pero aún a ese ritmo ni curiosidad no estaba, ni de lejos, saciada.

Empecé entonces a realizar mi propio trabajo, muchas veces experimentando incluso conmigo mismo a falta de otros sujetos de estudio, pues después de perder una tortuga, un sapo y un conejo, mis padres decidieron que no estaba mentalmente preparado para tener una mascota.

Tampoco es como si las torturara o les hiciera daño a propósito. De hecho la única que realmente murió fue la tortuga, posiblemente porque la dieta a base de maíz no era precisamente lo suyo. El conejo y la rana desaparecieron misteriosamente, aunque tengo mis sospechas de que fue Akritz quien abrió sus jaulas en medio de la noche para darles una salida digna antes de que llevara los experimentos de las que serían objetos de estudio a cabo.

Tenemos a Flopi, pero él no es propiamente mi mascota, en realidad fue mi hermano quien lo trajo a casa un día. La condición de mamá para que se quedara fue que me mantuviera tan lejos del felino en cuestión como lo permitiera la casa, así que no lo veo mucho. De todas formas él también hace lo suyo por mantenerse lejos de mí, escondiéndose en los rincones o soltándome siseos cuando paso cerca de él. Creo que sospecha que, si pudiera, vería con mis propios ojos cómo funcionan los impulsos electromagnéticos para generar cambios en el comportamiento animal.

Me considero a mí mismo un hombre de ciencia, cuando tenía once empecé a practicar el desaparecido arte de la acupuntura (a los once me dio duro el rollo de la medicina alterativa). Como no contaba con voluntarios tuve que hacérmelo a mí mismo y no estoy seguro de que tanto haya podido contaminar la investigación siendo juez y parte, pero al menos descubrí que las agujas de coser de mamá no eran las más adecuadas para ese tipo de tratamiento.

Akritz, por su parte, es más bien un artista. Si lo ves en un día normal cuando no está en la escuela está componiendo alguna pieza en el viejo violín que papá consiguió en un depósito de basura. Papá lo trajo a casa, pero fui yo quien se encargó de reparar sus cuerdas siguiendo las instrucciones de un viejo libro sobre lutieres.

Me gusta reparar cosas, por eso el apodo Fix, un dulce regalo de la profesora Collins, me viene como anillo al dedo. Si algo se rompe tengo el impulso irrefrenable de repararlo.

Siento náuseas de nuevo e instintivamente pongo una mano sobre la espalda de mi hermano. Lo escucho resoplar.

-Demonios, Fitz. ¿Qué acaso no te preocupa salir elegido?

-En realidad no, si multiplicas la cantidad de personas elegibles por el número de papeletas dentro de la urna y lo divides entre la…

Akritz se sujeta la cabeza con sus manos y se inclina hacia adelante.

-Tampoco quiero una clase de matemáticas- masculla- Vamos ya es la hora.

Lo veo caminar hacia la puerta, algo tambaleante, y lo sigo. Afuera el sol brilla intensamente y hay tanta humedad que siento como mi camisa, un préstamo de papá, se pega a mi cuerpo.

Mamá y papá no están en casa porque a mamá la contrataron como parte del servicio de limpieza para poner el Edificio de Justicia en condiciones de ser televisado. Papá está ayudando como soporte técnico del servicio de transmisión en vivo para el Capitolio.

Akritz camina haciendo zigzags en la calle y yo no tengo el ánimo o la energía para señalárselo. Las náuseas vienen y van. Sinceramente espero que tenga suficiente autocontrol como para no vomitar encima de los otros chicos durante el sorteo.

Observo con atención como uno de los Agentes de Paz pincha mi dedo para extraer la pequeña gota de sangre donde se concentra mi código genético, un código idéntico al de mi hermano porque nacimos del mismo óvulo fecundado. Me gustaría contar con este tipo de tecnología, aparatos que te diga las enfermedades de una persona con solo colocar una gota de sangre en su interior.

Akritz pasa del verde al púrpura, luego se pone blanco y luego verde de nuevo mientras tomamos nuestros lugares.

Dejo que mi mente se concentre en cosas más interesantes que la arcaica y retrógrada actividad que estamos a punto de presenciar. ¿Cómo es posible que una civilización que se llama a sí misma avanzada pueda cometer este tipo de actos barbáricos?

Mi vista periférica registra el movimiento en la tarima, mi oído detecta las vibraciones del sonido cuando el nombre de la chica es anunciado en voz alta por la escolta. Nada de eso logra sacarme de mis elucubraciones, hasta que siento un doloroso tirón en mi estómago que hace que esté a punto de caer de rodillas.

Alzo el rostro y me encuentro con la cara de mi hermano, desencajada por el pánico. El agita la cabeza y un mechón de cabello oscuro cae sobre sus ojos.

La sensación es más poderosa que el miedo que me atenazaba la garganta hace un rato. Esto es pánico. Siento la adrenalina correr por mis venas y sé que el peligro ahora es muy real. No logro enderezarme antes de que Akritz empiece a caminar hacia el escenario.

Recuerdo el día, en que mi hermano me salvó la vida, no hace mucho tiempo y pienso que lo más lógico es que yo tenga la misma cortesía para con él. Debo salvarle la vida a mi hermano pequeño.

Akritz está a punto de subir los escalones cuando logro enderezarme. Me toma un segundo más el reunir el aire suficiente para postularme como voluntario, de cualquier manera el grito logra abrirse paso a través del latido frenético de la sangre en mis oídos.

Trato de que la oleada de alivio que siente mi hermano cuando lo hago no me moleste.

Al final, mientras subo al escenario y veo su rostro, más relajado que horrorizado por lo que he hecho, me doy cuenta de que no lo he conseguido.

**~ ~ ~ Tre Terrel, 17 años - Distrito 7 ~ ~ ~**

El hacha se hunde, una y otra vez, en la superficie de una secuoya que debe medir, como mínimo, unos cuarenta metros.

Sé que no estoy usando la herramienta adecuada. Para un árbol de este tamaño, si realmente aspiro a echarlo abajo, debería estar usando una de las sierras eléctricas, pero en este momento estoy tratando más de liberar algo de tensión que de derribar realmente a este gigante.

Pienso en un árbol, no muy diferente a este, hace tres meses. Pienso en cómo aseguré las cuerdas para controlar la caída, como coloqué los soportes y los contrapesos, como esa vez sí estaba usando la herramienta correcta…

Mis golpes en la corteza del árbol se vuelven más erráticos y el filo del hacha empieza a aterrizar en diferentes puntos, sin ton ni son.

El sudor me cae por el rostro y hace que el cabello se adhiera a mi cabeza como un casco oscuro.

Recuerdo el filo de la sierra haciendo volar las pequeñas astillas de madera por todas partes. Pero lo que más grabado tengo es el sutil movimiento de la cuerda cuando sus fibras empezaron a separarse, una a una, en cámara lenta. Veo mis manos aferrarse al extremo de la cuerda y mis brazos siendo demasiado débiles para poder siquiera desviar la tonelada que pesaba el gran árbol.

Aún hoy soy capaz de reproducir en mi cabeza la mirada de pánico de papá cuando ya tenía el árbol encima de su cuerpo.

Una astilla grande se deprende del árbol y me golpea la mejilla con la fuerza suficiente para arañarme la piel. Siento el hilillo de sangre descender por mi rostro y recuerdo el resto de la escena. La sangre, roja y abundante empapando el aserrín bajo su cuerpo, colándose entre las hojas caídas y descendiendo hacia la tierra.

La mano cálida de papá aferrándose a mis dedos mientras los suyos se ponían fríos y la luz se apagaba, poco a poco, en sus ojos.

"Es mi culpa, es mi culpa"

Me despierto con un grito y me doy cuenta de que me he quedado dormido sobre el plato con mi desayuno. Toco mi rostro y lo siento ligeramente húmedo. Me apresuro a limpiarme antes de que Zed o Sion entren. La desventaja de ser criado por tu hermano y hermana es que aprenden a leerte como un libro con demasiada facilidad, así que he tenido que volverme bueno en enmascarar mis sentimientos.

Pero hace tres meses la situación se volvió más compleja después de la muerte de papá.

"Es mi culpa, es mi culpa"

Sacudo la cabeza como si eso hiciera que mi conciencia llena de culpa pudiera salir volando por mis oídos. Recojo el plato que apenas si he tocado y lo cubro con papel metálico para evitar que se lo coman los insectos. Las casas en el pueblo tienen mosquiteros en las puertas y ventanas para evitar el ingreso de la gran cantidad de moscas y mosquitos que tenemos en el distrito. Sin embargo nosotros, que vivimos en medio del bosque en casas más artesanales, no podemos darnos ese lujo.

"Es mi culpa, es mi culpa"

Me lavo la cara y me seco con uno de los trapos que Sion ha colgado de un clavo en la pared. Ya traigo puesta la ropa que usaré para la Cosecha, así que no perderé tiempo cambiándome. La posición del sol me dice que apenas pasan de las ocho, así que me queda un buen rato antes de tener que cumplir con el requisito obligatorio de asistir a la Cosecha. Me encamino con la cabeza gacha hacia las afueras del sector 10, tropezando cada quince metros, pues mis pies tienen la manía de enredarse entre ellos.

Cojo un puñado de flores silvestres y abro la cerca de madera que tuvimos que cambiar hace un mes cuando la vaca, uno de nuestros poco bienes, la derribó.

Hay 30 lápidas alineadas en seis hileras de cinco. Las últimas tres se encuentran vacías, pero no permanecerán así por mucho tiempo. Si algo me dice mi experiencia es que la muerte es una cuestión más bien común en nuestro sector. Nadie se preocupa mucho por las medidas de seguridad cuando las personas son descartables.

Camino hacia una de las hileras centrales y me arrodillo frente a las tres tumbas. Las tres son del mismo tamaño, aunque el cuerpo en el interior de una de ellas es mucho más pequeño. La tumba de papá aún no ha sido cubierta por la ligera pátina verdosa que tienen la de mamá y la de Rhyes. Toco con un dedo la delicada cruz de madera sobre la tumba de mamá y recuerdo, con un estremecimiento, la caja oscura en que depositaron su cuerpo apenas unas horas después del nacimiento de quien hoy sería mi hermano menor.

Yo apenas tenía siete años, así que mi comprensión de lo que pasaba era algo limitada. Lo que si sabía era que la agonía y los gritos de dolor de mamá se habían extendido durante demasiado tiempo cuando papá regresó, al fin, con una de las curanderas del distrito. No teníamos dinero para permitirnos los servicios de uno de los médicos que residían aquí y posiblemente ni siquiera nos alcanzaba para pagar los honorarios de la mujer que en este momento había introducido la mano, sin mayor ceremonia, en un sitio de la anatomía de mamá de la que yo en ese entonces no tenía mucho conocimiento.

Rhyes murió de todas formas. El cordón se había enrollado alrededor de su cuello y a pesar de las maniobras de resucitación, la curandera no logró que su tez dejara de ser azul. Mamá lo siguió unas horas más tarde.

Dirijo mi atención a la última tumba, la más reciente. La cruz que Sion ha tallado está aún en perfectas condiciones, pero claro, aún no han comenzado las lluvias. Me acerco a ella y el olor a barniz aún se siente en el aire. Sion le dio varias capas para protegerla tanto como pudiera de la intemperie, pero los tres sabemos que no es suficiente.

"Es mi culpa, es mi culpa"

Me reclino en la tumba y permanezco así por un rato.

Me doy cuenta de que me he quedado dormido porque unas manos suaves pero firmes me sacuden el brazo.

-Tre… Tre… ¡despierta!

El sonido penetra en mi cabeza y hace que me levante de un salto. Sion y Zed me observan con preocupación.

Fuerzo una sonrisa que marca dos grandes hoyuelos en mi rostro pero no consigo lograr que llegue hasta mis ojos. Hoy no.

Normalmente soy bueno en ello. Puedo convencer a las personas de muchas cosas, incluso de que estoy bien. En un día normal podría vender un refrigerador en un país congelado. Así de bueno soy… pero hoy no es uno de esos días. La barbilla de mi hermana tiembla y creo que está a punto de echarse a llorar hasta que Zed le aprieta el hombro y ella logra controlar sus emociones.

-¿Estás…?

-Bien. Estoy bien. ¿Qué pasa?

-Es casi la hora.

Mi cuerpo se tensa, pero asiento. Levanto la mirada y me doy cuenta de que el sol está más alto en el cielo de lo que pensé. Mi hermana entrelaza su brazo con el mío y me obliga a caminar.

Como vivimos en la zona más alejada del distrito tenemos que caminar casi una hora para llegar a la plaza en la que se hará el sorteo.

Ambos tratan de iniciar conversaciones insustanciales para mantenerme distraído. No funcionan. Lo único que puedo pensar es en la culpa que me carcome desde adentro, como si tuviera en el estómago alguna criatura viscosa y llena de dientes que trata de abrirse camino por mi barriga.

Cuando llegamos nuestros zapatos están llenos de polvo. Sion me abraza y me susurra al oído que todo saldrá bien. Zed me palmotea la espalda y me dice que acabará antes de que me dé cuenta.

No le creo a ninguno de los dos y lo único que deseo es poder volver acostarme junto a los restos mortales de mis padres. Si logro pasar de largo esta Cosecha solo me quedará una más, pero la verdad no es eso lo que me preocupa.

Paso asistencia y veo como mi sangre mancha el registro de nombres. Tomo mi lugar en la hilera y espero a que se repita el orden usual.

Keu me rodea los hombros con uno de sus brazos.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué aspecto tienes!

Lo miro sin entender de qué habla hasta que clava un dedo en la piel sensible bajo mis ojos. Su piel se siente caliente junto a la mía.

-¿Asustado?

Niego con la cabeza. Las pesadillas se han convertido en algo recurrente cada vez que logro conciliar el sueño… al menos cuando lo consigo. La mayor parte de las noches se me van en blanco contemplando el techo de la habitación que comparto con Zed. Sion se mudó al cuarto de papá hace un par de semanas. Era la única lo suficientemente valiente para poder enfrentarse a eso. De cualquier manera mi incapacidad para tener una buena noche de sueño no tiene nada que ver con los nervios que me puedan inspirar los juegos.

-Ish me ha tenido de los nervios toda la mañana. Creímos que te veríamos venir antes.- me dice mientras busca a su hermana entre las chicas, en la hilera de adelante, la de dieciocho.

-Se me ha hecho tarde. Me quedé dormido.

Keu abre la boca para decirme algo, pero nuestra conversación es silenciada por la estática del micrófono al encenderse.

El alcalde habla sobre honor y deber para con el distrito. Me pierdo a la mitad cuando el pensamiento recurrente se escabulle en mi cabeza, como si caminara de puntillas en mi cabeza para no asustarme y luego empezara a gritar.

"¡Es mi culpa, es mi culpa!"

El discurso del alcalde finaliza y veo al enviado del Capitolio, Blodolust Boyz, deslizarse por el escenario. Lleva un gran medallón dorado y redondo con una doble "B" sobre la camisa posiblemente sea falso, brilla demasiado para ser oro auténtico.

Cuando habla sus frases son genéricas y poco creativas. El año pasado cuando volvimos a casa después de la Cosecha, Sion hizo una graciosa imitación suya. Papá se rio hasta que unas gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Tal vez hoy intente hacerla de nuevo, aunque no podría interesarme menos.

-¡Las damas primero!-sus dedos, delgados y coronados por uñas pintadas de azul, se hunden entre los papeles con los nombres de las chicas. Siento como todas se tensan. Las que participan por primera vez en la Cosecha se echan a temblar. Las que han pedido teselas también lo hacen.

Ish es una de ellas. Su cabello castaño claro se agita de un lado a otro mientras Keu me clava las uñas en el brazo. Blodolust toma aire y exclama:

-¡Aristta Pineas!

Veo movimiento en la zona de las chicas de diecisiete. Las chicas se mueven hasta que una figura menuda queda sola en medio de una multitud que se abre como el Mar Rojo. Ella inclina la cabeza hacia adelante y una cortina de cabello deja su rostro prácticamente oculto.

Tarda unos segundos en encontrar la entereza para empezar a caminar. Cuando lo hace, mantiene la espalda derecha pero sus ojos se mantienen obstinadamente dirigidos al suelo.

El escolta la toma del brazo y la hace dar una ridícula vuelta, como si bailasen. Ella no levanta los ojos del piso en ningún momento, pero desde esta distancia me parece que está sonrojada.

-Y ahora los chicos…- dice mientras se desliza hacia la segunda urna, la que tiene mi nombre y el nombre de Keu.

Mientras el rebusca entre los papeles mi consciencia empieza a gritarme "Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa…"

Al final las palabras se atropellan tanto unas a otras que resultan incomprensibles.

-¡Tre Terrel!

Mi nombre resuena en el aire como si fuera el chasquido de un látigo… y de alguna manera resulta un alivio.

**~ ~ ~Der Kepa, 18 años- Distrito 11~ ~ ~**

Son las cinco de la mañana y ya empiezan a salir los primeros rayos del sol. Me estiro colocando la vara de madera, un palmo más alta que yo, en posición horizontal sobre mis hombros. Enredo ambos brazos en ella y hago girar mi cintura hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha.

Las articulaciones producen un ligero crujido y la tensión en mi espalda disminuye un poco. La luz empieza a tocar poco a poco las hojas cubiertas de rocío de los brotes de zanahoria.

-¡Eh! Der-K. ¿Es ya la hora?

Me giro para ver a Kapris y Cassia acercarse. Ella lo mira de reojo y su piel se torna uno o dos tonos más oscura cuando se sonroja. Es la tercera vez que los emparejan para su tarea como observadores en lo que va del mes y creo que algo podría estar apareciendo ahí. Al menos por parte de ella. Resulta lamentable, todo el mundo sabe que Kapris es un idiota.

-Aún falta un rato.- mi voz, baja y grave, resuena sin emoción en medio del campo desolado.

-¿Crees que nos podamos ir un poco antes a casa hoy?

Mi mandíbula se endurece y él lo nota de inmediato.

-Vamos, Der. Estoy molido.

Me imagino a mí mismo respondiéndole como realmente lo deseo. Diciéndole que es un inútil, que es un idiota, tal vez inclusive impactando mi puño contra su mandíbula de cristal. Sin embargo le doy una sonrisa ladeada y entorno ligeramente los ojos, haciéndome el comprensivo.

-Lo sé. Ha sido una larga noche.

Lo ha sido. Nuestra labor como observadores consiste en evitar los robos de los cultivos. En la mañana los cuidamos de animales como topos, mapaches y algunas clases de aves. Por la noche nos corresponde vigilar que no existan personas dentro del distrito que tratan de pasarse de listos y tomar más de lo que se pueden permitir en el mercado local.

Anoche fue una noche movida, tuvimos que darles alcance a cuatro personas que ingresaron al sector norte, a uno o dos kilómetros de la valla que bordea el distrito. Fue una carrera larga, unos seis kilómetros hasta que finalmente logramos atraparlos a todos. Sin embargo soy bastante ágil y flexible, especialmente en noches cálidas como la que acaba de terminar, donde la lesión en mi rodilla no se convierte en un fastidio que envía oleadas de dolor por todas partes.

La herida me la hice hace casi tres años, cuando tenía quince. No le tengo miedo a la noche, cuando los encargados de realizar la vigilia nocturna eran los agentes de paz que son mucho menos benevolentes que nosotros con los castigos.

Tampoco le tenía miedo a la noche en ese entonces.

Salí de noche y me escabullí en la zona cercana a la alambrada. Ya había estado en el área con papá, pero no me permitió acercarme lo suficiente para poder ver lo que había al otro lado. Dentro de mi cabeza tenía la sensación de que si lograba apoyarme en la superficie metálica y ver que había al otro lado, el mundo cobraría sentido.

Logré acercarme, cuidándome de no hacer ruidos que delataran mi posición. Recorrí la parte trasera de la casetilla de observación y caminé de puntillas hasta que dejé atrás el leve fulgor anaranjado de las llamas en el interior. Estaba a unos diez metros de mi objetivo cuando escuché el crujido de la puerta al abrirse. El instinto me obligó a agazaparme. Resultó la cosa equivocada que hacer, pues de inmediato transmití el mensaje de "soy un ladrón".

Ha sido la única ocasión en la que he jugado el papel contrario en el proceso de persecución. Ya no era yo el cazador sino la presa. El agente de paz me siguió durante tres kilómetros e intentó dispararme cuatro veces, pero mi agilidad y mi buena fortuna me salvaron.

Mi conocimiento del terreno jugó a mi favor también, logré tomar un desvío entre un montón de zarzas que me sacaron, definitivamente, de la trayectoria del agente. Al final, cuando llegué a la zona comercial del distrito, sintiéndome por fin a salvo, di con mis huesos el suelo al tropezar con una piedra.

Cuando intenté levantarme me di cuenta de que la lesión era grave. El peor golpe se lo llevó mi rodilla izquierda, que aún me hace cojear por las noches cuando hace frío. Ni siquiera fui capaz de apoyar por completo el pie izquierdo en el suelo sin gemir de dolor. Me salí del camino, dando pasos cortos y pequeños saltitos. El camino de regreso a casa tardó el doble de lo que habría sido en un día normal.

Si hubiera sabido lo que se armaría cuando llegué a casa, posiblemente habría preferido seguir correteando por el distrito con el agente de paz pisándome los talones. Apenas si había logrado pararme en el umbral cuando apareció mi madre con los ojos hinchados y el rostro lleno de brillantes manchas rojas.

-¡Der! ¡Oh, Der!

No fui capaz de reprimir un quejido cuando mi madre se colgó de mi cuello, obligándome a apoyar la pierna herida en el suelo. Mamá me soltó y me miró con rostro preocupado:

-¿Qué…?

Papá entró en ese instante a la casa, con el ceño fruncido y el cabello, rizado y lleno de canas, apuntando en todas direcciones.

-¿Dónde demonios has estado?- ni siquiera tengo tiempo de contestarle antes de que su puño impacte contra un lado de mi cara, haciendo que estrellas estallen tras mis ojos.

-Papá, yo… La alambrada…

El segundo golpe también me toma desprevenido, doy un paso hacia atrás apoyando el peso de mi cuerpo contra la pierna lastimada e inclinándome ligeramente al no ser capaz de soportarlo. Sus nudillos me golpean la oreja y siento la sangre latiendo aceleradamente dentro de mi cabeza.

Escucho los gritos de mamá pidiéndole que se detenga, que me va a matar. Él no la escucha. Continúa golpeándome hasta que pierdo la cuenta de la cantidad de veces lo hace. Para cuando acaba conmigo casi he olvidado el dolor en la pierna, porque el dolor está en todas partes. Es la primera vez que papá me golpea.

Cuando ya no puede soportarlo más mi madre, pequeña y enjuta, se lanza como un gato hacia mi padre y le pega una bofetada. El golpe lo toma a él por sorpresa, como los suyos lo han hecho conmigo. Me deja despatarrado en el suelo y me lanza una última mirada reprobatoria antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Mamá se arrodilla a mi lado y empieza a recorrerme el rostro con los dedos.

-No tienes ningún hueso roto- me asegura. Detrás de ella veo dos cabezas con abundante cabello rizado, inclinándose muy juntas y con idénticos rostros de horror. Ornella tenía once para ese entonces, Aitana acababa de cumplir trece. Entre las dos me ayudan a levantarme para sentarme en una silla.

Mamá trae el botiquín y empieza a curarme los pequeños cortes que tengo en el rostro. Cuando acaba me sube las perneras del pantalón y revisa mi rodilla. La tengo desollada y está empezando a salir un buen cardenal. Ella me palpa el hueso y la hace doblarse y estirarse apoyando una mano en mi muslo y la otra en mi espinilla.

-No está rota, pero es posible que debas usar un bastón durante un par de semanas. Aitana- llama mi madre- trae la venda elástica. Mi hermana asiente y regresa unos segundos después con un gran rollo de vendas. Mi madre limpia la herida y me rocía un líquido púrpura que me escuece cuando toca la piel lastimada. Coloca una generosa cantidad de gasa que asegura haciendo un nudo detrás de mi rodilla y luego empieza a envolver mi pierna con la venda elástica. Cuando acaba soy capaz de enderezarme, pero aún no puedo apoyar el pie.

-Gracias- musito.

Mamá asiente y envía a Aitana y Ornella a la cama. Ambas tratan de protestar pero la mirada dura de mi madre hace que obedezcan.

-Ven, Der, sentémonos afuera un rato. –ella camina hacia afuera y se sienta en la banca de madera que tenemos en el pórtico. La sigo cojeando y me siento a su lado. Ella toma mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

-Escucha, Der. Tu padre estaba muy asustado por ti esta noche. Ambos lo estábamos. Necesito que entiendas las consecuencias de tus actos. Los tiempos que corren son muy duros y no podría soportar que… nunca soportaría que tú…- la voz se le corta y ella sorbe por la nariz- Lo que hiciste esta noche se castiga con la ejecución. Estar tan cerca de la alambrada sin tener un cargo oficial pudo costarte la vida y a tu padre su trabajo.

Ninguno de los golpes de papá duele tanto como sus palabras. ¿Esto es? ¿Esto es lo que pude haber hecho? Aún y cuando solo me hubieran matado a mí y permitieran que papá conservara su puesto, pienso en Orella y Aitana, ambas mujeres y por lo tanto, ambas inútiles para el Capitolio. Los puestos de observador son hereditarios y solo pasan a la siguiente generación cuando hay un hijo varón en ella.

Si yo muero mi familia pierde automáticamente su estatus.

Esa revelación me genera una tensión en el estómago de la que no logro deshacerme nunca.

-No volverá a ocurrir. – le digo a mamá.

-¿Entonces?- la voz de Kapris me saca de mis recuerdos. Su rostro tiene los rasgos típicos que nos caracterizan después de una noche de trabajo. Las suaves sombras azules bajo los párpados y la ligera curva hacia abajo que describe su boca, pero nada muy alarmante.

-Entonces acabarás tu turno. Solo queda media hora. Vive con ello.- lo escucho resoplar tras de mí y quejarse por unos minutos mientras empiezo a caminar por entre los cultivos.

El turno acaba y regreso a casa para dormir un poco antes de la Cosecha. Es la última vez que mi nombre entrará en ella, pero Aitana y Orella ya están dentro, así que mi preocupación no se reduce.

Los días como hoy resultan agotadores porque apenas si puedo descansar durante un par de horas antes de levantarme para cumplir con el protocolo. Mamá me despierta cuando siento que apenas si he apoyado la cabeza en la almohada.

Hace dos semanas nos avisaron que nuestra familia había salido entre la lista de elegibles del sorteo. Es una costumbre que se tiene aquí en el Once, donde la población es tanta que resulta imposible designar un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para albergarnos a todos. Al final, hace una década más o menos decidieron realizar un pre-sorteo en donde se elige al 25% de la población de manera aleatoria. El año pasado nos libramos del sorteo, pero este año no tuvimos tanta suerte.

Pienso en que esta tarde me veré por fin libre de la ansiedad que representa el sorteo. Si ya de por si es terrible no tener la certeza de que saldrás elegido, cuando tu familia entera depende de ti, resulta aún peor.

Orella entra a mi habitación mientras me abotono la camisa. Trae un vestido amarillo limón que resalta las curvas que han comenzado a surgir en su cuerpo y mamá le ha recogido el cabello en un montón de elaboradas trenzas.

-¡Der!- dice mientras me echa los brazos al cuello y me oprime en un poderoso abrazo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Por qué fue eso?

Ella niega con la cabeza y se va correteando hacia la sala. Escucho venir desde el recibidor los chillidos emocionados de Aitana y la risa grave de mi padre. Siento una punzada de celos cuando pienso en cómo mi padre y el de mis hermanas son personas distintas. El mío es el controlador y encargado de la disciplina. El de ellas es el padre cariñoso que les compra piruletas, para las que ya están muy crecidas, pero que se comen de todas formas.

Mamá entra en la habitación y me mira con sus cálidos ojos marrones.

-¿Listo?- asiento mientras cierro los botones de los puños de la camina y aliso las arrugas con las manos- Todo saldrá bien. Me asegura. Ésta noche todos estaremos más tranquilos.

Cuando entramos a la plaza no ha llegado casi nadie, pero a papá le gusta ser un ejemplo de puntualidad y de seguir las reglas.

Los tres nos registramos con los agentes de paz y mis hermanas me cubren el rostro de besos antes de ir, diligentemente, a sus lugares. Wilme y yo somos los únicos de nuestro grupo de amigos que seguimos en edad de estar en la Cosecha, pero hoy él no está entre la lista de elegibles, se libró de ello en el sorteo preliminar.

La plaza se llena, la actividad comienza y llega el desesperante momento en que sacan los nombres de las chicas. La escolta revuelve los papeles por unos segundos hasta que pesca uno con los dedos índice y pulgar. Se acerca al micrófono y mi corazón se detiene cuando grita:

-¡Aitana Kepa!

¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! Me imagino subiendo al escenario, lanzando las urnas hacia abajo, haciendo que el cristal se reduzca a un montón de pequeños fragmentos. Me imagino tomando a la mujer del cabello, arrancándole la peluca o tirando de esas pestañas falsas que no engañan a nadie. ¡No, no, no! ¡Aitana no!

-¡Me ofrezco voluntaria!

El rostro de la chica se graba a fuego en mi retina y se convierte, automáticamente, en una persona a la que adoro. Mi hermana llora desconsoladamente, sujetándose el rostro con las manos mientras la chica sube al escenario. No la conozco, pero en un distrito tan grande eso no es novedad. Tiene un cuerpo delgado y atlético que hace que luzca ágil. Su mirada desde el escenario es segura. La escolta habla con ella un segundo antes de decir:

-Nuestra voluntaria ¡Maeva Floros!

"Gracias, gracias, gracias"

Pienso que lo peor que podía pasar ya ha sucedido cuando la escolta se dirige hacia la urna en donde tienen el nombre de los varones. Mi cuerpo se siente débil y flojo por el bombazo de adrenalina que acaba de recibir mientras la mujer saca el segundo papel. Veo sus ojos abrirse, casi imperceptiblemente, cuando lee el nombre y una sonrisa se abre paso por las comisuras de su boca.

-Pues vaya que esto es una coincidencia extraña- musita -Dos hijos en una sola familia- ¡oh no!- ¡Der Kepa!

**~ ~ ~Deberg Pesyn, 18 años- Distrito 9~ ~ ~**

Meto mis manos en el bolsillo del pantalón y me doy cuenta de que me he traído la pelota suave que utiliza Nurcenne para sus ejercicios para combatir la artritis.

A mí alrededor se puede cortar el ambiente con un cuchillo. Sé que fuera de los nervios usuales que genera la Cosecha todos se sienten demasiado expuestos ante mi presencia. Nadie quiere ser la nueva víctima del "Espíritu Errante del Distrito 9", como han comenzado a llamarme desde hace un par de años. No puedo culparlos.

Intento convencerme a mí mismo de que si estuviera en su lugar actuaría igual. El hecho que de todos menos Nurcenne se aparten de mi camino y recelen ante mi presencia es un claro indicador de que lo que sucede a mi alrededor posiblemente sea mi culpa y no simplemente la suma de un montón de desgracias que le suceden a una sola persona.

Aun así es difícil. En mi época escolar estuve acostumbrado a estar siempre al margen. Mi serenidad y mi piel pálida que me daba un aspecto de chico enfermizo me convertían en una especie de fantasma que podía estar en una habitación sin que nadie reparara en él. De todas maneras jugaba como cualquier otro niño, aún y cuando muchas veces lo hiciera solo. Las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando nacieron Gabbe y Lone, con quienes podía jugar.

Cuando tenía nueve mi padre murió en el campo. Los accidentes de trabajo son más comunes en el Nueve de lo que te puedas imaginar, a pesar de que la mayor parte de las labores no son mecanizadas de vez en cuando alguien pierde el control de la guadaña y realiza un corte en algún área en donde la pérdida de sangre se convierte en una situación en la que, si no estás rodeado de personas capacitadas para salvar tu vida, inevitablemente te mueres.

Luego está el hecho de que hay escorpiones y alacranes escondiéndose entre la los brotes de trigo y cebada. Si pones la mano muy cerca de donde está su refugio apenas si tienes el tiempo suficiente para notar el aguijón hundiéndose en tu piel, entonces pierdes el conocimiento y, posteriormente, se te para el corazón.

Eso fue lo que pasó con papá.

Mamá nos dejó unos ocho meses después de eso. No pudo soportarlo, así que un día simplemente llenó la bañera y se acostó en el fondo hasta que ya no se levantó.

Gabbe la encontró cuando volvimos de la escuela y por más que lo intentamos no logramos que despertara.

Después de eso vivimos durante siete meses en el orfanato, hasta el día del incendio en la cocina. Varios niños murieron ese día, otros obtuvieron quemaduras de primer y segundo grado… Gabbe, Lonne y yo escapamos sin un rasguño.

Creo que ese fue el momento en que las miradas de las personas que nos rodeaban pasaron de la pena al pánico.

Recuerdo el bofetón que me propinó la señora Richonn cuando nos vio. Recuerdo los gritos de que estábamos malditos y de que ahí por donde pasábamos solo ocurrieran desgracias. El hecho de que una semana más tarde la señora Richonn se rompiera el cuello al caer por las escaleras no ayudo mucho a nuestra causa.

Vivimos durante cuatro años con una familia de acogida, los Lassen. Su hija Tale era amiga de Gabbe. La pasamos bien durante un tiempo, pero justo cuando empezábamos a confiar en que la suerte había regresado a nuestra familia el nombre de la hija mayor de los Lassen salió en la Cosecha. Tenía diecisiete años y murió en el baño de sangre.

Cuando caminábamos por la calle la gente murmuraba cosas. Cosas que hacían que Gabbe se echara a llorar y que Lone apretara los puños a sus costados.

La sexta prueba de que estábamos malditos vino dos meses después de que la chica Lassen muriera en los Juegos.

Se habían oído rumores sobre una serie de asesinatos, perpetrados aparentemente al azar al norte del distrito, así que cuando escuché el rumor de los vidrios rotos y los gritos asustados de la señora Lassen tomé a Lone y lo metí debajo de la cama. No logré encontrar a Gabbe, pero escuché sus gemidos. Aún los escucho por las noches.

Mi hermano y yo permanecimos ocultos hasta el día siguiente, cuando el señor Lassen volvió de la frontera en donde había estado despachando los paquetes de grano que irían al Capitolio.

Su esposa, su hija menor y Gabbe habían muerto la noche anterior. Él intentó terminar el trabajo con Lone y conmigo, los chicos que "solo acarreaban desgracias".

Logré escapar. Lone no pudo hacerlo y al día siguiente vi su cuerpo colgando de la horca en la plaza. No tengo ni idea de que pudo haberle dicho el señor Lassen a los agentes de paz para convencerlos de ejecutar a un niño, pero creo que todos estaban más que felices de deshacerse, por fin, de dos de los tres chicos malditos.

Viví en las calles durante un par de semanas después de eso hasta que conocí a Nurcenne.

Nurcenne tenía dos grandes ventajas: la primera era que estaba lo suficientemente vieja como para no temerle a la muerte. La segunda era que la edad la había dejado sorda, de manera que no se enteraba de los rumores que corrían en el distrito sobre mí.

Ella se convirtió en mi segunda familia real desde la primera vez que atravesé el umbral de su puerta. El trato era bastante sencillo: ella me daba techo, abrigo y comida a cambio de que yo me encargara de todas las tareas de la casa, incluidas las compras y el cuidar de ella.

Se había quedado paralítica dos años atrás, cuando la artritis le petrificó las rodillas. Había que ayudarle en todo, incluso en cuestiones más personales como bañarla y vestirla. No me importaba. Me trataba con increíble paciencia y gran candidez. Fue la primera vez que me sentí realmente en casa desde la muerte de mis padres.

La vida fuera de esas cuatro paredes no era fácil. La gente se apartaba cuando me veía caminar por las calles y algunos hasta se santiguaban si yo pasaba demasiado cerca. A mi paso se cerraban cortinas, puertas y ventanas. Los niños se echaban a llorar, aterrorizados por las historias que le contaban sus madres y los chicos de mi edad me miraban con mala cara.

Terminé acostumbrándome.

Hoy se acaba mi época como elegible para la Cosecha y sé que la mayor parte de ellos está rezando para que mi nombre sea uno de los elegidos.

La Cosecha de las chicas pasa sin mayor novedad. No hay voluntarias para tomar el lugar de la chica de dieciséis años que sale elegida, Catrinna Hoffstar que sube tambaleante al escenario y mira a la multitud con cara de pánico.

El momento que todos esperaban llega y toca el sorteo de los varones. La mirada de todos se concentra en mi cuerpo. Intento que no me importe. Intento fingir que no sé qué todos están clamando mi nombre en sus cabezas.

"Tal vez el estar maldito sea un buen arma en la Arena" pienso mientras todos contienen el aliento, a la espera de que el escolta elija la papeleta.

-¡Deberg Pesyn!- exclama.

…y la multitud estalla en aplausos.

* * *

**Bueno, con esto estamos, oficialmente, a mitad de las Cosechas. En el próximo capítulo repiten los distritos 1,2,4, 6, 10 y 12 con los tributos que hacen falta, luego van de nuevo el 3,5,7,8, 9 y 11 y estaremos oficialmente en el Capitolio. **

**Aprovecho el comercial para comentarles que, como muchos se dieron cuenta, hubo un pequeño percance entre algunos autores. No me referiré al tema específico porque ya está cerrado y, una vez publicado esto, quedará en el olvido, solo quiero recordarles que si algo nos une a todos aquí es primero nuestro amor por la saga de Suzanne Collins lo que nos motiva a buscar algo que complemente la falta de nuevos libros que exploren el universo. De ahí el interés de hacer nuevas historias. **

**Las críticas constructivas siempre serán bien recibidas, igual que los intercambios de opiniones y teorías. De hecho me encanta ver cómo van trazando ideas y caminos para los tributos y todo eso, solo les pido que se respeten entre ustedes como padres y madres orgullosos de los chicos que poco a poco han conocido o van a conocer. **

**Cierro con esto el tema. **

**Ahora, hablemos de blog: ya está funcionando! Pueden encontrar el enlace en mi perfil! Les comento que su participación en el mismo es casi tan valiosa como sus comentarios dejados en FF para apoyar a su tributo y garantizar (hasta cierto punto) su permanencia en la historia. Claramente van a ir avanzando de acuerdo a que tan viable y creíble sea este progreso, pero el apoyo de su papá/mamá/creador será súper importante. ¿Para qué salvar a un tributo que ni a su creador le importa? Además me parece importante que aún y cuando su tributo no salga en el capítulo, le den seguimiento a la historia, pues pasarán cosas que podrían afectarlo. **

**Para comentar en el blog deben tener una cuenta de google. Si acaso en la misma no salen identificados por su nickname sino por su nombre o algún otro nick, favor incluir en el comentario una firma que diga "soy fulano, el papá/la mamá de tal", al menos en los primeros para saber quién es quién. **

**Creo que eso sería todo. **

**Ahora para ayudarlos les dejo unas preguntas:**

**¿Qué les han parecido estas seis perspectivas nuevas? ¿Ya eligieron a sus tres favoritos? (se vale elegir gente de ambas cosechas)**

**Si tuvieras que vivir la vida de uno de estos seis chicos, ¿cuál elegirías? **

**De estas seis historias ¿cuál es la más interesante? **


	4. Mentiras y traiciones

**Mentiras y traiciones**

**~ ~ ~ Kiara LaBon, 15 años- Distrito 6 ~ ~ ~**

Permanezco en el aire durante dos segundos antes de que mi espalda se golpee contra la estera que papá ha colocado en el suelo para acolchonarlo. En realidad se trata de una de las viejas alfombras de uno de los trenes que está reparando, pero es lo suficientemente gruesa como para que mis huesos no se resientan cuando dan contra el piso. Aun así, sé que me saldrá un cardenal en la base de la columna por la mañana.

-Levántate- ordena papá con su voz seria. Cuando estamos aquí, en el taller, en estos entrenamientos, es el único momento en que la usa, tal vez porque sabe que si no lo hace no lo tomaré en serio.

La primera vez que vinimos, cuando tenía unos once, acabó dejándome sola por imposible. Tuve tal ataque de risa cuando me lanzó al suelo que acabé con dolor de estómago y el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. No sé si habré madurado o si después de que eligieran a Corileen Nait, una chica de mi salón, el año pasado, empecé a darme cuenta de que todo el rollo de la Cosecha era algo que realmente podía pasarme a mí, pero últimamente trato de tomarme más en serio los entrenamientos que papá se esfuerza en darme.

Se supone que entrenar para los Juegos está prohibido, pero papá toma precauciones para que los agentes de paz no nos descubran. Además me ha advertido hasta la saciedad que no puedo decirle a nadie sobre esto. Me conoce bien y sabe lo mucho que me gusta hablar, a veces un poco más de la cuenta. De cualquier manera he sabido guardar el secreto, si la información llega a oídos equivocados papá podría pasarla mal. Así que ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Indya, aún y cuando a veces resulta difícil explicarle los moretones que la ropa no puede ocultar. Creo que a veces piensa que mi padre me pega.

Ni siquiera he sido capaz de desmentir eso.

Podría explicarle a mi mejor amiga el motivo por el cual nunca salgo con ella los fines de semana, pero afortunadamente tengo la excusa de que el trabajo de papá en la fábrica de trenes es tan absorbente que solo puedo estar realmente con él los fines de semana. Lo que ella no imagina es el tipo de actividades que compartimos. No puedo decírselo, pues podría irse de lengua y algún agente de paz acabaría enterándose.

Uso mis piernas para impulsarme hacia arriba y mi espalda describe un arco. Ya no necesito apoyar mis manos en el suelo para volver a ponerme de pie cuando papá me tumba en el suelo. La primera vez que lo hice sin que mi trasero terminara golpeando, irremediablemente, la lona debajo de mi cuerpo, papá estaba eufórico.

Me he vuelto buena en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. He logrado tumbar a papá varias veces en las últimas semanas y tampoco lo hago mal con el desarme. El destornillador, lo más parecido a un cuchillo que papá se atreve a usar cerca de mí, ha salido volando por los aires varias veces cuando pongo en práctica las enseñanzas de papá.

Él no me dice en donde ha aprendido todas estas cosas, pero tengo mis teorías. Y luego están, por supuesto, los rumores que corren por el distrito. Soy algo así como un miembro activo en la pandilla de cotillas del Seis. No es que me considere una persona malintencionada, pero me gusta tener información, pues la información te da poder. Inclusive he descubierto que ni siquiera debe ser información correcta, si cuentas con una red de contactos que repita la información, al final la línea entre lo verdadero y lo falso termina desdibujándose.

Tengo escrito en la portada de uno de mis diarios una frase que copié de un libro muy viejo, no logro recordar quien lo dijo, pero sus palabras me quedaron tan grabadas que se ha convertido en mi mantra "una mentira mil veces repetida se transforma en verdad".

Cuando aterrizo sobre mis pies papá no puede evitar sonreír, le sonrío de vuelta y el vuelve a adoptar su expresión seria. Se abalanza hacia adelante, intentando devolverme al suelo, pero yo me quito de su camino y el trastabilla, solo por un segundo. Me da tiempo para enganchar mi pie en su tobillo y tirar de él hacia atrás. Veo como pierde el equilibrio y lanzo todo el peso de mi cuerpo hacia adelante, haciendo que caiga en el suelo. Sin perder el tiempo me pongo sobre él, apoyando mis rodillas en su cadera y clavando los codos en su espalda.

-¿Te rindes?- él intenta retorcerse bajo mi cuerpo, pero me planto sobre él y al final se echa a reír.

-Vale, vale- dice mientras se ríe- Has ganado.

Me inclino hacia adelante y deposito un beso en su sien encanecida.

-Te quiero por intentarlo- le digo mientras me levanto. Le tiendo la mano y él se levanta también. Tomo de un rincón los dos botellines de agua y le paso uno a papá, que está cubierto de sudor.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, nena- dice mientras me mira con sus pequeños ojos oscuros.

-Sí. Tal vez debería ofrecerme como voluntaria – su rostro se desencaja y de inmediato me arrepiento de lo que he dicho-.

-¡Era una broma!- exclamo de inmediato- ¡jamás se me ocurriría hacer algo así!

-Kiara…- suspira él.

-En serio, papá, solo te estaba tomando el pelo. Ni de broma podría ofrecerme para algo así. No te dejaría jamás. Lo sabes ¿cierto? Ni a ti ni a Nita- le digo mientras pienso en el rostro dulce y preocupado de mi abuela.

-No puedo perderte. –dice de pronto mientras se deja caer en una silla y se cubre el rostro con las manos. Siento mi estómago contraerse por la pena. ¡Demonios! Yo y mi bocota…

Me arrodillo a su lado y tiro de sus muñecas para que me mire.

-Oye- le digo- no voy a ninguna parte. Te lo prometo.- él acerca un dedo tembloroso a mi rostro y me recorre la mejilla con los nudillos.

Recuerdo lo destrozado que quedó papá cuando murió el abuelo y me estremezco. No, no puedo ir a ninguna parte. No soy capaz de imaginar un peor escenario que el de mi nombre saliendo en la Cosecha. Dicen que una parte del corazón de papá se rompió cuando mamá murió, justo una semana después de mi nacimiento. Otro pedazo se fue cuando mi abuelo murió cuando yo tenía nueve. Aún puedo ver el rostro destrozado de mi padre mientras sujetaba su mano antes de que exhalara su último suspiro.

Sus facciones se endurecen y él me sujeta el rostro con ambas manos.

-No, no vas a ninguna parte- repite él, como si tratara de convencerse- pero si lo hicieras… tienes que volver.

-Lo haré- le prometo, pero entonces recuerdo que muchos de esos chicos llevan muchos más años que yo entrenándose y que, posiblemente, ya han superado la etapa en la que les daba miedo practicar con cuchillos reales, así que me corrijo- Te prometo que lo intentaré.

-Te amo- susurra mientras suelta mi rostro y me deja ir.- Más que a mi vida.

Papá me envía a ducharme para ir juntos a la plaza. Hoy traigo puesto uno de los vestidos que usó mi madre poco antes de morir. Debía tener unos seis años más que yo, pero somos más o menos de la misma talla. Papá me lo dio hace dos semanas para que mi abuela lo ajustara a mis medidas. Al final no hizo falta hacerle ningún arreglo y estoy bastante segura de que papá lloró un poco al constatar que había crecido bastante.

Nita y papá se despiden durante un buen rato de mí, deseándome lo mejor y asegurándome que todo estará bien, aunque en sus ojos brilla el miedo. Les sonrío y agito mis rizos dorados para darles a entender que estoy perfectamente. Me dirijo al agente de paz que controla el ingreso y hago una mueca cuando la aguja penetra la suave carne de mi dedo para hacer que brote la sangre.

Veo a Indya en nuestro sector. Está agitando ambos brazos en el aire como si estuviera ayudando en el aterrizaje de un aerodeslizador, tampoco es como que sea difícil verla, especialmente cuando trae puesto ese vestido de un brillante color naranja. Es como una señal de neón en medio de tantos colores apagados.

-¡Kiara!- dice mientras da un salto y me abraza- ¡Te ves fantástica!

-Gracias.

-¿Oíste lo de Mallory Aykins?

-¿Lo de su novio o lo de su madre?

-¿Pasó algo con su madre?- ruedo los ojos y busco disimuladamente la figura de Mallory en el sector de diecisiete, está a unas cuatro hileras de nosotros. Su cuerpo delgado aún no revela los síntomas del embarazo, pero es casi seguro que lo está. La vi vomitando entre unos setos hace una semana y luego de nuevo al día siguiente. Cuando empecé a contar la historia a nadie le pareció particularmente sorprendente. Su relación a escondidas con Donee Flannegal ha sido siempre un secreto a voces.

-¿Kiara?- Indya tira de mi vestido, esperando impaciente el resto de la historia. Le cuento a susurros lo que sé, de cómo la señora Aykins tuvo un ataque hace dos días cuando le dieron la noticia y como han tenido que alimentarla con papillas desde entonces porque no puede manejar bien los músculos de su rostro.

-¡Vaya! Ha de parecer uno de esos perros babeantes entonces. Ya sabes, los que ponen cara de idiota y andan regando porquería por todas partes.

Imagino a la señora Aykins, esta vez en el cuerpo de un perro y no puedo evitar reírme.

Tal vez se trate de los nervios, o tal vez la broma de Indya fue realmente muy graciosa… el punto es que empiezo a reír descontroladamente, al punto que debo sujetarme la barriga y apretar los párpados para que las lágrimas no corran por mis mejillas.

Mi ataque debe haber durado varios minutos, porque me he perdido la lectura del tratado y el discurso del alcalde. Podría seguir riendo de no haber sido por las palabras de escolta.

-Del distrito Seis, ¡Kiara LaBon!

El aire me lastima la garganta cuando aspiro con fuerza y me enderezo de golpe.

Mi nombre dicho en los labios llenos del escolta suena como a una palabrota. Adelante y a la izquierda veo a Chayliz Bernes, una de mis compañeras de clase, a la que Floys Reutters le contagió el mono hace un mes, viéndome con lástima… Pero en su mirada leo algo más, esa misma mirada que he dado en mis dos Cosechas anteriores de "lo lamento por ti pero qué bueno que no soy yo". Y ciertamente no puedo culparla… Veo a Mallory girarse y mirarme con una ceja alzada. Tal vez sabe que fui la primera en enterarme de su embarazo.

Mis antiguas risas han quedado en el olvido. Ni siquiera logro recordar que fue lo que dijo Indya que resultara tan gracioso. Ahora la felicidad suena como algo muy lejano.

Las palabras de papá resuenan en mi cabeza: "Debes estar preparada. No puedo perderte"

¡No! ¡Papá, no! Giro la cabeza en todas direcciones pero no logro divisar su rostro entre la multitud. Imagino lo destrozado que debe estar en este momento, imagino las lágrimas silenciosas de mi abuela corriendo por su rostro arrugado… Me paralizo.

No consigo coordinar los músculos de mis piernas para dar un paso. Pasa un minuto antes de que alguien, tal vez Indya, me da un empujoncito que logra sacarme, aunque sea por unos minutos, de mi ensoñación.

Camino en línea recta y subo las escaleras hacia el escenario. La escolta me sonríe, haciendo que sus mejillas afiladas se tensionen tanto que por un segundo creo que sus huesos atravesarán la piel. Me paro en medio del escenario y espero por el sorteo del chico.

Desde arriba, mis ojos se encuentran con los de mi padre. Y al ver su rostro lleno de miedo y espanto, mi determinación se afianza.

Ganaré. Ganaré. Ganaré. Te prometo que ganaré.

**~ ~ ~ Skarp Sniv, 18 años- Distrito 12 ~ ~ ~**

La primera vez que pisé el suelo del Doce tenía trece años y un carácter mucho más manejable que el que tengo ahora.

Ya de por sí es difícil adaptarse a vivir en un círculo tan cerrado como el de un distrito pequeño como este, pero si a eso le sumas estar empezando la adolescencia y, para rematar, ser hijo de uno de los nuevos agentes de paz, entonces se convierte en una misión imposible.

Soy un solitario. Me gusta decir que es una elección, pero lo cierto es que nunca he logrado encajar en este lugar. La gente tiende a apartarte cuando considera que tienes una ventaja injusta sobre ellos, especialmente cuando la ventaja en cuestión te deja prácticamente libre de la tortura psicológica que representan los Juegos del Hambre para cualquier chico entre doce y dieciocho.

Y lo cierto es que yo la tengo. Soy una de las pocas personas menores de edad en Panem que no vive en el distrito que lo vio nacer. Yo nací en el Dos, aunque posiblemente lo hice en el peor momento posible y ahora estoy pagando ese pecado.

Cuando mis padres se conocieron mamá se estaba entrenando para ser voluntaria para los Juegos cuando cumpliera diecisiete y según entiendo era espectacular. Papá iba a la misma academia y era un estudiante promedio, pero en cualquier caso tenía aspiraciones un poco más bajas: quería formarse para ser agente de paz.

Al final resultó que ambos se encontraron en un momento lleno de hormonas que culminó con dos resultados que se entrelazaron para traerme al punto en que estoy hoy. Mamá quedó embarazada de mí y cuando llegó el momento de ofrecerse como voluntaria y cumplir sus aspiraciones de fama, fortuna y todo lo que viene con los Juegos tenía un obstáculo insalvable: yo. Así que simplemente no llegó a pasar. Mi nacimiento y el fracaso de mi madre se convirtieron en dos acontecimientos indivisibles.

A estas alturas de mi vida sería de esperar que tuviera una visión del mundo que me ayudara a comprender porque demonios nadie es capaz de detener a dos personas idiotas e inmaduras que deciden que la mejor manera de solucionar algo que, a todas luces, fue un error, es casarse. Pero supongo que no puedo ser tan optimista.

Concebirme y casarse fue apenas el inicio de los problemas. Las cosas que inician mal por lo general acaban peor y nosotros no fuimos la excepción.

Mi infancia fue un verdadero calvario, con una madre resentida que no perdía oportunidad para recalcar todo lo que había perdido por mi culpa y un padre que comenzó a hartarse y se hundió en la bebida para olvidar lo cansado que estaba.

En consecuencia pasé mis primeros años de vida sorteando los ataques de malhumor de ambos. Desarrollé un gran talento para evadirlos, aunque era difícil. Primero estaba el hecho de que, físicamente, era idéntico a mi padre, lo que avivaba la ira de mi madre porque, en sus palabras, le recordaba su propia debilidad. Y luego estaba la cuestión de que cuando papá se emborrachaba perdía la perspectiva, así que no importaba si me le parecía a alguien o no, con él siempre podía contar para que me diera una paliza.

Lo peor era cuando se juntaban. No creo que esos dos sean capaces de estar juntos en una habitación sin hacerse pedazos uno al otro o al menos a todo lo que se encuentre en medio. Lo cual, por lo general, solía ser yo.

El pánico que siento en lugares cerrados no es una cuestión antojadiza. Que mis padres me encerraran en el arcón por mis supuestas ofensas durante sus ataques verbales era una situación más bien común, pero no por ello resultaba menos horrible. Lo único que me consolaba era que mi hermanita no era blanco de sus ataques, pues aún y cuando estuviera cerca, ella parecía ser inmune a la ira de mis padres. Así que de alguna manera me convertí en el pararrayos de los dos.

Recuerdo una vez cuando tenía nueve años que ambos se "olvidaron" de que mamá me había encerrado ahí cuando estaban en medio de una de sus peleas. Pasaron treinta y siete horas antes de que mi abuela materna se dejara caer en mi casa y me encontrara gracias a los débiles arañazos que aún podía hacer dentro de lo que perfectamente pudo ser un ataúd.

Tengo grabado en mi retina su rostro, coronado por un despeinado moño grisáceo, cuando levantó la tapa y me encontró, tembloroso y asustado, en mi prisión.

Después de eso las cosas mejoraron un poco. Me llevó a vivir con ella en la zona sur del distrito y pasé una época más o menos feliz. Aun así, debí saber que las cosas buenas no duran mucho. Acababa de cumplir doce cuando un infarto masivo se llevó a mi abuela y me dejó nuevamente a la merced de dos progenitores cuyos pecados iban más allá de la negligencia.

En cualquier caso el verdadero espectáculo llegó cuando mamá se hartó de una vez por todas de las metidas de pata de mi padre a causa de sus excesos con ciertas sustancias no muy bien vistas entre quienes, en teoría, deben representar a la ley y la justicia dentro del distrito.

En aquel entonces la historia socialmente aceptada era que mi madre y Bladev, el Jefe de los Agentes de Paz de nuestro distrito, tenían una buena relación que venía de los días en que ambos estuvieron en la academia. Ahora que he dejado atrás esa visión tan pura de la vida me doy cuenta de que para entonces su relación ya había trascendido a algo más. No es como si me importara mucho, pues sé, de buena fuente, que papá tampoco fue un modelo de fidelidad durante ese periodo. Pero lo más duro fue darme cuenta de lo que eso significaba, que Zunya no era mi hermana… al menos no completamente.

De todas formas la preferencia de mamá hacia ella se volvió notoria en cuanto tuvo edad suficiente para sujetar un arma. Para cuando yo tenía once y ella ocho ya me pateaba el trasero en armas de distancia media. Tenía una puntería envidiable y cierto instinto que la conducía a apuntar hacia el lugar donde pudiera hacer más daño. Y no solo me refiero al uso de armas.

Tuvimos una relación buena hasta que se convirtió en la joven promesa de nuestra academia de entrenamiento, donde yo apenas si llegaba a la media. Creo que después de eso mamá se cansó de mantener su fachada y fue cuando orquestó todo para que papá fuera "promovido" hacia uno de los distritos de la periferia… aunque claro, todo el mundo estaba consciente de que lejos de ser un premio, era una bofetada.

En consecuencia papá fue enviado al Doce y mamá lo obligó a cargar conmigo. Creo que la excusa que usó fue "tal vez en uno de esos distritos logre forjar algo que pase por carácter", pero todo el mundo en el distrito sabía que lo único que quería era deshacerse de todo lo que le recordara el error que había cometido trece años atrás.

El resultado es que debo vivir en este distrito, donde para todos soy un forastero, durante 363 días al año, exceptuando los días que paso fuera porque debo viajar al Dos para pasar asistencia entre mis compañeros para la Cosecha.

De cualquier manera siempre ha sido más por protocolo que por cualquier otra cosa. En el Dos siempre hay voluntarios, así que no importa cuántas veces esté mi nombre dentro de los elegibles, nunca seré yo quien tenga que ir como representante a los Juegos. Aun así uso mi oxidado entrenamiento cuando tengo la oportunidad de escaparme a la zona del distrito a la que casi nadie va, la que colinda con la alambrada que nos separa del bosque.

Cuando puedo entreno con la espada de madera que tallé, la cual no es, ni por asomo, tan útil y mortífera como una espada de acero, de las que solía usar cuando me entrenaba en la academia en el Dos, pero al menos me permite mantenerme en forma. Además no puedo quejarme… después de todo fue la forma en la que la conocí a ella… aún y cuando las cosas no salieran bien al final.

Las cosas cambiaron radicalmente para mí hace poco más de un año, cuando mi madre presentó formalmente la solicitud de divorcio a mi padre. En el momento en que se firmaron los papeles y mi madre se negó a darme su apellido, pasé a formar parte de la lista de ciudadanos oficiales del Doce. Y por lo tanto mi nombre entró por primera vez a los elegibles en este lugar.

No salí electo en mi último sorteo y no tuve las agallas suficientes para despedirme de Ev y presentarme como Voluntario, aún y cuando sabía de sobra que estaba mucho mejor preparado que cualquier persona que saliera de este lugar.

Trato de convencerme a mí mismo de que la claridad de mis pensamientos de hoy no tiene nada que ver con la partida de Evelyn o con la forma en que sus palabras removieron algo muy dentro de mí.

Me mueve la venganza. Quiero tener el poder y la capacidad de vengarme de mi madre y de todo el daño que me ha causado en dieciocho años… Pero aun así no soy tan idiota como para pensar que el hecho de que por segunda vez en mi vida una mujer me rompiera el corazón no influyó en el proceso.

Estoy de pie en la zona de chicos de dieciocho. Es la última vez que mi nombre entrará en la Cosecha, sea cual sea el distrito que me corresponda. Sé que hay mucho en juego. Que si pierdo moriré, porque no hay premios de consolación en los Juegos del Hambre… Pero también sé que si logro ser el único en salir con vida de esa maldita Arena, conseguiré lo que siempre he querido.

Soy testigo de cómo la escolta lee la papeleta de las chicas y veo el pánico dibujado en los rasgos finos de una chica que solo conozco de vista cuando su nombre es anunciado. Ella busca desesperadamente a alguien a su alrededor y en ese momento sucede lo imposible: hay una voluntaria.

Sonrío cuando noto lo ilógico de la situación. El Doce nunca había visto un voluntario y hoy tendrá a dos, a menos de que por alguna extraña coincidencia mi nombre salga en el sorteo.

Veo a la voluntaria sobre el escenario y no puedo evitar pensar en Ev, la busco con la mirada pero no logro encontrarla por ninguna parte. Es difícil, pero reprimo la ira que siento y aprieto los puños, porque sé que no me llevará a ninguna parte.

-¡Y ahora el turno de los chicos!- dice la escolta mientras se alisa su vestido color ciruela. Camina como un pato hacia la urna, toma un papel al azar y se aclara la garganta-¡Eddeel Tremont!

La agonía del chico, en la franja de los catorce, sólo dura un segundo antes de que yo levante la voz:

-¡Me presento voluntario!

El chico, Eddeel, cae de rodillas en el suelo y de inmediato es abrazado por otro chico. Posiblemente su mejor amigo. Mientras tanto, el revuelo en la multitud es impresionante. Dos voluntarios en un mismo año, en un distrito no profesional… casi puedo ver a la escolta frotándose las manos. Esto sin duda hará historia en los juegos.

Camino con seguridad hacia el escenario donde la chica, el otro tributo, me mira con los ojos desorbitados.

-Bien, bien, bien- dice la escolta regocijada- ¿Cuál es tu nombre pastelito?

Le dedico una mirada especialmente dura ante la clara falta de actividad cerebral que revela su apodo, pero de todas maneras contesto.

-Skarp- le digo- Skarp Sniv.

-Nuestros tributos- exclama ella sin poder contener su entusiasmo- ¡Ariadna Salvatore y Skarp Sniv!

Si tuviera una vena dramática en mi cuerpo posiblemente aprovecharía el primer plano que toma la cámara de nosotros para saludar a mi madre, que esta noche verá junto a Bladev y Zunya el resumen de las cosechas. Sin embargo prefiero que cuando vaya por ella, sea una sorpresa.

"Espera"- pienso- "Espera y verás"

**~ ~ ~ Gianni Chaplin, 18 años- Distrito 4 ~ ~ ~**

Despierto antes de que suene la alarma que mamá ha programado para hoy.

Aún y cuando es el día de la Cosecha no me permiten saltarme el entrenamiento. Es más una cuestión de rutina y orden que porque realmente crean que lo necesito para sobrevivir ante una eventual selección, pero en cualquier caso me viene bien.

El Cuatro igual que el Uno y el Dos está lleno de tributos profesionales, así que solo es cuestión de que un chico o chica se empeñe en alcanzar la fama y la fortuna para que el resto del distrito pueda respirar con tranquilidad.

Oí que Zadlen, el hermano de Crees Rome, uno de nuestros jóvenes Vencedores, se presentará voluntario este año. El rumor dentro del selecto círculo social de quienes vivimos con mucho más de lo necesario cada día es que ni su madre ni su hermano están de acuerdo en que lo haga, pero conozco a Zadlen y sé que el hecho de que los demás le digan que esto es una mala idea solo conseguirá que lo quiera más. Así que lo más probable es que él sea mi compañero este año.

Afuera escucho como las olas golpean con fuerza el arrecife. Su sonido rítmico me sume poco a poco en la somnolencia, pero me apresuro a levantarme y me froto los ojos con las manos para arrancarme los restos de sueño que se adhieren a ellos. Hoy tengo mucho que hacer.

Me tomo un minuto para tender mi cama. Mamá insiste todo el tiempo en que no debo hacerlo pues le envío el mensaje equivocado a los dos avox que trabajan en casa. Sin embargo tomando en cuenta que no se me permite hacer prácticamente nada en casa me parece que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. A veces creo que lo único que les falta es cepillarme los dientes o ayudarme a bañarme.

Entro al cuarto de baño y me lavo la cara con agua helada. Cuando me veo en el espejo mis largas pestañas se han pegado unas a otras por las gotitas de agua. Mi cabello, de un inusual rojo brillante, está alborotado alrededor de mi cara y mis ojos verdes resplandecen con un brillo que me sorprende. Supongo que podrías llamarle determinación.

Me hago un moño flojo con el cabello y me pongo un traje deportivo que tengo desde hace años. No me molesto en maquillarme, aunque me gustaría estar guapa para él, creo que podría levantar sospechas si me arreglo demasiado para ir a entrenar.

Cuando salgo de mi alcoba mamá está esperándome. Creo que pasa más tiempo vigilando lo que hago que viviendo su propia vida. Me mira de arriba abajo y aprieta los labios.

-Gianni- dice suspirando mientras cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás dramáticamente- ¿Qué se supone que haces con esa ropa?

-Voy a entrenar- le digo mientras la rodeo y camino hacia la cocina. El desayuno se encuentra prolijamente servido sobre la mesa. Lo ignoro. Tomo una tostada y me la meto a la boca mientras rebusco en la alacena por la caja de hojuelas de maíz. Mamá bufa tras de mí. Tomo un bol del aparador y lleno hasta la mitad el plato. Abro el refrigerador y saco la botella de leche y cubro con ella el cereal. - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – le digo finalmente a mi madre mientras apoyo la cadera en la encimera.

-Te he preguntado sobre tu ropa. Me parece haber tirado a la basura ese conjunto en específico hace una semana.

-Tienes razón- asiento mientras me meto una cucharada de cereal a la boca y tiro de mi camiseta.

Mastico haciendo ruiditos porque sé que eso le molesta. Hasta hace unos seis meses me cuidaba con recelo de no hacer estas cosas que me salen tan naturales para no molestar a mis padres, pero desde que descubrí que ninguno de los dos había sido sincero conmigo, dejé de preocuparme y empecé a sentirme menos culpable por tener mis propios secretos. Si a eso le sumas el hecho de que hace unas cuantas semanas se me notificó que mi destino estaba sellado… pues podrías decir que estoy atravesando una etapa de rebeldía. Aunque claro, no puedo desafiarlos muy abiertamente hasta saber que no pueden mover los hilos, es decir, hasta ir bien segura en el tren hacia el Capitolio. – Por si no lo sabías es mi conjunto más cómodo para entrenar. No tienes idea de las porquerías en las que tuve que sumergirme para recuperarlo cuanto tú tan rudamente lo tiraste a la basura.

-¿No te gustaron los trajes nuevos que te trajo papá? – me fastidia el hecho de que se refiera a mi padre como "papá".

Le dedico una sonrisa encantadora y asiento.

-Son muy bonitos, pero este de verdad me gusta. Además hoy es mi último día de entrenamiento. ¿No es así? Me sentí algo nostálgica. Después de hoy ya no tendremos que prepararnos ante la eventualidad de que mi nombre salga en la Cosecha.

-Tienes razón, hoy nos libramos de esa pesadilla. ¡Será un alivio no tener que preocuparnos más por ello!- debo reprimir un resoplido ante tan vil mentira. Al mismo tiempo siento una punzada de ira cuando recuerdo la forma en la que descubrí la verdad. Tengo ganas de gritarle que no engaña a nadie y que sé lo que esconde. Pero en su lugar le doy una sonrisa y le digo:

-¡Oh sí! Nada como tener una preocupación menos en sus complicadas vidas- me arrepiento de mis palabras casi en el momento en que las pronuncio y espero que no note el sarcasmo en mi voz. No lo hace, posiblemente más interesada en que esté usando un atuendo que no ayuda a destacar, en lo absoluto, la cuidada apariencia que ella ha trabajado durante años en mí.

Se acerca y creo que me va a acariciar la mejilla. En su lugar su dedo tira de la goma con que me he sujetado el cabello, haciendo que mis rizos rojos caigan sobre mis hombros y espalda.

-¿Podrías al menos hacer algo con este cabello, cielo?

Ruedo los ojos. Me acabo el cereal y entro diligentemente al baño para acomodar mi cabello. No vale la pena perder el tiempo hoy en peleas sin sentido.

-¡Y ponte algo de rubor!- me grita desde la cocina.

Ignoro su última petición y me apresuro a salir de casa. Mamá me despide por la ventana y yo camino hacia la derecha como si fuera, efectivamente, hacia la academia. He caminado unos doscientos metros cuando miro a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie me sigue, entonces doblo a la izquierda y empiezo a caminar hacia el muelle.

Tesea y Daron ya me están esperando, por supuesto. Ambos están hablando apoyados en los postes de madera.

A Tesea la conocí cuando íbamos en tercer grado. Nunca la he visto socializar con nadie que no seamos nosotros dos y siempre me he sentido algo protectora hacia ella. Es la única persona a la que le he contado sobre mi descubrimiento y supongo que en parte le agradezco que no haya cambiado en lo más mínimo después de saberlo.

"No es la gran cosa", me dijo cuando acabé de contarle, "no cambia quien eres".

Es posible que lleve la razón. Ni siquiera me molesta lo que me ocultaron, es el hecho de que no hayan confiado lo suficiente en mí para decírmelo lo que me fastidia por completo.

-Hola- les digo esbozando una sonrisa cuando los alcanzo.

-¡Gianni!- Tesea salta y sus brazos se enganchan alrededor de mi cuello. Me da un abrazo tan apretado que me quita el aliento por un instante y cuando se separa sus ojos están ligeramente brillantes. Le doy una mirada de advertencia porque Daron no puede enterarse de lo que haré hoy. Sé que se siente aliviado por el hecho de que ambas salimos hoy por fin de la Cosecha. No puedo ser yo quien rompa su corazón ahora, aún y cuando sé que terminaré haciéndolo de todas formas.

-Mi turno- dice mientras rodea torpemente mis hombros con un brazo y me da un beso en la coronilla. Nuestros ojos se encuentran por un segundo y ambos desviamos la mirada avergonzados. Nuestra relación no siempre ha sido así de incómoda. La verdad teníamos una amistad bastante bien establecida hasta el día en que Tesea se excusó para no ir a una de nuestras escapadas para ir mar adentro y nos quedamos solos en el barco de su familia- ¿lista para el último gran día, celebridad?- le doy un empujón ante el apodo y mis dedos rozan sus abdominales bajo su desgastada camiseta de algodón. Siento mis mejillas calentarse y sé que él también lo nota, porque se aparta un poco ante la mirada divertida de Tesea.

-Ya te dije que detesto que me llames así.

-¿Qué? ¿Celebridad? ¡Es lo que eres!

-Fue una estúpida sesión de fotos. Ni siquiera quería hacerlo. ¿Recuerdas?

-Sea como sea apareciste en la portada de esa revista- dice como si eso zanjara el asunto. Yo me encojo de hombros- Si gente a la que no conoces sabe cómo es tu rostro, entonces eres una celebridad.

-¿Podemos dejarlo?

-¿Por qué? Tienes el rostro más bonito del mundo y clasificaste de primera en la academia. Sin duda todos esperan verte este año como la increíble chica patea traseros de los Juegos. Las personas en el Capitolio se sentirán muy decepcionados cuando vean que no será así.

Siento mi estómago encogerse cuando le miento:

-Sí, será una lástima para ellos.

Tesea me ve con tristeza y creo que está a punto de echarse a llorar cuando digo:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay de ese paseo matutino que me prometiste?

-Ahora que lo recuerdo le prometí a Tiffy que la ayudaría a arreglarse para su primera Cosecha- dice Tesea como quien no quiere la cosa. Con el tiempo sus excusas se han vuelto más inverosímiles, pero la verdad es que a ninguno de los dos nos importa. – me temo que tendrán que ir sin mí de nuevo.

-¿Para qué te molestaste a venir hasta aquí en primer lugar si de todas maneras nos ibas a dejar plantados, Tess? – bromea Daron mientras tira de su coleta.

-¡Oye! Y yo que me molesté en venir a saludarlos antes de la Cosecha. Podría ser la última vez que estemos los tres juntos.

Él frunce el ceño por un segundo.

-¿De qué hablas Tess? ¿Acaso estás tan loca como para ofrecerte como voluntaria?

-¿Yo? ¿En serio? ¿Has visto el lugar que conseguí en las clasificaciones?

-Entonces ¿a qué te refieres?

Me apresuro a intervenir antes de que Tesea se enrede más con sus excusas.

-Creo que se refiere a que es la última vez que estaremos así. La próxima vez que nos veamos ya ninguno de los tres será elegible. ¿No?

Técnicamente no es una mentira. Una vez que me presente como voluntaria seré un tributo y no una chica entre las elegibles. Y después de eso, si logro ganar, seré una Vencedora.

-Tienes razón- admite finalmente- ¡Qué alivio!

-Bueno, es hora de pasear tortolitos.- susurra Tesea tan bajo que creo que solo yo la he escuchado.

Daron me regala una de sus sonrisas verdaderas, la que marca el hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda, me hace una reverencia y me ofrece su brazo, como si se dispusiera a bailar conmigo, pero en su lugar me dirige hacia el viejo barco de madera que se mueve suavemente con las olas.

Giro la el cuello y le dedico una sonrisa y un guiño a mi amiga. "Gracias" articulo. "De nada", articula ella de vuelta.

Nos perdemos en el mar y en nosotros mismos durante un rato.

Para cuando regresamos falta poco para que sea la Cosecha. Ambos estamos ruborizados y soltar su mano para dirigirme hacia mi casa me produce un dolor casi físico.

-Te extrañaré- me dice mientras acuna mi rostro con sus grandes manos y me besa de nuevo.- No creo que la Cosecha pueda pasar lo suficientemente rápido.

Mi estómago se contrae cuando pienso en lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero eso solo aumenta mi determinación. "Es la única forma", pienso para consolarme. "Sólo así podremos estar juntos".

Pienso en los planes de boda que mamá ha estado haciendo hace semanas. En lo feliz que se puso cuando por fin logró cerrar el trato que me enlazaba definitivamente con un chico al que no conozco, pero al que odio porque es la encarnación de todo lo que va mal en mi vida. En toda esta puesta en escena donde tengo que fingir ser la chica perfecta. Nunca un cabello puede estar fuera de lugar, debo destacar siempre. Ser siempre la primera, la mejor, la chica perfecta.

"No", pienso. "Ya no más"

Recorro su mejilla con los dedos y lo beso de nuevo, pensando en que posiblemente este será el último beso que podré darle si no logro mi cometido.

-Ya verás cómo se pasa rápido- le miento de nuevo. Dejo que me bese una vez más y echo a correr hacia mi casa porque no soy capaz de verlo a los ojos y mentirle de nuevo.

La avox me espera en mi alcoba, planchando el vestido verde musgo que ha elegido mamá para la ocasión. La chica es casi de mi edad, tal vez uno o dos años mayor. No tengo idea de que hizo para merecer que la mutilaran y a pesar de que me encantaría averiguarlo, no quiero causarle problemas preguntándole.

Alzo un dedo y le digo:

-Estaré lista en un minuto. Debo darme una ducha.

La chica asiente y yo me interno en el baño, dejando que el agua lave los restos de la brisa marina de mi cuerpo. Cuando salgo el vestido cuelga de un gancho. Mi ropa interior está primorosamente doblada sobre mi cama y la avox aguarda pacientemente para peinarme.

Me visto rápidamente y luego retiro la toalla que me enrollé en la cabeza haciendo que mi cabello caiga en húmedas ondas sobre mi cuerpo. En contraste con el verde del vestido, luce más rojo que nunca.

La chica lo seca con cuidado y luego monta sobre mi cabeza un peinado que parece desafiar la gravedad. Habría preferido llevarlo suelto, pero sé que ella sigue las estrictas órdenes de mamá y no quiero meterla en un lío.

-Gracias- le digo cuando ha acabado de maquillarme.

La chica me hace un gesto que interpreto como un "de nada" y luego hace un ruidito con la garganta que supongo debe ser apreciativo.

Estoy a punto de replicarle cuando mis padres entran ruidosamente en el cuarto.

-¡Gianni! ¡Luces hermosa cielo! – dice mamá mientras se limpia lágrimas imaginarias.

-Como toda una chica del Capitolio. – dice papá mientras se retuerce un extremo de su poblado bigote.

-Pero no lo soy- me apresuro a decir- Soy sólo una chica del Cuatro. Nada más, nada menos. ¿Cierto?

Papá ríe ante mi ocurrencia y agita el contenido del vaso que trae en la mano.

-Bueno, yo no diría que "sólo" eres eso. Creo que más de una chica en nuestra bella capital querría parecerse a ti.

Entrecierro los ojos y fuerzo otra sonrisa.

-Tienes razón- digo mientras hago un mohín y me pinto la boca de carmín.- Todos en el Capitolio matarían por estar en mis zapatos. Excepto por el hecho de que tengo más posibilidades que ellos de tener que ir a luchar por mi vida en una Arena llena de psicópatas. ¿No?

El vaso se resbala entre los dedos de mi padre y produce un tintineo antes de estallar en pedazos en el suelo. El líquido ambarino se desliza por el suelo, empapando la moqueta.

-Gianni- comienza mamá.

-Era una broma- le digo mientras me inclino y beso la mejilla de papá dejando mis labios pintados sobre su piel blanca.- los veré después de la Cosecha.

"Sí, cuando vayan a despedirse de mí"

Paso por encima de los cristales y camino hacia afuera.

Tesea ya está formada en el grupo de dieciocho cuando llego a la plaza. Ella agita la mano y yo le sonrío. El agente de paz que toma la muestra de mi sangre tartamudea un poco cuando me ve. La verdad ya no me impresiona. Estoy acostumbrada a la gente que se deshace en atenciones ante un rostro bonito. Y para bien o para mal el mío es uno de esos rostros.

El hombre toma la muestra y sostiene mi mano por un segundo más de lo socialmente aceptado. La libero de un suave tirón y camino hacia mi mejor amiga. En el camino un par de chicas me interceptan para deshacerse en halagos hacia mi hermoso vestido… o mi maquillaje… o mi peinado… o las tres cosas.

La verdad es que me sorprende lo superficial que puede llegar a ser la gente.

Tesea me sonríe débilmente cuando llego a su lado.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Asiento.

-Gianni… no es como si tuvieras la oportunidad de dar marcha atrás una vez lo hagas.

-Lo sé.

-Doren quedará destrozado.

-Estoy consciente de ello.

-¿Lo harás de todas formas?

-¿Crees que sería mejor que le enviara una invitación para mi boda?

Ella se muerde el labio.

-¡Ah! Pero ¿en qué estoy pensando? Obviamente Daren no es lo suficientemente importante como para lograr una invitación a mi boda. ¡Duh!

-Podrías hablar con tus padres. Decirles que descubriste su secreto… o que no quieres casarte.

El himno de Panem empieza a sonar como preludio al sorteo.

-No puedo.- le digo en un susurro mientras me giro para quedar de cara al escenario.

Este año tenemos a un escolta que se ha tomado muy a pecho esto de venir al Cuatro y se ha engalanado con cosas que supuestamente simbolizan a nuestro distrito. Empezando por dos grandes pendientes con forma de estrella de mar que golpean sus mejillas regordetas cuando se mueve.

-Primero las damas- anuncia con una voz estridente. Agita los papeles y elige uno que estoy segura no dice mi nombre-Pheleen Brose- anuncia alto y claro.

Veo a la chica, a unas cuantas personas de distancia, retorcerse las manos.

"Perdóname Daron" pienso antes de dar un paso al frente.

-¡Me presento voluntaria!

A mi alrededor todo son jadeos y expresiones de sorpresa. A pesar de que había quedado de primera en la Academia había dicho que no me presentaría como voluntaria porque mis padres me matarían antes de subirme al tren. Nadie esperaba que hiciera algo como esto.

Subo lentamente las gradas, a sabiendas de que tendré que enfrentarme a la mirada de Daron y de mis padres cuando llegue hasta arriba.

-¡Vaya, vaya!- dice el escolta mientras alza sugestivamente las cejas- Tu rostro se me hace familiar ¿nos conocemos?

Ruedo los ojos ante su estúpido intento de flirteo.

-Me recordarás en tus pesadillas si no te apresuras a anunciarme. Soy Gianni Chaplin.

El me dedica una sonrisa que pretende ser seductora y anuncia mi nombre.

-¡Con ustedes Gianni Chaplin!

Creo estar preparada para ver la mirada traicionada de Daron cuando lo busco en la multitud. Sin embargo cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, descubro que no lo estoy.

**~ ~ ~ Alexandrite Rocca, 17 años- Distrito 1 ~ ~ ~**

Vista desde fuera la imagen debe parecer algo cómica. El hecho de que un tipo grande como yo esté dentro de la cocina usando un delantal con motivo de pastelitos sonrientes de color rojo debería hacer que muchos se desternillen de la risa.

El delantal fue un regalo de Gemine por mi cumpleaños el año pasado. Ella misma hizo los dibujos con un marcador permanente sobre la tela. Onyx estuvo tomándome el pelo durante semanas por usarlo realmente, pero no había forma en que me resistiera a la mirada suplicante de mi hermanita. Ahora es casi un hábito el ponérmelo cuando entro a la cocina. Cosa que sucede con menos frecuencia de la que me gustaría porque papá no aprueba la idea de un hombre en la cocina.

"Yo no crié mariquitas" es una de sus frases preferidas. Al final sus viajes fuera del distrito para la entrega de mercadería al Capitolio resultaron ser la excusa perfecta para que pudiera dedicarme de lleno a algo que me apasiona mucho más de lo que lo hace cualquier pelea.

Soy un buen profesional. Acabé de segundo en la Academia y solo porque dejé que Onyx me ganara en la última pelea.

Mi relación con mi hermano es complicada. Durante mucho tiempo la gente pensó que éramos gemelos, no solo porque somos físicamente muy parecidos sino también porque Onyx es exactamente diez meses mayor que yo, de manera que a mis padres les pareció la mejor idea del mundo que yo entrara a la escuela el mismo año que mi hermano.

En consecuencia ninguno de los dos logró tener su propio espacio y ambos fuimos parcialmente infelices durante nuestra infancia.

El problema cuando la gente te ve como una especie de clon de tu hermano es que debes esforzarte en destacar, como si fueras parte de una especie de telón de fondo y quisieras ser el protagonista de la historia. Desde que tengo memoria Onyx y yo siempre hemos competido para ver quien se lleva los elogios. Lo hice bien durante algunos años, siempre venciéndolo con relativa facilidad.

Mi falta de habilidades sociales se compensa con una gran capacidad para las tareas físicas y, curiosamente, tampoco lo hago mal con las mentales. La escuela y la academia siempre se me dieron bien. Onyx no era precisamente malo, pero siempre se mantuvo por debajo de mi récord hasta que me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo afectaba el hecho de que yo siempre lo opacara.

No tuve problema en dar un paso al lado. Empecé a fallar a propósito en los exámenes, siempre eligiendo las respuestas que me dejaran justo un punto detrás de él. No fue precisamente sorpresivo que empezara a hacer lo mismo en la academia y poco a poco mi hermano empezó a remontar en las tablas de puntuación y se coronó como el favorito.

Nunca le di importancia hasta que me robó la atención de la única persona que realmente me importaba.

Safirel había sido mi mejor amiga desde que teníamos seis años. Aún recuerdo su largo cabello dorado cayendo en tirabuzones sobre su espalda, o el gracioso vestido celeste con un pato bordado en el pecho que su madre le ponía los domingos.

Me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella cuando cumplimos quince, fue entonces cuando mi incapacidad de hablarle a las personas se extendió hasta alcanzarla también a ella. De la noche a la mañana me convertí en un idiota balbuceante que no conseguía decirle dos frases seguidas que tuvieran, al menos, un mínimo de coherencia.

Mi pérdida se convirtió en la ganancia de mi hermano. Nunca se había fijado en Safirel hasta que, más o menos a los catorce, ella sufrió la increíble metamorfosis que la convirtió de una chica pálida y delgada a un ser lleno de curvas, con su sonrisa fácil y esos ojos que parecen atravesar tu alma cuando te mira.

Aún hoy no sabría decir si Onyx sabía o no de mis sentimientos por mi mejor amiga. Me gusta pensar que no pudo ser tan cruel como para ir tras ella sabiendo cómo me sentía yo, sin embargo tomando en cuenta que con nosotros dos todo se convierte en una competencia, he empezado a dudar de él.

El hecho de que yo perdía, metódicamente, cada uno de nuestros enfrentamientos posiblemente no ayudó mucho. Ellos comenzaron a salir poco antes de que ella y yo cumpliéramos los dieciséis y nunca he visto a mi hermano más feliz.

Intento alegrarme, en serio lo hago, pero cada vez que los veo tomados de la mano, o besándose, algo en mi interior parece romperse un poco.

-¡Buenos días!- exclama una voz suave y ligeramente aguda mientras dos delgados brazos se envuelven en torno a mi cintura.

-Buenos días- le sonrío a mi hermana menor mientras froto su despeinada cabellera castaña con una mano.- ¿Tienes hambre?

Gemine me dedica una de esas sonrisas que me desarman y se sube en uno de los taburetes frente a la encimera.

-Muero de hambre. Algo huele rico aquí. ¿Qué estás preparando?

-Panqueques.

-¿De fresa?

-Lo siento, se nos han acabado las fresas– ella hace un puchero y yo le sonrío- Aunque tal vez esto te anime- le digo mientras abro uno de los gabinetes más altos y saco la pequeña botella de jarabe de arce que conseguí hace dos días.

-¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

-Tal vez- le digo mientras la coloco sobre la encimera y termino de batir la mezcla en el bol.

-¿En dónde la has conseguido? ¡Debió costarte una fortuna!

-¡Hey! Tu hermano conoce gente.

Escucho como le quita el corcho y río ante el sonido que hace al sacar la lengua para que el espeso líquido entre en su garganta.

-Guarda algo para los demás, Gem.

-¿Safirel vendrá esta mañana también?- puedo oír el desdén en su voz. Gemine es la única en casa que no soporta a la novia de mi hermano.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Tendrás que preguntárselo a Onyx.

-¿Preguntarme qué? –pregunta mi hermano mientras entra a la cocina, aún en pijama.

-Nada- dice mi hermana mientras se desliza hacia abajo en su asiento y cae ágilmente en el piso. Sus rodillas se flexionan con facilidad para absorber el impacto y yo frunzo el ceño ante el despliegue de talento natural del que está haciendo alarde. Será mejor que papá no se dé cuenta de todo el potencial que tiene o se empeñará en que se entrene también – llámame cuando estén listos, Alex.

-Claro- le digo mientras veo como su mano busca a tientas la botella de jarabe. Gem siempre se queja de cómo nuestra casa está hecha para gigantes. Lleva la razón en ello, no es la primera persona que señala que todo aquí está hecho a nuestra medida. Onyx pasa del metro noventa, igual que yo. Mamá supera el uno ochenta y a papá le faltan un par de centímetros para llegar a los dos metros. Gem es alta para su edad, pero aún no ha crecido lo suficiente para que los muebles de la casa dejen de ser un reto.

Empujo la botella con la espátula hasta que roza sus dedos y ella la toma con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Listo para el gran día, hermano? – le pregunto a Onyx mientras gira la silla y se sienta a horcajadas sobre ella.

-Supongo.- dice mientras hunde su dedo en la mezcla y lo mete en su boca. – Sabes que papá te molería a golpes si se da cuenta de que estás otra vez en esto ¿no? – dice mientras señala a su alrededor.

-No cambies el tema, Onyx. ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito pedirte un favor- me dice con seriedad.- Pero no puede salir de aquí.

-Has picado mi curiosidad- le digo mientras apago la estufa, me quito el delantal y me siento frente a él.- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto cuando lo veo fruncir el ceño y morderse el pulgar, señal inequívoca de que algo va mal.

Mi primer pensamiento es que nos ha descubierto. Que de alguna manera nos vio, pero eso es imposible.

-¿Onyx?

-Es Saf.- responde escuetamente.

Siento como la sangre abandona mi rostro. Trago con dificultad cuando la menciona.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- trato de que la ansiedad no se escuche en mi voz, y fallo estrepitosamente.- ¿Está herida? ¿Está enferma?

Mi hermano deja salir una risa nerviosa.

-Ojalá así fuera- debo contener mis deseos de estampar mi puño contra su mandíbula- No… ella está… está…-continúa diciendo.

-¿Qué?

-Embarazada

Me levanto tan de golpe que mi codo golpea el bol, haciendo que la mezcla para panqueques se derrame en el suelo.

Siento mi cuerpo temblar por la ira, pero también hay algo más. Un sentimiento al que no me atrevo a ponerle nombre porque sería demasiado doloroso. Pienso en lo que sucedió anoche y me estremezco.

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

"Por favor, di que acabas de enterarte, por favor"

-Un par de semanas.- su declaración me sienta como un puñetazo en el estómago. – Queríamos esperar para estar seguros.

-¿Y lo están?- el asiente débilmente, pálido como un espectro.

-¿Y qué vienes a pedirme exactamente, hermano? ¿Qué me ofrezca voluntario en tu lugar?

-¿Qué?- Onyx luce genuinamente confundido- ¡No! ¿Por qué habría de pedirte eso?

Lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Tu novia está embarazada, grandísimo idiota!

Sus pobladas cejas se unen en una línea tensa cuando me mira.

-No lo puedes estar diciendo en serio. ¡Este es mi sueño, Alex! ¡No lo voy a abandonar sólo porque Saf se haya equivocado en sus cuentas!

Esta vez no hago nada por evitar que mi puño se estrelle contra su mandíbula, y el sonido de mis nudillos golpeando su cara me parece casi musical. Años de entrenamiento se ponen en funcionamiento de inmediato. Mi hermano me toma de la muñeca y dobla mi brazo hacia atrás, pero yo soy más fuerte y más rápido, antes de que pueda hacerme daño proyecto mi rodilla hacia adelante y le golpeo el pecho, haciendo que se tambalee y me suelte. Él cae hacia atrás pero sus dedos se aferran a mi camisa, llevándome con él al suelo. Ambos rodamos por el suelo, tiramos una de las mesas que mamá tiene junto al sofá y escuchamos el alboroto de los vidrios rotos cuando un jarrón cae en el suelo.

Continúo golpeando metódicamente a mi hermano. Esquivo la mayor parte de sus golpes y, ante su asombro, él es incapaz de alcanzar mi rostro. Oigo los gritos de Gemine a lo lejos, pero no los escucho realmente.

Me doy cuenta de que empieza a notar que he estado perdiendo a propósito durante todo este tiempo y la verdad es que no me importa. ¡Ya era hora! Estoy a punto de romper su nariz de un puñetazo cuando Onyx levanta ambas manos con las palmas hacia arriba, rindiéndose.

-¿Es todo? – le pregunto mientras lo tomo de la camisa y acerco su rostro al mío.

El asiente, con un hilo de sangre corriendo por su barbilla.

-Ahora vas a escucharme. Tu responsabilidad es quedarte aquí y encargarte de ella y de ese bebé. No vas a presentarte voluntario a los juegos. No vas a ir a probar suerte. ¿Me oyes?- mi hermano clava sus ojos en los míos y veo como su nuez se mueve cuando traga saliva. Muy lentamente, él asiente.

-Bien. Ahora ve a cambiarte.

Me quito de encima y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Onyx trata de mantener su dignidad cuando camina fuera de la habitación, mirando a Gemine que luce curiosamente tranquila a pesar de que acaba de ver a sus dos hermanos mayores dándose de golpes por todo el salón.

-Tienes la camisa rota- dice ella mientras me señala con un dedo.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto mientras me quito la camiseta desgarrada pasándola por encima de mi cabeza.

Ella se encoje de hombros.

-Supongo que ya no tendremos panqueques para desayunar.

Miro el estropicio a nuestro alrededor e intento sonreírle.

-Lo siento, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.

-Para que lo sepas tu limpiarás tu propio desorden- dice mientras toma el frasco de galletas y se va, muy digna, hacia su habitación.

El resto de la mañana pasa muy deprisa. Consigo arreglar el estropicio que hicimos con nuestra pelea y tengo el tiempo justo para cambiarme antes de la Cosecha. Afortunadamente no veo a Safirel ni a mi hermano antes de eso. No me preocupa la posibilidad de que Saf salga electa, habrá chicas de sobra para ofrecerse voluntarias. La chica Larkeen se clasificó de primera este año. Supongo que será una buena compañera en los Juegos, aunque en mi opinión es demasiado pretenciosa.

Me registro y espero en la línea de diecisiete a que llegue el momento de ofrecerme voluntario.

Cuando llega el momento del sorteo de las chicas Gessa Larkeen permite que la agonía de la chica cuyo nombre es leído por la escolta se prolongue durante algunos segundos. A su lado veo a una chica idéntica a ella mirándola horrorizada. Había oído que Gessa tenía una gemela, pero no sabía que el parecido fuera tan asombroso, creo que su nombre es Zamarat.

Gessa le dedica una mirada petulante a su hermana antes de subir al escenario con una sonrisa que amenaza con partirle la cara en dos. Supongo que maneja la misma teoría de mi hermano de que los Juegos son una oportunidad de oro para obtener fama y fortuna.

Cuando llega el sorteo de los chicos apenas si le doy tiempo a Vlademal, nuestro escolta, de que termine de pronunciar el nombre del chico antes de ofrecerme como voluntario.

Cuando paso junto a mi hermano veo que le han salido un par de manchas en la cara, justo donde mañana tendrá cardenales. Tiene el labio partido, igual que su ceja derecha. Él estudia mi rostro, buscando el daño que me causó con nuestra pelea. Suspira cuando no logra encontrarlo. Camino hacia el escenario y percibo como Onyx se une al aplauso de rigor que se maneja en este distrito para quienes tan amablemente como nosotros se ofrecen a traer la gloria.

Veo a Safirel en la multitud. Está parada casi junto a Zamarat Larkeen, que sigue viendo con incredulidad a su hermana. Safirel tiene el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y una de sus manos está posada, casi inconscientemente, sobre su vientre aún plano. Mis ojos se dirigen involuntariamente hacia su boca y recuerdo lo que se siente besar esos labios.

-No te preocupes, Alex- murmura Gessa a mi lado- Puedes estar seguro de que si logras volver como Vencedor, Saf no dudará más en con cual hermano debe quedarse. Aunque claro, eso solo sucederá si puedes conmigo en la Arena.

Cuando volteo a verla tiene una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y su mirada está clavada en un punto específico de la multitud. Si es en Zamarat o en Safirel, no logro decirlo.

**~ ~ ~ Cowie Benson, 16 años- Distrito 10 ~ ~ ~**

El pesimismo no es común en mí. Por lo general soy una persona bastante alegre que vive sin mayores preocupaciones. Puede que muchos se quejen del estilo de vida que llevamos en el distrito, pero yo no soy uno de ellos.

Traigo puestos unos deshilachados pantalones de mezclilla que han comenzado a quedarme pequeños, por suerte traigo puestas las altas botas, de otra forma se me vería la piel de los tobillos. Debo haber crecido un palmo desde la última vez que el presupuesto familiar permitió que me compraran ropa. Por fortuna no necesito mucho, la ventaja de pasar la mayor parte del día rodeado de animales es que a ellos no les importa mucho cómo te vistas.

Si pudiera permitírmelo, me encantaría poder usar ropa más llamativa. Lo único que despierta mi entusiasmo en lo que respecta a los Juegos es ver los locos atuendos que usan los habitantes del Capitolio, empezando por los escoltas, pasando por las personas que asisten a los eventos masivos y culminando con los hermosos atuendos que usan los tributos el día del desfile. Fuera de eso, la idea de los Juegos del Hambre me enferma un poco, por eso trato de no pensar en ello.

Intento que no me afecte. Fuera de la conmoción que llega puntualmente al distrito una vez al año con cada Cosecha, con los subsiguientes días de pánico para las familias de los tributos, la vida aquí es bastante apacible.

Tengo dos hermanos menores, Siam y Abi. Ambos tienen ocho. Junto a mis padres vivimos en un complejo habitacional del Capitolio para la crianza del ganado de consumo exclusivo de nuestra capital. El trato es que el gobierno se encarga de nuestra manutención absoluta incluyendo techo y comida, a cambio de que nosotros nos dediquemos exclusivamente a producir reses de primera. Mi trabajo es ocuparme de las vacas y terneros cuando aún están en su periodo de lactancia. Muchos de los terneros y novillos que he cuidado desde su nacimiento han acabado como manjares durante celebraciones como los Juegos del Hambre o el Día de la Fundación.

Por muy bonitos que sean estos animales he aprendido a no encariñarme con ellos porque, para bien o para mal, los criamos para matarlos. Se vuelve un poco más fácil conforme vas creciendo porque te das cuenta de que ellos, igual que todos, tienen un ciclo. La verdad, siendo ellos no me quejaría. Viven una vida bastante buena antes de que… uh… los lleven al matadero. Comen mejor que muchas personas y tienen espacio de sobra para pastar y, en algunos casos, hasta jugar.

Creo que he tenido una vida feliz. Mi infancia fue bastante buena, siempre rodeado de animales. En el Capitolio inclusive tienen exhibiciones con animales de corral y algo así como una "guardería" donde los niños pueden estar con las versiones jóvenes y adorables de los animales que criamos aquí. Lo sé porque hace unos años me tocó seleccionar los especímenes más adorables del corral para enviarlos allá. No tengo ni idea de que pasó con ellos una vez que crecieron, especialmente porque en el Capitolio no cuentan con el equipo necesario para sacrificar a los animales. Me gusta pensar que alguien los adoptó y que acabarán sus días siendo las mascotas mimadas de alguna persona adinerada en ese lugar.

En cualquier caso lo imagino como un espectáculo bonito, algo que de cualquier manera no puede hacerse aquí, pues los niños tienen estrictamente prohibido acercarse a los animales, ni se hable de acariciarlos o convertirlos en sus mascotas. Es un buen trabajo. Bastante tranquilo, pero si me permitieran elegir creo que mi trabajo ideal sería el de entrenador de caballos.

Me encantan los caballos y sin duda su destino es mucho mejor que el de las vacas, toros y terneros que criamos en el distrito. Una vez, cuando tenía once, pude ver de cerca la labor de dos vaqueros entrenando a un caballo negro como la noche. A este en particular le esperaba el destino más glamoroso al que puede aspirar un animal: sería el encargado de tirar de los carros con los tributos para el desfile inaugural de los Juegos, el primer gran acontecimiento después de las Cosechas.

Si cierro los ojos aún puedo recrear el momento en mi cabeza. Fue… surreal. Estaba atardeciendo así que el cielo era una combinación de rojo y naranja totalmente impresionante. La silueta del caballo se recortaba contra el firmamento. Recuerdo como el semental se paró sobre sus patas traseras y soltó un relincho que se insertó en mi alma y me marcó para siempre. Y luego uno de los vaqueros tiró de las riendas, haciéndolo descender hasta que sus cuatro patas estuvieron en el suelo. El caballo frotó el morro contra el hombro de uno de sus entrenadores haciendo que éste sonriera para luego, de un ágil salto, sentarse a horcajadas sobre el lomo del animal, a pelo.

No estoy seguro de cómo describir la sensación que me embargó después de eso más que como absoluta y completa felicidad. Desde entonces he aprendido a ver la belleza en las cosas simples de la vida. A veces me encuentro sonriendo como un bobo cuando veo a las vacas pastando con sus terneritos, o cuando los bebés dan sus primeros pasos, unos minutos después de haber nacido.

Un ligero golpe en la pierna me saca de mi ensoñación y le sonrío a la vaca que está tumbada en el suelo, con su ternero profundamente dormido a su lado.

-Hola Zoe- le digo mientras le doy una palmadita en el cuello.- Tu bebé luce precioso hoy.

La vaca muje como si me entendiera y cierra sus ojos castaños mientras disfruta de los rayos de sol de las primeras horas de la mañana.

En este momento tengo dieciséis vacas con sus respectivos terneros a mi cuidado. Mi labor es asegurarme de que se alimenten adecuadamente y que se mantengan al resguardo de las inclemencias del tiempo. Es una labor bastante sencilla, a decir verdad, pero me mantiene bastante ocupado, especialmente cuando los terneros entran en la etapa en la que desean conocer el mundo, porque, por lo general, idean nuevas maneras de destrozar el corral y de vez en cuando uno se escapa.

Lo interesante sobre las vacas es que cuando los bebés logran escapar, sus madres van tras ellos. Así que de vez en cuando me toca tomar uno de los caballos comunales para ir en busca del escapista y de su madre. La ventaja es que las madres están programadas para estar siempre tras sus crías, de manera que una vez que encuentras al bebé es solo cuestión de subirlo al caballo y regresar a casa, la vaca irá tras de ti todo el tiempo.

Me seco el sudor de la frente usando la manga de la camisa de franela a cuadros azules y grises. Mamá tiene la manía de comprar ropa de colores fríos: negro, azul, gris… Me gustaría poder vestirme todo el tiempo con colores más llamativos. Sonrío cuando pienso en el hallazgo que hice hace un par de semanas en el arcón comunal de ropa.

El arcón es un centro al que llegan prendas donadas por la gente del Capitolio a la caridad. Mucha gente lo evita porque encuentra la moda del Capitolio repulsiva, pero los pantalones que usaré hoy en la Cosecha prueban lo contrario.

Maine y yo tuvimos que arrastrar a Altair al arcón para echar un vistazo a la ropa que había llegado en el último tren. La ropa del arcón se cambia por vales que obtienes haciendo trabajo comunitario, que es básicamente el trabajo que todo el mundo detesta, como limpiar los establos o meter a los toros en sus respectivos encierros.

Una tarea fácil como palear estiércol te puede dar de cinco a veinte vales. Arrear a los toros te puede dar de cincuenta a doscientos, dependiendo del nivel de agresividad de la especie a la que estos pertenezcan.

El pantalón me costó cuatrocientos vales, un monto que normalmente me habría concedido de seis a siete prendas más, pero valió la pena.

A Altair, mi mejor amigo, no lo veré hoy hasta que acabe la Cosecha, cuando ambos vayamos al Recreativo para montar una de nuestras celebraciones improvisadas. El Recreativo es un establo que cayó en abandono hace unos años. Un puñado de chicos se puso de acuerdo y logró convertirlo en un centro de reunión bastante decente. Los fines de semana, cuando la jornada laboral se reduce a la mitad, decenas de chicos se congregan ahí y nos damos un festín con las piezas de carne que resultan inadecuadas para enviarse al Capitolio, sesos y tripas, principalmente, pero están bastante bien. Algunos llevan instrumentos como guitarras y banjos y resulta bastante divertido.

Termino de llenar los comederos, cuento por última vez a los animales para asegurarme de que hoy no tengamos fugitivos y me apresuro a regresar a casa para cambiarme para la Cosecha.

Cuando llego me doy un baño rápido y me pongo mi nuevo atuendo. Los pantalones debieron ajustarse después de que los compré porque soy mucho más delgado que su antiguo dueño, pero mamá ha hecho un buen trabajo y logro que me queden a la perfección usando un cinturón. Me pongo una camisa de un suave amarillo que le perteneció a papá y que me queda un par de tallas grande y me veo en el espejo. Sonrío ante el sutil brillo de los pantalones y pienso que a pesar de que la ocasión no es precisamente feliz, tiene su lado positivo. Al menos me dio la oportunidad de usar estos pantalones.

Buscar el lado positivo de las cosas es algo que me gusta hacer. No estoy muy de acuerdo con las personas que se esfuerzan en destacar lo negativo de cada acontecimiento en lugar de resaltar las cosas buenas de la vida. Maine suele decir que me miento a mí mismo sobre el hecho de que estoy satisfecho con mi vida para poder soportar cada día, pero la verdad no lo veo de esa manera.

-¿Cowie? –mamá entra en mi habitación limpiándose las manos en su delantal y me sonríe, aunque la alegría no alcanza sus ojos.

Las cosas no han ido precisamente bien en la fábrica de embutidos en la que trabaja y una buena parte de quienes estaban ahí han sido despedidos por el cierre de diferentes sectores de trabajo. Mamá no ha sido una de ellas y eso me parece positivo, pero cada día luce más cansada porque ha tenido que hacer turnos dobles en los últimos días.

-¿Cómo me veo?- le digo mientras estiro los brazos, presentándole mi atuendo.

Ella recorre mi cuerpo de arriba abajo con los ojos y me atrae hacia su pecho cálido en un apretado abrazo.

Cuando me suelta me parece que sus ojos se han vuelto acuosos.

-Tenías razón- dice mientras me acaricia la mejilla y se frota los ojos con su mano libre- El verde es tu color.

Le sonrío ampliamente y dejo que me dirija hacia afuera, donde mis hermanos me esperan con sus rizadas cabelleras muy bien peinadas.

Cuando llegamos a la plaza no hay casi nadie. Maine llega al filo de la hora y se dirige hacia el lado de las chicas, de manera que no podemos hablar. Altair estará esperando fuera del grupo, pues cumplió diecinueve en enero y eso lo deja fuera de la Cosecha definitivamente.

El traje que trae puesto Moballine, nuestro escolta, es de un púrpura brillante que combina a la perfección con su recién teñido cabello. Me siento fascinado por la destreza de quienes idearon su atuendo, un corte tan fluido que se adapta sin problema a sus movimientos gráciles sobre sus altos zapatos de plataforma.

-Primero las chicas- dice con una sonrisa mientras mete sus dedos delgados en la urna. Rebusca durante varios segundos y, finalmente, saca un papel doblado. Camina con suavidad hacia el micrófono, rompe el sello, desdobla el papel y lee el nombre de la chica- ¡Bernesse Friesian!

Al principio no sucede nada. El escolta lee por segunda vez el nombre de la chica y entonces empieza a haber movimiento en el sector de dieciséis. Un montón de chicas miran una muchacha menuda de piel blanca y cabello oscuro. La veo ponerse de puntillas, como si tratara de ver hacia adelante en la multitud. Sus manos se dirigen hacia su cintura y sus puños se aferran al exceso de tela de un vestido que claramente no fue hecho para ella.

Mobelline repite el nombre una tercera vez y es cuando la comprensión inunda los rasgos de la chica. Bernesse despega sus labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero en lugar de hacerlo su cabeza se mueve hacia un lado y hacia otro, como si buscara a alguien. Mobelline repite por última vez el nombre de la chica y sus ojos se abren mucho cuando ve que dos agentes de paz empiezan a caminar hacia ella.

Se recupera de su parálisis y avanza hacia el escenario.

La boca del escolta se convierte en una fina línea cuando ella llega a su lado, pero rápidamente vuelve a asumir su papel y suelta una risita falsa.

-¡Y ahora los chicos!- se dirige a la urna y esta vez se tarda menos en tomar el papel. Sus movimientos son más rápidos porque Bernesse ha retrasado la ceremonia en cuestión y ahora debe compensar el tiempo- ¡Cowie Benson!

Es como si me hubiera tragado una roca. Mis manos empiezan a sudar y las seco en mi pantalón dejando dos manchas oscuras en el primoroso tejido. Busco a Altair con la mirada, pero no logro encontrarlo. Maine, por su parte, llora ruidosamente entre las chicas.

No me permito retrasar lo inevitable como lo hizo Bernesse. Empiezo a caminar hacia el escenario, subo las escaleras y escucho como Mobelline nos presenta a los dos. A mi lado Bernesse parece seguir en shock. Busco su mirada pero sus ojos oscuros parecen estar apagados, como si no estuviera viendo nada a nuestro alrededor. Me devano los sesos intentando pensar en algo positivo sobre esto. Algo, tiene que haber algo bueno sobre ser elegido para ir a los Juegos.

No se me ocurre nada.

**~ ~ ~ Ahren Noyce, 17 años-Distrito 2 ~ ~ ~**

El látigo produce un sonido sibilante en su camino hacia abajo y suelta un chasquido cuando se estrella contra la espalda del hombre, cuyos brazos están firmemente sujetos con esposas al poste metálico. Ya no se queja, porque hace unos minutos perdió el conocimiento.

Uno pensaría que en el momento en que el hombre dejó de ser consciente de su castigo el agente de paz se detendría, pero para robo el número de latigazos está establecido en cincuenta y dos y aquí somos unos amantes de la ley.

Nicanor Cox, nuestro Vencedor más viejo y mi mentor personal, tiene mi brazo sujeto por encima del codo. Sus largos dedos están enroscados alrededor de mi piel con tanta fuerza que he dejado de sentir la punta de mis dedos.

Este no es el primer castigo público que veo en mi vida, pero conozco al imputado y es un buen tipo. Tiene cuatro hijos cuyas edades oscilan entre los once y los tres, una esposa enferma y una madre moribunda. Esas son un montón de bocas que alimentar. Además, las edades de sus hijos impiden que puedan recurrir al último extremo de la desesperación: las teselas. Klowe ha hecho lo que ha podido para llevar el sustento a su hogar, pero su sueldo como barrendero es bastante bajo y supongo que la idea de que hoy comienza oficialmente la temporada de los Juegos del Hambre no ayuda a su situación. Cualquier problema que tengas se vuelve peor cuando empiezan los Juegos.

Cuento cincuenta y dos azotes y doy un paso hacia adelante. La mano de Nic se cierra con más fuerza alrededor de mi brazo y reprimo un quejido cuando la sangre late dolorosamente en mi brazo.

-¡Ya ha acabado!- me quejo en un susurro mientras lo veo directamente a sus ojos azules.

-¡No ha acabado hasta que Tyson así lo decida!- sisea él mientras mira el rostro sudoroso del Jefe de los Agentes de Paz. El levanta el brazo, inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante y las púas con que acaba el cuero trenzado del látigo se hunden una vez más en la piel destrozada de la espalda de Klowe.

Mis manos se convierten en puños cuando reprimo los deseos de liarme a golpes contra Tyson. El castigo se prolonga durante un minuto más, que significa otros seis azotes, hasta que nuestro verdugo se da por satisfecho. Cuando acaba enrolla el látigo hasta formar un óvalo y lo cuelga de su cinturón. Le da una última sonrisa a su obra del día y se marcha como si no hubiera pasado nada.

La mano de Nic libera mi brazo y siento como la sangre vuelve a correr por mis manos con un doloroso latido. No le doy importancia. Me dirijo hacia Klowe y me apresuro a soltar sus ataduras. Su cuerpo se desploma hacia adelante y debo sujetar su cabeza para que esta no golpee el poste. A mi lado siento un cuerpo pequeño y cálido moverse. Cuando volteo mis ojos encuentran a la hija de siete años de Klowe moviendo frenéticamente las manos sobre el rostro de su padre. Su cabello es una masa de rizos castaños completamente salvaje.

-¡¿Papá?! ¡Papá! Despierta. Por favor abre los ojos – sus mejillas se cubren de lágrimas cuando su padre no le hace caso- ¿Está… está muerto? – me pregunta con el rostro mojado.

Coloco dos dedos sobre su garganta y siento las lentas pulsaciones contra las yemas de mis dedos.

-No.- le respondo mientras tomo su mano y la coloco, con cuidado, sobre la garganta de su progenitor.- ¿Sientes eso?- Ella niega con la cabeza y sus ojos vuelven a llenar de lágrimas.- Hazlo así- le digo mientras la hago extender su dedo índice y corazón y los presiono contra su yugular.

Los ojos de la niña se abren ligeramente.

-Es como… como… como el golpe de un tambor muy pequeño. ¿No?

Le sonrío para tranquilizarla.

-Ese es el corazón de tu padre- le digo mientras la aparto un poco para tomar a Klowe en brazos.

-¿Va a estar bien?

-No lo creo, pero vivirá.

Sus ojos se vuelven a abrir y maldigo en voz baja. Nic ya me ha advertido sobre mi incapacidad para mantener la boca cerrada aún y cuando no hay nada bueno que decir. Si ya de por si es una cualidad incómoda cuando te relacionas con adolescentes y adultos, se vuelve mil veces peor cuando le hablas a una niña aterrorizada sobre el estado de salud de su padre. Trato de arreglar lo que acabo de decir, pero mi experiencia con niños es bastante limitada.

-No a menos de que lo mimes mucho y te portes muy bien. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asiente y se limpia sus ojos y mejillas usando la manga de su abrigo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Misha.

-De acuerdo, Misha. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme trayendo eso? – le digo mientras señalo con un dedo el amasijo de tela que es la camisa de su padre.

Ella se inclina y toma la prenda. La hace una bola y la frota contra su mejilla como si fuera una mantita.

-Llevemos a papá a casa. ¿De acuerdo? Muéstrame el camino.

Nic elije ese momento para acercarse a nosotros. Cuando lo ve, la niña se aparta tres pasos y se lleva el dedo pulgar a la boca con los ojos desorbitados. Mi mentor le dedica una sonrisa que supongo pretende ser cálida a través de su enmarañada barba blanca, pero que hace que Misha se aparte otro paso.

-Uh… esto... Nic nos va a acompañar a tu casa para ayudar a curar a tu padre. ¿Sí?

Ella niega con la cabeza y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos por el pánico. El problema de Nic es que el 50% del distrito cree que ha perdido la cabeza y el 49,9% restante simplemente lo ve como un tipo bastante siniestro. El 0,1% restante está conformado básicamente por Aedea, Ganuc y yo, que somos de los pocos afortunados que han podido conocer su increíble genialidad, ellos más por referencia mía que porque Nic lo haya permitido.

-Oye- le digo- Te prometo que Nic no te hará daño. De hecho si mi memoria no me falla tiene una dotación increíble de golosinas en su casa. Puede que si te portas bien decida compartirlos contigo- sus ojos brillan con entendimiento y, finalmente, asiente. Se saca el dedo de la boca y empieza a caminar, con algo de suerte guiándonos hacia su casa.

Cuando llegamos nos abre la puerta un chico que en teoría tiene once años, pero no aparenta más de nueve. Su desarrollo debe haberse ralentizado por su desnutrición. Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente cuando ve a su padre en mis brazos y a su hermana al lado de Nic.

-Hola. Soy Ahren Noyce y él es Nicanor Cox. Tu padre acaba de pasar un mal rato y realmente sería de ayuda que te movieras de la puerta y me indicaras una superficie plana en la cual pueda ponerlo.

El chico no da muestras de haberme oído, así que Misha pasa a un lado y toma a su hermano del brazo y tira de él. Señala hacia una de las diminutas habitaciones con un dedo y entramos a un cuarto infantil, con pequeñas camas que parecen estar hechas de tablas viejas. Coloco a Klowe sobre el delgado colchón y la cama se bambolea ligeramente hacia un lado.

Me muevo para dejar que Nic explore su espalda destrozada con sus dedos viejos y callosos.

-Ahren- me dice después de algunos segundos de reconocimiento.- Saca a los niños de aquí.

Cuando me volteo veo que los cuatro chicos están parados en la puerta, encabezados por Misha que ha vuelto a chuparse el dedo.

-Está bien, todo está bien- trato de tranquilizarlos antes de empujarlos a los cuatro con suavidad y cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tiene el hombro desmontado.- dice Nic mientras recorre su espalda nuevamente- Y no puedo estar seguro, pero creo que una de sus vértebras está desplazada.

Hago memoria de todos los libros sobre anatomía que he leído y me doy cuenta de lo que significa.

-No podrá… ¿no volverá a caminar?

Nic se encoje de hombros y me hace un gesto para que me acerque.

-¡Él vive de barrer calles, Nic! Necesita caminar.

-Por lo pronto concentrémonos en lo que podemos arreglar. Sujétalo bien- me dice mientras pone una mano sobre su muñeca y la otra sobre su codo. – Si tiene algo de suerte, el pobre bastardo permanecerá inconsciente mientras lo hacemos.

Me doy cuenta de lo que hará y me estremezco. He tenido que ayudar a montar miembros un par de veces durante mis entrenamientos, pero esto será mil veces peor, pues Klowe también tiene la espalda destrozada.

-A la una...- comienza Nic- a las dos- "quédate incosnciente, quédate inconsciente"-¡a las tres!

Sus gritos me perforan los oídos.

Hacemos lo que podemos por ayudar a la familia, pero simplemente no es suficiente. Nicanor deja un puñado de monedas sobre la mesa del comedor y le da indicaciones al chico y a Misha para que se pasen por su casa después de la Cosecha para que recojan algo de comida. Ambos asienten distraídamente.

Antes de irnos la niña envuelve mis piernas con sus delgados brazos y me da un apretado abrazo que forma un nudo en la garganta. No sé cómo responder a eso, así que golpeo su cabeza del mismo modo que habría hecho con un perro.

-Así que…- me dice Nic mientras camina conmigo hacia mi casa- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

Ruedo los ojos.

-No empieces, Nic. Ayer Liddy estuvo hablando por horas sobre los riesgos y las probabilidades. No me van a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Sólo quiero estar seguro de que usaste realmente esa cabezota tuya para algo que no sea golpear a otras personas. Puede que tu hermana no sea tan descerebrada como pensaba. ¡Tal vez no se pasa todo el día pensando en cómo cazar a un buen marido como crees!

-Lo creas o no, lo he pensado bastante. Un Vencedor puede mover muchos hilos dentro del Capitolio.

-Una cosa es mover los hilos y otra convertirse en un infiltrado, chico. No hay forma de que puedas ir contra el sistema.

-Tú también sabes que está mal, aunque te reúses a decirlo. ¡Un lugar en que la gente tenga que recurrir al robo para no morir de hambre no está bien! Especialmente cuando te destrozan la espalda y de paso la vida por ello.

-¿Y acaso estás pensando en lo que tienes que hacer para ganar ese lugar que quieres? Veintitrés chicos, Ahren. Veintitrés muertes sobre tu conciencia. No importa si los matas con tus propias manos o no, es algo que te perseguirá por siempre.

Mi mandíbula se tensa cuando pienso en ello.

-¿Crees que puedas obligarte a ti mismo a matar?- vuelve a atacar él- ¿Crees poder conseguirlo? Te conozco, chico. Eres más un protector que un verdugo. Llegado el momento…

-Llegado el momento haré lo que tenga que hacer.

-Y te convertirás en uno de ellos.

-¡No lo haré! Pase lo que pase seguiré siendo yo. Ganar no me convertirá en una persona diferente. He entrenado para esto toda mi vida, Nic. No me echaré atrás hoy. Soy el mejor. ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo!

-Es lo mismo que debe estar pensando el chico del Uno y el del Cuatro, o la chica que se clasificó de primera y que dará un paso al frente hoy en el distrito. Y ni hablar de los chicos en los otros distritos que se defenderán con uñas y dientes para salir con vida. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas pero…- hay cansancio en los ojos de Nic cuando me mira, como si de pronto estuviera cargando un gran peso sobre su espalda. – No hay ganadores aquí. A lo más a lo que puedes aspirar es a sobrevivir.

-Entonces eso haré- le respondo mientras entro a mi casa. Mamá ya se ha ido con Liddy y papá está trabajando en el siete en este momento, así que no estará aquí para verme ofrecerme como voluntario.

Dejo las cosas sobre la mesa y me lavo la suciedad de la cara y los brazos. Escucho ruido en la cocina y asumo que Nic está comiéndose nuestra comida de nuevo. Me pongo la ropa que mamá ha preparado para mí. Reviso la papelera y me alegra ver la ausencia de pañuelos de papel. Por una vez en su vida Liddy ha sabido cerrar el pico y no le ha dicho a mi madre sobre mis intenciones de presentarme como voluntario. La verdad no creo poder soportar su llanto.

Me peino con los dedos y salgo. Encuentro a Nic en la cocina haciéndose un sándwich con las sobras de ayer. Sus ojos se entrecierran cuando me ve, pero no dice una palabra.

-¿Listo?

Asiento y ambos salimos.

Al llegar a la plaza Nic me da un último abrazo y me palmotea la espalda. Veo decepción en sus ojos, realmente esperaba poder convencerme.

-Buena suerte, supongo- dice mientras se mete las manos en los bolsillos y se aleja silbando.

Extiendo la mano ante el agente de paz para que tome la muestra de sangre.

-¿Cómo le va a tu padre en el Siete, Ahren?- me pregunta el hombre.

-Bien, supongo. Nos llegan cartas de vez en cuando.

-Qué bueno, qué bueno…-dice distraídamente mientras con un gesto me hace avanzar para tomar la muestra del chico que sigue en la fila. En mi camino hacia mi lugar soy interceptado por un huracán con cabellos oscuros.

-¡Ahren!- los delgados dedos de Taissa, la chica que se presentará como voluntaria hoy, me recorren el pecho y bajan con descaro hasta rozar la hebilla de mi cinturón. La tomo de la muñeca y la aparto, tan suavemente cómo puedo, de mi cuerpo.

-Hola- no se me ocurre nada más que decirle.

-¡Te ves fantástico, Ahren! ¿Es esa una camisa nueva? Dime ¿acaso te vi hace un rato en la plaza? Bastante desagradable todo ese asunto. ¿Eh?

Intento ignorarla, pero su comentario llama mi atención.

-Sí, fue horrible.

-Al principio me pareció que el tendero no se daba cuenta del robo, ya sabes que por ser hoy la Cosecha todo el mundo anda bastante distraído, pero me pareció que era mi deber como ciudadana el dar parte a los agentes de paz antes de que ese asqueroso ladrón volviera a…

-Espera…- le digo sujetando su muñeca con un poco más de fuerza.- ¿Me estás diciendo que fuiste tú quien puso la denuncia contra Klowe?

Ella me mira con sus grandes ojos verdes y luego baja la mirada hacia la muñeca que aún tengo sujeta. Al darme cuenta de que le estoy haciendo daño la suelto. Ella rodea la articulación con su mano y la frota distraídamente. Humedece sus labios con la lengua y parpadea rápidamente.

-Bueno, sí. Me tomo muy en serio mis responsabilidades. Después de todo ¡seré una representante del distrito! ¿Por qué no empezar a dar el ejemplo desde ahora?

Agito la cabeza, incrédulo ante lo que estoy escuchando.

-A veces simplemente deberías dar el ejemplo sobre cómo cerrar la boca.

En su defensa luce realmente perpleja. No me extraña. La mayor parte de las personas que viven aquí son un claro ejemplo del lavado cerebral que practica el Capitolio. No es de extrañar que la mayor parte de los Agentes de Paz se formen aquí.

-¿Estás… estás molesto?

-No – le miento- La verdad es que es tu vida y tu decisión.- y me meto en la sección de chicos, donde no puede seguirme.

Empiezo a replantearme mi decisión de ofrecerme como voluntario. La verdad tener a Taissa como compañera por los próximos días será una tortura, pero estoy preparado y por muy tradicional que sea la alianza entre profesionales en los Juegos, a final de cuentas es mi decisión con quien me junto en la Arena.

Escucho unas cuantas risitas y cuando miro hacia atrás me doy cuenta de que hay una chica rubia y baja de rodillas en el barro. Taissa también está ahí, rodeada de su grupo de admiradoras, viendo a la chica en el suelo con una sonrisa.

Las veo intercambiar unas cuantas palabras antes de que un agente de paz se acerque a empujones a disolver el grupo. La rubia camina hacia su lugar y permanece ahí con los puños cerrados a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

La ceremonia comienza con el tratado, el discurso y, finalmente, la selección de las chicas.

La escolta introduce su mano con largas uñas artificiales en el mar de papeletas con nombres de chicas y selecciona uno, cualquiera. No importa que nombre salga hoy, Taissa tomará su lugar para probar suerte en los Juegos.

-¡Charlotte Mederek!

Veo a la pequeña rubia tomar aire por unos segundos, sin entrar en pánico, pues sabe que en unos segundos Taissa se ofrecerá como voluntaria. Pero los segundos pasan y no lo hace.

Busco a Taissa entre las chicas de dieciocho, tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y no parece tener intención de cambiar esa postura pronto. La escolta repite el nombre de Charlotte y la chica empieza a asustarse. La veo tomar largas bocanadas de aire. Ella busca a Taissa y veo como esta le da una sonrisa malévola.

Charlotte parece no poder creérselo tampoco. Alguien le da un empujón y ella empieza a avanzar, poco a poco hacia el escenario.

Cuando llega el turno de los chicos escucho el nombre, se trata de Archimedes Wolf, ni siquiera lo recuerdo de la academia, aunque no es de extrañar, a juzgar por la zona en la que está ubicado debe tener unos trece años. El chico se echa a llorar cuando me ofrezco voluntario para ir en su lugar. Sus amigos le dan palmadas en la espalda mientras tomo mi puesto, junto a Charlotte en el escenario.

-Ahora dense la mano- ordena la escolta.

La mano de Charlotte está fría y sudorosa y la siento temblar ligeramente bajo mis dedos, pero ella se esfuerza por permanecer calmada.

Siento algo de pena por ella, pero el viaje ha comenzado y no puedo permitírmelo. Me prometo a mí mismo que no la mataré a menos de que sea completamente necesario. Pero tampoco puedo decir que la ayudaré.

"Aquí comienza todo"

* * *

**Ufff! Bueno… ¡estoy de vuelta! ¡Gracias a todos los que se preocuparon por si me había muerto! En mi defensa tengo una buena razón para haberme perdido por tanto tiempo: estaba acabando el semestre de licenciatura en la universidad. Para aquellos que están en la U en este momento, supongo que les suena familiar. Quienes ya pasaron por esto me entenderán también y quienes aún no comienzan ¡pues ya verán! Fueron casi tres semanas de locura. **

**En cualquier caso aquí les traigo otros seis POVs recién salidos del horno, espero les hayan gustado. Muero por ver sus opiniones al respecto y ojo que AMO los reviews largos, así que no se corten conmigo. **

**Les recuerdo que los comentarios dejados en fanfiction y en el blog son sumamente importantes para apoyar a su tributo y garantizar (hasta cierto punto) su permanencia en la historia. Claramente van a ir avanzando de acuerdo a que tan viable y creíble sea este progreso, pero el apoyo de su papá/mamá/creador será fundamental ¿Para qué salvar a un tributo que ni a su creador le importa? Además me parece importante que aún y cuando su tributo no salga en el capítulo, le den seguimiento a la historia, pues pasarán cosas que podrían afectarlo. Para muestra un botón, casi todos los tributos del capítulo 2 salieron mencionados aquí. Jeje. **

**Solo falta otra tanda de puntos de vista para que lleguemos al Capitolio. En el próximo capítulo conocerán a Raven, Laure, Aristta, Clother, Catrinna y Maeva, tributos del 3, 5, 7, 8, 9 y 11 respectivamente, y entonces podrán seleccionar su lista definitiva de favoritos. **

**¿No les emociona saber que estamos taaaan cerca de que todos estos chicos se conozcan entre sí y empiecen a hacerse amigos y/o enemigos? **

**Vamos con las preguntillas:**

**1. De los seis chicos y chicas que acabas de leer ¿quién tiene la mejor motivación para volver a casa?**

**2. De los 18 tributos que conocen para este momento ¿tienen ideas para alianzas? ¿Por qué? **

**3. ¿Qué historia te ha resultado más interesante?**

**4. Si tuvieras que elegir a tus cinco favoritos en este momento ¿Quiénes serían? **

**Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto! Por aquello, también tengo que cumplirles a mis lectores de mis otros fics, así que por aquello de que me atrase, es porque estoy escribiendo para la otra historia. Igual estoy de vacaciones y eso me permite escribir más. **

**Los quiere, Elenear28. **


	5. No confíes en nadie

**No confíes en nadie**

**~ ~ ~ Clother Jeanney, 16 años- Distrito 8~ ~ **

Me despierto con un grito.

El sudor corre por mi frente y se pierde en mi cabello, que ya necesita un corte, pero no estoy de humor para las chapuzas de Mei con las tijeras de cocina.

El sol parece estar considerablemente arriba en el cielo, así que no puede faltar mucho para que sea la Cosecha. Como deferencia a nosotros, el día del sorteo nos permiten dormir hasta tarde para evitar ataques de histeria entre un montón de chicos elegibles.

En la cama a mi derecha Lookas me tira su almohada sin abrir los ojos y se cubre la cabeza con la raída sábana que le ha tocado esta semana. A mi izquierda Belion ni siquiera se inmuta, sus ronquidos siguen tan rítmicos y ruidosos como siempre.

Me apoyo en mis antebrazos y reviso las camas de enfrente, las que pertenecen a los más pequeños.

Gelien ha metido la cabeza bajo su almohada y tiene firmemente sujeto a "Mocos", el oso de felpa que rescató de la basura hace un par de semanas. Su nombre, tan particular, hace honor a la sustancia de la que estaba cubierto antes de que el chico diera un baño en el sanitario, un fluido vizcoso de color verde que no tenemos idea de dónde salió. No es precisamente el juguete más higiénico de la vida, pero cuando nuestras cuidadoras intentaron quitárselo tuvo una rabieta épica, así que simplemente lo dejaron pasar. Al final Mocos logró lo que no habían podido las mujeres que se encargan de mantener en funcionamiento el orfanato y Gelien dejó de chuparse el dedo.

Continúo recorriendo la habitación con la mirada y noto la mancha oscura en el cobertor de Valey, una clara muestra de que ha vuelto a mojar la cama. Me levanto y tiro con cuidado de su cobertor húmedo sin despertarlo. Tomo el mío y se lo echo encima.

-Sabes que te podrían castigar por eso ¿no? Se supone que no debemos compartir la ropa de cama.

Me enderezo y veo a Belyan apoyada en la puerta.

-Es su primera Cosecha y está asustado.

Ella se encoje de hombros. Si sale elegido lo harán papilla.

-No estaba pidiéndote tu opinión.

Ella me da una sonrisa irónica y de despega del marco de la puerta.

-No, esa te la di de gratis.

-¿Cómo crees que te iría a ti?

-¿Te importa?

Ella vuelve a encogerse de hombros, cuando me sonríe hay tristeza en su mirada.

-Lo bueno de no tener padres es que no hay nadie que sufra si terminas muerto– dicho eso se retira.

Belyan es lo que podría considerarse una nueva huérfana. Llegó al hogar hace seis meses, después de que sus dos padres murieran en el incendio de una de las fábricas de tela.

Ese día tuvimos muchos nuevos inquilinos en el hogar. Un total de diecisiete nuevos niños sin padres o parientes cercanos que se hicieran cargo de ellos. Belyan es la mayor, cumplió dieciséis un par de días antes del incidente.

Yo soy uno de los chicos con mayor antigüedad. Por lo general la norma es que tus padres mueren, pasas un par de semanas en el orfanato pero al final siempre aparece alguien para hacerse cargo de ti: un tío, un abuelo o un primo lo suficientemente mayor para asumir la responsabilidad de llevarte a su casa. No fue eso lo que pasó conmigo. Después del asesinato de mis padres nadie apareció queriendo llevarme a casa.

Tenía cinco cuando sucedió y el único motivo por el que no morí también fue porque el veneno estaba en la botella de alcohol blanco y yo era aún muy joven para si quiera querer probarlo. Al menos tuve algo de "suerte", pues a pesar de que el sistema de justicia es bastante inoperante en esta zona del distrito, dieron rápidamente con la persona que había puesto el veneno en la botella: el mejor amigo de mi padre.

Se supone que fue alguna clase de crimen pasional, algo así como que él estaba enamorado de mi madre. El tipo fue condenado de por vida por doble homicidio y a mí me enviaron a este lugar a esperar por la aparición milagrosa de algún familiar perdido.

Aprendí a no confiar en nadie. La confianza es la antesala de la traición y la muerte.

No hubo milagros para mí y en consecuencia pasé los últimos diez años y medio en el orfanato. Empecé a trabajar a los nueve como separador de botones en una de las fábricas. Me pagaban una fracción de lo que le habrían pagado a un adulto por la misma labor, pero al menos aportaba algo al orfanato.

He visto llegar e irse a más niños de los que puedo contar. Trato de ser bueno con todos pero me mantengo tan alejado cómo puedo. No me gusta acercarme a las personas, ni siquiera a las que aún son demasiado jóvenes como para albergar sentimientos sombríos en su interior.

La única excepción a mis reglas es Ebony. La conocí en la fábrica cuando yo tenía trece y ella doce. Es casi tan desconfiada como yo y nos tomó un buen rato el atrevernos a hablar el uno con el otro. Desde entonces nos hemos vuelto más y más cercanos, tal vez demasiado

Llevo días dándole vueltas a la manera de decirle que mi forma de verla ha cambiado un poco, pero Eb ha pasado semanas increíblemente nerviosa por la Cosecha: tuvo que pedir teselas hace meses para ayudar en casa.

Por el momento he decidido posponer mi declaración hasta el momento en que pase la Cosecha. Posiblemente lo haga esta noche, cuando ambos disfrutemos de esa sensación agridulce de saber que no hemos sido elegidos.

Tiro la sábana mojada en el cesto de la ropa sucia y rebusco en el armario comunal mi vestimenta de hoy. Elijo un montón de prendas al azar. La mayor parte de la ropa que usamos ha sido donada por el Capitolio a la caridad, así que son un ensamblaje de color que posiblemente allá luzca muy bien o haya estado a la moda, pero que aquí simplemente resulta ridículo.

Si a eso le sumas el hecho de que soy bajo para mi edad, el resultado es absolutamente terrible. La ropa que me queda bien de ancho por lo general me queda larga y viceversa. No soy precisamente reconocido por tener un alto sentido de la moda, cosa más que común en un distrito que se encarga de toda la producción de textiles para el Capitolio, así que me da igual andar con un atuendo que parece haber sido elegido en la oscuridad.

Mi selección del día de hoy incluye un pantalón satinado púrpura, un cárdigan amarillo y una camisa rosa chicle. Suspiro al pensar que estaré tan fuera de lugar como un pingüino en el desierto con este atuendo, pero no hay mucho más de donde elegir y en cualquier caso prefiero dejarles opciones a los pequeños.

La mayor parte de ellos ha tomado teselas, especialmente porque la comida es una cosa más bien escasa en el orfanato. Trato de hacer mi parte evitando comer aquí y dejando la mayor parte de mis ganancias en manos de Cliz, la administradora, una mujer de caderas anchas y rostro maternal, pero las teselas siempre han sido un límite infranqueable para mí. Prefiero jugarme el todo por el todo robando comida de vez en cuando antes que permitir que el Capitolio tenga más oportunidades de ponerme las manos encima.

En cualquier caso soy rápido y han sido muy pocas las ocasiones en las que he estado a punto de ser atrapado.

Cuando termino de vestirme en el baño, después de haber usado los cinco minutos que me corresponden en el baño, regreso a mi habitación.

Ya todos los chicos están despiertos. Valey tiene las orejas rojas y ha tendido la cama, con el colchón aún húmedo, para evitar que las personas se den cuenta de su accidente. El articula un "gracias" cuando paso a su lado. Lo ignoro olímpicamente, porque cualquier muestra de simpatía podría enviarle el mensaje equivocado.

Rápidamente todos están listos para la Cosecha. Nos vamos como un gran grupo y hacemos fila para pasar asistencia. Veo a Ebony hacer lo mismo en la hilera de las chicas. Agito el brazo para llamar su atención y le sonrío. Cuando ella levanta la mirada veo que tiene los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Estoy a punto de salirme de la fila para ver que le ha pasado cuando llega mi turno y el agente me toma la mano para tomar la muestra de sangre y marcar el registro.

Una vez ahí no puedo dar marcha atrás ni entrar al sector de las chicas. Me desespero.

Ebony nota mi exasperación y me hace un gesto para que me tranquilice.

-¡Son sólo nervios!- me grita a través de la multitud. Me tranquilizo de inmediato, pero sé que hay algo más.

La ceremonia empieza y respiro tranquilo cuando no es Ebony la que sale elegida para representar a las chicas. Se trata de una chica alta, un par de años mayor que yo, con un cabello de un rarísimo color azul. Hasta el momento solo había visto ese color de pelo en los escoltas del Capitolio o en las entrevistas a los estilistas durante los Juegos. Me pregunto distraídamente si será natural.

La chica, Bludie, tarda un segundo en entender lo que ha sucedido. Tres voces masculinas desgarran la calma con sus gritos y asumo que se trata de su familia. Pienso en las palabras de Belyan y no puedo evitar concordar con ella. La chica llega hasta donde se encuentra el escolta y se mantiene inmóvil, sin despegar los ojos de su falda blanca, en la que sobresale una mancha rojiza, más o menos del tamaño de una moneda.

Apenas tengo tiempo para alegrarme porque Eb está a salvo otro año cuando comienza la selección de los chicos. Suggarian, el escolta con cabello con forma de algodón introduce dos dedos y pesca un papel de la urna de los chicos.

Tomo una respiración profunda en el momento en que abre el papel y siento un vacío en el estómago:

-Nuestro tributo masculino ¡Clother Jeanney!

Cuando escucho el grito de Ebony me doy cuenta de que al final Belyan no estaba del todo en lo cierto, existen muchas formas de familia y el hecho de que no tengas padres no significa que nadie notará tu ausencia.

Subo las escaleras y soporto el escrutinio que hace Suggarian de mi cuerpo. Él se gira hacia un lado y evalúa a Bludie con la mirada, cuyo cabello azul contrata poderosamente contra su níveo vestido.

-¡Distrito Ocho, saluden a sus tributos! ¡Bludie Sharespot y Clother Jeanney!

**~ ~ ~ Catrinna Hoffstar, 16 años- Distrito 9 ~ ~ ~**

Cuando me inclino hacia adelante un mechón de cabello se escapa de mi coleta y cae sobre mis ojos, impidiendo que pueda direccionar correctamente la hoz con la que he estado segando el trigo desde que salió el sol.

-¡Ten cuidado!- me recrimina Aboley Parks, una chica de rostro pecoso que ha estado trabajando cerca de mí el día de hoy- ¡Pudiste haberme cortado!

-Lo siento- le digo con las mejillas encendidas. A mi alrededor tres o cuatro chicas me ven con mala cara, como si lo hubiese hecho a propósito. Me desplazo dos pasos hacia mi izquierda, tratando de volverme invisible.

Por lo general intento mantener un perfil bajo cuando me corresponde trabajar en las zonas comunes. Ya de por si es bastante malo que mi familia no sea particularmente querida en el distrito como para darle motivos a los demás para que me odien.

Recojo mi cabello en una apretada coleta, cuidándome de que no vuelvan a caer mechones traicioneros en mi rostro, y vuelvo a trabajar.

La hoz se desliza con facilidad en mi mano y el trigo cae al suelo. Ha cambiado de color hace un par de días, pasando de verde a amarillo. Hoy la mayor parte del distrito se levantó al alba para trabajar en la recolección, pues gran parte de la jornada se pierde debido a la Cosecha y tomando en cuenta que la tierra no frena su producción de acuerdo a nuestro calendario, debemos hacer hasta lo imposible porque cada grano sea recolectado.

En una zona tan grande como ésta la recolección debería hacerse usando las máquinas, pero el terreno es demasiado desigual como para arriesgar el buen estado de la segadora en ello, así que el mandato es recolectar el grano a mano.

Cuando he acabado con el primer sector que me corresponde preparo el hatillo y lo cargo hasta el camión. El trabajo en el campo me ha vuelto fuerte y ahora soy capaz de llevar el paquete, que debe pesar unos veinte o veinticinco kilos, hacia el carro sin ayuda. No es como si las personas que me rodean hoy estuvieran particularmente interesadas en ayudarme. Soy demasiado tímida como para hacer amigos y mi apellido no está por la causa.

Por lo general no estoy expuesta a esto, pero hoy se necesitaban todas las manos disponibles porque si se espera hasta mañana el grano podría dañarse a causa de los cuervos o de las terribles condiciones climáticas que han estado afectándonos en los últimos días.

Tehesa es la única persona con la que no comparto lazos sanguíneos con la que tengo algún tipo de relación y eso es solo debido a que ella tiene una personalidad desbordante y se empeñó en ser mi amiga cuando íbamos en cuarto grado.

El motivo del rechazo de las personas hacia mi familia data de los días oscuros. En buena teoría mi abuelo, Josiah Hoffstar, era, en ese entonces, una de las personas con mayor cantidad de tierras a su cargo. Se supone que cuando comenzaron los levantamientos en el Nueve mi abuelo le pasó un buen puñado de información privilegiada al Capitolio con el fin de que cuando este ganara la guerra fueran benevolentes con nuestra familia. Los rebeldes fueron aplastados en parte gracias a esa información.

Curiosamente el Capitolio cumplió, hasta cierto punto, las promesas que había hecho y a pesar de que el terreno con el que se quedó mi abuelo era apenas una fracción del que tenía antes de la guerra, proporcionalmente hablando quedamos con mucho más de lo que la mayoría podía si quiera soñar.

El problema es que ese trato privilegiado resultó la prueba que necesitaban los vecinos para confirmar lo que ya sospechaban: habían sido traicionados por uno de los suyos. A pesar de que no pueden hacernos prácticamente nada, es sabido por todos que los Hoffstar somos parias sociales.

Creo que la única persona más evitada que yo en este lugar es el "Espíritu Errante", el chico que trae mala suerte a quienes lo rodean, pero esa es ya otra historia.

En cualquier caso debo sentirme agradecida por el hecho de que nadie en el distrito sepa el otro asunto que se traen mis padres entre manos. Estoy segura de que si alguien llegara a descubrirlo me ajusticiarían en la plaza ellos mismos. Si esto es que yo, que soy la única beneficiada de todo esto, me siento algo desengañada, no imagino lo estafados que se sentirían todos los demás si se enteraran de los tratos turbios que tiene papá con el alcalde.

Me enteré por error hace un par de años, cuando me encontraba en el estudio de papá buscando unos cerillos. No se supone que nadie excepto él entre en esa habitación, pero realmente necesitaba los cerillos para encender la estufa y ya le había dado vuelta a la casa buscando una caja nueva. Cuando escuché pasos aproximándose me congelé y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que meterme debajo del sofá para esconderme.

Papá entró en el estudio y se sentó en su sillón tras el escritorio. Mi pánico se multiplicó por mil cuando escuché la voz del alcalde Mainer respondiéndole.

No consigo recordar las palabras exactas que emplearon, supongo que la combinación de pánico y asco hicieron mella en mi memoria y por eso solo consigo recordar el mensaje resumido: básicamente se trataba de papá sobornándolo con una cantidad escandalosa de dinero para que mi nombre se mantuviera fuera del sorteo.

Creo que permanecí tumbada bajo el sofá por otras dos horas después de que ambos salieran del despacho, tratando de reprimir las ganas de vomitar.

Hablé con mamá esa noche, mis ideales de justicia, por lo general bastante modestos, parecían haber crecido después de mi descubrimiento. La primera reacción de mamá fue abofetearme por haber roto las reglas de la casa al colarme en el despacho de papá.

No me eché atrás. Puse una mano sobre mi mejilla caliente y continué reclamándole durante horas por la forma en la que habían actuado, demasiada impresionada por la forma en que mi familia parecía ser siempre inmune a las reglas en este lugar.

"Lo entenderás cuando tengas hijos", fue su sentencia final.

No creo que exista peor sensación en el mundo que darte cuenta de que es absolutamente imposible confiar en quien más amas.

No volvimos a hablar del asunto, pero por más que ella insistió en que lo olvidara, no pude hacerlo. Cada vez que me presentaba ante la Cosecha sentía como si me estuviera riendo en la cara de los chicos y chicas que estaban genuinamente aterrorizados ante la situación que estaban viviendo.

Empecé a hacer estupideces para castigar a mis padres. Cuando cumplí trece me presenté en el Edificio de Justicia y pedí una tesela. La mujer tras la ventanilla me vio con una ceja alzada pero no hizo ningún comentario. Apuntó mi nombre en un papel de aspecto oficial y me entregó el paquete. Dejé la ración de grano y aceite en una casa cualquiera en el camino a casa y me olvidé de ello.

"Es solo una papeleta", pensé. Una papeleta entre miles. No hay forma de que salga elegida.

El día de la Cosecha me paré entre las demás chicas y esperé. Mi nombre, por supuesto, no salió. Lo mismo se repitió al año siguiente y al que le siguió a ese.

Mamá se esforzaba en darme toques pesimistas para mantener las apariencias, vistiéndome de colores apagados el día del sorteo y mirándome a los ojos y diciéndome que debía lucir preocupada. Papá fruncía los labios y se sujetaba la cabeza desesperado por mi poco interés en colaborar con la causa.

De alguna manera el fingir estar preocupada hacía que me sintiera aún peor ante la injusta ventaja.

Las cosas siguieron igual hasta hoy, cuando ni siquiera he sido capaz de contarle a Tehesa sobre mi gran secreto. Creo que me aterroriza la idea de que, si lo sabe, terminará odiándome como lo hacen todos los demás.

Cuando acabamos de recolectar el grano nos envían a todos a prepararnos para la Cosecha.

El vestido que ha preparado mamá para hoy es de un gris tan oscuro que parece negro. Tiene una pequeña diadema a juego que uso para empujar mi cabello rizado hacia atrás, evitando que caiga sobre mi rostro.

Mamá intenta abordarme un par de veces antes de que vayamos a la plaza, pero yo niego con la cabeza, demasiado absorta en mis pensamientos como para siquiera fingir que la escucho.

Sé que mi actitud no tiene sentido. Cualquier persona en mi lugar se sentiría exultante ante el hecho de que mi nombre no saldrá ni hoy ni nunca en la Cosecha, pero no puedo. No puedo…

Todo pasa en un borrón de rutina y fingimientos. Cuando me doy cuenta ya ha pasado el himno, el discurso y el mensaje especial del Capitolio traído por el escolta. Llega el turno de las chicas y el tipo mete sus dedos, cubiertos de delicados tatuajes cobrizos, en la urna. El papel parece ser atraído hacia su mano como un imán. El aire hace que sus pulmones se inflen y que su camisa, demasiado ajustada, esté a punto de arrojar los botones hacia la multitud.

-El tributo femenino ¡Catrinna Hoffstar!

Siento como mis piernas se aflojan y por un segundo considero la posibilidad de que esté teniendo una pesadilla. No hay forma… no es posible que sea yo. Debe ser un error.

Me quedo quieta, esperando a despertar, o tal vez a que el escolta arrugue la papeleta y la tire sobre su hombro diciendo que se trata de un error.

No lo hace, en su lugar, repite mi nombre.

Escucho un grito y entonces veo a papá tratando de abrirse paso hacia el escenario.

¡No!

Comienzo a moverme hacia adelante. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda de nuevo… Subo las escaleras y me quedo de pie, temblando, junto al escolta que me dedica un guiño. Veo a papá siendo arrastrado lejos por dos agentes de paz.

Cruzo los brazos y me pellizco el antebrazo. Me duele. No estoy soñando.

No es posible… no puedo ser yo. Mi nombre no estaba en la urna. Papá se aseguró de eso hace mucho tiempo.

A menos que… Recuerdo a la mujer escribiendo el nombre en el registro y entregándome el paquete.

Pienso en la única papeleta con mi nombre, la que entró el día en que pedí, por capricho, la tesela y mi mundo se vuelve negro.

Escucho a la multitud aplaudir y me distraigo por un segundo. Esto es raro, nadie aplaude durante las Cosechas.

Veo al "Espíritu Errante" subir las escaleras y la sangre abandona mi rostro. ¡Oh no!

Me desmayo sin un grito.

**~ ~ ~ Maeva Floros, 18 años- Distrito 11 ~ ~ ~**

Drift está tendido sobre mí. Ambos cuerpos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor.

Nuestros torsos están alineados y nuestras piernas se enredan unas con otras en una maraña de extremidades interminable. Nuestras respiraciones están aceleradas.

Lo siento comenzar a moverse y me preparo.

Descargo mi codo contra su rostro y lo golpeo, con fuerza, en la mandíbula. Engancho mi pierna en torno a su pantorrilla y hago palanca para girarnos. Cuando lo tengo bajo mi cuerpo presiono mi antebrazo contra su garganta y busco a tientas la larga espada de madera que se me ha caído. Cuando mis dedos se cierran en torno a su mango sonrío triunfante, pero él nos gira de nuevo y vuelvo a quedar bajo su cuerpo, pesado por sus trabajados músculos. Siento su abdomen tensarse contra mi piel cuando él se inclina hacia adelante para poner sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

-¿Te has oxidado Mev? ¡Eres mía!

-Yo creo que no- le digo retorciéndome ligeramente bajo su cuerpo, él alza una ceja.

-Si fuera una pelea real estarías muerta.

-Deberías prestar más atención- le digo mientras muevo la mano un centímetro y clavo la punta de la espada en el espacio entre sus costillas- porque el único muerto aquí eres tú.

Drift se echa a reír y su postura se relaja, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo caiga sobre el mío. No me molesta, a lo largo de los dos últimos años me he vuelto mucho más fuerte, mis músculos se marcan ligeramente contra mi piel… es más que suficiente para soportar esto. Su cuerpo se siente cálido sobre el mío y sus músculos se ondulan bajo mis dedos.

-¿Estoy pesado? –murmura contra mi cabello.

Niego con la cabeza y saco una mano para apartar el cabello que le ha caído sobre los ojos.

-¿Mav?

-¿Hum?

-Sigo pensando que es una mala idea. No tienes que hacerlo ¿sabes?

Sus palabras rompen la burbuja. Apoyo ambas manos en sus hombros y le doy un empujón para que se quite de encima. Él lo hace con un gruñido.

Me pongo de pie y recojo mi camiseta de suelo. Traigo puesto un top deportivo que Drift ha pedido al Capitolio. Se supone que las mujeres lo usan para ejercitarse en bandas mecanizadas y ese tipo de estupideces. La verdad para mí no tiene sentido. El mundo es demasiado grande para tener que correr dentro de un cuarto.

Estamos en su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Ha equipado la segunda habitación de su casa con sacos de boxeo, colchonetas, diferentes tipos de armas que en teoría son de carácter decorativo, como algún tipo de recuerdo en sus días en la Arena. Al final acabaron cumpliendo un cometido distinto, pues desde que comenzó a entrenarme las espadas y cuchillos salieron de sus anaqueles para empezar a estar en mis manos.

Drift ganó los Juegos hace tres años, cuando estaba por cumplir los dieciséis. Tuvo la buena fortuna de que una buena parte de los frutos que había en la Arena eran venenosos, lo que acabó con la mitad de los profesionales. Además era fuerte y metódico. Logró ganar a punta de fuerza de voluntad, pero la voluntad nunca es suficiente. Al menos eso dice él.

En la cuenta final se le adjudicaron cinco de las veinticuatro muertes, lo cual sigue causándole pesadillas por las noches. Su buena forma física fue una consecuencia de los Juegos: como no lograba conciliar el sueño las primeras semanas, pasó los primeros siete u ocho meses tratando de agotarse físicamente para quedar tan rendido que al final prácticamente caía desmayado en el suelo de su sala de entrenamiento personal.

Creo que se sorprendió bastante el día en que llegué a tocar su puerta. Yo era una chica de dieciséis años con problemas para controlar mi mal genio y un deseo ardiente de cobrar venganza.

No tenía prácticamente nada que ofrecerle y al final creo que eso fue lo que cerró el trato: Drift tampoco tenía a nadie y supongo que la idea de que yo no tuviera ninguna otra persona a la cual recurrir le dio alguna clase de esperanza.

Él tenía su fortuna, consecuencia directa de la corona dorada que tiró en un rincón en cuanto llegó a casa, pero nada más. Su madre murió cuando él tenía doce y su padre salió del cuadro en cuanto supo que su madre había quedado embarazada. No creo que Drift sepa en donde demonios se metió su padre y tampoco creo que le importe.

Mi caso es diferente. Por mucho que papá se esfuerce en contarle a Brune el cuento de qué mamá nos quería mucho y de que murió al darlo a luz a él, sé que la historia es distinta.

Mamá no murió, se fue por su propio pie porque se hartó de vivir una vida plagada de limitaciones donde estábamos sujetos a la tierra y sus caprichos.

Recuerdo haberla visto empacando y despedirse de Brune, que apenas si tenía unas semanas de nacido, con un beso en su cabeza desprovista de cabello. Conmigo no tuvo la misma deferencia. Recuerdo verla subirse a un automóvil con placas oficiales y el sello del Capitolio estampado en un costado.

El día en que me presenté formalmente ante Drift Rusk mi idea no era, en lo absoluto, el que él me entrenara para convertirme en una cosa mortífera.

No. Yo lo que necesitaba era información y por más que lo intenté no se me ocurrió ninguna otra persona a la cual preguntárselo.

Drift, por supuesto, no había oído hablar de mi madre, Carlota Floros habría sido, sin duda, un nombre que habría llamado su atención en el Capitolio por ser de casa, pero no había sido el caso. Aun así fui tan insistente que él me prometió hacer lo que pudiera por averiguarlo para mí cuando fuera al Capitolio en su Gira de la Victoria.

Fueron las semanas más largas de mi vida. Siempre esperando a que volviera. Siempre atenta ante el eventual sonido del tren al llegar a la estación. Tardó catorce días en volver, pero no regresó con las manos vacías: recibí un nombre y una imagen. Colette Didier. Me entregó una fotografía y me costó reconocer a mi madre en aquellos rasgos cubiertos de pintura. Su nariz lucía más pequeña y estilizada. Sus ojos habían perdido las arrugas que se formaban a su alrededor. Pero era ella.

Sentí la sangre hervir en mis venas al verla de nuevo, con los brazos, el cuello y las orejas cubiertos de joyas.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando a lágrima viva en los brazos de Drift.

-¡¿Cómo…?! ¿Cómo pudo?

Él se limitó a sostenerme entre sus brazos y a mecerme de un lado a otro como si así pudiera solucionar las cosas.

Al día siguiente me desperté en mi cama, con los ojos hinchados y la almohada empapada. Una hora más tarde estaba en su casa, con la determinación ardiendo en la mirada y una petición muy específica:

-Necesito que me entrenes.

Una cosa curiosa sobre Drift es que no me preguntó mis motivos ni mis expectativas. De alguna manera comprendió la forma en la que funcionaba mi cabeza y se dio cuenta de que haría esto con su ayuda o sin ella.

Al final nuestra relación se convirtió en algo más y todo iba bien hasta cuando, hace un año, su hermano menor fue Cosechado para los Juegos. Lo asesinaron el segundo día.

-Mev- me llama mientras camina tras de mí. Lo ignoro y me meto en el cuarto de baño para darme una ducha. Cierro la puerta en su cara, me quito la ropa y cierro la puerta de cristal que separa la bañera del sanitario. Me gusta esa puerta, el cristal es ligeramente ahumado, de manera que cuando estás tras ella se puede ver tu silueta desnuda pero debes dejar una buena parte a la imaginación. Es sugerente pero no vulgar.

Drift golpea la puerta con los nudillos y yo lo ignoro.

Entra de todas maneras, pero respeta la privacidad que me brinda la puerta acristalada. Se sienta en el sanitario y se inclina hacia adelante. Lo veo frotarse la barbilla, un gesto que hace cuando está nervioso.

-Mev…

-¿Qué?- le respondo mientras abro la aspersión y el agua caliente cae sobre mi cuerpo. Es un lujo que disfruto. En casa no tenemos agua caliente a menos de que la calentemos primero en la estufa.

-Lo digo en serio. Sé que no quieres que toque el tema pero tenemos que hablarlo.

-No vamos a discutir nada. Es mi decisión.

-Tú sabes lo que sucedió con Fael. ¡Era mi hermano, Mev! Era mi hermano y me destrozó perderlo. No puedo volver a estar ahí. No soportaría perderte.

-No vas a perderme. Estoy bien entrenada. ¡Tú mismo has dicho que lo que puedo hacer supera a los profesionales con los que te enfrentaste en tus Juegos!

El suelta un largo suspiro. Me inclino y tomo la botella de champú del suelo y lo escucho soltar una exclamación.

-Te doy cinco minutos para que acabes de ducharte. Después de eso entraré por ti.

Tomo nota de su amenaza, pero aun así tardo dos minutos enteros frotando mi cuero cabelludo con las yemas de mis dedos. Me aclaro el cabello y repito el proceso, disfrutando de la sensación del agua cálida corriendo por mi cuerpo. Cuando la puerta se abre ya estoy envuelta en una de sus mullidas toallas.

-Mev…- suplica él. Lo miro a los ojos y veo pura desesperación en ellos.- Hazlo por mí, Mev.

Me cuesta trabajo apartarme, pero lo hago. Camino hacia la recámara y me visto sin importar que él me mire. Conoce mi cuerpo tan bien como yo, tal vez más. El vestido ha sido un regalo suyo. Es de color durazno y según el estúpido diseñador del Capitolio que lo hizo, realza mi tono de piel.

Me seco el cabello con la toalla. Me giro hacia él y antes de darle la oportunidad de decir algo más, pongo mis brazos en torno a su cuello y lo beso. Le doy todo de mí. Y luego lo suelto, sin decir nada y camino hacia la plaza.

No me sigue de inmediato, pero siento su presencia como un latido constante cuando se sienta en su lugar en el escenario, entre los Vencedores. No despega la vista de mí en ningún momento, pero no dudo de mi decisión cuando me planto entre las chicas de dieciocho, lista para enfrentar mi destino.

La elegida resulta ser una chica de espeso cabello rizado y piel oscura, como la mayor parte de quienes viven en este distrito. Su nombre es Aitana Kepa. Ni siquiera doy tiempo a que procese lo que acaba de suceder cuando me ofrezco voluntaria en su lugar.

La verdad me daba igual a quien estuviera rescatando de la miseria con mi papel de voluntaria, pero de cualquier manera me alegra saber que estoy salvando a la hija de alguien, a la hermana de alguien… Esa niña regresará a casa hoy. Supongo que de alguna manera vale la pena.

Cuando subo las escaleras la escolta me pregunta mi nombre.

-Maeva Floros.

-Pues bien, Maeva, acabas de agregarle algo de picante a estos Juegos. Se frota las manos y grita mi nombre a la multitud.

La mirada de Drift parece querer taladrarme la cabeza. Me niego a verlo a los ojos, porque me asusta lo que podría encontrar. Recuerdo verlo llorar después de la muerte de Fael. Me juro a mí misma de que no le haré eso de nuevo. Voy a ganar. Tengo que ganar.

Veo a Brune alineado entre los chicos de doce y le suplico al cielo que no sea su nombre el que salga hoy. Sé que puedo protegerlo en la Arena llegado el caso, pero necesito estar enfocada. No puedo liquidar a los otros tributos con tranquilidad si tengo que cuidar a mi hermanito todo el tiempo.

Convierto mis manos en puños cuando la escolta se dirige a la urna de los varones.

La agonía dura solo unos segundos más, pero me deja agotada. Cuando la mujer lee el nombre en la papeleta una sonrisa se abre camino por sus labios.

-Pues vaya que esto es una coincidencia extraña- musita- Dos hijos en una sola familia.

Mi corazón parece descender a mi estómago en un segundo.

¡No! ¡Brune no!

-¡Der Kepa!

Y no me siento en lo absoluto culpable por el alivio que siento cuando el chico, posiblemente el hermano de Aitana, cuyo lugar estoy ocupando, sube los escalones.

**~ ~ ~ Aristta Pineas, 17 años- Distrito 7 ~ ~ ~**

Mis dedos se deslizan sobre la superficie recién pulida buscando imperfecciones, pero no logran encontrar ninguna. Dejo que mi mano se mueva por los surcos cuidadosamente hechos en la madera para imitar olas de mar.

Está casi acabada.

Me pongo de pie y coloco mis manos alrededor de mi cuello e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, logrando que la articulación cruja. Admiro la pieza, ya casi terminada y llego a la conclusión de que dejando de lado que la haya hecho yo, es una obra de arte.

La mecedora es perfecta, justo como la imaginé la primera vez que me senté con un lápiz y un cuaderno de dibujo a diseñarla. El respaldo está cubierto de pequeñas olas en cuyas crestas se puede apreciar la ligera espuma, mientras que las patas y los soportes para los brazos están llenos de motivos marinos, como estrellas de mar, hipocampos y pequeños peces. Tuve que ver muchas fotografías de fauna marina para poder crear el diseño y he tardado casi un mes en tallarlo, pero ha valido la pena.

Cuando tenía siete papá empezó a enseñarme el oficio familiar: la extracción maderera. Papá trabaja para el Capitolio en la extracción y procesamiento de maderas finas. Me volví razonablemente hábil en el manejo de sierras y hachas, pero de alguna manera no parecía lo mío. Fue mamá quien sugirió la posibilidad de que me formara durante un tiempo en el taller del distrito en donde se impartían actividades complementarias a toda la labor de los leñadores.

En el taller aprendí el arte de la ebanistería y el de la papiroflexia, este último más como una forma de terapia que como una verdadera ocupación, pues no importaba que tan impresionantes fueran las figuras de papel que pudiera construir, no eran apreciadas en ningún lugar fuera del Capitolio. Las preocupaciones en el distrito son demasiadas como para poder maravillarse en cosas como ranas y grullas de papel.

De cualquier manera me volví en una buena artesana con la madera y a los 15 años logré emplearme como aprendiz en un taller que hacía muebles finos por encargo para el Capitolio. En un distrito como este eso es todo un logro, especialmente porque no existen muchas chicas en este tipo de puesto.

El día en que conocí a Sálix tenía exactamente tres meses de trabajar en el taller y apenas si me acostumbraba a lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida.

Decir que él entró de golpe en mi vida no sería una exageración. De hecho yo estaba barriendo el área de trabajo antes de comenzar a trabajar cuando él, literalmente, chocó contra mí y me tiró al suelo.

Recuerdo que mi primer pensamiento acerca de Sálix, además de pensar que había sido un idiota por hacerme caer, fue que era casi demasiado bonito para tratarse de un chico. Sus ojos eran tan azules como las violetas que florecían cada primavera en los jardines de la casa del Alcalde. Su tez era blanca, libre de imperfecciones, y su cabello era tan negro que el sol le arrancaba reflejos azules.

Su ropa, en apariencia cara y fina, fue lo único que hizo que me abstuviera de soltar una maldición. Sabía que los jefes venían del Capitolio, pero esta era la primera vez, fuera de los días de Cosecha, en que estaba cerca de una persona que viniera de ese lugar.

Me pareció una persona bastante normal, exceptuando su apariencia cuidada y sus manos delicadas y libres de callosidades. Me di cuenta de ello cuando me tendió la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

Los chicos del distrito nunca me habían parecido particularmente destacables, pero hubo algo en él que hizo que se me secara la boca y el insulto que tenía planeado se atorara en mi garganta. Discutimos brevemente por nuestra torpeza y al final, hicimos las paces. Resultó un golpe de suerte haberlo hecho, porque unos minutos más tarde me presentaron a Sálix como uno de los encargados de comercializar los muebles que yo me encargaba de hacer.

Él tenía veintitrés años y un futuro resuelto. Su nombre no había estado ni estaría jamás en el sorteo para los Juegos. El mío ya había entrado veintidós veces a causa de todas las teselas que había tenido que pedir. Resulta inevitable cuando el salario de tus padres es insuficiente para cubrir las necesidades de la familia.

En cualquier caso Sálix se mostró impresionado no solo por el hecho de que fuera yo quien se encargara de trabajar las piezas más delicadas y finas siendo una chica, sino porque además fuera tan joven.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva creo que nunca tuve otra opción más que enamorarme de él. Dejando de lado su impresionante apariencia y su riqueza, Sálix era, además, muy inteligente y atento.

Nuestra relación evolucionó poco a poco para pasar a una cordialidad que surgía naturalmente. Me gustaba, eso ni dudarlo, pero si algo me había enseñado la vida es que debía ser realista. Éramos de mundos distintos y nunca se fijaría en mí. Al menos eso pensaba hasta el día en que me robó mi primer beso.

Theka, mi mejor amiga, solía pasar por mí después de que ambas acabábamos con nuestras jornadas laborales para acompañarme a casa, pero ese día había enfermado y no se había presentado al suyo, así que me esperaban cuarenta minutos de caminata desde el taller hasta mi casa. Me quejé en voz alta sobre ello, más como una forma de desahogarme que para conseguir algo con ello, pero Sálix no aceptó un no por respuesta cuando se ofreció a acompañarme.

A pesar del cosquilleo nervioso que despertaba en mí, me encontré conversando animadamente con él, maravillándome con cada palabra, no solo por el hecho de que a pesar de vivir realidades tan distintas podíamos hablar uno con el otro, sino porque de alguna manera parecía ser lo correcto.

Faltaban unos metros para llegar a casa cuando Sálix me tomó de las manos y me dijo lo que sentía, hablando a borbotones y capturando mis labios con los suyos sin darme oportunidad de responder nada.

El resto fue puro instinto. Mis labios se movieron contra los suyos y sentí una llama estallando en mi pecho. No tengo ni idea de cómo llegué hasta mi casa después de eso.

Mantuvimos la relación en secreto después de eso, en parte porque mi padre era sumamente sobreprotector y suponía todo un riesgo el declarar abiertamente nuestra relación y que luego él decidiera prohibirla. En parte porque Sálix lo quiso así y a mí me pareció bien.

Fue el mejor mes de mi vida. Lo esperaba cada tarde en las afueras del taller para que me acompañara a casa. Theka se enteró después de la cuarta vez en que le dije que no sería necesario que pasara por mí y siguió fingiendo ante mis padres que era ella quien caminaba cada tarde conmigo.

Los momentos robados se sentían como lo único auténtico en mi vida. Aún hoy me pregunto qué habría pasado si yo no hubiera decidido ir a buscarlo a su oficina ese día. ¿Seguiríamos juntos? ¿Seguiría yo siendo una ingenua? ¿Seguiría engañándome?

Descarto el pensamiento de inmediato porque no quiero tener más motivos para llorar hoy. Ya es suficiente con tener tantas papeletas adicionales en el sorteo. Si a eso le sumas mi corazón roto creo que no hay forma humana de que pueda pararme entre la multitud y permanecer de pie durante la ceremonia.

Lo peor fue escuchar sus explicaciones. Entender que más allá de lo que él podía sentir por mí, el mundo y su vida eran demasiado complicados. Existían demasiados intereses de por medio y la bella rubia que encontré en su despacho era solo un peldaño más en la escalera al éxito que había diseñado su familia.

Por una vez no me quedé callada. Le reclamé sus mentiras y el haber jugado con mis sentimientos durante tanto tiempo a sabiendas de que solo extendía mi sufrimiento.

El dolor en su mirada me persigue cada noche y hace que las lágrimas vuelvan a aflorar en mis ojos. Me las trago todas porque me juré a mí misma que nunca volvería a llorar por Sálix, pero es difícil.

Me sumergí en la rutina para evitar volver a enfrentarme con el dolor que me producía nuestra ruptura. Me concentré en las cosas importantes y envié el sufrimiento a un cajón olvidado en mi memoria.

En cualquier caso aprendí a no confiar en nadie. La desconfianza se convirtió en mi escudo y creo que inclusive mis relaciones familiares salieron perjudicadas en el proceso.

Cuando termino de cubrir con barniz la mecedora admiro mi obra por última vez y me quito el delantal que traigo puesto. Bajo él, llevo un vestido de un pálido rosado, herencia de mi madre, para lucir presentable en la Cosecha.

Si logro salir de ésta solo tendré que enfrentarme a una más y estaré, oficialmente, a salvo de los Juegos del Hambre.

Aun así sé que la tengo difícil. Las ganancias con mi trabajo han sido buenas pero no hay forma de reversar todas las papeletas extra que adquirí a cambio de grano y aceite para mi familia. Hoy tendré un total de veintidós papeletas, así que por más positiva que intente ser, la suerte probablemente no estará de mi lado.

-¿Ris?- la voz de Theka me llega, aguda y musical desde la puerta.

-¡Un segundo!

Me peino el cabello con los dedos y salgo a su encuentro.

Theka trae puesto un vestido de una tela suave y fluida que destaca su piel bronceada, tan diferente a la mía que parece ser alérgica al sol: cada vez que me expongo a sus rayos termino, de manera inevitable, cubierta de pequeñas manchas rojizas sobre la piel.

-Te vez linda - me dice mientras toma la tela de mi vestido con los dedos.- ¿De tu madre?

-Sí. Supongo que aún conserva cosas de sus mejores tiempos. ¿El tuyo?

-Un regalo de Vest.

-¡Vaya!

-Aun así no tiene oportunidad conmigo- dice mientras me guiña un ojo.

-¿Y él lo sabe?

Theka se encoje de hombros y suelta una risita.

-Se lo dejaré saber dentro de unos meses. Después de la llegada de unos cuantos regalos más. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer cuando un tipo con tanto dinero se interesa en ti. ¡Vaya que somos afortunadas!

Me congelo ante sus palabras y ella se da cuenta de inmediato de su error.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Por favor no llores, Ris.

Me obligo a componer una sonrisa.

-No pasa nada, de verdad. ¡Vamos a la Cosecha!- entrelazo nuestros brazos y hago que empecemos a caminar.

La plaza está llena a reventar cuando Theka y yo nos registramos.

Tiemblo ligeramente cuando mi mirada se cruza con la de Sálix en cuyo rostro se dibuja una sonrisa boba cuando me ve. Theka se da cuenta y mete su cuerpo en mi campo de visión para bloquearme la espigada figura del hombre que amo.

"Que amaste, idiota", se apresura a corregirme mi subconsciente.

-Camina, Ris. No vale la pena- la sigo diligentemente hasta que ambas estamos en nuestro lugar.

Pasan otros diez minutos y con un golpe de estática comienza la ceremonia. El enviado del Capitolio es, por tercera vez consecutiva, Blodolust Boyz. Una vez más trae puesto su infaltable medallón con la doble "B".

Está vestido en diferentes tonalidades de azul y sus uñas, azul eléctrico, parecen brillar cuando introduce sus dedos en la urna.

-Las damas primero- dice mientras escarba hasta llegara casi al fondo de la media esfera en que se amontonan las papeletas.

Me estremezco una y otra vez mientras el recorre los pocos pasos que separan la primera urna del micrófono. Blodolust toma aire:

-¡Aristta Pineas!

Y soy yo… por supuesto que soy yo. Como si no hubiese notado que soy la elegida las personas a mí alrededor se apartan como si estuviera infectada. Como si la mala suerte fuera contagiosa.

Camino hacia el escenario con la mirada clavada en el piso, sintiéndome avergonzada y asustada por igual. No me gusta ser el centro de atención.

Subo las escaleras y me paro junto al escolta, que decide prolongar mi tortura tomándome de la mano y haciéndome dar una vuelta. Siento mis mejillas calentarse porque sé que Sálix me está mirando.

-¡Tenía que hacerlo!- se excusa Blodolust cuando me devuelve a mi posición- ¡Con ese vestido pareces una muñeca!

Finalmente me deja en paz y se concentra en la selección del chico, mi compañero de distrito.

Aguardo, esperando a escuchar su nombre, pero sé que tampoco puedo confiar en él, sea quien sea.

No puedo confiar en nadie.

**~ ~ ~ Laure Arcadia, 17 años- Distrito 5 ~ ~ ~**

Canto en voz baja una canción mientras me aseguro de que las muñecas estén alineadas en la repisa que hice con ayuda de Arjen cuando tenía ocho años. Recuerdo que fue ese año porque fue el mismo verano en que comenzaron sus ataques.

La tabla de madera salió del manzano que tuvimos que tirar porque le daba demasiada sombra al jardín de mamá. Recuerdo que lloré cuando lo tiraron abajo. El abuelo nos ayudó a cortar la tabla de madera y luego nos enseñó cómo utilizar la lija para dejar la superficie suave y pulida, de manera que cuando pasabas la mano por encima no había astillas que se hundieran en tus dedos. Luego la pintamos de un fuerte color rosado, para que destacara contra las paredes blancas de mi habitación.

Arjen se encargó de hacer los agujeros en la pared para poner los soportes y entonces colocamos la tabla en su lugar y vimos, embelesados, el resultado de nuestro trabajo. Me dispuse a darle un uso apropiado.

Pensé que lo mejor sería concederles el lugar de honor a mis muñecas. Me dediqué a la tarea de colocarlas en el orden y posición adecuados, ante la mirada molesta de Arjen que se sentía fastidiado por el uso que había decidido darle a su "obra de arte". Cuando había puesto a la mitad de mis muñecas sobre nuestra recién colocada repisa uno de los soportes cedió y la tabla quedó en posición vertical en lugar de horizontal. Recuerdo tener el brazo estirado con Melinda aún entre mis dedos, a punto de sentarse con sus compañeras cuando la repisa se vino a abajo llevándose con ella a mi niñas.

Durante los primeros dos minutos Arjen rió, posiblemente porque la imagen que yo ofrecía con el brazo extendido a punto de colocar a Melinda en su lugar era demasiado graciosa. A mis pies se amontonaban el montón de fragmentos de porcelana con que estaban hechas sus caras y manos.

Lo observé, incrédula, por cinco segundos. Fue entonces cuando comenzó el caos. La risa de Arjen se cortó y luego el empezó a gritarme. En medio de su diatriba, plagada de insultos, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayó de espaldas en el suelo de la habitación.

La escena era escalofriante en demasiados sentidos y tuve el impulso, por un momento, de esconderme bajo la cama y esperar a que todo acabara. En cualquier caso, cuando la baba sanguinolenta empezó a correr por la barbilla de Arjen, decidí seguir mi segundo instinto: gritar.

Aún recuerdo el sonido estrangulado de mi voz cuando el grito desgarró mi garganta. Lennox llegó treinta segundos más tarde, seguido de cerca por mamá que no tuvo una reacción mucho mejor que la mía cuando vio a mi hermano tirado en el suelo de mi habitación en un charco de su propia porquería.

Lennox sostuvo a Arjen por los hombros por unos segundos, entonces el ataque terminó y el cuerpo de mi hermano permaneció laxo en el suelo. Creí que se había muerto. Pero un minuto más tarde Arjen abrió los ojos sin tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que había sucedido. Mamá tuvo que llevarlo al hospital para que le suturaran la lengua, la cual había sido aprisionada por sus dientes durante el ataque.

La ventaja de pertenecer a una de las familias ricas del distrito es que cuando algo va mal contigo o con los tuyos, puedes hacer algo al respecto. No tengo ni idea de cómo vive realmente la "otra mitad", como suele llamarla mamá, aunque todo el mundo sabe que en el Cinco la proporción de ricos y pobres no es pareja.

Yo diría que en la actualidad la proporción es un setenta-treinta o un ochenta-veinte. Noomi y Raph, mis amigos, pertenecen a eso que le llaman clase media y aun así lo pasan bastante mal cuando sobrevienen las crisis energéticas, así que no quiero ni imaginarme cómo será vivir con menos de lo que ellos lo hacen.

Los tres trabajamos juntos, aunque mi trabajo en la planta de energía es más una cuestión de pasatiempo que de necesidad. El salario que recibo por mi trabajo es desdeñable en relación a los ingresos de mis padres, sin embargo mis amigos decían que trabajar estaba bastante bien. En un principio fue un tormento y estoy segura de que fui un grano en el culo para ambos porque puedo ser molesta cuando quiero, sin embargo acepté el reto porque estaba segura de que sería sencillo hacerlo.

A veces me encargan trabajos que no me gustan y a pesar de que todo el tiempo olvido morderme la lengua para no decir algo más que lo socialmente aceptable, cuando se trata de mi puesto en la planta, puedo ser muy reservada con mis pensamientos.

Aun así, a veces soy más impulsiva de la cuenta y acabo metiéndome a mí misma y a mis amigos en situaciones embarazosas. ¿Han oído eso de que es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso? Bueno, en esa frase se resume básicamente mi vida. Perdón es una palabra que se repite tanto en mi vocabulario diario que posiblemente haya perdido la mayor parte de su sentido, como cuando te dedicas a repetir palabras frente al espejo hasta que las sílabas pierden su significado y, por lo tanto, también lo hace la palabra.

Escucho el crujido de uno de los escalones, me coloco boca abajo en la cama y finjo estar leyendo un libro cuando Arjen camina por el pasillo, hacia las escaleras.

Estudio disimuladamente su rostro, buscando los pequeños signos de un nuevo ataque, pero, por supuesto, no encuentro ninguno. Aún con todo lo que he leído sobre el tema no hay nada que pueda hacer por evitar las crisis de mi hermano, más que recordarle constantemente el tomar sus pastillas.

Después de seis escáneres y otro montón de exámenes después de su atanque, Arjen fue diagnosticado con epilepsia del lóbulo temporal, lo que básicamente significa que un sector de su cerebro, llamado hipocampo, se achicharra cada cierto tiempo y en consecuencia mi hermano tiene sus ataques.

Los síntomas no eran novedad para mí. Había leído un libro dos años atrás para hacer un reporte de biología sobre corteza cerebral y enfermedades asociadas. La mayor parte de los chicos de mi edad suelen tomar los conocimientos y descartarlos en cuanto los utilizan, como pasa cuando tenemos exámenes, pero podría decirse que yo soy algo especial. Recuerdo, sin dudas o titubeos cada cosa que he visto o leído.

Al principio los hechos y datos salían de mi boca como cualquier otra cosa, pero cuando me di cuenta de que mi memoria prodigiosa no era una característica presente en la media, empecé a filtrar lo que decía. Tampoco era cuestión de que todos a mi alrededor me detestaran por ser una sabelotodo empedernida.

Me gusta agradar. Es decir ¿a quién no? Aquel que diga que está satisfecho siendo un paria social no solo es un idiota redomado sino también un mentiroso.

Parte de mi facilidad para adaptarme al trabajo en la fábrica de energía se debió a mi capacidad para aprender, sin problema, los manuales de uso de las máquinas. Si he leído el manual de uso y ensamblaje y la máquina en cuestión se descompone, soy tu chica. Aun así no me quedo más tiempo en la fábrica del que debo. La ciudad en sí me parece un poco claustrofóbica, no hablemos entonces de la fábrica con sus grandes armazones de metal.

Si pudiera elegir, me gustaría vivir en otro distrito. Lugares como el Cuatro, Siete, Nueve, Diez y Once. ¿Notan el patrón? Sería feliz viviendo rodeada de naturaleza… El mar, los bosques, los campos de cultivo, los animales… Si lo piensan bien el Cinco es, posiblemente, el lugar menos adecuado para alguien con mis gustos. Por eso me paso la vida tratando de convencer a Noomi y Raph para que me acompañen a las reducidas zonas con árboles que tiene el distrito.

No soy precisamente buena escalando, lo mío es escurrirme en los rincones. Soy sigilosa como un ratón y si no quiero que la gente me encuentre, será difícil que lo hagan. Dame un bosque o una fábrica y lo convertiré en mi territorio. Los terrenos abiertos por otra parte, no son precisamente el entorno que más me favorece.

Colton abre la puerta de mi habitación y entonces recuerda que le he dicho que toque antes de entrar, así que vuelve a cerrar dando un portazo y toca con sus nudillos. Ruedo los ojos.

-Adelante.

Mi hermano entra bamboleándose hacia los lados. Ha subido mucho de peso y ahora luce algo rollizo. Se sienta sobre el cobertor rosa de mi cama y se impulsa hacia abajo para hacer que el colchón rebote.

-Laure.

-Colton.

-¿Nerviosa?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Tomando en cuenta todas las teselas que se han repartido en los últimos meses por la crisis energética, no, no lo estoy.

Veo su mirada triste y mi instinto se activa de inmediato y una fuerza superior a mí me obliga a levantarle el ánimo a mi hermano.

- No seremos nosotros, Colt. Nuestras papeletas son ínfimas con respecto a las que tienen los demás. Algún pobre diablo irá allá y morirá.

Mi hermano me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser una cretina, hermana?

Reviso mentalmente lo que acabo de decirle y no logro encontrar mi error.

-¿Qué?

-Eso fue totalmente inapropiado. ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente? ¿Conoces siquiera a alguien que haya tenido que recurrir a las teselas?

Sus ojos parecen carbones ardientes.

-Perdón.

Él sonríe haciendo que se marque el hoyuelo en su barbilla, pero no es una sonrisa feliz. A veces creo que mi hermano me odia un poco. Me apresuro a cambiar de tema:

-¿Has visto a Arjen?

Colton asiente.

-Está abajo merendando con mamá. No le ha pasado nada, aún.

Al principio creímos que el estrés asociado a las Cosechas hacía que Arjen tuviera sus ataques, de hecho la mañana de su último sorteo hace un año, tuvo el peor ataque de la historia. Se volvió a morder la lengua, convulsionando demasiado aprisa para que alguien, cualquiera, pudiera meter el retenedor plástico que evitaba que sus dientes destrozaran el interior de su boca. En consecuencia tuvo que ser llevado de emergencia al hospital.

Ha sido una de las pocas ocasiones en que alguien se pierde la Cosecha en el distrito. Se supone que debes estarte muriendo para que te permitan ausentarte, pero supongo que el hecho de que tu boca esté llena de tu propia sangre saliendo a borbotones de un miembro parcialmente cercenado cuenta como eso.

Al final tuvo que ser llevado al Capitolio para que le hicieran cirugía reconstructiva. Si fuese cualquier otro chico de cualquier otra familia, Arjen sería mudo para estas alturas, pero por supuesto que mis padres no permitirían tener un avox accidental en casa.

Lennox sube las escaleras, dejando que su peso se descargue contra los escalones de madera y generando un gran estruendo. Cuando entra le dedica una sonrisa a Colton, pero no hay una para mí. Se suponía que cada hermano mayor tenía un favorito entre los más pequeños. Lennox y Colton siempre se han llevado bien, pero Arjen se ha vuelto completamente imprevisible después de sus ataques, así que me he quedado un poco sola en ese sentido.

-Mamá quiere que bajen. Es hora.

Trato de ignorar el sudor frío que se desliza por mi nuca cuando lo dice. Aún y cuando le diga a Colton que no tengo miedo, los Juegos del Hambre asustan a cualquiera, excepto tal vez a los profesionales, pero ellos son harina de otro costal.

-¿Me oíste Laure? –parpadeo y veo que Colton ya está fuera de la habitación, justo detrás de Lennox. Asiento y sigo a mis hermanos escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegamos al recibidor Arjen tiene la espalda apoyada en una de las columnas de mármol. Hoy no hay golpes ni moretones en su cuerpo. Han pasado semanas desde su último ataque. Recorro su rostro con la mirada. No encuentro nada raro, excepto su ceja alzada y la curva que describe su sonrisa irónica.

-¿Se te perdió algo en mi cara, hermanita?

Bajo la mirada y el pelo me cae sobre los ojos. Siento mi espalda agitarse por el ataque de nervios que se acerca y me apresuro a tirar el flequillo hacia atrás y asegurarlo con un pasador.

-Perdón.

Todos nos encaminamos hacia la plaza, donde faltan apenas unos minutos para comenzar.

Colton y yo somos los únicos en edad elegible de la familia, así que ambos nos registramos y cada quien se va por su lado, sin decir ni una palabra.

Me paro en la sección de las chicas, completamente sola. Noomi está en el grupo de dieciséis y Raph está en el de los chicos, así que no tengo con quien hablar. A pesar de que le agrado a la mayor parte de las personas supongo que no soy la más popular el día de hoy. Colt tiene razón, la cantidad de personas que pidió teselas este año se ha incrementado y de alguna manera eso me convierte en una persona que no encaja con el grupo. Solo quiero que esto acabe de inmediato y pueda llegar a casa.

Cruzo los brazos y escucho la introducción del alcalde, Doryan Richet. Lo veo hacer una pausa y dirigir su mirada fugazmente hacia el sector de los chicos, donde veo a un trío en el área de dieciséis riéndose y codeándose como si estuvieran en una fiesta. El frunce el ceño y continúa con su discurso. Cuando acaba mira una vez más el área de los chicos y su boca se convierte en una fina línea.

Por observarlos me pierdo de la introducción del escolta, con su cabellera verde, que ya ha metido sus manos en la urna con el nombre de las chicas. Estoy segura de que no seré yo, pero aun así retengo mi aliento cuando el lee el papel.

-El tributo femenino del Distrito 5 ¡Laure Arcadia!

Siento que me asfixio. Mi instinto me obliga a ocultarme, pero todo lo que hay a mi alrededor son personas y más personas que me delatarán si tienen que hacerlo. No puedo confiar en nadie.

Siento mis rodillas doblarse en un intento de hacerme parecer más pequeña, pero no tiene sentido, estiro el cuello y me paro recta.

Cuando empiezo a caminar hacia el escenario el viento tira mi cabello hacia atrás, de lo rápido que voy, como si llegando rápido hiciera que el tiempo pasara más aprisa. Mis manos se convierten en puños a mis costados y deseo, desesperadamente, que esto se acabe.

Subo al escenario y busco a mi familia. Siento alivio cuando veo que Arjen sigue de pie, sin ataques. Lennox y mamá lucen compungidos. Escaneo la multitud hasta que encuentro a Colton en la hilera de los de quince. Su boca está ligeramente curvada hacia arriba, en una sonrisa que parece decirme "tú te lo buscaste".

**~ ~ ~ Raven Montgomery, 17 años- Distrito 3 ~ ~ ~**

Mi hombro rota cuando echo el brazo hacia atrás para coger impulso. Mi mano vuela hacia adelante y la delicada, pero mortífera, estrella de metal da vueltas en el aire y se encaja, con facilidad, en la X roja que Pulvya ha hecho en la pared.

El shuriken se ha clavado con tanta fuerza en la pared que incluso ella, que a sus treinta y dos años es fuerte y atlética, tiene problemas para sacarla de la ranura que ha creado en la madera.

-Como hagas lo mismo en la Arena después tendrás problemas para recuperar tus armas. La carne humana no es tan dura como la madera, Raven, no es necesario que te luzcas.

El regaño me hace fruncir el ceño. Desengancho la trabilla del prendedor de cabello y dejo que los mechones rubios caigan sobre mis hombros antes de volver a sujetarlos con una goma. Tengo el pelo húmedo por el sudor de las horas de entrenamiento y Pulvya no está de buen humor hoy. Me trago mi comentario de que de todas formas no pienso ir a los Juegos.

Estoy segura de que aún está molesta por nuestra pelea un par de semanas atrás, cuando le dije que no iba a presentarme como voluntaria ni hoy ni dentro de un año.

Pulvya Gellingross, la Vencedora de los Trigésimo Segundos Juegos del Hambre, ha sido, en muchos niveles, mi mentora personal. Comenzó a entrenarme cuando yo tenía diez años, aunque ambas teníamos motivaciones completamente distintas para ello.

Para cuando alcancé la década yo no era, ni por asomo, la abeja reina que soy hoy en día, donde he creado todo un imperio a partir de las alabanzas de aquellos a quienes veo como mis súbditos. Por ridículo que parezca el Distrito 3 puede ser muy prejuicioso, especialmente por el hecho de que la industria a la que nos dedicamos exige una alta dosis de materia gris en prácticamente todas las tareas a las que podemos dedicarnos.

No me considero a mí misma una excepción a esa regla. Tengo una dosis de inteligencia más que aceptable y a pesar de que no cuento con memoria eidética como Bernadette, tengo una gran retentiva, aún y cuando no sea capaz de decirte la página exacta o el color del libro en que leí los datos.

En cualquier caso de nada valía mi inteligencia cuando se comparaba con la lamentable combinación de genes que causó que mi cabello tuviera esta coloración dorada, la cual es considerada por generación como sinónimo de estupidez crónica.

La culpa la tiene Malissa Bloor, la chica del uno, rubia y escultural, que ganó los Juegos cuando yo tenía seis años. Era una profesional de pura cepa, sobrina de un Vencedor y mortífera como ninguna, pero lamentablemente era puro músculo y nada de cerebro, característica que dio a conocer en las entrevistas previas y posteriores a los Juegos.

El punto es que mi generación se crio con la figura de Malissa como principal referente de lo que es ser un idiota y el cabello rubio se convirtió, básicamente, en el signo distintivo de quienes tenían el cerebro del tamaño de un cacahuate. El problema es que el año en que ella se coronó como Vencedora era el año en que yo me integré al sistema de enseñanza formal en el distrito, así que desde un principio las cosas fueron duras para mí.

Al principio las agresiones eran meramente verbales, burlas e insultos sobre que se sentía ser más tonta que los ratones que empleaban en los laboratorios para experimentos y cosas por el estilo, pero poco a poco fueron evolucionando para convertirse en cuestiones más físicas: bofetones, pellizcos y tirones de cabello, por lo general de manera aislada.

El día en que conocía a Pulvya fue distinto. Ecron Vocento había sido mi enemigo desde que teníamos diez, un día en que logré descifrar una programación más rápido que él. Recuerdo que me fastidiaba el hecho de que su cabello, apenas unos tonos más oscuros que el mío fuera considerado castaño y no rubio. Ecron era posiblemente una de las personas más populares de la escuela debido a que su padre había diseñado un software para el uso de ordenadores en el Capitolio que permitían que todo aparato conectado a la misma red pudiese ser controlado por medio de la voz del usuario previamente registrado. Esto significaba básicamente que si la persona en cuestión quería hielo podía darle un comando de voz a su refrigerador para que llenara un vaso que tenías que colocar manualmente en la salida de la bandeja, de manera que a mí me parecía una tecnología bastante estúpida. Pero a la gente del Capitolio le pareció fantástica.

Sea como sea Ecron se molestó mucho cuando yo, una rubia, en teoría bastante corta de luces, conseguí ser más rápida que él. Me preparé mentalmente para la marea de insultos, pero no llegó. En su lugar, cuando salí de la escuela él me esperaba junto con otros siete chicos y chicas. A algunos los reconocí como compañeros de clase, otros debían ser mayores.

Me quitaron mi mochila y me acorralaron en un rincón.

Sentí el primer bofetón, también las dos primeras patadas y tirones de cabello. Después me hice una bola en el suelo y empecé a tararear una nana, deseando que todos se aburrieran y dejaran de golpearme. Al final dejaron de hacerlo, pero no por elección sino por la llegada de Pulvya.

Ella era toda una leyenda en nuestro distrito. Había ganado su edición de los Juegos peleando al final un mano a mano contra la chica del Cuatro. Ambas habían perdido sus armas en una tormenta de arena, seguramente en el afán de los Vigilantes de ver algo más de acción en una edición de los Juegos en que el 50% de sus tributos habían muerto deshidratados y solos en un paraje desértico donde todas las fuentes de agua estaban agotadas.

Pulvya y la chica del Cuatro pelearon durante lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que la otra chica le arrancó, usando sus dientes, la oreja izquierda a nuestra Vencedora. Creo que cuando Pulvya vio uno de sus apéndices en el suelo, cubierto por arena y sangre, algo se rompió en su interior.

A pesar de que no es nuestra primera vencedora Pulvya es famosa dentro y fuera del Capitolio porque fue el primer tributo del Tres que no ganó gracias a su inteligencia superior. Lo hizo con su fuerza bruta: le destrozó el cráneo y el rostro con una piedra.

Ella fue mi salvación. No solo me rescató ese día, evitando que continuara la paliza de mi vida, sino que se encargó a partir de ese momento de entrenarme para evitar que nadie volviera a hacerme algo parecido.

Primero se enfocó en trabajar mi autoestima, demasiado dañada para que yo pudiera hacer nada.

"Tu cabello, Raven, es solo otra manera de demostrarle al mundo lo especial que eres. Eres una reina rodeada de insectos" La presencia de Pulvya como una constante en mi vida logró que todos me dejaran en paz durante algunas semanas. Sus enseñanzas y el entrenamiento físico que me dio después consiguieron que nunca nadie se volviera a meter conmigo.

Se encargó de arreglar mi desgarbado ser y me sorprendí cuando, ante el espejo, descubrí la figura, trabajada y hermosa, en la que me había convertido. La seguridad recién adquirida me tomó por sorpresa al principio, pero la mirada de la gente a mí alrededor me convenció, poco a poco, de que las palabras de Pulvya estaban llenas de razón. Yo era una reina que se había alejado del trono por demasiado tiempo y ellos solo eran insectos que merecían ser aplastados.

Antes de darme cuenta lo había logrado. La gente aprendió a no meterse conmigo y, tal y como lo predijo mi mentora en su momento, empecé a contar con seguidores. Chicos y chicas que se morían por ser como yo. Igual de listas, igual de hermosas, igual de hábiles y fuertes.

Llegado a ese punto pude darme el lujo de escoger a quienes dirigirían mi imperio, bajo mis órdenes, claro está, pues nadie era capaz de hacerlo mejor que yo. Elegí a cinco de ellos.

Bernard Lunmi, no tenía ninguna característica que lo hiciera destacable por sí mismo, pero su padre trabajaba en el departamento de pruebas a prototipos, lo que me garantizaba acceso a cada nuevo modelo de cualquier dispositivo que se me pudiera ocurrir, meses antes de que la gente en el Capitolio pudiera hacerlo.

Ariel y Ariela Rosciel eran gemelos. Su madre administraba el flujo de datos digitales entre el Distrito y el Capitolio. Ambos conseguían mes a mes las claves de acceso que nos permitían hackear los sistemas y conocer, de primera mano, las novedades de ambos lugares.

Bernadette Black, cuando la conocí iba dos cursos por encima de mí. Su hermano mayor administraba los espacios de almacenamiento en la nube. Sus claves de acceso nos permitían husmear en los archivos personales de toda persona que empleara el sistema, de manera que nos enterábamos de las entradas a sus bitácoras personales, los progresos de sus nuevos proyectos y básicamente conocíamos sus vidas al derecho y al revés.

Lily Anner era, posiblemente, el miembro que menos aportaba al grupo con su red de contactos, sin embargo, era mi favorita o, al menos, el sujeto menos descartable en mi manada de seguidores. Me apoyaba a ciegas en cualquier decisión que tomara, fuera lógica o no y su forma de ser, empática y magnética, lograba que la gente la secundara. Se convirtió en mi mano derecha.

Mientras mi vida personal avanzaba, también lo hacía mi entrenamiento. Pulvya siguió adelante, enseñándome no solo formas de defensa sino también de ataque. Me instruyó en el uso de varios tipos de armas y luego me hizo especializarme en uno. Elegí los shurikens porque me parecían hermosos y mortales, igual que yo lo era ahora.

Fue hasta que cumplí los quince que descubrí las motivaciones de Pulvya para ayudarme. Quería que, llegado el momento, me presentara como voluntaria en los Juegos y volviera a casa no solo para traer gloria al Distrito, sino, también, para que me encargara de derribar de una vez por todas una serie de ideas preconcebidas: la incompatibilidad de belleza e inteligencia y el hecho de que toda chica del Tres tenía que mantenerse en esa faceta de ser lista y nada más.

Al principio me pareció una buena idea, sin embargo poco a poco se acercaba la fecha de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños y con ello el día en que tendría que dar un paso al frente para abandonar mi vida aquí e ir a batirme a muerte con más de una veintena de chicos. Ya no parecía una idea tan atractiva.

No tengo venas suicidas en mi cuerpo, así que decidí que mi vida estaba muy bien así y que no tenía por qué cambiar si yo no lo quería.

Enfrenté a Pulvya y le dije que no lo haría, segura de que no estaría contenta, pero no me esperaba, en lo absoluto, su reacción. Supuse que me diría que estaba bien y que era mi elección, sin embargo no estaba tomando en cuenta el tiempo y la dedicación que Pulvya había invertido en mi formación.

Fue, posiblemente, la peor pelea verbal que he tenido en mi vida. El cuerpo de mi mentora se agitaba tanto al gritarme que su sedoso cabello negro se movía hacia los lados, dejando al descubierto el agujero oscuro que ocupaba el lugar en que había estado en su oreja.

Me dijo que era una malagradecida y un desperdicio. Se refirió a mí como la arcilla que había tomado del suelo para moldearme. Me dijo que no era especial en lo absoluto, que me había elegido porque era una criatura inútil que, supuso, sería fácil de modelar a su antojo.

Me gritó por lo que parecieron horas, pero no cedí. No me presentaría voluntaria, no abandonaría una vida en la que tenía todo lo que quería solo para cumplir sus deseos, no importaba cuanto le debiera.

Supuse que ahí acababa nuestra relación. Me di media vuelta y me fui de su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, pero al día siguiente a las seis de la mañana Pulvya estaba en mi habitación sacudiéndome para que despertara.

-Seguirás con tu entrenamiento- ordenó- Por las dudas.

Le dije que no había forma de que me presentara como voluntaria. No iría a los Juegos.

Ella sonrió, como el gato que se comió al canario.

-Entonces no hay nada que temer. Tómalo con una clase de disciplina- fue todo lo que dijo.

Eso básicamente nos trajo hasta este lugar. Mi entrenamiento siguió adelante, con nuestra relación algo deteriorada. Su paciencia se volvió más y más pequeña conforme pasaban los días.

Continúo arrojando los shurikens hacia los blancos hasta que Pulvya da el entrenamiento de hoy por terminado y pienso que me soltará un sermón para hacerme cambiar de opinión, peor no lo hace.

-Que tengas un buen día, Raven.

Asiento.

-Gracias. Nos veremos dentro de unas semanas. Ya sabes, cuando acaben los Juegos. – este año le toca de nuevo ser mentora. La veo a los ojos cuando le hablo, porque no estoy dispuesta a que piense que me siento arrepentida o asustada por su presencia. Como no dice nada, continúo hablando-. Espero que los tributos de este año sean buenos.

Ella se encoje de hombros.

-Supongo que serán chicos listos, como siempre. Necesitarán de un milagro para volver a casa. Es una lástima que los voluntarios escaseen en este lugar. Podríamos tener sólo un muerto en lugar de dos si contáramos con alguien capacitado para ello.

No le doy el gusto y permanezco impasible ante sus palabras. ¿Realmente me conoce tan poco como para pensar que logrará convencerme a partir de motivaciones altruistas? No pienso jugarme el pellejo para que algún desconocido viva.

-Es una lástima- le digo con una sonrisa y me marcho.

Me baño y me cambio en cuanto llego a casa. El vestido es azul oscuro y tiene ribetes blancos en las mangas. No es tan bonito como debería, pero de todas maneras este año no estaré bajo los reflectores. Intento que no me moleste. La verdad me gusta ser el centro de atención, pero puedo dejarlo pasar ante la idea de que los protagonistas de hoy lo serán por los motivos equivocados.

Afuera tocan la puerta. Cuando encuentro a mi escuadrón de seguidores. Todos traen puestas sus mejores galas, el vestido color vino tinto de Bernadette es más bonito que el mío y eso me molesta.

-Es un bonito vestido, Bern.

La veo empalidecer, pero fuerza una sonrisa y me responde:

-Ma-mamá lo hizo para mí.

-¿En serio? ¿No crees que eres demasiado morena para ese color?

-Tienes razón, Rave- acota Lily de inmediato y yo sonrío- se vería mejor en ti.

-¿Verdad que sí?

Bernadette suspira y yo la veo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Podría prestártelo.

Le dedico una sonrisa y la tomo del brazo para arrastrarla a la habitación.

-Solo tardaremos un minuto.

-¡Espera!- dice ella clavando sus talones en el suelo para dejar de avanzar, la sigo arrastrando de todas maneras porque su fuerza no se compara con la mía.- ¿lo quieres ahora?

-¿Qué mejor momento que el presente?- le digo mientras escucho las risas de los gemelos. Tiro de la tela de su vestido y la paso por encima de su cabeza- ¡Alza los brazos!

Un segundo más tarde traigo puesto el nuevo vestido de Bernadette mientras ella contempla el mío, aún en su ropa interior.

-Deberías apresurarte- le digo mientras abro la puerta- llegaremos tarde.

Veo sus ojos humedecerse. La ignoro y me encamino hacia la plaza, segura de que me seguirán.

En la plaza los chicos se mueven para dejarnos pasar y la gente alaba mi vestido y mi apariencia en general a cada paso.

No le presto atención a la mayoría y les dedico medias sonrisas a algunos.

Nos saltamos la fila, porque nosotros no esperamos a nadie. El agente de paz me mira curioso cuando aparto a una chica de catorce y le tiendo el dedo.

-Raven Montgomery, diecisiete. Date prisa.

Lo veo contener una sonrisa por mi descaro, me dan ganas de guiñarle un ojo, pero mantengo mi expresión severa. El punza mi dedo y toma la muestra. Camino con seguridad hacia mi lugar y espero a que la Cosecha pase rápido.

El alcalde hace la presentación y la escolta lee un fragmento del Tratado de la Traición:

- "En castigo por la rebelión, cada distrito ofrecerá una mujer y un hombre que se encuentren entre los 12 y 18 años de edad para una cosecha pública. Dichos tributos serán entregados a la custodia del Capitolio y transferidos a una arena pública donde pelearán a muerte, hasta que uno sólo prevalezca ganador. Desde ese momento y para siempre, esta festividad será conocida como Los Juegos del Hambre."- la multitud permanece silenciosa- ¡Cuando honor!- agrega la escolta con una risita.

Examino las uñas de mi mano derecha, aburrida.

-¡Empezaremos con las chicas!- dice como si eso fuera novedad.

A mi izquierda siento a Lily removerse. A mi derecha Bernadette mueve los pies con inquietud. No veo a Ariela, porque está en el grupo de dieciséis, detrás de nosotras. Los chicos están al otro lado y no alcanzo a verlos.

La escolta mete la mano y agita los dedos hasta que uno de los papeles se pega a uno de sus enormes anillos.

-Representando al distrito Tres. ¡Raven Montgomery!

Frunzo el ceño, segura de haber escuchado mal. No es posible que sea yo. No puedo ser yo.

En el escenario veo a Pulvya con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

Aprieto los dientes. ¡No! ¿Pudo haber sido ella? ¿Pudo haber garantizado que mi nombre saliera en la Cosecha? No, es imposible. Y sin embargo…

-¿Algún voluntario?

No lo hay, por supuesto. Aquí no existe la cultura de los voluntarios como si lo hace en el Uno, Dos y Cuatro.

-Ven aquí, Raven querida- dice la escolta mientras me busca con la mirada.

No permito que nadie note el miedo que se ha instalado en mi estómago, aún y cuando sé que tengo grandes posibilidades de volver, muchas más de las que tendría cualquier otra chica.

Las miradas se centran en mí y yo sonrío, como si este hubiera sido mi plan desde el principio. Subo al escenario cuidándome de mantener, en todo momento, la falsa sonrisa en mi rostro. No me engaño a mí misma, sé que será duro. Los profesionales siempre son duros y puede que algún otro distrito de una sorpresa, como seguramente lo seré yo.

Continúo sonriendo y me preparo para lo que se avecina mientras siento como Pulvya se endereza, satisfecha, en su lugar.

* * *

**Hola bellos tributos!**

**Vuelvo con el capítulo que les había prometido y ¿adivinen qué? ¡Se acabaron las Cosechas! ¡Lo hicimooooos! (me sentí como Dora la Exploradora, pero no importa). Dos cosas sobre los siguientes capítulos. **

**1. Quiero darme una vuelta por la cabecita de los Game Makers, si son tan amables de pasarse por el blog se darán cuenta de que hice un nuevo post en el que le puse rostro a tres de esos chicos malos. ¿Serían tan amables de decirme el POV de quien de ellos quieren? El link al blog lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil. El siguiente capítulo entonces será de uno de estos creadores y no de los chicos, obviamente más corto, pero podrán ver que opinan en el Capitolio sobre sus tributos basándose en sus reacciones a la Cosecha. Eso podría hacerlos ganar o perder puntos desde ya, así que piénsenlo y me dicen ya sea por review aquí o por comentario en el blog a quien quieren ver.**

**2. En el capítulo que sigue a ese vendrían los primeros 12 POVs post sorteos, así que verán a 12 chicos y no a 6 como hasta el momento. Se unen las perspectivas del capítulo 2 y 3, es decir, tendremos representantes de cada distrito para no perdernos de nada de lo que le hacen a cada parejita. ¿Capisce? **

**Les recuerdo que los comentarios dejados en fanfiction y en el blog son sumamente importantes para apoyar a su tributo y garantizar (hasta cierto punto) su permanencia en la historia. Claramente van a ir avanzando de acuerdo a que tan viable y creíble sea este progreso, pero el apoyo de su papá/mamá/creador será fundamental ¿Para qué salvar a un tributo que ni a su creador le importa? Además me parece importante que aún y cuando su tributo no salga en el capítulo, le den seguimiento a la historia, pues pasarán cosas que podrían afectarlo. Para muestra un botón: los tributos del capítulo 3 salieron mencionados aquí. **

**Esta semana me dedicaré a actualizar mi otra historia "Jugando con Fuego". Espero no estar oxidada en ella, así que si me tardo más en subir capítulo en esta será por eso, igual les prometo capítulo antes de Navidad a menos de que algo increíble me pasara. **

**Cualquier duda u observación que quieran hacerme les prometo que soy muy accesible por PM, algunos de ustedes pueden dar fe de ello. **

**Sin más, les dejo las preguntas:**

**1. ¿Quién fue su favorito/a en este capítulo?**

**2. Ya conociendo a los 24 tributos ¿cuáles son sus seis favoritos? (se las dejo fácil, es un cuarto de los tributos)**

**3. Si fueran del Capitolio y pudieran apostarle a tres de estos chicos y chicas ¿quiénes serían? Les doy 2 000 puntos para repartirlos entre tres de ellos como si fuera dinero. Tienen que usar todos los puntos pero pueden elegir de 1-3 tributos para ello. ¿Qué significa esto? Que igual le pueden dar 2000 puntos a uno que repartir 750 a uno 900 a otro y 350 al último. ¿Entendieron? ¡Vamos a ver quien o quienes se llevan las palmas! Y para hacerlo más interesante ¡no los dejo votar por su propio bebés!**

**A continuación les dejo el nick de cada papá o mamá con su respectivo tributo. Esto porque me parece importante que vean que cada quien tiene a su submitter y que fuera de los matices que les voy dando, ninguno es mío, así que efectivamente cada autor menos uno verá a su tributo morir. Quedan advertidos. **

**Aquí la lista:**

* * *

**Distrito 1**

Gessa- G. Applause

Alexandrite: Vvmq17

* * *

**Distrito 2**

Charlotte: Darkmatter Black

Ahren: HikariCaelum

* * *

**Distrito 3: **

Raven: KenAbernathy

Fitz: Siri Tzi

* * *

**Distrito 4**

Gianni: Bellamybell

Zadlen: Freefall

* * *

**Distrito 5**

Laure: blurry cornrow

Ayrtron: Kittens and Cats

* * *

**Distrito 6**

Kiara: MarEverdeen

Saimon: Alphabetta

* * *

**Distrito 7**

Aristta: Lauz9

Tre: Ale Santamaría

* * *

**Distrito 8**

Bluedie: JaviValenchu

Clother: Totaldrama

* * *

**Distrito 9**

Catrinna: Kar weasley

Deberg: JXJ2

* * *

**Distrito 10**

Bernesse: Gallantgrove

Cowie: Soyreni

* * *

**Distrito 11**

Maeva: KDTribute

Der: Amber Swan

* * *

**Distrito 12**

Ariadna: Lau Cullen Swan

Skarp: Peetkat


	6. Libros abiertos

**Libros abiertos**

**Dulphine Seaworth, Asistente de Adamas Draganbee en Diseño de Arenas**

Los dedos de Adamas tamborilean sobre la mesita en la que la avox acaba de dejar su bebida verdosa. La verdad no sé cómo hace para tomarse eso y no vomitar todo el día, pues la sola idea de pasar el líquido, dulce y burbujeante, por mi garganta hace que me ponga tan verde como la sustancia en su copa de cristal.

Tampoco es una actitud del todo infundada, cuando tenía seis años mi hermano Mellison y yo nos encerramos en el armario bajo las escaleras y nos comimos, al menos, unos veinte kiwis cada uno como parte de un estúpido reto. Me puse tan enferma después de eso que pasé seis días en mi cama con dolor de barriga, vaciando mi estómago en un cubo que una de nuestras sirvientas había colocado junto a la cama.

En consecuencia quedé incapacitada para digerir cualquier cosa remotamente parecida al kiwi: desde dulces hasta bebidas, pasando por ensaladas de frutas o helados. Nómbralo. Si se parece al kiwi soy totalmente proclive a enfermar con solo su olor.

El día en que me enteré de que Adamas Draganbee era un fiel consumidor de Verioz, la bebida alcohólica a base de este fruto del infierno, me sentí enfermar.

Mi ingreso al equipo organizador de los Juegos del Hambre fue más una cuestión de destino y fortuna que cualquier otra cosa. Me considero a mí misma una persona bien capacitada. He estudiado en las universidades más prestigiosas de Panem y, a diferencia de la mayor parte de las personas que en este momento están esperando la presentación de las Cosechas en esta sala, conozco, de primera mano, cada uno de los distritos del país.

Mi padre siempre ha sido un simpatizante de la idea de que se reformulen los tratados para que los distritos tengan un trato igualitario con respecto al Capitolio, esto basándose en que más de medio siglo de Juegos del Hambre ha sido más que suficiente como castigo por la rebelión. En cualquier caso, no consideraba que las quejas de los distritos durante los Días Oscuros fueran infundadas. El Capitolio siempre ha acaparado la mayor parte de los recursos de Panem y los Distritos, a pesar de ser más populosos, reciben prácticamente las sobras de lo que producen ellos mismos.

Posiblemente si hubiera vivido en los Días Oscuros habría sido juzgado y condenado a muerte o a ser un avox. En cualquier caso su simpatía para con los distritos no pasó desapercibida para mamá, una de esas personas que había sido tocada por la varita mágica del Capitolio y que vivía en un mundo lleno de dulces y arcoíris. Al final pasó lo que tenía que pasar y un matrimonio con demasiadas diferencias ideológicas terminó en divorcio. No es que me lamente de ello.

Supongo que mi visión del mundo, en el que a fin de cuentas vivo, puede ser algo fría y desapegada, especialmente cuando se toma en cuenta que he disfrutado de los beneficios de una vida fácil, pero resulta duro compaginar, desde que eres una niña, dos visiones de vida tan opuestas como las que me ofrecían mis padres.

Seguí viendo a papá los fines de semana y unas cuantas veces más cuando me encontraba en vacaciones de fin o mitad de curso. Papá consiguió una plaza como catedrático en la Universidad de Panem, donde logró canalizar de alguna manera sus vastos conocimientos sobre la vida en los distritos. Fue gracias a este trabajo y a las exploraciones de campo asociadas a la investigación, que mi hermano y yo conocíamos todo Panem para cuando llegamos a la adolescencia.

Al final no todo resultó bueno para papá, después de un par de llamadas de atención sobre su "excesivo entusiasmo" en sus explicaciones sobre la vida en los distritos y la calidad de vida que tenían las personas ahí, logró meterse en problemas con un par de tipos grandes en el Gobierno y fue despojado de sus títulos.

Consejo número uno en el Capitolio: mantente tan alejado como puedas de los perros rabiosos.

La mano de Adamas se detiene sobre la mesa cuando aparece el sello en la pantalla negra. Lo veo ajustar mínimamente su postura y llevarse las manos al nudo de la corbata, perfectamente hecho, como si intentara pulir aún más su cuidada apariencia.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi en carne y hueso me pareció impresionante. Para ese momento lo conocía bastante bien. Me había empleado a fondo en esto de tener la información como primera arma de combate y había dedicado el fin de semana anterior a leer todo lo que había podido encontrar sobre él. El día en que se me informó que había sido elegida para asistir al Diseñador de Arenas como suplente de Galovin Swertgoff, prácticamente empecé a dar saltos.

El curriculum de Adamas era impresionante, fuera de varios trabajos dentro y fuera del Gobierno había dedicado un 80% de su carrera a tareas relacionadas con los Juegos del Hambre. Ingresó al selecto grupo de los Vigilantes con un cargo menor como Asistente en Diseño de Componentes Vegetales, tardó dos años en subir al siguiente escalafón, centrándose en la creación conceptual de los mutos que se empleaban como parte del entretenimiento. Se convirtió en el asistente en Diseño de Arenas, el puesto en el que me desenvuelvo yo ahora, en los Cuadragésimo Novenos Juegos y solo un año después compartía el lugar de honor con Augoosin Brademeer de crear la Arena para la edición más importante de una generación: el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

La Arena en la que ingresaron cuarenta y ocho tributos en lugar de veinticuatro fue totalmente impresionante, llena de trampas enmascaradas con las cosas más bonitas que te podías imaginar, desde los campos llenos de mariposas venenosas hasta los corderitos carnívoros. Se viera por donde se viera Adamas Draganbee era un genio y la Arena que había preparado para los tributos de este año no era una excepción a su regla de presentar escenarios hermosos y terroríficos en igual medida.

Me estremezco ligeramente al pensar en lo que les espera a los tributos de este año y siento pena por aquellos cuyos nombres salieron elegidos este año. Mi pena se convierte en desdén por aquellos que eligieron este destino de manera consciente, mi padre me ha inculcado cierta resistencia hacia los tributos voluntarios. Los distritos Uno, Dos y Cuatro casi siempre presentan tributos profesionales que se ofrecen como voluntarios para probar su valía y llevar la gloria a casa. Dudo que esta edición sea una excepción a la regla, pero todo puede suceder.

-Seaworth- me llama Adamas y yo me siento una gota de sudor frío descender por mi columna cuando lo hace.

El miedo se ha vuelto una constante en mi vida y a cada segundo siento la necesidad de probarme a mí misma ante este hombre. Si hace un año me hubieran dicho que profesionalmente me iba a sentir como menos que una cucaracha aplastada por un zapato, no lo habría creído, pero con su cabello canoso perfectamente peinado y su mirada gris verdosa, este hombre puede asustar a cualquiera, no digamos a una chica que acaba de graduarse y que necesita desesperadamente de la experiencia que exige un mercado laboral tan competitivo como el del Capitolio. Una carta de recomendación de Adamas Draganbee resultaría invaluable para mi curriculum, especialmente cuando no tienes un apellido que abra muchas puertas a tu paso.

Mellison cambió su apellido por el de nuestra madre, Zarqun, después de la caída en picada de papá, pero yo amaba demasiado a mi padre como para darle una bofetada como esa. Me propuse a mí misma labrar mi propio camino, aún y cuando el apellido de mi padre fuera un lastre que hiciera que cada centímetro que avanzara se llevara mi sudor y mi sangre.

-Señor Draganbee, señor- uh… siempre me siento como una completa idiota cuando hago eso y sé que él lo odia. No hay necesidad de encerrar su apellido entre palabras de respeto para recalcar algo que ya sabe: que él es la máxima autoridad aquí, muy por encima de Fluorite Zuley, la Vigilante en Jefe.

Para nadie es un secreto que el Presidente Snow ha tratado de convencer a Adamas desde hace más de un año para que asuma el puesto de Vigilante en Jefe, pero es algo que el simplemente no quiere oír por el momento. Supongo que no quiere sentir que ha encontrado, profesionalmente hablando, su propio techo. Si a eso le sumas el hecho de lo mucho que él disfruta su trabajo planeando nuevas formas de matar niños… pues la verdad dudo que alguna vez abandone su puesto.

Me aproximo tratando de hacerme diminuta, pues temo haber pasado por alto alguna indicación anterior, causando su cólera. Todos saben que su genialidad viene de la mano con una crueldad absoluta. No creo que llegue a las manos, pero hacer enfadar a Adamas Draganbee es suicidio social y laboral. No es de extrañar que Borens y los demás hayan quedado inconsolables después de su injusto despido.

A pesar de que soy consciente del abuso de poder que hace mi jefe, no puedo opinar, cualquier palabra de descontento que se escape de mi boca podría generar mi propio despido y ciertamente no soy una estúpida.

Cuanto me acerco a él me aclaro la garganta para anunciarle mi presencia.

Ni siquiera voltea a verme. Me aclaro la garganta con más fuerza. Nada. Suelto una tosecilla.

Adamas se mueve y empuja con los dedos un tazón plateado lleno de pequeñas grageas amarillas.

-Toma una- ordena con su voz profunda.

-¿Señor?

-Si tienes problemas de garganta deberías tomar una.

-No tengo problemas de garganta- las palabras se escapan de mi boca antes de que pueda analizar lo que está sucediendo.

-¿Entonces por qué demonios estás haciendo ese infernal ruido?

Siento como la sangre se acumula en mis orejas y en mis mejillas.

-Yo… usted me llamó ¿no?

-Dime una cosa, Dulphine- la falsa dulzura en su voz hace que me encoja- ¿Eres un perro?

-¿Disculpe?

-Un perro. Ya sabes, cuatro patas, peludo, nariz húmeda, rabo en constante movimiento.

Trato de que mi voz suene firme cuando le contesto:

-No señor.

-Bien- dice mientras toma su repugnante bebida y hace que el líquido haga círculos dentro de la copa.- Vamos progresando. Ahora dime ¿eres un avox?

Me envaro ligeramente.

-No señor.

-Entonces ¿tienes capacidad de hablar?

Siento el pulso en mi garganta latiendo desesperado. No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar con estas preguntas.

-La tengo, señor.

-Ahora dime ¿eres estúpida?

Mi espalda se agita con un espasmo que desencadena un ligero temblor en mi cuerpo.

-N-no- lo veo sonreír y me abrazo a mí misma para no caerme a pedazos. Logró lo que quería y me ha vuelto a quebrantar.

-De acuerdo. Ahora que hemos establecido que no eres un perro, ni una avox, que tienes capacidad de habla y no eres estúpida ¿podrías explicarme porque tienes que recurrir a algo tan burdo como un… - el imita el sonido que he hecho con mi garganta y me dedica una sonrisa sin asomo de humor- para llamar mi atención?

-Lo… lo siento, señor. – "no llores, no llores, no llores".

-Bien. Ahora prueba que no eres una inútil y siéntate aquí- dice mientras palmotea el sillón junto al suyo. - Ahora tú y yo vamos a analizar a los tributos. ¿Entendido?

Yo asiento y el me dedica otra de sus miradas despectivas. Me doy cuenta de mi error y me apresuro a contestarle:

-Sí, señor. He entendido.

Él reactiva la reproducción diferida que tiene de las Cosechas sin decir una palabra. El último corte de edición saldrá esta noche y será visto por todo el país, incluyendo a los tributos en el tren, a menos de que todos tengan los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Al parecer se dieron un par de casos el año pasado de chicos a los que no se les veían los ojos a causa de su llanto, los estilistas estaban furiosos.

Los Vigilantes cuentan con una copia actualizada según se va desarrollando cada Cosecha en los distritos, así que se acostumbra que se haga un análisis de cada tributo para, básicamente, determinar si será carne de cañón en los primeros dos días de Juegos. Una vez se da este análisis pueda pasar una de dos cosas, o el tributo es inútil y solo servirá para darle color al Baño de Sangre o bien recibirá la atención de los Vigilantes.

Si el tributo resulta lo suficientemente interesante, se deben realizar cambios de último minuto a la Arena para crear nuevos mecanismos que vuelvan más emocionantes los Juegos, donde se tomen en cuenta las capacidades y debilidades de los tributos. Todo esto se reafirma más adelante, después de que tenga lugar el entrenamiento de los niños y que se conozca mejor su comportamiento.

Las grabaciones minuto a minuto de la estancia de los tributos en sus respectivos pisos también ayudan a formar visiones más integrales de los tributos. Por ejemplo, si el chico o la chica suele tener pesadillas, se solicitan los servicios de expertos en comportamiento humano, quienes básicamente desmontan el trasfondo psicológico que puede desencadenar las mismas a partir de sus reacciones y las palabras que dicen entre sueños o al despertar y esto se usa como arma en la Arena.

El sillón es tan mullido que me hundo en él cuando me dejo caer, nada delicadamente, en el asiento. Es como si estuviera hecho de crema batida, mis piernas y mi torso empiezan a formar un ángulo agudo mientras mi trasero se hunde en la esponjosa superficie. Debo pelearme con el mueble hasta que logro encontrar una posición que me proporcione control sobre mi cuerpo y cuando por fin lo consigo tengo los fríos ojos de Adamas sobre mí.

Me sonrojo de inmediato y me acomodo las gafas, como hago siempre que estoy nerviosa. Desplazo mis dedos temblorosos por los botones que se encuentran sobre el reposa brazos del mullido sillón y activo la proyección del procesador de notas.

La pantalla aparece ligeramente traslúcida frente a mí, permitiendo que pueda ver el procesador de texto y la proyección de las Cosechas al mismo tiempo.

-Distrito 1- digo yo.

Afortunadamente ya ha acabado el protocolo de la entrada de la escolta, alcalde y vencedores seguidos por el himno, las palabras del representante local del Gobierno y la lectura del tratado. Saltamos directamente a la parte en la que sale la chica elegida. No le presto atención porque sé que habrá alguna profesional para ocupar su lugar.

Adamas se rasca la barbilla cuando nota que los segundos pasan sin que haya una voluntaria, hasta que finalmente una esbelta rubia se ofrece para ir a los Juegos. La sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de la chica está en clara oposición a los largos segundos que transcurrieron desde que surgió el nombre de la primera.

Mis dedos se mueven a toda velocidad sobre el teclado frente a mí para digitar su nombre en el buscador y obtener sus datos.

Mi jefe pone en pausa la reproducción y el rostro de la chica, bastante bonito, llena la pantalla.

-¿Qué puedes decirme de esto?

-Distrito 1. Nombre: Gessa Larkeen, 17 años. Clasificada como primera de su generación…

-No te estoy pidiendo sus datos- señala él con un claro tono de disgusto- Te estoy preguntando como explicas esto. ¿A qué se debe que tardara tanto en ofrecerse como voluntaria después de la elección de alguien más?

Busco, desesperada, algún dato que pueda serme de ayuda en este momento.

-Uh… la ingresaron cuatro veces en el hospital a causa de fuertes dolores de cabeza en el último año. Tal vez había… ¿duda en su decisión?- odio que suene como una pregunta.

-Duda ¿eh?- Se levanta y camina hasta la pantalla. A nuestro alrededor todos están callados, cada quien metido en sus propios asuntos, o tal vez esperando a que Adamas vuelva a trapear el piso conmigo. Él se para junto al rostro satisfecho de Gessa y lo señala con un dedo- ¿Te parece este el rostro de la duda?

¡Demonios! Bajo el rostro avergonzada.

-Este es el rostro- continúa él- de una chica que está tan segura de sí misma que se lanzará de cabeza a la lucha sin mirar dos veces si sus "aliados"- ríe cuando dice la palabra- están cuidándole las espaldas o buscando el mejor ángulo para apuñalarla. Ahora mira la cara que pone su gemela- dice mientras apunta a la chica rubia que permanece entre la multitud- eso si es duda. Ponla en la lista de análisis, queremos conservarla para que prolongue el espectáculo.

-Sí, señor- digito el comando y el nombre de Gessa se ilumina con un brillo verdoso.

-Continuemos- dice mientras se sienta y pulsa el botón de reproducción.

-Alexandrite Rocca- le digo en cuanto la escolta anuncia el nombre del segundo voluntario- 17 años, clasificó de segundo- le digo frunciendo el ceño- justo después de su hermano mayor.

Adamas digita otro comando y la reproducción retrocede hasta el momento en que Alexandrite camina hacia el escenario. En el camino intercambia miradas con un chico que podría pasar por su gemelo, pero que según la ficha de datos es su hermano mayor. Luego vuelve a adelantar la reproducción y se detiene en el rostro del voluntario, grande como un armario, que tiene los ojos fijos en algún punto de la multitud.

Adamas solicita que se le envíe el video de una cámara que haya grabado la escena desde otro ángulo. El archivo llega de inmediato y se reproduce en una pantalla más pequeña en la esquina de la proyección principal. Enfoca a una chica rubia de ojos azules que llora desconsoladamente.

-Quiero los datos de ella- dice de repente.

-Sí señor.

El sistema de toma de muestras y datos que se realiza antes de cada Cosecha hace que resulte sencillo poder identificar a un chico que no ha salido elegido. Digito la edad y la posición y el sistema me devuelve un nombre acompañado de una fotografía que no es más que una captura del video de la Cosecha de hoy.

-Safirel Cliff, diecisiete años. Tuvo la posición trigésimo segunda entre sesenta y seis concursantes en su Academia- le digo.

-Busca registros médicos y civiles.

-Figura en una solicitud para matrimonio junto con Onyx Rocca.- le respondo antes de desplazarme a la parte médica- Solicitó una prueba de embarazo en la clínica hace tres días.

-¿Resultado?

-Positivo. - ¡vaya! Siendo tan joven…

-Agrega a Rocca a la lista de análisis.

-Pero la chica tiene una relación con su hermano… no con él.

Él toma la copa y bebe un trago.

-¿Ves el desconsuelo en la cara de la chica?- dice mientras la señala con el dedo- ¿Parece una mujer que está viendo como su cuñado se va a un posible viaje sin retorno?

Sin decir una palabra introduzco el código y su nombre se torna verde.

-Eso pensé.

El siguiente tributo, Charlotte Mederek, es toda una sorpresa. Cosechada en un distrito de profesionales, no hay voluntarias para ir en su lugar. En la pantalla veo como la chica le da una mirada horrorizada a alguien en la hilera de las de dieciocho.

-Quiero el nombre de esa chica- dice Adamas repentinamente interesado.

Me he adelantado y le suelto la información de inmediato:

-Taissa Bloombur, dieciocho años. Clasificada como primer lugar en su academia- y por lo tanto la voluntaria original.

-¿Alguna relación previa con Charlotte?

-Ninguna.

Él sonríe levemente, haciendo que se marquen unas ligeras arrugas en torno a sus ojos.

-Conozcamos a Charlotte.

-Charlotte Mederek- leo en voz alta- dieciséis años. Inició su entrenamiento a los siete años, pero este se vio interrumpido.

-¿Motivo?

-Su padre sufrió una herida en la columna que supuso un retiro de sus labores como agente de paz en el distrito Seis. Única fuente de ingreso de la familia, se vieron incapacitados económicamente para continuar la formación de la chica.

-¿Aptitudes señaladas?

-Antes de su retiro se había destacado en uso de arco y flecha y, en menor medida, lanzamiento de cuchillos.

Me pregunto si la chica habrá dejado que sus habilidades se oxidaran por completo.

-Lottie, Lottie- canta él- ¿en dónde debería colocarte?

-Puedo sugerir, señor, que se coloque en la lista de optativos para una elección posterior a partir de la respuesta del público y los resultados de la observación en el viaje en tren.

Adamas asiente y el nombre de Charlotte se colorea de amarillo.

-Ahren Noyce- continúo con la revisión tributo a tributo.- Diecisiete años, voluntario profesional, mayor puntuación en pruebas en su Academia. Tiene una media de sobresaliente en su instituto.

-Así que un listillo y para rematar, bien entrenado.- Adamas mira al chico como si se tratara de un jugoso filete- ¿Alguna otra cosa que reportar?

-Sí. Ha sido visto constantemente en compañía de Nicanor Cox.

La risa de Adamas es ronca y profunda, como todo lo demás en él.

-Así que logró acceder a ese viejo ermitaño ¿eh? Ahren, Ahren, Ahren… sin duda eres uno de los míos.

Lo coloco en la lista de análisis en cuanto termina de hablar.

-Distrito Tres. Raven Montgomery. Diecisiete años. Media de Aceptable en su instituto…

El suelta un silbido.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿alguien no se aplica en los estudios?- Adamas estudia con atención el rostro maquillado de Raven y su postura firme sobre el escenario. -Déjala en amarillo por el momento- es todo lo que dice.

-Hay algo más. Ha sido vista en compañía de Pulvya Gellingross durante los últimos siete años.

-Oh… así que Pulvya si cumplió lo que había dicho y logró entrenar a su propio tributo.

-¿Señor?

-Priorízala, quiero saber que se trae entre manos.

No hago preguntas.

-Fitz McCintosh.- continúo con el tributo masculino- Se ofreció voluntario para suplir a su gemelo.

-¿Alguna cosa relevante en su reporte?

-Media de sobresaliente…

-Como casi todos en el Tres.- me interrumpe él- ¿Sabes algo, Dulphine? Cuando todos son "especiales" entonces nadie lo es.

-¿Lo coloco en la lista de descartables?

El esboza una sonrisa.

-No he dicho eso ¿o sí?

Lo miro parpadeando con rapidez.

-Si cree que tiene más oportunidades que su hermano, entonces quiero tener un ojo encima suyo. No me gustan estos cerebritos del Tres. Amarillo.

Lo categorizo y sigo adelante.

-Distrito Cuatro…

-Los profesionales del mar- dice Adamas mientras se acomoda para ver más de cerca.

-Gianni Chaplin, dieciocho años, clasificada en primer lugar.

-Verifica si es hija de Gettlemon y Tuney Chaplin.

Me toma un segundo acceder a esos datos.

-Tiene razón, señor.

El motivo por el cual Adamas Draganbee pueda saber el nombre de un habitante de distrito me resulta un misterio, pero entonces pienso que el apellido Chaplin no es precisamente del Cuatro… de hecho sus orígenes… Sacudo la cabeza porque me parece improbable. Miro a Adamas, que se frota la mandíbula y mira la pantalla luciendo ligeramente confundido.

-Agenda una llamada a Gettlemon para esta noche y coloca a la chica en amarillo hasta entonces.

-Sí señor. El chico es Zadlen Rome.

-Déjame adivinar, está emparentado con nuestro adorado Crees.

-Efectivamente, es su hermano menor.

-¿Algún dato de interés?

-Se le han creado numerosas prótesis para reemplazar un miembro amputado, su pierna derecha.

-¿Tienes las causas de la pérdida?

-Accidente laboral. Ataque de tiburones.

Él deja salir un silbido bajo que me pone la piel de gallina. Adamas lo considera por tres segundos y luego asiente, más para sí mismo que para mí. Lo miro curiosa.

- Lo que ves es lo que hay. Déjalo en rojo.

-No… ¿no quiere que indaguemos más?

-No. Continúa. Distrito 5. ¿La chica?

-Laure Arcadia, diecisiete años, elegida.

-¿Algo que pueda llamar mi atención?

-Hija de importante comerciante de la zona.

-No es relevante. Rojo- obedezco.

- El chico es Ayrtron Richet, dieciséis. Elegido. Hijo de…

-Doryan Richet. Esto será interesante. Amarillo. Seis.

-De las chicas, Kiara LaBon, quince años.

-Junto con el chico del Tres, los dos tributos más jóvenes hasta el momento. ¿Destacable?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Lleva una vida común del Seis.

-Una lástima, tiene un rostro bonito.- se encoje de hombros- Rojo.

-Saimon Keane. Dieciséis años. Elegido.

-¿Eso en sus brazos son quemaduras?

Sujeto el panel táctil y separo mis dedos índice y pulgar para hacer un acercamiento al chico.

-Lo son, quemaduras recientes, al parecer.

-Acerca la toma a su rostro.

Lo hago y veo la expresión ausente en el rostro del chico, sus pupilas están dilatadas. Adamas asiente.

-Haz que verifiquen tráfico de morflina en su familia. Y pon al chico en amarillo. Distrito Siete.

-Aristta Pineas. 17 años, Cosechada.

-¿Labor actual?

-Trabaja en un taller como ebanista.

-¿Reporte de actividades anteriores?

-Nada. Posiblemente trabajó en el negocio familiar y por eso no aparece reportada.

Adamas asiente.

-Mira ese rubor. Podría ser tu amiga, Dulphine, es sólo un conejo asustado.

Me trago mi rabia y compongo una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo desea clasificarla?

-Rojo.

De alguna manera siento que nos califica a ambas con esa palabra.

-El chico es Tre Terrel. Tiene diecisiete años y trabaja en…

-Extracción maderera. Míralo, es fuerte. Posiblemente sea capaz de dar una buena pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Amarillo o verde?

-Déjalo en amarillo. Y agrégalo a lista de análisis de conducta de inmediato.

-¿Señor?

-Mira que ojeras tan oscuras. Tenemos aquí a un chico con un secreto o bien a quien se lo está tragando la culpa. Quiero saber por qué. Estoy seguro de que la estancia en el tren será esclarecedora si decide irse a dormir camino al Capitolio.

La capacidad de Adamas para leer a las personas hace que desee esconderme para que no me vea. ¿Cuántas cosas habrá averiguado sobre mí de la misma forma?

Continuamos con el análisis y un llamativo borrón azul llama mi atención.

-Vaya, vaya- dice Adamas mientras se inclina hacia adelante en su asiento, luciendo interesado.

-Es una chica bonita. El tipo de chica que llamará la atención de los patrocinadores por el simple hecho de lucir como luce. Aunque ella no está consciente de ello. Aún no.

Observo como la elegida cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho, como si no deseara ser vista.

-No sabía que en los distritos existía esa clase de estilismo- murmuro mientras tomo nota de su colorida cabellera.

-Fíjate en su nombre- murmura mientras se reclina en el sillón y bebe otro trago del repugnante líquido verde.

-Bluedie Sharespot.

-Puedes apostar a que un padre no llamaría así a su hijo si no estuviera consciente de ese detalle. Amarillo, debemos saber si tiene alguna cualidad especial, ganará adeptos por su apariencia, veremos si los conserva más adelante.

- El chico es Clother Jeanney.

La combinación de ropas del chico hace que sienta el cosquilleo de la risa en mi garganta, pero lo reprimo porque sé que Adamas me lo recriminaría de inmediato. Cuando volteo a verlo él tiene el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

-Rojo.

-Pero…

-Rojo.

-Sí, señor.

-Distrito Nueve, Catrinna Hoffstar.

El nombre me suena de algo. Cuando reflexiono más a fondo recuerdo una de las historias de mi padre de como los distritos eran capaces de sabotearse a sí mismos. Josiah Hoffstar debe ser una de las figuras más odiadas en el Nueve a causa de la traición que tuvo para con los suyos durante los Días Oscuros, la pobre chica no deber ser precisamente adorada en su distrito.

Adamas no lo piensa mucho después de que la chica se desmaya, justo antes de que el chico suba al escenario.

-Rojo- masculla mientras retrocede el video hasta la elección del chico. Los aplausos de la multitud me dejan fría.

-Se llama Deberg Pesyn, 18 años.

Mi jefe asiente y entrelaza sus largos dedos sobre su regazo.

-Sus padres murieron en un corto periodo: accidente laboral y suicidio. Él y sus dos hermanos estuvieron brevemente en un orfanato antes de que el mismo se incendiara. Vivieron en un hogar de acogida hasta que un serial asesinó a una parte de la familia y a su hermana pequeña. Logró escapar dejando atrás a su hermano, el cual fue ejecutado de manera pública al día siguiente.

La cadena de tragedias que ha acompañado a este chico toda su vida me hace estremecer. Cuando volteo a ver a Adamas él sonríe.

-Asegúrate de que la información sobre su vida se filtre entre los demás tributos. Quiero que sientan temor de lo que podría suceder si el chico se les acerca demasiado. Vamos a ver si la buena fortuna que parece haberlo protegido hasta el momento aguanta hasta el momento. Verde.

Adamas acaba de pintar una diana en la cabeza de este chico, una más grande que la que ya tiene por participar en los Juegos, y ni siquiera parece sentirse mal por ello.

-Distrito Diez.

-La chica, Bernesse Friesian, tiene 16 años.

-¿Conocimientos adicionales? ¿Historia personal?

-Nada destacable.

Adamas mira a la chica, que se paraliza por un buen rato cuando sale elegida y luego empieza a buscar a alguien en la multitud frente a ella. Tomo nota del vestido que le queda grande y asumo que debe tratarse de una familia de recursos limitados.

-Rojo- es la sentencia final.

-Cowie Benson, también de dieciséis. Trabaja en…

-Rojo- dice Adamas.

-¿No le gustaría conocerlo un poco más?

-Mira su cara ¿parece el tipo de persona que puede esconder a un asesino psicópata en su interior?

Veo el rostro suave, afable y ligeramente asustado de chico y niego con la cabeza mientras digito el comando y el nombre de Cowie se colorea de rojo.

-Distrito Once. Maeva Floros. Dieciocho años, voluntaria.

Las cejas de Adamas se desplazan hacia arriba, casi imperceptiblemente, pero puedo notar la sorpresa en su expresión. Su boca describe una ligera curva hacia arriba cuando nota la complexión atlética de la chica y la expresión orgullosa en su rostro.

-Tenemos a una chica entrenada aquí.

-¿En el Once?- las gafas se me resbalan sobre el puente de la nariz. Podría empezar a usar lentillas, pero me irritan los ojos y me gusta el efecto que las gafas tienen sobre mí. Mamá fue quien insistió en la cirugía plástica para lograr la simetría facial y desde entonces no me siento como yo misma. Las gafas me ayudan a encontrar un punto medio con la perfección tan aclamada en el Capitolio.

-Mira la cara de Drift- dice Adamas señalando con la barbilla.

Acerco la toma hacia Drift Rusk, uno de los pocos Vencedores con que cuenta el Once. Tiene las cejas muy juntas y su boca forma una mueca. Aumento el zoom y veo la agonía reflejada en sus ojos oscuros.

-Verde. Vamos a ver que secretos esconden tras ese rostro. ¿Drift será mentor este año?

Abro un archivo y verifico la información.

-Así es, señor.

-¿Qué me dices de Shappir Larkeen, Nicanor Cox, Crees Rome y nuestra querida Pulvya?

Cuantos tributos relacionados con vencedores tenemos este año. Reviso los nombres que acaba de darme Adamas.

-Shappir Larkeen era una de los dos mentores de este año, pero retiró su nombre poco después de que se despidió de su hija. – la frente de Adamas se arruga. ¿Con su hija en los Juegos y no va a estar ahí para mover los hilos?

-Eso parece.

-¿Qué excusa dio?

-Al parecer una de sus hijas ha sido hospitalizada poco después de la Cosecha.

-¿La gemela o la otra?

-La gemela de Gessa, Zamarat Larkeen.

Adamas asiente.

-¿Qué pasa con los demás?

-Crees Rome se ha reafirmado como mentor. Nicanor no estaba en la lista original pero le ha solicitado su espacio a Belseek Tales, lo confirmaron hace unos minutos.

-Quiere ayudar al chico. Esto estará interesante. ¿Pulvya se reafirmó?

-Así es.

Una brillante sonrisa se instala en el rostro de Adamas. Ugh… estos chicos bien respaldados contarán con mayores dificultades que los demás, eso ni lo dudes.

-Sigamos adelante.

-El chico del Once se llama Der Kepa. Dieciocho años, cosechado. En línea de sucesión para cumplir con un trabajo heredado.

-¿Hermanos?

-Dos, ambas son mujeres.

-Así que si muere su familia lo pierde todo. Supongo que es una buena motivación. Déjalo en amarillo por el momento, veremos que armas tiene. Y ahora vamos con el pobre distrito 12. Cincuenta y tres ediciones de los Juegos y solo han podido arañar a dos Vencedores ¡y uno de ellos está muerto!

-Podrían dar una sorpresa este año…- le digo ligeramente dubitativa. Adamas presiona el botón de reproducir y comienza la última de las Cosechas.

La primera sorpresa es una chica, Ariadna Salvatore, que se presenta como voluntaria para tomar el lugar de otra con quien no está emparentada. La figura menuda de la chica y su expresión llorosa cuando sube al escenario hace que Adamas tense su boca en una apretada línea.

-Toma nota, Dulphine- dice muy serio mientras señala a Ariadna con el dedo- Eso es ser francamente estúpido.

-Tal vez la situación lo ameritaba…- intento apoyar a la desconocida.

-¿Has cursado estudios sobre esos distritos de la periferia? ¿Diez, Once, Doce?

Me muerdo la lengua antes de responderle que posiblemente los conozco mejor que él.

-En un lugar como ese cada miembro de la familia cuenta para mantenerse a flote. Revisa su expediente familiar y dime que encuentras.

Lo hago.

-Familia monoparental. Su madre murió al dar a luz a su hermana más pequeña. Tiene dos hermanas menores, su padre trabaja como médico del distrito.

-Dime, Dulphine ¿qué crees que pase con su familia ahora que la buena Ariadna ha decidido embarcarse en un viaje posiblemente sin retorno?

Mi barbilla tiembla, no sé si por tristeza o por ira. ¿Cómo puede ser tan cínico?

-Estupidez pura, puede que la chica sea valiente, pero eso no le quita lo tonta. Será comida de profesional, recuerda mis palabras.

-Podría hacerlo bien. Puede que tenga conocimientos en la misma área que su padre. ¿Se le ha ocurrido eso?

Adamas se encoje de hombros.

-Para poder ayudar a alguien, tendría que estar viva. No creo que pase del Baño de Sangre.

-Yo si lo creo.- no sé qué clase de demencia me posee para ponerme en su contra, pero las esquinas de la boca de mi jefe se curvan hacia arriba.

-Es una lástima que no podamos apostar. Catalógala en rojo y terminemos con esto.- a regañadientes, lo hago.- ¿Quién es el chico?

Cuando pulsa avanzar para saltar a la cosecha del tributo masculino nos encontramos con otra sorpresa, un segundo voluntario en el Doce. Esto debe ser histórico.

-Skarp Sniv.

-Sniv. Ese no es un apellido del Doce.

-Parece más bien del Dos- le digo ingresando a su historial familiar. Su biografía parece material para una telenovela. Entrenado durante un tiempo y con una amplia lista de cosas que podría recriminar a su madre. Adamas hace que su nombre se ilumine en verde mientras sus ojos brillan de expectación.

-Eso es todo.

Hago un ademán de levantarme cuando él me detiene con un movimiento de su mano.

-Espera un segundo, antes de que te vayas quiero que brindes conmigo.

¿Qué?

-Es de mala suerte no brindar después de una Cosecha, dice mientras pulsa el panel del menú y presiona algunos botones. En menos de un minuto aparece uno de los avox con una bandeja que trae dos vasos y una llamativa botella verdosa.

Adamas sonríe cuando vierte el repugnante líquido verde en los dos vasos, me pasa uno y hace que el cristal tintinee cuando hace que ambos entrechoquen.

-A tu salud, Dulphine- dice mientras bebe un trago de su bebida- ¡Que comiencen los Quincuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!

Al ver su expresión sé que el líquido en mi vaso no es una casualidad. No le daré a este bastardo la oportunidad de humillarme. Sin parpadear, me llevo la bebida a la boca y él sonríe.

* * *

**Bueno, con esto terminamos el análisis tributo a tributo que les había prometido. ¿Qué les ha parecido? **

**Aclaro que el hecho de que su tributo haya sido marcado con verde, amarillo o rojo no tiene relación directa con las posibilidades que tenga el chico o chica de sobrevivir al baño de sangre o a los primeros días, Adamas y Dulphine solo ven la punta del iceberg y lo que los reportes oficiales dicen, pero sabemos que hay mucho que está aún oculto bajo la superficie. **

**El siguiente capítulo será dividido en tres partes o ambientes y abarcará doce puntos de vista: Gessa, Charlotte, Fitz, Zadlen, Ayrtron, Saimon, Tre, Bluedie, Deberg, Bernesse, Der y Ariadna. Recuerden que ellos narran pero pasan la mayor parte de ese día junto con su compañero o compañera de distrito, así que podrán ver a prácticamente los 24 tributos ese día, en mayor o menor medida. **

**¿Vieron que rápido actualicé esta vez? Y eso que estoy con dos fics a la vez. ¡Tres hurras por mí! **

**Vamos con las preguntas:**

**1.¿Qué opinan de la historia personal de Dulphine? ¿Se la imaginaban así?**

**2. Ahora que lo vieron desde una perspectiva externa ¿qué opinan de Adamas?**

**3. ¿Quién creen que de una sorpresa a los Vigilantes después de que hagan sus análisis a profundidad?**

**4. ¿Qué clasificación te sorprendió más? ¿De qué color habrías puesto al tributo?**

**Por último ¿quién quiere un trago de burbujeante Verioz de kiwi? **

**Ya saben, sus reviews son el único pago por mi esfuerzo en escribir ;) y también son la cuerda que ata a sus tributos a la vida, silencio de papá o mamá significa cuerdas cortadas. Yo solo digooooo ;)**

**Un besín, E. **


	7. Primeros pasos

**Primeros pasos**

**~ ~ ~ Tre Terrel - Distrito 7 ~ ~ ~**

No sabía que podía ser tan egoísta.

Pienso en la liberación que sentí en el momento en que mi nombre salió elegido en la Cosecha y a pesar de que sé que está mal, no puedo evitar seguir experimentando esta extraña sensación de alivio esparciéndose por mi cuerpo desde la punta de mis pies hasta abarcar cada pelo en mi cabeza.

El hechizo se rompió cuando llegó la hora de decirle adiós a mi hermano y hermana. Creo que no había entendido la magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que Sion envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos, con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, y me suplicó que no me diera por vencido.

Intenté disimular, traté de fingir que no había aceptado, de manera gustosa, mi propia muerte, y que haría lo posible por regresar, pero mis hermanos me conocían demasiado bien para creerme.

-Te… lo… suplico… Tre- dijo mi hermana, su voz entrecortada por los sollozos

-Sé que justo ahora no estás bien, pero seguiremos luchando juntos- intervino Zed-. No nos hagas esto. Encontraremos la manera de que estés mejor, te lo prometo, pero tienes que volver.

Las lágrimas de Sion empaparon mi camisa y sus uñas se clavaron en la piel de mis hombros, dejándolos salpicados de medias lunas rosadas.

-Yo no voy a…

-Te conocemos, hermano. Sabemos que ahora piensas que no hay salida para lo que te está pasando, podemos ver la culpa en tu rostro cada día, pero no lo es, y lo sabes. Fue un accidente, los accidentes ocurren. Sabemos lo que sientes.

Sus palabras son como una puñalada. Suelto los brazos de Sion y me aparto un poco.

-No, no lo saben.

-Tre…- suplica Sion mientras se aproxima- Tre… por favor.

-No lo saben. No pueden saber lo que se siente… querer arrancarte el corazón cada día para dejar de sentir tanto dolor.

Un gemido escapa de la garganta de Zed mientras Sion rompe en sollozos. Siento como mi garganta se aprieta, pero no soy capaz de consolarla. Dejo que Zed abrace a mi hermana y me recargo en una mesita. Mi cuerpo tiembla ligeramente.

-Un minuto- anuncia el agente de paz y mi hermana solloza más fuerte. Respiro profundamente dos, tres veces… y me adelanto para abrazar a mis hermanos.

Mi brazo izquierdo se engancha en el cuello de Zed y el derecho en el de Sion. Los atraigo a ambos y les doy un fuerte abrazo.

-Adiós- les susurro antes de que la puerta se abra y el agente los obligue a salir.

Ish y Keu también vienen a despedirse, pero ni siquiera la cálida presencia de ella es capaz de deshacer el nudo helado en mi estómago. Se me pasa por la cabeza el ser sincero con ellos también, pero Ish no es tan fuerte como mi hermana y me da miedo que se rompa irremediablemente. Así que suelto el discurso tradicional de que haré lo posible por volver, pero que también sé que los profesionales no harán que las cosas sean fáciles.

Recorro con la mirada el rostro de Ish por última vez y, como siempre, me entretengo en las sombras que proyectan sus largas pestañas sobre sus pómulos o el brillo prístino de sus ojos. En clase de historia solía maravillarme por los juegos de luces y sombras que el sol que entraba por la ventana creaba sobre la piel de su cara.

Ella se percata de mi escrutinio y me regala una sonrisa triste.

Antes de que el agente repita el anuncio de "un minuto" Keu empieza a pasar su peso de un pie al otro, repentinamente incómodo.

-Bueno… hasta pronto, Tre.- Me abraza rápidamente y cierra la puerta cuando sale.

Me quedo viendo la puerta por un momento, completamente confundido antes de que Ish ponga su pequeña mano sobre mi hombro. Su piel se siente cálida contra la mía, que parece haberse puesto muy fría.

-Se lo he pedido yo- explica mientras ejerce presión para que me gire. Le pedí que saliera antes para poder darte tu recuerdo. Puedes llevar algo al Capitolio. ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando allá afuera que podía darte para que nos recordaras…

Me encuentro con su nariz casi pegada a la mía y me doy cuenta de que se ha puesto de puntillas.

-Al principio no se me ocurría nada… Hasta que pensé que te podía dar… a mí.

La sangre se acumula en mi rostro y me encuentro a mí mismo incapaz de pensar o de decir nada. Ella sigue hablando:

-No quería que mi hermano estuviera aquí cuando yo…- su aliento me golpea la cara, haciéndome cosquillas. No termina su frase, simplemente une sus labios con los míos y, en ese momento, me siento morir. No se me ocurre ninguna cosa mejor que hacer por el resto de mi vida más que besar esos labios.

Después de un momento que se prolonga hasta la eternidad, ambos nos separamos con las mejillas rojas y la respiración acelerada.

-Por favor, regresa- es todo lo que dice antes de darse media vuelta y salir por la puerta antes de que el agente se lo pida.

Me quedo de pie, con las manos flojas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y una sonrisa tonta en mi cara. Por primera vez desde la muerte de papá no me siento… roto. Como si con ese beso hubiera unido con cola los pedazos de mi corazón.

Permanezco en el mismo estado de letargo cuando aparecen para llevarme hacia la estación. El viaje hacia la estación es rápido, tardamos menos de quince minutos haciendo un recorrido que a pie nos habría demorado al menos una hora.

Aristta, la chica que cosecharon conmigo, va sentada al otro lado de Blodolust, nuestro escolta. El cabello castaño le cubre el rostro a mi compañera, pero puedo decir por su absoluto silencio, que ella tampoco está llorando. La veo enrollar y desenrollar un pequeño pedazo de papel, como si quisiera asegurarse de que es real. No consigo leer su contenido, pero logro descifrar la firma: "Sálix".

Tal vez sea uno nota de buena suerte.

Cuando ella echa su cabellera hacia atrás logro ver un atisbo de sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes. Sonrío, porque la nota bien podría ser de otro tipo.

**~ ~ ~ Der Kepa - Distrito 11~ ~ ~**

Nuestro distrito es tan grande que tardamos un par de horas en verlo desaparecer en la lejanía.

El vagón en que me encuentro está en la cola del tren, de manera que he prolongado la despedida al lugar que me vio nacer tanto como he podido, pero aún sigue sintiéndose incorrecto.

No he perdido todas las esperanzas. Sin embargo sé que la tengo difícil. En cuanto subimos al tren resultó evidente que Maeva tenía alguna clase con relación previa con Drift Rusk, uno de nuestros vencedores, quien la tomó del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hacia uno de los compartimentos. Naan y yo nos miramos uno al otro con idéntica sorpresa hasta que empezaron los gritos, cargados de palabras malsonantes, de ella, que luego se vieron acompañados por lo que parecían golpes, de ella también.

-Pues parece ser que esos dos tienen historia, así que seremos tú y yo Der.

Naan Saphyl es nuestra segunda vencedora. Ganó los vigésimo octavos Juegos del Hambre y su cabello canoso contrasta mucho con su piel oscura. Aun así luce bastante saludable, a pesar de la tristeza que hay en su mirada. Dicen que nunca volvió a ser la misma después de que uno de sus hijos muriera cuando fue cosechado en la Cuadragésima edición de los Juegos.

Se escucha un murmullo de vidrios rotos en la habitación en la que mi compañera y nuestro mentor se han encerrado, así que cuando Naan se ofrece a darme el recorrido turístico por el tren de alta velocidad no hay manera de que me niegue. No tengo ni idea de en donde se ha metido nuestra escolta, pero debe estar ahí en alguna parte.

Naan me explica la evolución que han tenido estos trenes a través de los veintiséis años en que los ha conocido, primero como tributo y luego como mentora, la escucho con atención, ansioso por pensar en cualquier cosa menos en las dolorosas despedidas que tuvieron lugar hace apenas unos minutos.

Los rostros llorosos de mi madre y hermanas se clavaron como una espina en mi pecho, pero sin duda lo peor fue el momento en que papá hizo que las mujeres salieran de la habitación, entonces me tomó de la camisa, levantando mis pies unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Júramelo!- ordenó mientras sus ojos oscuros amenazaban con perforar mi cabeza.

-¿El qué?

-¡Júrame que volverás a casa a cuidar de tus hermanas!

El estómago se me contrae en un doloroso nudo cuando pienso en lo que sucederá si no lo hago. Aitana y Ornella no pueden heredar el puesto de papá… si no regreso nuestra familia quedará a la deriva.

No puedo hacer eso.

Rodeo las muñecas de papá con mis dedos y encojo mis músculos hasta que papá me pone en el suelo. Al ver la desesperación en sus ojos sé que no hay fuerza humana en este mundo que me haga defraudarlo, pero al mismo tiempo soy consciente de que no puedo mentirle.

-Lo intentaré. Te puedo jurar eso. Pelearé duro y haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Tendrá que ser suficiente.

Sus ojos me perforan por un segundo más antes de que su agarre se afloje por completo. Sus manos sueltan mi ropa y entonces, sin aviso alguno, me encuentro con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, en un apretado abrazo. Siento como la tela que cubre mi pecho se humedece y entonces entiendo que él también está llorando.

Resulta natural envolverlo a él en mis brazos también. Ambos caemos de rodillas y continuamos abrazados hasta que el agente de paz toca la puerta con los nudillos y anuncia que queda un minuto. Nos separamos y ambos secamos, sin disimular, nuestras lágrimas.

Me congelo cuando papá me toma de la cara y me besa la cabeza.

-Eso será suficiente- dice antes de salir por la puerta.

Cuando llegamos al último vagón y vi la pared de cristal, Naan me dejó a solas para que me despidiera de mi hogar.

Permanezco con la mirada perdida hasta que los campos de cultivo desaparecen por completo. Es entonces cuando Maeva hace acto de presencia.

Cada cabello sigue en su lugar y exceptuando el ligero sonrojo que tiene en el rostro, no parecería que acaba de tener una batalla campal con uno de nuestros mentores.

-Hola- le digo cuando se sienta frente a mí en el sillón alargado.

-Hola- responde cautelosa, como si esperara que cuestionara el enfrentamiento del que he sido testigo. No lo hago.

-Se siente raro no saber si volverás a verlo, ¿no crees?

Su mirada no refleja el mismo miedo que la mía y su barbilla se mantiene arriba. Recuerdo su enfrentamiento con Drift y de alguna manera las piezas calzan juntas. Ella no tiene miedo porque está preparada para lo que se viene a partir de ahora. Drift debe haberla entrenado de alguna manera, aunque se supone que es ilegal.

Aun así los profesionales llegan cada año sabiendo usar espadas, sables, lanzas y arcos, así que no creo que nadie en el Capitolio tenga la autoridad moral para detenernos si decidiéramos estar preparados para enfrentarnos a una eventual selección, pero la presencia de Maeva en este tren no es fortuita, ella ha elegido este destino para ella y a menos de que tenga deseos suicidas es porque sabe que realmente puede hacerlo. Puede ganar.

Sin duda mi compañera de distrito es una persona a quien quiero tener a mi favor y no en mi contra.

-No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte lo que hiciste.- ella me mira sin comprender- Por mi hermana, ya sabes.

Luce realmente sorprendida por un momento y su expresión se relaja.

-Uh… no es nada.

-Para mí lo es.

Ella agita la cabeza.

-No quiero que te hagas falsas ideas. Lo que hice por tu hermana lo habría hecho por cualquier otra chica que hubiera salido elegida. Yo solo quería el lugar. ¿Está claro?

No me inmuto ante sus palabras, pues ya lo había asumido, así que de todas formas le digo:

-No importa. En mí tienes un aliado.

**~ ~ ~ Fitz Mcintosh - Distrito 3 ~ ~ ~**

El tren es una máquina colosal que consigue mantener una velocidad constante de 400 kilómetros por hora sin que las personas en su interior quedemos aplastadas como insectos contra las paredes traseras.

Raven, mi compañera de distrito, le ha dedicado una mirada cargada de odio a Pulvya, una de las mentoras, antes de encerrarse en su habitación. Posiblemente si las puertas no fueran automatizadas habría dado un portazo, para sumarle dramatismo a su salida, pero como no ha sido el caso le ha bastado con tirar al piso algunos de los frascos que han dejado sobre su tocador. Lo sé por el aroma a fresa y vainilla que flota en el ambiente cuando te acercas al pasillo en que se encuentran nuestras habitaciones.

Me estiro sobre la ventana de mi aposento dentro del gigante metálico y trato de echarle un vistazo a su sistema. Me encantaría poder entrar al vagón en el que se encuentran los controles, pero cuando se lo he preguntado a Beetee, el Vencedor que estará trabajando junto con Pulvya como mentor este año, me ha dicho que el ingreso es restringido, pero que si regreso como Vencedor podrían hacer una excepción.

Beetee Latier es uno de los tres Vencedores de nuestro distrito y, si alguien me lo preguntara, me gustaría que fuera él quien me aconsejara. No tengo nada contra Pulvya, pero es una mujer demasiado intimidante como para sentirme cómodo a su alrededor. Nadie en el Distrito entiende porque fue que no permitió que en el Capitolio le arreglaran la oreja que perdió en la final y según entiendo no lo toma muy bien que digamos cuando alguien se lo cuestiona, así que no seré tan estúpido como para hacerlo. Tal vez si se lo pregunto a Raven…

El sonido rítmico que produce el tren me hace pensar en lo complicada que resulta la aerodinámica en los trenes de alta velocidad, donde se debe distinguir entre las cargas aerodinámicas sobre el vehículo generadas por su desplazamiento y las que se dan por los vientos transversales. Si a eso le sumas las cargas aerodinámicas que el propio tren genera sobre su entorno entonces tienes que hacer muy bien los cálculos a menos que quieras que tu tren se convierta en una lata aplastada o bien, que termine descarrilando.

He leído unos cuantos libros sobre trenes, aunque los mejores se guardan en el distrito Seis, que se encarga de toda la industria del transporte. Posiblemente el Capitolio tiene unos cuantos también, pero dudo que se molesten en estudiarlos a profundidad porque cuando las cosas se descomponen ellos simplemente llaman para que alguien vaya a arreglarlas.

Daría lo que fuera por meterme debajo de uno de estos trenes mientras está en funcionamiento para verlo trabajar, aunque claro, acabaría hecho papilla antes de tiempo. Intento no pensar en mi inminente muerte. Tengo confianza en que daré lo mejor de mí y espero que eso baste, pero a veces me pregunto qué caso tiene ser más listo que la media de los tributos que llegará a la Arena si ellos tienen músculos capaces de hacer que el cerebro termine saliendo por mis oídos.

-Knock, knock- dice Beetee mientras simula que toca la puerta cuando esta se abre frente a su nariz.

Me separo de la ventana y lo miro.

-Están a punto de pasar la repetición de las cosechas. Me pareció que te gustaría verlo.

Asiento y tomo una libreta y un bolígrafo de la mesita. El asiente aprobando mi gesto.

Cuando llegamos todos están en la salita de la televisión. La escolta está limándose las uñas mientras que Raven está sentada en uno de los sillones, sus delgados brazos abrazan sus rodillas mientras su cabello, de un inusual color dorado, cae lacio sobre sus hombros y espalda. No me devuelve el saludo. Mira obstinadamente al frente mientras Pulvya bebe un líquido rosa con una pajilla.

-Ven a sentarte, geniecillo- dice mientras palmotea el sillón. Me siento justo cuando acaba el himno y siento una incómoda sensación de déja vú. ¿Es una emoción mía o de mi hermano? Trato de no pensar en él tampoco.

Las Cosechas se van presentando en orden. Primero el Distrito Uno. Tienen a dos voluntarios, una chica rubia y un tipo que debe consumir esteroides, pues no encuentro otra explicación plausible para su descomunal tamaño. Anoto sus nombres y edades en la libreta. El Dos es la sorpresa de los distritos profesionales, con una chica, rubia y bajita, que sale elegida y por quien nadie se ofrece voluntaria. Su compañero tiene esa constitución fuerte y fibrosa de los profesionales, pero su tamaño no es comparable con el de Alexandrite, el chico del Uno.

Raven apoya su barbilla sobre sus rodillas flexionadas cuando comienza nuestra propia Cosecha. Noto que se ha quitado su vestido y ahora trae unos pantalones sueltos y una blusa que le viene grande. También se ha limpiado el maquillaje del rostro. Luce más joven que su doble en la televisión.

Cierro los ojos cuando llega el momento en que yo aparezco en la pantalla, porque no quiero volver a sentir el mordisco de la decepción ante la actitud de mi hermano. Le debo la vida a Akritz y prometí pagar esa deuda. Fin de la discusión.

La palabra soberbia se me viene a la cabeza cuando veo al chico, alto y rubio del Cuatro. La chica es una pelirroja con una belleza etérea que hace que Beetee y yo no podamos apartar la vista de la pantalla, que Pulvya suelte un comentario mordaz y que Raven mire la pantalla con los ojos entrecerrados. El Cinco presenta a dos chicos cuyas ropas caras me hace pensar que vienen de los estratos altos… tal vez hijos de comerciantes o de administradores del distrito…

Mi mano se mueve rápidamente sobre el papel conforme van saliendo los demás. No importa cuántos datos pueda tomar, sé que nunca serán suficientes para enfrentarme con el chico musculoso del Siete, o con el chico del Nueve que hace que la multitud estalle en aplausos ante su elección, pero que al mismo tiempo logra que todos se aparten de su camino cuando sube al escenario.

Mi yo analítico me hace preguntarme si, visto desde fuera, apostaría por mí mismo para ganar esto.

La respuesta es no.

**~ ~ ~ Ayrtron Richet, 16 años- Distrito 5~ ~ ~**

Nuestro escolta se llama Apilonius Pike, un nombre ridículo si me lo preguntaran, aunque claro, nadie lo ha hecho. Lleva un buen rato ojeando una revista en cuya portada aparece una mujer pelirroja que se parece, sospechosamente, a la chica que se ofreció como voluntaria en el Cuatro.

Cuando sirven la cena nuestro escolta nos lanza un sermón a Laure y a mí sobre la importancia de que aprendamos a usar correctamente los cubiertos para dar una buena impresión y blah, blah, blah…

Laure es todo un ejemplo de la buena educación. A pesar de que no ha dejado de temblar desde que se subió al auto que nos llevó a la estación de trenes, siempre anda por ahí diciendo estupideces como "por favor" y "perdón", lo que hace que nuestro acompañante sonría como un idiota. La catalogo, de inmediato, como una de esas personas que siempre está buscando aprobación. No la odio, pero creo que si nuestras circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes y nuestros caminos se hubiesen cruzado de todas maneras, no seríamos amigos.

Había estado a punto de comer con los cubiertos, como mamá se había empeñado en enseñarme en casa, pero ante el comentario de Apilonius sobre lo salvajes que habían sido sus últimos cuatro tributos, decido tomar la chuleta de cordero con la mano, sujetándola del hueso, y empezar a masticar con la boca abierta. Su mueca de asco hace que yo sonría. Laure rueda los ojos y clava la mirada en su plato, como si haciendo eso pudiera hacerme desaparecer. Me parece oírla mascullar algo así como "¡hombres!"

Acabamos de terminar de ver la repetición de las Cosechas y se supone que llegaremos al Capitolio en un par de horas, así que nos han servido la cena temprano y luego podremos ir a nuestras habitaciones a descansar antes del "cálido recibimiento" por parte de nuestros "anfitriones" en la estación del tren.

La mayor parte de los tributos de este año son mayores, todos superan, al menos, los quince años, lo que te dice que si estos chicos son sólo moderadamente estúpidos, no morirán en el baño de sangre como suele ser la costumbre. Los niños de doce, trece o catorce por lo general son la comida de los profesionales el primer día, pero con tantos tributos mayores, este año los Juegos posiblemente durarán un poco más. No sé si eso sea bueno o malo.

Ya que he visto a la competencia puedo decir que no me la pondrán fácil, pero estoy bien motivado por una simple razón: no quiero morir. Así que por una maldita vez en la vida le haré caso a papá y tomaré en cuenta los consejos de Raycet, el tipo que me ha tocado como mentor. Laure tiene a una mujer menuda y ojona llamada Merimore y por algún motivo, no logro recordar como rayos fue que ganó esta cosa cuando fue su turno, así que seguro no fue tan memorable como el método de Ray, que se lio a patadas y puñetazos con el tributo del Seis hasta que logró reventar algo vital en su interior. Al final al tipo le salía sangre por los oídos y la boca… Fue asqueroso pero muy impresionante. He visto la repetición de sus juegos en una grabación que tiene papá en su despacho, pues yo aún no había nacido cuando Ray se hizo con la corona.

Cuando llega el postre, un helado amarillento que huele sospechosamente a mantequilla de maní y está salpicado con trozos de chocolate por todas partes, me doy cuenta de que no puedo comérmelo con las manos para molestar a nuestro escolta. Especialmente porque hace frío en este maldito vagón y no quiero que se me caigan los dedos, así que tomo la cuchara y la lleno de helado. Veo a nuestro escolta sonreír y de inmediato sé que he hecho algo mal, así que sacudo la cuchara contra el plato y la pongo a un lado. Tomo el tazón con ambas manos y siento su mirada ansiosa sobre mí un segundo antes de que mi lengua se hunda en la cremosa superficie.

Sonrío cuando Apilonius lanza una exclamación ahogada, tira su servilleta de tela sobre la mesa y envía su silla hacia atrás con un chirrido. Sigo sorbiendo mi helado como si fuera un perro, solo por si acaso aún está parado en la puerta.

-Ya se ha ido, chico, puedes acabar con tu pantomima. Debes tener la cara congelada- dice Ray mientras me pasa una servilleta.

Saco el rostro del tazón y me limpio la boca y la nariz que han quedado cubiertas de helado, tomo la cuchara y empiezo a tomar pequeñas porciones con ella, como lo habría hecho en casa. La risa de Ray es áspera, como si tuviera la garganta llena de tiza. Sus dientes amarillentos me confirman lo que ya sé: es un fumador empedernido.

He fumado un par de veces, a escondidas de mis padres, con Darian y Emer. La primera vez que lo hicimos usamos una variedad llamada "habanos" que le llegaban a papá del Capitolio. Cuando acabamos con nuestros respectivos puros nos pusimos tan enfermos que terminamos vomitando en la alfombra del recibidor. Valió completamente la pena en cuanto vi el rostro furioso de papá al darse cuenta de que habíamos acabado con su reserva y luego, un rato después, cuando mamá encontró la alfombra cubierta de porquería.

-Bueno, este es un buen momento para que discutamos sus talentos. ¿Tienen alguno?- pregunta Ray.

Estoy a punto de decir que soy bueno en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo cuando recuerdo que Laure sigue en la habitación. No estoy seguro de querer revelarme tan pronto ante ella, especialmente porque, al menos por el momento, no parece que vayamos a convertirnos en mejores amigos. Ray comparte una mirada significativa con la otra mentora y asiente.

-Si eso es lo que desean, siempre podemos entrenarlos por separado.

Laure se adelanta a mis palabras:

-Sí, eso será lo mejor.

Ray suelta una risita y me toma del brazo

-Vamos chico, siempre puedes acabarte ese helado en otra habitación. Vayamos a planear estrategias.

Antes de que me saque de la habitación puedo ver como Laure y la Mentora se inclinan, con las cabezas muy juntas, y empiezan a cuchichear entre ellas. Mi mirada se encuentra con la suya por solo un segundo, tiempo más que suficiente para entender que no hay forma de que esa chica y yo seamos aliados dentro o fuera de la Arena.

**~ ~ ~ Saimon Keane - Distrito 6~ ~ ~**

-Quédate quieto- suplica por décima vez la chica gordita del equipo de preparación mientras me golpea la rodilla con sus dedos. Sé que se está muriendo por pegarme un bofetón que me envíe fuera de esta sala de preparación y tal vez inclusive de Panem, pero hay algo así como una regla no escrita de "por favor no agredir a los tributos", así que se debe contentar con darme suaves golpecitos en mis extremidades para apaciguarme.

Intento controlar la ansiedad como Kates, mi mentor, me lo ha explicado en el tren. Me resisto ante la urgencia de seguir moviendo mis pies y en su lugar los apoyo ambos en el suelo. Un cosquilleo me baja desde las rodillas hasta las puntas de mis dedos, tratando de convencerme de continuar en movimiento. Es como si tuviera millones y millones de abejas en mi interior y estuvieran tratando de encontrar su salida.

Inhalo profundamente y empiezo a concientizarme de mis pies, del espacio que estos ocupan en el suelo… luego los tobillos… las pantorrillas… las rodillas. Me enderezo en el asiento y ahogo un jadeo. Mis dedos empiezan a bailar sobre mis muslos, desesperados por liberar la tensión que se concentra en mi cuerpo, nervioso ante el hecho de ser tocado por tantos desconocidos al mismo tiempo.

Kates me ha dado a beber una sustancia con un fuerte aroma floral que me ha tenido ligeramente adormecido por las últimas dos horas, no es tan fuerte como la morflina que me daba mamá antes de grandes acontecimientos como la Cosecha, pero hace que mi cuerpo se sienta pesado, como si estuviera a punto de quedarme dormido, sin embargo el efecto ha comenzado a desvanecerse y en consecuencia, mis pies han empezado a cobrar vida propia.

Trato de distraerme observándome en el espejo. Mis brazos están cubiertos por un montón de vendas ligeramente húmedas, pues esta mañana me han puesto injertos de piel de alta tecnología. Un proceso que antes tardaría unas cuantas semanas debería estar listo en unas horas. Pero…

Empiezo a hacer que mis pies reboten contra el suelo y me gano una mirada de reproche de la chica con el cabello rojo fuego que ha pasado la última hora tratando de eliminar las pronunciadas manchas púrpura bajo mis ojos con un potingue amarillo que me hace lagrimear sin remedio.

Una parte de mi cabeza sabe que no hay forma de que tenga abejas reales en mi interior, pero el resto de ella no es capaz de explicarse el zumbido grave que escucho dentro de mi cráneo.

Ya había pasado antes, hubo una época en la que mamá tuvo que ocultar las tijeras en casa porque las utilizaba para cortarme el cabello yo solo, pues cada vez que me veía en el espejo veía gusanos y otros insectos saliendo entre los mechones. Fue una época complicada, yo tenía once y los suministros de morflina eran limitados, así que mamá sólo podía darme una o dos gotas al día. A papá no le gustaba dejar a mamá sola conmigo en casa, pero su trabajo lo obligaba a hacerlo, así que cuando volvía podías sentir esa tensión extra en el aire, especialmente cuando él le preguntaba a mamá si yo había sido un buen chico.

La mujer gordita toma unas tijera que cuelgan de su delantal y yo debo sujetar la tela de los pantalones sueltos que me han dado para reprimir el impulso que siento de arrebatárselas, pues sé que si lo hago le haré daño a ella y me haré daño a mí también, porque lo que deseo es hurgarme las orejas con el filo.

Tengo que ser bueno. Kates me ha dicho que tengo que ser bueno o él y mamá se enfadarán conmigo. No quiero que se enfaden pero… la chica con el cabello rojo fuego pasa frente a mis ojos y yo sigo hipnotizado su movimiento. Las manos me pican por tomar un puñado de ese cabello y averiguar si se siente tan cálido como el fuego, pero entonces recuerdo los injertos de piel que me han hecho para cubrir las cicatrices de las quemaduras y me lo pienso de nuevo. No puedo hacerme nuevas quemaduras. No puedo. Debo ser bueno.

"Bueno", la palabra se repite en mi cabeza, debo ser bueno o Kates y mamá se enfadarán conmigo.

Mamá habló con Kates justo después de que fuera a la habitación a despedirse de mí. Me pidió que me portara bien y que hiciera todo lo que Kates dijera. No sé de qué hablaron, pero Kates me ha tratado con cautela, seguramente han hablado de lo que mamá llama las "travesuras de Saimon". Por eso debe ser que Kates quiere que yo sea bueno.

He intentado ser bueno. Me he portado mejor que la chica rubia que vino conmigo. Ella ha sido mala, le ha gritado a la mujer que está con Kates y le ha dicho cosas que la han hecho llorar.

Pienso en la mujer llorando y siento como mi corazón se acelera, porque hacen que recuerde a mamá llorando en la cocina o a Caddie llorando de dolor por sus quemaduras recientes. No me gusta que las mujeres lloren. Me pone nervioso. Cuando las mujeres lloran es porque he sido malo.

Empiezo a sentir un latido en mi garganta, luego el zumbido en mi cabeza se vuelve más fuerte e insistente. Los mechones de cabello empiezan a caer cuando la chica los corta. Revolotean en el aire por unos segundos y luego caen al suelo como hojas secas.

"Las hojas secas arden muy rápido", pienso yo.

No puedo evitarlo, salto sobre mis pies, tomo el cabello rojo fuego con la mano y tiro de él. Ella suelta un grito agudo y observa mi mano con horror. La mano en la que tengo el mechón rojo como el fuego, un fuego que no quema.

"Mamá y Kates se enfadarán conmigo"

**~ ~ ~ Ariadna Salvatore -Distrito 12~ ~ ~**

No hay palabras para describir el proceso de preparación previa a los Juegos. Uno pensaría que se limitarían a que el tributo luzca aceptable para las cámaras que registraran la mayor parte de los movimientos que hagamos desde ahora hasta que todos menos uno de nosotros haya muerto, pero la atención al detalle de las personas que me rodean es impresionante.

La belleza es para ellos una cuestión de vida o muerte y ponen el mismo cuidado en pulir y delinear cada centímetro de mi piel que el que pondría mi padre en realizar una cirugía.

Empiezan por encerrarme en una habitación extrañamente aséptica, pintada de un apagado color azul donde hacen que me desnude.

Ahora bien, nunca he sido particularmente aprehensiva con la desnudez humana. Una vez que conoces la miseria humana aprendes a no ser particularmente pudorosa, y yo he tenido que verla muchas veces en el Doce, donde los casos que llegan hasta papá van de malos a terribles. En cualquier caso tengo un buen puñado de imágenes mentales que hacen que ya no me sonroje ante la visión de algo de piel. Sin embargo hay algo en la mirada desdeñosa del trío en mi equipo de preparación que hace que sienta ganas de cubrirme con mis brazos.

Los tres giran en torno a mí como si fueran buitres, intercambian un montón de palabras técnicas que no reconozco en lo absoluto y finalmente empiezan a trabajar en mí.

El primer paso es darme un baño con una ducha de mano mientras yo me siento en la mesilla metálica que me recuerda, para mi consternación, las mesas que usan en el hospital para practicar las autopsias. Trato de poner la mente en blanco y pensar en cosas bonitas, como el hecho de que Emma podrá tomar de la mano a su madre esta noche gracias a lo que he hecho. Pero eso me hace pensar en las numerosas despedidas que tuve que hacer después de la Cosecha y entonces me dan ganas de llorar, así que busco un punto fijo en el techo y lo veo sin parpadear hasta que, finalmente, se acaba.

Proceden a retirar de mi cuerpo cada vello que no tenga un fin estético, lo que me deja básicamente con mis cejas, pestañas y cabello. Lo demás se va.

Un agente de la paz entra en la habitación sin tocar. No puedo ver sus ojos tras el casco con cristales tintados, pero parece ser la primera persona dentro de la habitación que no parece sentirse cómodo con mi actual desnudez. Me cubro los pechos con los brazos y desvío la mirada mientras él intercambia unas cuantas palabras con una de las chicas. Al final ella asiente y llama a sus compañeros. Me pongo nerviosa, como si el trío se hubiera enterado de algo malo sobre mí y ahora lo estuvieran discutiendo.

Finalmente los tres asienten y uno de ellos me pasa una bata de un material que cruje, muy parecido al papel.

-La doctora te verá ahora.- es todo lo que dicen antes de salir en tropel.

No tengo tiempo de recuperarme antes de que la puerta se abra de nuevo e ingrese una mujer con una bata blanca sobre una pijama gris. La doctora, por supuesto.

Tiene en las manos una tabla plástica de la cual se sujetan un montón de papeles. No me mira cuando entra, sino que sus ojos se mantienen en una de las fichas en sus manos.

-Ariadna Salvatore, femenino, 16 años, peso saludable, altura 1,62 metros. Nacida el 13 de noviembre. ¿Es correcta esta información?

Como no respondo de inmediato voltea a verme. Tiene los ojos más perturbadores que he visto en mi vida, son naranja y tienen la pupila vertical, como la de un gato. Lentillas, seguramente, aunque he oído que en el Capitolio ya hacen cirugía para este tipo de cosas.

-¿Es correcta esta información?- repite con dureza y yo asiento.

-¿Cuál fue el último día de tu último periodo?

La pregunta es tan personal como inadecuada, pero respondo de inmediato, acostumbrada como estoy a la necesidad que tienen los médicos de obtener información para lograr un mejor análisis.

-Hace diecinueve días.

Ella asiente, toma nota y saca una jeringa y una pequeña ampolleta de uno de sus bolsillos. Agita el pequeño frasco de vidrio e introduce la aguja en su interior hasta que llena dos CC con el líquido amarillento.

Le da golpecitos a la jeringa y aprieta el émbolo para sacar el aire. Sin preguntar toma mi brazo y perfora mi piel, inyectando el líquido amarillo en mi cuerpo. Mi brazo se siente extrañamente caliente cuando lo hace.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!- exclamo mientras froto mi dolorido brazo con las puntas de mis dedos.

-Hormonas- explica ella- No te preocupes, es para evitar que tu periodo haga aparición mientras estés en la Arena. ¿No crees que sería terriblemente incómodo? Si ganas volverás a menstruar el próximo mes… y si no lo haces… bueno, entonces ya no será un problema. ¿Cierto?

La mujer gira sobre sus talones y desaparece por la puerta. Me quedo contemplando la puerta cerrada con expresión ausente. Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en que el Capitolio parece haberse posesionado de todo en mi vida, incluyendo mi cuerpo.

Me hago un ovillo sobre la mesa metálica, aún desnuda bajo la bata de papel, y me permito llorar, solo por un momento. Porque esto es demasiado.

**~ ~ ~ Bluedie Sharespot - Distrito 8~ ~ ~**

La sustancia que me han echado en el cabello hace que me muera por rascar mi cráneo con las uñas, pero me da miedo hacerlo y que luego se me caigan los dedos.

Al principio era una especie de crema que aplicaron en mi cabello, luego cubrieron unos mechones con papel metálico y entonces me metieron en una máquina que arrojaba ondas cálidas hacia mi cabeza.

Mi estilista, un hombre gordito que se presentó a sí mismo como Adrindite Leffell, parece estar obsesionado con el color café, me di cuenta con solo echarle un vistazo. Sus gustos son claramente monocromáticos. Empiezo con sus zapatos, que son de un suave color arena, subo hacia sus pantalones, de un profundo café oscuro, los cuales le quedan algo cortos, de manera que en sus tobillos se asoman unas medias también pardas. Su camisa es café claro. Y trae una pajarita color canela.

La atmósfera a mí alrededor se ha relajado bastante, pero Clother y yo vivimos un momento muy incómodo cuando llegamos al centro de preparación y conocimos a los dos estilistas. La suya es una mujer que me llega a la altura del hombro cuyo peinado me hace pensar en un nido de pájaro. Inclusive me pareció ver un par de huevos celestes en medio de su espesa cabellera. ¿Qué pasará si alguno de esos huevos llega a empollar? ¿Viviría con el pajarillo ahí?

En fin, el motivo por el cual Clother y yo nos sentimos incómodos cuando empezó nuestro proceso de estilismo fue que, por alguna razón, tanto Adrindite como la otra mujer parecían estar empeñados en saber qué era lo mejor para mí. Ambos pasaron olímpicamente de Clother que dedicó los quince minutos que duró su pelea a observar fijamente sus zapatos desiguales. No ha querido hablar mucho conmigo desde que subimos al tren, a pesar de que necesito desesperadamente encontrar a alguien aquí a quien pueda llamar amigo.

Al final Adrindite se impuso y la mujer pequeñita salió dando un portazo mientras arrastraba a Clother hacia otra habitación murmurando cosas sobre patitos feos y reír al último.

Adrindite no perdió el tiempo conmigo. Empezó por explicarme sus reglas de trabajo, las cuales básicamente se resumen en una: nada de espejos.

-Quiero ser el único que pueda apreciar el proceso de principio a fin, para ti reservo la sorpresa final, preciosa.

La palabra con que termina la oración hace ruido en mi cabeza, a pesar de que mi equipo de preparación la ha repetido sin cesar mientras se han encargado de pulir mis uñas, depilar mis piernas y básicamente arreglar cualquier detalle que fuera menos que perfecto. Nunca me he sentido particularmente bonita.

Mi estilista cubrió los numerosos espejos con paños y sábanas y entonces se empleó a fondo para hacerme lucir memorable, o al menos eso dijo él.

Cuando retiró la masa olorosa de mi cara se encargó de sacar cada vello que estuviera sobrando en mi cara y luego procedió a trabajar en mi pelo. Empezó por hacer que me reclinara en una especie de lavamanos con un lado curvo que servía para que apoyara mi cuello en él. No era precisamente el asiento más cómodo que podía pedir y después de que él pasara un rato lavándome el cabello y aparentemente arrancándome unas cuantas capas de piel del cráneo, me dolía el cuello y la espalda.

Me embadurnó la cabeza con una crema con un fuerte olor a químicos que hizo que mis ojos lagrimeasen, puso el papel metálico, encendió la máquina y se fue por un buen rato. Volvió, lavó mi cabello de nuevo mientras silbaba una alegre y desconocida cancioncilla y me colocó una segunda capa de crema con un olor igual de fuerte, aunque con un ligero matiz a lo que reconocí como mi último descubrimiento: el chocolate.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que mi estilista volvió a enjuagar mi cabello. Pensé que ahí acabaría todo y que por fin podría mirarme de nuevo, pero entonces encendió un trasto que emitía un barullo que me hizo pensar en las secadoras eléctricas que empleábamos en algunas de las fábricas. El aparato tenía forma de pistola y arrojaba aire caliente sobre mi cara y cabeza cuando él apretaba un botón, así que el principio debía ser el mismo.

Cuando acabó de secar mi cabello sacó una especie de palito metálico que conectó a un enchufe. Empezó a enredar mechones de cabello alrededor del palito, siempre cuidándose de que este no cayera sobre mis hombros para no arruinar la sorpresa.

De alguna manera me doy cuenta de que algo malo, muy malo, está ocurriendo, porque de nuevo siento los vellitos en mi nuca ponerse de punta, igual que lo hicieron antes de la Cosecha.

-Ya casi estamos contigo, cariño. Prometo que quedarás boquiabierta.

Sus palabras, lejos de tranquilizarme, hacen que mi ansiedad aumente. Cuando finalmente él frota sus manos y me mira como si fuera una paleta de caramelo, mi boca está completamente seca y siento un inexplicable deseo de echarme a llorar.

-Ven, párate aquí- ordena con una vocecilla aguda.

Camino arrastrando los pies hasta que me coloco frente al espejo más grande, aún cubierto por una sábana.

-¿Estás lista?

"No", tengo ganas de decirle, pero asiento de todas maneras.

– ¡A la una, a las dos, a las tres!- él da un tirón y la sábana blanca cae con un _fru frú_ al suelo.

Los ojos de la chica en el espejo, porque esa no puedo ser yo, se abren mucho. Me inclino hacia adelante y debo apoyar las manos sobre el tocador para no caerme. Cuando lo hago los perfectos tirabuzones caen sobre sus hombros y yo suelto una exclamación ahogada.

-¿No te encanta?- pregunta él, totalmente ajeno a mi horror- ¡Es el color de moda!- dice mientras se señala a sí mismo con sus gruesas manos.- Se llama chocolate y vainilla. ¿No crees que es encantador?

-Mi… mi cabello- es todo lo que puedo decir antes de que mi lengua se trabe, porque donde antes solo había azul ahora hay una amasijo que va del café al crema.

-¿Bluedie?- pregunta empezando a preocuparse.

¿Bluedie? ¿Aún soy ella? ¿Puedo seguir siendo Blue cuando me han sacado todo el azul de encima?

Pienso, con horror, que me han quitado algo más que el color de mi cabello.

Me han hecho perder a mi madre… de nuevo.

**~ ~ ~ Zadlen Rome** **- Distrito 4~ ~ ~**

Como todos los años, los trajes para el desfile que inaugura oficialmente la edición de los Juegos son un cliché.

Los tributos del Nueve traen coronas hechas con lo que parecen ser brotes de trigo. Sus trajes son sosos y carentes de imaginación, los descarto de inmediato, pero miro con curiosidad a la chica, que parece esforzarse por estar tan lejos como sea posible de su compañero. Los del Siete tienen trajes de un material que parece papel. Está plegado sobre sí mismo para formar curiosas figuritas. Es una novedad, por lo general los trajes de este distrito siempre representan árboles.

Sigo mi recorrido y me encuentro con los del Ocho, que deberían tener mejores trajes, sobre todo porque su industria es la de producción de textiles así que uno esperaría un gran derroche de talento en ellos, pero solo consigo ver un embrollo de tela bastante amorfo. La chica no ha dejado de llorar desde que bajó a la zona de salida del desfile y está sentada en el estribo del carruaje, lo cual no ayuda a poder apreciar las formas exactas del diseño. Su compañero, un chico bajito pero musculoso, parece bastante incómodo a su lado. Su mentora trata de tranquilizarla repitiendo una y otra vez la frase "sólo es cabello". Ruedo los ojos. ¿En serio está haciendo este drama por algo de estilismo? Sin duda la tendré fácil este año.

Analizo a los tributos a mí alrededor y sonrío. Los tributos del Uno y el Dos son básicamente lo que esperaba, aunque las chicas son pequeñas y delgadas, especialmente la del Dos. Entrecierro los ojos y mentalmente la catalogo como un blanco. No es normal que los tributos del Dos sean cosechados y a pesar de que luce en forma, sus habilidades no deben ser nada del otro mundo puesto que no se presentó como voluntaria.

Gianni es mucho más voluptuosa y fuerte que cualquiera de las dos, no está tan mal. Por el momento he decidido que dejaré vivir a mi compañera de distrito, al menos hasta que se convierta en un estorbo. Es bonita, y su cara puede conseguirnos muchos patrocinadores, a pesar de que no parece interesada en explotar su belleza.

Crees la ha interrogado en el tren desde casa, en parte para cumplir con su cometido de ignorarme como castigo por haberme ofrecido como voluntario a pesar de que eso iba contra sus deseos, pero sé que se siente curioso sobre como una chica de nuestro distrito ha logrado atraer la atención de las cámaras de una de las revistas de moda en el Capitolio. Ella se ha encogido de hombros y le ha dado una respuesta escueta: "mi madre".

A mi compañera la han vestido este año como una sirena, un truco bastante común con tributos atractivos para atraer miradas. Trae una falda larga de lentejuelas verdes y doradas que brillan bajo las luces titilantes a nuestro alrededor. Le han puesto lo que parece ser la parte superior de un bañador, cuyas copas tienen forma de conchas de mar y que a duras penas dejan algo a la imaginación, pero ella ha soltado el intrincado peinado que le han hecho y ha dejado que su largo cabello rojo caiga en rizos sobre su pecho y espalda. Su estilista se ha tirado, literalmente, de los pelos por su desfachatez, pero a Mags, su mentora, parece hacerle gracia.

Mi traje sigue el mismo principio que el de Gianni: es una red de hilos dorados que se enrolla en torno a mi cintura y acaba unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas, forma una gruesa equis sobre mi pecho, sube por mis hombros y cae, suelta, sobre mi espalda. Me han dado un juego de ropa interior de color carne que resguarda mis partes nobles del escrutinio público, pero visto desde lejos el traje hace pensar que lo único que protege mi intimidad es el delicado tejido dorado.

Me gusta porque me hace lucir imponente, deja al aire mi piel dorada por el sol y permite que exhiba mi trabajado cuerpo. Es bueno que estas personas se vayan familiarizando con su próximo Vencedor. Los tres idiotas que me tocaron como equipo de preparación habían preparado, con prisa, una especie de pantalones que ocultaban la prótesis de mi pierna, pero Ivam, mi estilista, se negó en redondo a que me la pusieran. "Es parte de su chispa. Los demás irán tras él como si fuera comida y él los devorará como si fuera un tiburón".

No puedo decir que la referencia me gustara, pero el hombre tenía un punto. Puede que muchos me descarten a raíz del accidente, pero gracias a eso no me verán venir cuando vaya tras ellos y los liquide a todos antes de que puedan contar hasta tres.

Continúo analizando a mi supuesta competencia. Los otros dos profesionales, los hombres, son una imagen bastante exacta de lo que tenía en mente. El chico del Uno es el más alto de los tres, tiene una poderosa capa de músculo cubriendo prácticamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo, especialmente la zona de los brazos, el pecho y la espalda, pero si algo he aprendido en mi formación es que mientras más grandes son, peor es la caída, así que no me preocupo. El otro, el voluntario del Dos, debe ser tres o cuatro centímetros más bajo que yo, su tono muscular está bien, nada que no pueda manejar, pero hay algo en él que me perturba. No le temo, eso ni pensarlo, pero su mirada resulta… inquietante. Su compañera de distrito, la rubia diminuta, le habla animadamente sin darse cuenta de que él ya no le presta atención. Su mirada ha sido atraída por algo más.

La chica del Tres, el distrito que está delante de nosotros, parece estarse esforzando en ignorar a su compañero, un chico de piel morena que habla sin cesar, tan rápido que no alcanzo a entender lo que dice. No podría importarme menos.

Los del Once aún no llegan, lo cual es una lástima porque quería echarle un vistazo a la chica. Crees la señaló como un tributo a tener en cuenta por su condición atlética, su condición de voluntaria y el hecho de que rezuma confianza por todas partes, una rareza en ese distrito. Los chicos del Cinco, en el carruaje tras el nuestro, parecen estar en una competencia de cual es más hábil ignorando al otro. Ambos se están dando la espalda y tienen los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sus trajes tienen bordados dorados y azules que imitan lo que supongo son rayos y relámpagos, la interpretación de sus estilistas de la industria productora de energía.

El chico del Seis, al que vimos cuando coincidimos en la estación al llegar al Capitolio ya no tiene las cicatrices y quemaduras que le cubrían los brazos, en su lugar tiene una piel de un curioso rosa bebé, como si la piel se hubiera regenerado por arte de magia. Luce ligeramente aburrido, como si de algún modo estuviera ausente. Lo catalogo como una presa fácil.

Mags pasa junto a nosotros y nos ordena que nos subamos al carrito y que luzcamos impresionantes.

Subo sin problema y no le ofrezco mi ayuda a Gianni. Ella rueda los ojos, toma su falda con las manos y se sube también.

Miro hacia el frente, listo y confiado.

Subir al carro, listo. Lucir impresionantes, listo. Ganar los Juegos… es solo cuestión de tiempo.

**~ ~ ~ Gessa (Zamarat) Larkeen - Distrito 1~ ~ ~**

Puedo sentir la mirada, oscura y penetrante, de Alexandrite sobre mi cuerpo. Lo ignoro y continúo acariciando el fibroso cuello del caballo, porque estoy harta de ver la pena en los fuertes rasgos de mi compañero.

Desde el momento en que subimos al tren y anunciaron que mamá no vendría como mentora las miradas de desconcierto de Alexandrite y Vlademal no se hicieron esperar.

Se suponía que mamá sería mentora este año junto con Topax Welyn, pero claramente a ella no le importa que esté a punto de arriesgar mi cuello por la estupidez integral de mi hermana- Gessa es y será siempre la prioridad de mi madre, así que en su lugar tenemos a Emeraude Case, la Vencedora de la Décimo Segunda edición de los Juegos.

Supongo que está bien, pero tiene casi sesenta años y quedó con secuelas después de ganar, de manera que tiene severos problemas de visión, así que tienen que describirle buena parte de las cosas para poder lograr un escenario más o menos completo en su cabeza. Estando dentro de la Arena ¿qué posibilidades tengo de sobrevivir si para que me envíe algo que sea de ayuda en el momento primero debe pedirle a alguien que le describa la escena?

Me encerré en la habitación que me habían asignado en cuanto el tren empezó a moverse y no salí a pesar de los insistentes toques de Vlad para que me comportara como una señorita y me presentara a cenar.

Ignoré tanto como pude a las personas del Capitolio que nos recibieron cuando llegamos, pero una vez comenzó el proceso de preparación para el desfile ya no pude evitar mucho a Alexandrite que digamos, especialmente porque el tipo en cuestión me miraba como si fuera un rompecabezas especialmente complicado.

La preparación fue menos dolorosa de lo que había previsto. Al parecer mi cabello tenía un brillo natural_ charmante _(ve tú a saber que rayos querían decir con eso) y mi piel aparentemente estaba bien cuidada. No tengo ni idea de cómo sucedió eso, pues era Gessa quien ocupaba su tiempo en ese tipo de cosas, no yo.

Sea como sea terminé en las manos de una mujer que se presentó a sí misma con Melruse Vanovitch, con una peluca horrible que hacía que su cabello pareciera hecho de serpientes de color bronce. Además se había embutido en un traje que le iba, al menos, dos tallas demasiado chico del mismo color y tenía la piel cubierta de un maquillaje dorado, que en conjunto con lo demás la hacía parecer una estatua de metal.

Un rato después yo traía puesto un vestido largo, hasta el suelo, cubierto de un montón de piedrecillas que un ojo no conocedor podía confundir con diamantes, pero que yo reconocí como circonitas. Las circonitas son gemas artificiales en apariencia muy parecidas a los diamantes. Básicamente se utilizan para estafar a la gente lo suficientemente idiota como para no notar la diferencia. El vestido carece de mangas y se sostiene en mi cuerpo gracias al ajustado escote cuadrado que se aferra a mi pecho y que amenaza con asfixiarme.

Las tres urracas que componen mi equipo de preparación se han encargado de maquillarme usando cantidades insanas de brillantina plateada en mi rostro y luego han alisado mi cabello para que caiga casi hasta mi cintura. En la cabeza me pusieron una especie de diadema con un intrincado diseño con más circonitas.

-¡Pareces una princesa! – dicen las urracas entusiasmadas.

¿Entonces por qué siento como si todo el mundo me pisoteara?

Vlad me acompaña a la zona de salida del desfile y me deja junto a nuestro carrito. Se excusa y vuelve a subir para buscar a mi compañero que aún no llega.

Los caballos que tiran de los carros son negro azabache y tienen las crines trenzadas. Pobres bestias, ni siquiera ellas escapan de la obsesión que tienen en el Capitolio por arreglarlo todo para que luzca bonito.

Apoyo una mano, ligeramente temblorosa, sobre el cuello de uno de ellos y la criatura sacude la cabeza y me mira con su ojo marrón oscuro. Lo acaricio hasta que siento la imponente presencia de Alexandrite detrás de mí y veo danzar el reflejo de las piedras de su traje sobre la piel del animal, pero no me giro.

Él no capta la indirecta y me habla de todas formas:

-Gessa- el nombre hace que un escalofrío recorra mi espalda. "Ese es mi nombre, ese es mi nombre", repito para mis adentros. "Ahora eres Gessa"

-Alexandrite.

Él apoya una mano sobre uno de los soportes que ata al caballo al carruaje, su brazo queda a unos centímetros de mi nariz y me obliga a girarme para mirarlo. Su traje es la versión masculina del mío y deja al descubierto sus imponentes brazos, así como sus trabajados pectorales. No puedo evitar sentirme diminuta a su lado. No conocía a Alexandrite antes de venir aquí, al menos no realmente. Siempre ha sido callado mientras que su hermano ha sido, desde que tengo memoria, el chico desenvuelto y popular, algo así como lo somos Gessa y yo. Yo siempre estaba rodeada de amigos y ella siempre estaba sola, entrenando.

-Te ves bien.

-Gracias.

-Así que circonitas ¿eh?- él suelta una risa ronca que me sorprende. No esperaba que entre nosotros dos fuera él quien buscara tema de conversación. Me encojo de hombros.

-Sí. Debo admitir que se ven bonitas.

Nos indican que nos subamos a los carros. Apoyo mi pie en el estribo, pero piso el dobladillo del vestido y resbalo. Lo intento una segunda vez y una tercera hasta que el gigante a mi lado parece cansarse.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Por favor- sin decir una palabra más él me toma por la cintura y me deja, con humillante facilidad, en el interior del carruaje. Cuando intenta subirse a mi lado, el carro se inclina hacia un lado y los caballos se remueven nerviosos. Suelto una carcajada cuando veo su rostro consternado.

-Creo que no fueron hechos para alguien tan grande como yo- se queja mientras frunce el ceño.

Intentamos hacer que funcione, pero sea como sea el peso de Alexandrite, que parece ser puro músculo, termina inclinando el carrito hacia un lado, haciendo que la rueda en el lado contrario se separe del suelo. Ruedo los ojos y lo empujo con suavidad hasta que logra acomodarse justo en el centro. Coloco sus manos sobre la baranda frente a nosotros y luego me cuelo por debajo de sus brazos, metiéndome en el centro frente a él.

-Ya está- Le sonrío débilmente –Esto… gracias por ayudarme.

-No es nada.- responde detrás de mí, muy cerca de mi oreja derecha- Creo que la Gessa real jamás me lo habría permitido y mucho menos me lo habría agradecido.

Me congelo en mi lugar y siento las palmas de mis manos humedecerse. Su cuerpo se estremece con su risa.

-No diré nada.- me dice- Lo prometo.

**~ ~ ~ Charlotte Mederek - Distrito 2~ ~ ~ **

Nuestros trajes son una interpretación muy libre de lo que se hace en el Dos como industria principal. No sé si somos obreros de construcción, agentes de paz en formación o fabricantes de armas.

Ahren y yo traemos puestos unos tocados plateados que igual podrían ser un casco o un sombrero. En cuanto a la ropa… la suya es una especie de peto que se adhiere a su pecho y desaparece en su vientre, obviamente para dejar al aire sus esculpidos abdominales, Dios sabe que los capitolinos no son capaces de resistirse a la visión de algo de piel. Su traje acaba en una especie de faldita también plateada que deja al descubierto sus piernas fuertes. Le han puesto unas sandalias que suben por sus piernas en una serie de cruces por sus pantorrillas. No me parece que se sienta cómodo con su ropa, pero tampoco se ha quejado, al menos por el momento.

Mi traje es una versión femenina de todo eso. De alguna manera han logrado que parezca que tenga curvas y eso es ya toda una hazaña. Mi falda tiene un poco más de vuelo que la suya y mis sandalias tienen detalles como flores y hojas que las hacen más femeninas.

Mi compañero de distrito no ha sido abiertamente hostil conmigo, lo cual es positivo según mis estándares, pero se ha mantenido distante. Si hemos intercambiado diez palabras desde que nos subieron al tren, han sido muchas.

El silencio ha sido algo incómodo ahora que ambos estamos esperando para que comience el desfile. Hago lo que puedo para romperlo:

-Humm… ¡Qué trajes tan raros! ¿No crees?

Ahren me estudia por un segundo con sus ojos de algún color entre el verde y el gris y se frota la mandíbula.

-Sí, no sé qué tendrán que ver los gladiadores con el Dos, pero supongo que sirven a su propósito.

Mi cerebro registra la palabra "gladiadores", intento encontrar un significado o una imagen en mi cerebro, pero no lo consigo.

-¿Gladiadores?- siento mi rostro enrojecer ante mi muestra de ignorancia, pero el esboza una sonrisa ladeada en lugar de burlarse de mí.

-No es algo que tengas que saber. En la antigua Roma los gladiadores eran guerreros que peleaban entre ellos o con bestias en juegos públicos, por lo general a muerte.- su sonrisa desaparece y su rostro se vuelve sombrío.- Olvida lo que dije, nuestros trajes sí tienen sentido.

Proceso sus palabras y me doy cuenta de que tiene razón. La única diferencia entre lo que acaba de decirme y lo que estamos por hacer es que aquí muchos de nosotros aún somos niños y la mayoría no lo estamos haciendo por elección.

Observo el cuerpo de Ahren y me pregunto qué tan mortífero puede llegar a ser. Debe ser letal, pues era el voluntario original y nadie se sintió con ánimos como para retarlo por el puesto. Lo mejor será tenerlo como aliado y no como enemigo.

Alguien pasa diciendo que es hora de que subamos a los carruajes. Ahren sube primero y luego me tiende la mano para ayudarme a subir también. El gesto me parece caballeroso, pero me abstengo de decírselo porque no quiero lucir débil. Él tampoco parece esperar que lo haga.

-¿Qué tal estuvieron tus despedidas?- pregunta al cabo de un minuto.

El tema resulta todo menos bienvenido. Pienso en Merah, tratando de despedirse de mí con lágrimas en los ojos y yo echándola sin segundas miradas de la habitación, cerrando la puerta en su cara y asegurándole que no importaba si moría o no, que jamás le perdonaría su traición. Luego recuerdo a mi padre que tuvo que ser llevado en brazos por uno de sus amigos para poder subir hasta la habitación en el segundo piso en que me tenían y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

-Vaya, tema equivocado.-Ahren luce genuinamente apenado- Me pasa constantemente. Hablemos de otra cosa.

Se me escapa una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. ¿Dónde has aprendido sobre gladiadores? Porque estoy bastante segura de que me perdí de esa lección en la escuela.

Su sonrisa se vuelve un poco tensa, como si fuera también el tema equivocado.

-Nic- dice finalmente- Su biblioteca personal tiene un montón de libros que datan no solo de antes de los Días Oscuros sino que también exploran el mundo antes de Panem. Así fue como aprendí sobre ello.

¡Vaya! Nunca se me habría ocurrido que Nicanor Cox podría ser una fuente de nada que no fueran pesadillas para los niños, pero Ahren parece sacar lo mejor de él. Sin duda podría aprender un montón de cosas sobre ambos.

-Ya.- es todo lo que digo.

Ambos nos giramos hacia nuestra derecha cuando oímos un sonido discordante con lo que nos rodea. Se trata de la rubia del Uno, que se ríe ante la incapacidad de su compañero de subirse al carruaje sin volcarlo. El chico lo intenta tres veces antes de soltar un resoplido y cruzarse de brazos.

-Lo están haciendo mal- dice Ahren a mi derecha, más para sí mismo que para mí- Él debería subirse, separar las piernas y dejar que ella se coloque frente a él y no a su lado, es la única forma de distribuir el peso.

Antes de que mi compañero termine de hablar veo a la chica darle un empujoncito al tributo masculino y acomodarlo de la forma que Ahren acaba de describir. Me encojo de hombros y me volteo para seguir hablándole, pero cuando lo hago noto que ya no me está prestando atención.

Su mirada está clavada en la rubia, que luce muy pálida cuando su compañero se inclina hacia adelante y le susurra algo en su oído.

Ahren continúa observándolos, a ella me atrevería a decir, hasta que alguien le da una palmadita a los caballos del Uno, haciendo que estos avancen y sean tragados por los gritos de la multitud. Cuando la chica sale de nuestro campo de visión él mira hacia el frente, y de alguna manera sé que se encuentra a kilómetros de distancia de donde estoy yo.

**~ ~ ~ Deberg Pesyn - Distrito 9~ ~ ~ **

Catrinna se ha empecinado en colocarse en el extremo opuesto del carruaje mientras esperamos a que comience el desfile, de tal manera que la construcción de metal y madera se encuentra entre los dos. No ha hablado conmigo desde que los dos salimos cosechados y se ha desmayado después de la lectura de mi nombre. Al menos se ahorró los momentos incómodos en que la ceremonia tuvo que ser pausada porque la gente del distrito no paraba de aplaudir.

Por un momento pensé, tonto de mí, que considerando que su familia no era precisamente la más querida del Nueve ella se pondría en mis zapatos y sería menos cruel. La vida no me ha sonreído y he estado involucrado en un montón de situaciones escabrosas, pero no me veo a mí mismo como una mala persona. He jugado con las cartas que me han tocado en la vida y lamentablemente no ha sido suficiente. Me he propuesto a mí mismo ganar solo para disfrutar de la cara de la gente en casa cuando me vean regresar.

Nurcenne fue a despedirse de mí después de la Cosecha. Un agente de paz tuvo que cargarla escaleras arriba para ello, pero agradecí el gesto. Nadie más llegó para despedirse. No era como que lo esperara, pero de cualquier manera fue duro ver que todo el mundo será dichoso cuando yo muera en la Arena.

Catrinna pudo ser una aliada para mí, pero ha preferido prestar oídos a las historias aterradoras que cuentan sobre que estoy maldito o que soy un espíritu. Ahora está demasiado aterrorizada como para estar cerca de mí y puedo comprenderlo, pero igual resulta desolador. Es más fácil desintegrar un átomo que un prejuicio.

Markus Hayes, el único mentor con que cuenta el Nueve, no es muy optimista sobre nuestras posibilidades de conseguir patrocinadores, lo oí diciéndoselo a Lucynn, nuestra escolta. Su estrategia será soltar el rumor sobre las acciones del ancestro de Catrinna durante los Días Oscuros para lograr ganar la simpatía de los Capitolinos. Me parece un arma de doble filo, si Catrinna logra regresar a casa la gente del Nueve y los otros distritos la odiarán profundamente, más de lo que lo hacen ahora.

Lucynn se acerca a mí y revisa que todo mi vestuario esté en su lugar. Me endereza la corona dorada, hecha con piezas de latón para imitar brotes de trigo y me dice que me suba al carruaje. A mi derecha me llega la voz, un poco salida de tono, de Markus diciéndole lo mismo a Catrinna. A juzgar por las palabras de nuestro mentor ella no parece estar muy contenta de tener que estar tan cerca de mí en el desfile, pero es lo que hay. Markus empieza a alzar más y más la voz mientras discute con Catrinna y los demás tributos, mentores y estilistas a nuestro alrededor empiezan a girarse para ver qué sucede.

A mi derecha los caballos empiezan a emitir sonidos agudos y yo me aparto tanto como puedo. No me gustan los animales y yo parezco no gustarles tampoco. El que está más cerca de mí fija su ojo oscuro en mi cuerpo y abre la boca revelando una hilera de dientes enormes. Me aparto aún más, pues si le sumas mi miedo al estado de nervios en que Markus y Catrinna deben estar poniendo a estos animales, entonces tienes la fórmula para el caos.

Los gritos cesan y, a regañadientes, ella sube al carro. Sus nudillos se tornan blancos cuando se aferra con fuerza a la barra frente a nosotros. Los distritos Uno, Dos y Tres ya han salido y la multitud aúlla con fuerza. No es de extrañar, el Uno y el Dos siempre están entre los favoritos.

-Catrinna yo…

-Escucha- me interrumpe ella- quiero dejar esto muy en claro desde ahora. La experiencia de los Juegos en sí ya es bastante mala como para también tener que preocuparme por la mala suerte que siempre atraes. Simplemente hazme el favor de mantenerte tan lejos de mí como sea humanamente posible. No quiero ser tu aliada y mientras menos tenga que estar cerca de ti, más probabilidades tengo de sobrevivir. Yo no debería estar aquí. –finaliza con un suspiro antes de que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas.

Sus palabras son como una bofetada, siento el fondo del carruaje inestable bajo mis pies y pienso que es un efecto del shock que me ha producido lo que ha dicho, pero lo que sucede es que los caballos han empezado a moverse hacia adelante. Mi compañera se mueve hasta que su pie derecho queda al borde del cajón en que ambos estamos metidos, apartándose de mí tanto como pueda. Me mantengo en mi lugar sintiendo como avanzamos dando ligeros tumbos.

Mi cerebro registra el movimiento nada gentil que tenemos al avanzar y reacciona con alarma. Ya estamos en la puerta. Afuera brilla la luz de los cientos de reflectores que iluminan el camino.

Salimos. La gente aplaude educadamente, nada fuera de lo común, el Nueve nunca está entre los más aplaudidos. A lo largo de la historia de los Juegos hemos tenido solo tres Vencedores y de ellos solo Markus sigue con vida.

Cuando los caballos empiezan a ganar velocidad es que sucede. El carro se mueve hacia los lados, sin lograr mantenerse en línea recta. Los caballos se encabritan, se escucha un crujido y la rueda delantera en el lado en el que va Catrinna se hace pedazos. El carro se inclina hacia un lado y mi compañera, que va demasiado pegada al borde, cae al suelo. Escucho, con horror, el grito de dolor que profiere cuando cae de costado.

¡Oh, no!

¿Acaso esto ha sido mi culpa también?

**~ ~ ~Bernesse Friesian - Distrito 10~ ~ ~ **

A pesar de las circunstancias podría decirse que Cowie y yo estamos disfrutando la experiencia. Toda la etapa de preparación antes de la Arena no es tan mala. Por primera vez en mi vida tengo ropa nueva, hecha a mi medida. No sé cómo lo consigue el Capitolio, especialmente porque el nombre del elegido no se conoce hasta el día de la Cosecha, pero cuando Cowie y yo subimos al tren cada uno tenía su propia habitación provista de un armario tan grande como el cuarto que comparto en casa con Bianca, lleno de ropa que parecía haber sido diseñada específicamente para mí.

No vi mucho a Cowie en el viaje en el tren, especialmente porque se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo metido en el armario, revisando cada prenda. Ahora, antes del desfile, se ha pasado un buen rato hablando con nuestros caballos. No tengo mucha experiencia con caballos, ya que nuestra familia se encarga exclusivamente de producir carne, así que nunca la he necesitado, pero él luce bastante contento.

Cowie me agrada, fuera de su extraña obsesión con la ropa es un chico bastante simpático. Se empeña en ver siempre el lado positivo de las cosas. Inclusive logró decir algo bueno sobre los Juegos cuando Angus se lo preguntó. "La ropa. La ropa es una cosa buena de los Juegos.". Angus y Bermeya, nuestros mentores, se rieron. Me pareció un comentario bastante extraño, pero ahora, cuando traigo mi traje para el desfile y escucho a la audiencia gritar emocionada, no puedo más que darle la razón.

Los trajes en teoría deben inspirarse en la industria a la que pertenecemos, en nuestro caso la ganadería. Los nuestros están hechos de suave cuero negro y tienen unos detalles en plumas en la espalda y el cuello. Me gustan las plumas, en casa tengo una colección de plumas de colores que he ido recolectando desde que tenía seis años. Así que, sí… estoy considerablemente feliz en este momento.

Me cuesta admitir que, a pesar de ser por el motivo equivocado, me gusta recibir tanta atención. En una familia tan numerosa como la mía mamá y papá tienen demasiadas actividades a diario como para poder centrarse en cualquiera de nosotros y a pesar de que estoy acostumbrada a ello, no deja de ser algo doloroso. Hoy estamos bajo el reflector, los ojos de todo Panem están sobre nosotros… Nada ni nadie es más importante, al menos por este día. Levanto el brazo y saludo a las personas a mí alrededor. Tal vez logre gustarle a alguien con dinero y decida patrocinarme.

-Mira eso- grita Cowie por encima del clamor de la multitud.

Sigo su dedo justo a tiempo para ver como el carruaje de los chicos del Nueve empieza a moverse en zigzag, como si hubiera perdido el control. Los caballos relinchan y se remueven inquietos antes de que uno de ellos se alce en sus patas traseras, arrastrando al otro consigo. Todo sucede en segundos. El carro se mueve hacia un lado y la chica cae el suelo. El desnivel produce que uno de los caballos tropiece y el grito de la chica se confunde con los quejidos de dolor proferidos por el caballo.

El chico, que sigue en el carruaje, aparentemente indemne, salta y trata de ayudar a la chica, pero no parece saber qué hacer. Se arrodilla a su lado y entonces la chica empieza a gritar. Gritar en serio, como si la estuvieran matando. Logra sentarse mientras acuna su brazo derecho con el izquierdo y empieza a arrastrarse hacia atrás, sin dejar que el chico la toque.

Nuestros caballos se han quedado quietos. Miro hacia atrás y veo que los del Once y los del Doce, un poco más atrás, han hecho lo mismo, han recibido alguna señal o tal vez están entrenados para algo así.

Los chicos del Doce traen puestos horribles monos de minero, de un gris bastante aburrido. Sobre la cabeza traen cascos con pequeñas linternas incorporadas. La chica parece querer acercarse, tal vez a ayudar, pero cuando hace el ademán de bajar del carruaje aparece de la nada una camioneta blanca con unas cruz de color rojo y el sello de Capitolio en el costado. Posiblemente es una ambulancia. En dos minutos se encargan de subir a la chica a una camilla y luego esta entra en la parte trasera del vehículo. Una grúa aparece y alguien desengancha rápidamente a los caballos. El que está herido cada vez relincha con menos fuerza. Cowie suelta un suave jadeo cuando el caballo lastimado suelta un agudo relincho al ser liberado de sus ataduras.

No sé mucho sobre caballos, pero si tiene una fractura o está malherido lo más probable es que acaben sacrificándolo. Eso es lo que se hace en casa con las vacas y toros que sufren accidentes. Los costos y el tiempo de atender una lesión como una fractura no valen la pena con respecto al valor del animal en sí. Puede que suene algo cruel, pero es lo que hay.

Cinco minutos más tarde ha aparecido un reluciente carruaje para reemplazar el que se ha dañado. Suben al chico del Nueve en él, que está pálido como un fantasma. Y entonces se reanuda el desfile, como si nada hubiera sucedido. No hay explicaciones, ni más expresiones de alarma. Simplemente hacen como si todo siguiera de acuerdo al plan y la multitud les hace caso. La gente grita y aplaude cuando los tres distritos restantes reanudamos la marcha y nos unimos a los demás.

Es escalofriante como nada hace que esta gente se inmute. Cowie tiembla ligeramente a mi lado. El Presidente Snow sale a su balcón y da el discurso de bienvenida. No hace mención del acontecimiento que acaba de tener lugar, pero hay algo en la dura línea de su mandíbula y en la arruga que se forma sobre su ceja izquierda que me hace pensar que está enfadado. Quien haya estado encargado del mantenimiento de los carruajes la pasará mal hoy.

Cuando el discurso acaba los carruajes entran a una especie de túnel que conecta con un sector con un amplio techo abovedado.

Angus y Bermeya aparecen a nuestro lado y nos ayudan a bajar. A nuestro alrededor los demás tributos también están acompañados, ya sea por sus mentores o por sus estilistas.

-¿Cómo está? –pregunta Cowie en cuanto sus pies tocan el suelo.

-Se ha desmontado el hombro. Posiblemente tenga que usar un cabestrillo por un par de días, pero estará bien cuando entre a la Arena- dice Angus mientras se encoje de hombros.

Cowie se aclara la garganta mientras sus mejillas y orejas se tornan rojas.

-Yo preguntaba por el caballo.

Angus suelta una carcajada mientras la mentora de Cowie lo mira con dulzura.

-No se me ocurrió preguntar- es todo lo que dice Angus antes de pasar su brazo por encima de mis hombros y conducirnos hacia los ascensores.

**Holaaaaa! Aquí estoy yo con un capítulo recién salido del horno con todos sus bebés sanos y salvos en el Capitolio. ¿Qué les ha parecido? No voy a mentirles, estaba deseando poder llegar a esta parte, donde ya los chicos se empiezan a conocer entre ellos y se empiezan a esbozar las alianzas. **

**¿Se esperaban que fuera así? **

**Yo en lo personal he disfrutado muchísimo escribiéndolo. Así que espero que el resultado final sea de su agrado. Como lo prometí tienen a 12 tributos aquí, en el próximo capítulo exploraremos el primer día de entrenamiento a través de los ojos de los 12 restantes. Vamos a ver cómo les va a ellos. **

**¿Pasaron una linda navidad? Seguro ahora nos volvemos a leer hasta el 2014, pero sepan que estoy muy entusiasmada con la historia, así que seguro estaré actualizando con relativa frecuencia (ejem, que mi otro fic también me reclama). **

**He metido algunas cosas nuevas en el blog, si pueden dense una vuelta por ahí y verán de que se trata. Les recuerdo que las participaciones en el blog son puntos positivos que ganan sus tributos, así que no escatimen en comentarios, además les da a ustedes la oportunidad de interactuar con otros autores, ¡he visto conversaciones bastante interesantes por ahí! ¿Qué esperan para animarse a participar?**

**¿Sabían que amo los reviews largos? Me encanta ver que piensan de cada POV que escribo… así que ya saben ¡no sean tacaños con sus reviews!**

**Vamos con las preguntillas:**

**Si tuvieras que elegir a UN tributo como el protagonista de este capítulo, el que se robó la cámara en esta ocasión por lo que hizo o lo que le pasó ¿quién sería? **

**Hablemos de actitud. Si tuvieras que identificarte con uno de los chicos por la forma en la que está manejando la situación ¿quién sería? ¿por qué?**

**¿Tienen teorías sobre las alianzas que se formarán? ¿Qué distritos crees que permanecerán unidos dentro de la arena? ¿Qué tributos podrían hacer una buena combinación?**

**¿Qué creen que haga Adamas después del fiasco del desfile? **

**Un abrazo y gracias por leer. **

**¡Feliz año 2014 adelantado!**

**Con cariño, E. **


	8. Impresiones tempranas

**Impresiones tempranas**

**~ ~ ~ Aristta Pineas- Distrito 7 ~ ~ ~**

Nos han asignado el piso siete de la torre de apartamentos en que alojarán a los tributos hasta que entremos a la Arena.

El lugar de llegada del desfile conecta con los ascensores que llevan a los tributos hasta cada piso. Cypress, el mentor de Tre, nos ha metido a los cinco, dos tributos, dos mentores y un escolta, en su interior. Cuando estamos todos dentro del asfixiante espacio, el presiona el reluciente número sobre la pared. "Distrito Siete, piso siete. Fácil" fueron sus palabras.

Los trajes que tenemos Tre y yo están hechos con una técnica que emplea una tela rígida como papel. Al principio se suponía que íbamos a ser árboles, como suele pasar todos los años, pero Cúrcuma, mi estilista, me ha encontrado doblando cuadrados de papel para formar cisnes y grullas mientras esperaba a que se apareciera ella después de que el equipo de preparación me sometiera a su tortura y se ha empeñado en que la ayude a darle un giro a nuestros atuendos.

No entiendo cómo han logrado armar estos trajes desde cero en tan poco tiempo, pero no hay duda de que esta gente sabe lo que hace. Ésta es la primera vez que Cúrcuma participa en los Juegos y quería que fuera memorable, sin embargo el estilista de Tre, con más experiencia en el tema, le dijo que mejor era jugar a la segura y que no debía arreglarse lo que no estaba descompuesto.

Al final, después de conocer mi técnica ella logró imponerse y en consecuencia utilizamos estos trajes. Blodolust no deja de hablar sobre lo bien parados que salimos en el sondeo preliminar. Inclusive parece que nuestros equipos ganaron una mención honorífica o algo así sobre innovación y creatividad. Me pregunto qué pensarán las personas en casa cuando lo vean. Mis padres, mis amigos… Trato de no pensar en ello para no entristecerme.

Una vez oí a alguien decir que las despedidas eran para quienes se quedaban en el distrito, los que tenían que vivir con el vacío de que posiblemente no te volverían a ver. Los tributos parten hacia lo desconocido y todos menos uno terminan desapareciendo por completo. Veintitrés de nosotros volverá a casa en cajas de madera. Con algo de suerte en una sola pieza, pero muertos de todas maneras.

El año pasado el taller en el que trabajaba hasta… bueno, ayer… se encargaba de confeccionar los ataúdes en que se envía a los caídos hacia sus respectivos distritos. Cada caja tiene el escudo del distrito al que pertenecía el chico o chica en uno de sus costados y la posición que alcanzó en los Juegos en el otro. Me pregunto que será peor si ver que tu hijo o amigo quedó en el puesto veinticuatro, siendo el primero en morir, o que acabó en la segunda posición, tan cerca de ganar.

Se me revuelve el estómago cuando pienso en que alguien en el taller tendrá que tallar al menos uno de esos para cuando acaben los Juegos. Eso si Tre o yo logramos ganar.

El ascensor se detiene y la puerta se abre. Nuestro piso es todo lo que había imaginado que sería el Capitolio y más. Es lujoso y está lleno de aparatos tecnológicos que no sé cómo utilizar. Hay paneles con teclados de letras y números por todas partes.

Cypress y Olive nos mandan a ponernos ropa más cómoda que el rígido vestido del desfile, pero nos piden que no nos entretengamos, tienen algo importante que decirnos. Tre y yo entramos en las habitaciones que nos han asignado.

La mía es bonita, pero totalmente impersonal. No hay nada que la marque como mía y tal vez sea lo mejor. No dormiré mucho en esta cama de todas formas. En unos días habré ganado o muerto. Es más probable que sea lo segundo, pero no puedo darme por vencida. Lo he prometido. Aunque sería más fácil poder cumplir con mi promesa con algo de ayuda.

Cuando regresamos al comedor en nuestro piso Olive saca el tema de la ayuda a colación. ¿Estaremos juntos en esto o seremos rivales? La verdad no me había detenido a analizarlo, pero ahora que nuestros mentores ponen el tema sobre la mesa, tiene sentido.

-Los profesionales suelen aliarse desde el primer día: los distritos Uno, Dos y Cuatro suelen estar juntos al menos durante los primeros días en la Arena.- explica Olive- Muchos tributos se alían con sus compañeros de distrito y a veces se mezclan con otros distritos. En los entrenamientos conocerán a otras personas que podrían serles útiles en la Arena, pero tomando en cuenta que al final solo uno de ustedes saldrá con vida, hay quienes prefieren cortar con eso desde el principio. Así que ¿qué pasará con ustedes? ¿Tenemos un equipo o dos chicos por su cuenta?

Mi compañero de distrito y yo nos miramos por unos segundos.

Él sonríe, pero es una sonrisa forzada que contrasta con la profunda tristeza en su mirada.

-Sería más fácil con algo de ayuda- digo finalmente.

Tre asiente.

-Sí, pienso lo mismo. Sería bueno que ganara alguien de casa.

-Un equipo entonces- aprueba Cypress.- Será más sencillo así.

Me llevo la mano a la boca para reprimir un bostezo. Tre me imita un segundo después. Olive nos sonríe comprensiva.

-Deben estar cansados. ¡A la cama! Mañana hablaremos de los detalles de su alianza.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y dejamos a los adultos asaltando el carrito de bebidas.

-Buenas noches- dice Tre antes de meterse en su habitación.

-Buenas noches- le digo con un asentimiento- Descansa.

Cuando entro a la habitación mi vestido rosa está doblado sobre la mesa. Encima está el rollito que he formado con el papel que me ha dado Theka en la despedida. La nota de Sálix.

La abro con dedos temblorosos, como si aún temiera que las palabras, escritas con su prolija caligrafía, fueran un espejismo que se podría desvanecer si abro la nota demasiado rápido:

"_Aristta, quiero que sepas que yo no he dejado ni dejaré de pensar en ti. Eres mi razón para seguir vivo. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda desde mi posición. No tengas miedo amor, lucha. Salix"._

Lo vuelvo a enrollar y encierro el cilindro de papel en mi puño. Lo acuno contra mi pecho y me meto bajo las cálidas mantas. A pesar del estrés, me duermo de inmediato.

Y sueño con un mundo en el que Sálix me salva.

**~ ~ ~ Cowie Benson- Distrito 10 ~ ~ ~**

Cuando despierto hay un reloj digital con grandes números verdes que marca las 7:53 am. He dormido más de lo que pensé que haría, pero ayer fue un día de grandes emociones. Si estuviera en casa me habría levantado a eso de las 4:30, pero no estoy en casa. Estoy en las etapas tempranas de los Juegos del Hambre.

La habitación tiene un mecanismo en sus paredes que hace que podamos ver hacia afuera como si fuera de cristal o que elijamos escenas de una amplia selección para que se proyecten en ellas como si fuera un televisor gigante. Anoche estuve jugando con el control del mecanismo antes de irme a dormir.

Bermeya me ha dicho que no son grabaciones fijas sino que las escenas se logran gracias a un montón de cámaras que el Capitolio ha instalado en todo Panem, así que lo que vemos son cosas que suceden en tiempo real. Anoche pude ver el nacimiento de un potrillo en medio de un campo de flores. La luz de la luna le arrancaba destellos azules a lo que seguramente era el césped más verde que has visto en tu vida, aunque sin la luz del sol era difícil decirlo. Con esa escena en mente me he ido a dormir y gracias a eso he tenido dulces sueños.

Me despierto bastante animado.

La primera sorpresa al levantarme es el uniforme que cuelga de una percha fuera del armario. Es de color gris con detalles en azul rey. Mis dedos recorren la tela. Es suave al tacto, resistente y elástica. Está cuidadosamente cosida y tiene un brillante diez negro en la parte inferior de la camiseta, está encerrado en un círculo también negro. No puedo evitar sonreír.

Me quito el pijama de un brillante color rojo que me he puesto anoche y me meto en el baño. Me divierto tocando los botones para programar la temperatura, la fragancia del champú y la presión a la que saldrá el agua. Otra cosa para agregar a la corta lista de elementos positivos en los Juegos del Hambre: puedes usar cosas que nunca imaginaste ni en tus más locos sueños.

Cuando salgo de la ducha presiono un botón y una brisa cálida retira las gotitas de agua de mi cuerpo y me deja completamente seco. Me aparto el cabello de la cara, entro a la habitación y me pongo la ropa interior.

El pantalón es gris, pero tiene una banda azul alrededor de la cintura. De ella se desprenden dos correas que cuelgan sueltas y forman un ángulo agudo hacia abajo. La tela se siente suave y cálida contra mi piel. Es bastante ligera. La camiseta se desliza con facilidad por mi cuerpo y se adapta a la ligera capa de músculo que cubre mi pecho y mis brazos.

Anoche antes del desfile he podido ver a los otros tributos. Algunos realmente dan miedo. Casi todos los hombres son más grandes y pesados que yo. Los profesionales, los chicos del Uno, Dos y Cuatro dan miedo. El chico del Siete luce fuerte. El chico del Doce también. Las chicas del Tres, Cuatro y Once lucen bastante confiadas.

Sin duda será difícil, por no decir que imposible salir airoso de esto, pero me mantengo fiel a mí mismo y permanezco positivo. Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo.

Me veo al espejo antes de salir de la habitación. Las mangas de la camisa y el cuello, que forma una uve, también están bordeados en azul. Los zapatos me sorprenden bastante, estoy acostumbrado a usar botas, sé que en otros distritos los chicos por lo general utilizan zapatillas deportivas, pero las del entrenamiento no son ninguna de las dos. Me parecen más medias que zapatos, pero cuando encajo mis pies en mi interior la suela se vuelve rígida, como si entendiera que ya la estoy vistiendo. Lo miro curioso y me pongo la otra.

Es como caminar sobre nubes. Soy consciente de la textura de la moqueta bajo mis pies, pero de alguna manera sé que podría caminar sobre vidrio y no me pasaría nada. Las cosas en el Capitolio son raras, pero me gustan.

Cuando salgo de mi habitación casi me doy de bruces con Bernesse. Se ha recogido su larga cabellera negra en una coleta alta que deja al descubierto su cuello y hombros. Su traje se parece al mío, exceptuando que sus pantalones no tienen las correas. En su lugar tiene una equis azul descendiendo sobre su pecho. Es un traje bastante bonito y está confeccionado para resaltar sus curvas femeninas. Decido que también me gusta.

Le sonrío.

-¡Buenos días, compañera!

Sus labios se retuercen en una media sonrisa, algo tensa.

-Buenos días…

-¿Pasa algo?

Mi compañera de distrito aparta la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojan ligeramente.

-Quería preguntarte algo, antes de que veamos a Angus y a Bermeya.

-¡Claro!

-Está bien si me dices que no. Pero yo solo quería saber si te gustaría que fuéramos aliados. Ya sabes, en la Arena. Apoyarnos mutuamente y todo eso.

La miro con confusión por un segundo.

-Esto… ¿no lo éramos ya?

Ella me mira sorprendida.

-¿Ah sí?

Me encojo de hombros.

-Pues eso pensaba- le digo rodeando sus delgados hombros con mi brazo- Pero si quieres dejarlo en claro, pues te diré que sí, me encantaría ser tu aliado. ¿Con quién más podría hablar de casa?

Esta vez su sonrisa es amplia y cálida.

-¡Qué alivio!

**~ ~ ~ Catrinna Hoffstar- Distrito 9 ~ ~ ~**

Hago una mueca cuando me apoyo contra la pared del ascensor y una puñalada de dolor me recorre el brazo desde el hombro. Petticus Hale, nuestro escolta, intenta sin éxito disimular una sonrisa. Markus ha bajado con Deberg hace unos diez minutos, después de que me negara en redondo a que bajáramos juntos. Si se las ha arreglado para descomponer el carruaje en medio desfile ¿qué podría hacer su mala suerte en un lugar cerrado como este ascensor? No puedo exponerme a otra lesión. Tuve suerte de que mi hombro se desmontara y no se fracturara. Fue una mala caída.

Se supone que estaré bien en un par de días, justo a tiempo para entrar a la Arena, pero no puedo evitar sentirme en desventaja. Nunca he empuñado un arma y ahora recibiré el escaso entrenamiento que brinda el Capitolio ante los Juegos con una lesión que me incapacita bastante. Tengo suerte de ser zurda, el brazo derecho fue el que se llevó el golpe y gracias a eso podré practicar aunque sea un poco, pero ni soñar con utilizar cualquier arma que se use a dos manos.

Markus me ha preguntado esta mañana si sabía utilizar hoces y guadañas. Naturalmente sé hacerlo, pues las he usado como herramientas en el Nueve, pero con mi mano derecha inutilizada por el momento tendré que enfocarme en las habilidades que pueda hacer usando una sola mano. Especialmente si tomas en cuenta que esta mañana tuve que ser ayudada por una avox para vestirme.

El ascensor se abre con un pitido y entramos al amplio espacio para el entrenamiento. Hay al menos dos docenas de puestos. En cada uno se encuentra una persona con un uniforme oscuro con el sello del Capitolio bordado sobre el pecho. Los instructores.

Faltan cinco minutos para que sean las diez de la mañana. Hora en que comienza oficialmente el entrenamiento. Petticus nos ha explicado que las sesiones son de diez a seis, con una hora a la una para el almuerzo. La mayor parte de los tributos ya han llegado y forman un semicírculo alrededor de un hombre con una rizada cabellera castaña. Sobre su rostro tiene tatuajes en tinta negra que forman curiosos patrones en sus pómulos y sienes.

Entre los chicos reconozco sin problema a los profesionales por sus expresiones faciales, tres rubios, dos castaños y una pelirroja. Deberían ser los únicos que luzcan tranquilos y confiados, pero hay otras caras que desentonan con el pánico general. Veo sus rostros y reviso el número de su distrito las camisetas: las chicas del Tres y Once, el chico del Doce… los tres lucen extrañamente tranquilos.

Los demás tenemos diferentes expresiones de nerviosismo. La chica del Diez retuerce sus manos una y otra vez, la del Seis enreda su cabello rubio entre sus dedos, el chico del Ocho se observa los pies. Mi mirada se encuentra con la de Deberg, solo por un segundo. En sus ojos brilla algo que no logro identificar. Levanta una mano como si se dispusiera a saludarme y yo desvío la mirada de inmediato.

He de admitir que me sentí algo mal después del duro discurso que le solté antes de que comenzara el desfile, la expresión dolida en su rostro me hizo sentir culpable y pensé, solo por unos segundos, en pedirle disculpas por mi dureza. Pero después de lo que sucedió durante el desfile lo descarto. Él definitivamente arrastra la mala suerte, como si fuera una cadena colgando de sus pies. No necesito sumarle a todo lo que me sucede ahora esa clase de peligro. No estoy segura de si el incidente fue karma o alguna clase de magia oscura ligada a él, pero mientras más lejos permanezca de mi compañero de distrito, será mejor.

El hombre del Capitolio comienza a hablar:

-Sean bienvenidos, tributos. Los próximos días serán cruciales para garantizar su supervivencia en la Arena. A su derecha encontrarán los puestos con los expertos en manejo de armas. A su izquierda los de habilidades de supervivencia. Mi consejo es que no se concentren en las habilidades de ataque: su instinto aflorará en la Arena. Estadísticamente es más probable que mueran por infecciones, deshidratación o causas naturales en el ambiente de la Arena que a causa de un ataque directo de otro tributo. ¡Que la suerte esté siempre de su lado!

La multitud se dispersa. La mayor parte echa por tierra la recomendación del hombre del Capitolio y se dirige a la derecha. Todos guardan distancia con los profesionales, que se han reunido en su propio círculo. Posiblemente es la primera vez que hablan entre ellos. Es probable que esté presenciando como se forma la alianza primaria de los Juegos. Camino hacia la izquierda, hacia un puesto en el que te enseñan a pescar.

-Hola, linda- me saluda la instructora, una mujer con un rostro redondo y afable- ¿Cómo ha seguido esa lesión? ¡Fue una mala caída!

Le sonrío tímidamente.

-Está sanando. Gracias. Me preguntaba si había algo en esta estación que pudiera realizar con una sola mano.

-Claro, claro- dice mientras empieza a sacar cosas de una cajita.

-A mí también me gustaría aprender a pescar- susurra una voz grave a mis espaldas. Cuando me giro me encuentro con el chico del Ocho.

-¡Mientras más, mejor!- replica alegremente la mujer mientras empieza a duplicar la cantidad de objetos que ha sacado.

El chico se pone de rodillas para ver el estanque en el que se agitan coloridos peces de diferentes tamaños.

Analizo las cosas sobre la mesa. Hilos, agujas, botones, ramitas… todo está pensado para poder crear anzuelos y cañas con lo que tengas a mano. El chico del Ocho regresa su atención a la mesa.

-Ustedes no son compañeros de distrito- señala la instructora.

Ambos negamos con la cabeza.

La mujer nos sonríe con dulzura.

-A veces se forman alianzas entre diferentes distritos.- se encoje de hombros- Podría pasar.

El chico y yo nos vemos, solo por un momento. Ambos apartamos la mirada rápidamente.

**~ ~ ~ Alexandrite Rocca- Distrito 1 ~ ~ ~**

En cuanto el encargado del Centro de Entrenamiento nos despide, el chico del Cuatro nos aborda a los seis. Con solo echar un vistazo a los tributos del Dos y el Cuatro puedo decir que al menos tres de ellos serán duros. La chica del Dos intenta parecer dura y casi lo logra, excepto por el hecho de que todos sabemos que algo desentona por el hecho de que fue Cosechada y no voluntaria. Está aquí contra sus deseos, así que posiblemente no esté entrenada, o al menos no tan bien entrenada como lo estamos los demás.

Zamarat es una excepción, está tomando el lugar de su hermana, que era una cosa mortífera. He hablado con Topax en el tren después de que ella se ha ido a encerrar en su habitación y me ha dicho que la vio entrenar un par de veces. La vida de Gessa se reducía a entrenar para los Juegos. Acabó como la primera en la Academia y su madre, un antigua Vencedora la entrenaba también. Zamarat me ha dicho que su hermana se ha puesto enferma durante la despedida y que por eso se ofreció para venir en su lugar, pero sé que hay algo más. Algo relacionado con su madre, aún y cuando no me lo diga.

Intento no inmiscuirme, pero me preocupa lo que los otros profesionales harán cuando se den cuenta de que Zamarat no está entrenada, como se supone que debería estar. A ella no parece preocuparle la posibilidad de que los demás noten su falta de experiencia en manejo de armas.

"Tengo un truco o dos", fue todo lo que dijo cuándo traté de hablar con ella al respecto anoche, antes de irnos a dormir, incluso ofrecí ayudarle, pues la verdad es que dudo que los próximos tres días puedan proporcionar algo nuevo a mi formación, pero ella no quiso saber de ello.

"Dijiste que no dirías nada, eso incluye hablar sobre este tipo de cosas. Si Emeraude y Topax se enteran de que nos cambiamos estaremos en un lío. Haz como que no sabes nada". Así que le hago caso y no vuelvo a sacar el tema. Pero es más fácil pensar en sus problemas que en los míos. Mi familia vino a despedirse de mí, todos menos Onyx. Cuando era casi la hora de irme apareció Saf. No quiero pensar en eso. No quiero pensar en lo que me dijo… así que me enfoco en Zamarat.

Debe haber pasado la noche practicando su cara de póker, porque cuando el chico del Cuatro nos aborda tiene la misma mirada de franco desdén que tenía su hermana durante la Cosecha. No parece impresionada por la soberbia que despide él, que se presenta como Zadlen Rome.

-Escuchen, siempre es tradición que los profesionales se alíen desde el primer día, no tengo problema en cumplir con ello siempre y cuando ninguno de ustedes me estorbe. ¿Está claro?

A mi lado escucho una risita. Es Zamarat. "Gessa" me corrijo mentalmente. "Debes llamarla Gessa en tu cabeza también, no vaya a ser que te equivoques de nombre."

El chico la ve con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Pasa algo, Uno?

-Es Gessa, Zadlen- le responde ella con soltura mientras se cruza de brazos- Y no pasa nada. Pero si tanto quieres esta alianza deberías practicar tus modales, aunque la verdad no me sorprende que no los tengas. ¿Sabías que tu hermano Crees se queja de ello todo el tiempo? Me lo ha contado mi madre. Dime ¿qué se siente ser un bebé falto de atención?

Zadlen la mira con los ojos entrecerrados por dos segundos, como si estuviera pensando la mejor manera de romperle el cuello. Estoy a punto de intervenir para quitarle hierro al asunto cuando el chico del Dos avanza un paso, hacia adelante y ligeramente hacia la derecha, de manera que Gessa queda parcialmente oculta detrás de él. Su compañera de distrito le echa una rápida mirada a él y a Gessa y luego se muerde el labio.

-Estamos comenzando con el pie izquierdo, no tengo problema en que formar una alianza y me da igual si quieres considerarte el líder o no, pero siendo tú trataría con más…- parece pensarse la palabra- tacto a quienes se supone te cuidarán las espaldas en la Arena.

La pelirroja, la chica del Cuatro, se adelanta:

-Sí, Zadlen, no vaya a ser que nos hartemos de ti y alguien decida clavarte un cuchillo por la espalda, ¿eh?- ella se ríe, con una sonrisa aguda y musical, pero hay cierto brillo en sus ojos verdes que me hace pensar que no bromea.

Zadlen sonríe y un músculo palpita en su mandíbula.

-Sí, nadie querría eso. ¿Cierto? Me disculpo, Gessa- hay un borde afilado en su voz cuando pronuncia su nombre, nada acorde con sus palabras y sé que ella también lo nota, pero sonríe de todas formas- ¿Aceptarías formar una alianza conmigo?

Gessa se mueve, para quedar junto al chico del Dos y no tras él. Estira su mano, pequeña y delgada, Zadlen la estrecha y los músculos de su brazo se tensan cuando aprieta con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, pero Gessa no hace ningún gesto de dolor que lo delate.

-Claro.

-Estoy dentro también- responde el chico del Dos en cuando Gessa acepta.

-Y yo.- asiente la rubia.

La pelirroja se encoje de hombros y asiente también. Los cinco me miran, esperando a que me decida.

-Estoy dentro- murmuro mi aprobación.

No estoy seguro de que esto sea una buena idea, hay demasiadas peleas de egos aquí dentro, lo que se podría ver como como una combinación perfecta para el caos, muchas personalidades dominantes podrían causar problemas.

Espero que Gessa sepa lo que está haciendo.

**~ ~ ~ Kiara LaBon- Distrito 6 ~ ~ ~**

Saimon permanece un rato parado en el mismo lugar en que estaba mientras el instructor explicaba el funcionamiento del Centro de Entrenamiento. Ha estado cabizbajo desde anoche, cuando Kates le dio una reprimenda monumental después de recibir el reporte de lo que hizo durante la preparación.

Mi compañero de distrito no me da miedo, sé que está loco desde el accidente que tuvo de niño. La historia oficial fue que se cayó de cabeza en el foso de un taller cuando era un bebé, pero mis fuentes dicen que su madre estaba ebria, que lo tenía en brazos y lo dejó caer. No sé si será verdad, pero suena más interesante que la historia original.

En cualquier caso no creo que una alianza con Saimon sea lo más conveniente, es demasiado inestable. Puede que gracias a papá tenga lo necesario para al menos defenderme en la Arena, pero si me uno a él podría exponerme a que su problema me alcance. De todas formas trato de ser buena con él, en el tren aprendí que se descontrola cuando ve a la gente llorar o gritarse, así que intento hablarle con suavidad.

La escena en el tren fue bastante incómoda. El distrito Seis cuenta con cinco vencedores, de los cuales viven cuatro, pero el único que vale la pena es Kates, los otros tres son conocidos adictos a la morflina, así que podrán entender mi desencanto cuando Kates Ave anunció que él sería el mentor de Saimon y no el mío. Rail Ekro podrá ser una Vencedora, pero no me parece justo que una adicta sea quien se encargue de velar por mí una vez que esté en la Arena. Así que se lo dije, le dije lo que pensaba sobre ella y sus problemas.

Y no lo tomó nada bien.

No creo haber sido especialmente dura con ella. Le dije lo que la gente en el distrito pensaba sobre su forma de vida y no creo que fuera novedad, pero ni ella ni Saimon se lo tomaron bien. Su histeria me tomó por sorpresa, se supone que la morflina es un depresor artificial, así que debería estar más o menos como un zombie, pero en su lugar empezó a gritar como si la hubiera apuñalado. Si a eso le sumas el hecho de que Saimon intentó prenderle fuego a su colchón media hora más tarde a raíz de lo afectado que estaba, no creo ser la persona favorita de Kates en este momento.

Intento mantenerme lejos de los profesionales. Sé que podría ganarle a los tributos normales, los que no han sido entrenados, pero no hay nada en la vida que haga que me enfrente contra esos chicos monstruosos, que en este momento parecen estar teniendo lo que parece ser la primera discusión por el poder. Me sorprende ver a la chica del Uno en la primera línea de todo, pero claro, es profesional y no hay espacio para el miedo cuando escoges esto por tu voluntad.

Encuentro, al fin un puesto que me interesa: la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Existen dos modalidades para entrenar, la que se realiza con instructor y una dentro de una habitación cerrada con un cartel que reza "simulador". Decido probar el método tradicional primero, pero cuando doy un paso para ingresar al área choco con alguien. Supongo que ambos estábamos caminando con demasiada energía, porque el impacto me desestabiliza y me hace trastabillar hacia atrás. Una mano me toma del brazo y me devuelve a mi posición vertical antes de que caiga.

Abro mis ojos y me encuentro con un par de ojos azul verdosos y un cabello rubio, en punta. Mis ojos buscan instintivamente el número en la parte baja de su camiseta. Lo escucho soltar una risa grave ante mi escrutinio. Tiene un Cinco bordado con hilo negro. Busco un nombre en mi cabeza, he memorizado las Cosechas y he intentado formar las historias de los tributos con base a lo que vi en ellas.

Este es Ayrtron Richet, su apellido coincide con el del alcalde de su distrito y la ropa cara que usó ese día respalda mi teoría de que debe ser su hijo. Tiene una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Su mano continúa enroscada alrededor de mi antebrazo, pero me suelta antes de que se lo pida y se lleva una mano a la nuca. No me pide disculpas, igual que yo no sé las pido a él. Debe llevarme unos diez centímetros, así que como estamos tan cerca debo echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verlo a la cara. Me hace sentir ligeramente incómoda. Doy un paso atrás.

-¿Ibas a entrar a este puesto?- dice mientras lo señala.

-Sí, igual que tú ¿por qué?

Él se encoje de hombros.

-No parece la primera opción de una chica, es todo.

Kates dijo que si tenía algún talento oculto era mejor que permaneciera así hasta que entrara a la Arena, pues de otra forma los otros tributos se lo verían venir y estarían esperando por mí, sin embargo he decidido pasar por alto su recomendación por una sencilla razón: en todo mi entrenamiento solo he peleado con mi padre y puede que no sea un oponente fácil, pero necesito saber que lo que he aprendido en los últimos años es suficiente para usarlo efectivamente como estrategia en la Arena. Si no puedo con las pruebas que surjan aquí dentro, entonces deberé encontrar otras habilidades cuanto antes.

No puedo perder, no puedo morir porque entonces papá morirá también.

Le respondo con el mismo encogimiento de hombros.

-Me gustaría probar.

Él achica sus ojos pero la sonrisa traviesa no desaparece de su rostro.

-No te creo.

Imito su expresión y le doy mi mejor sonrisa.

-No creo que sea tu problema y no es necesario que me creas.

-Entonces seguro que será interesante de ver.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- las alarmas se disparan en mi interior. ¡Demonios! Esto es justo lo que Kates dijo que podía pasar, no me conviene nada que este chico se entere antes de tiempo de lo que puedo hacer. ¿Y si me marca como blanco?

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes un increíble talento para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y no quieres que lo vea?

No le respondo.

-Vaya, ¡si lo tienes!

Por primera vez en mi vida me quedo sin palabras:

El chico se mantiene callado por un instante, su ojos recorren mi rostro y luego mi cuerpo. Intento no sentirme incómoda por su evaluación, pero al final fracaso.

-De acuerdo, está decidido.

-¿El qué?

Él me sonríe ampliamente antes de hacer una estúpida reverencia. Sus ojos nunca dejan los míos cuando se inclina y me dice:

-Soy Ayrtron Richet, tu nuevo aliado.

**~ ~ ~ Raven Montgomery – Distrito 3 ~ ~ ~**

El instructor aplaude sorprendido cuando los shurikens se clavan con precisión en los maniquíes.

Al principio estaba algo reticente a permitirme usarlos, son un arma difícil y puedes terminar haciéndote mucho daño si no sabes lanzarlos, pero al final tuvo que rendirse ante mi encanto. Mis músculos están agradecidos de haberse puesto en funcionamiento y ciertamente el cansancio físico ayudará a aliviar el insoportable estrés del que soy víctima.

Pulvya me jugó sucio. No tengo como probarlo y no he conseguido que ella lo admita, pero su sonrisa satisfecha confirma mis sospechas de que de alguna manera interfirió en la Cosecha y logró que fuera mi nombre el que saliera elegido. Me parece demasiado conveniente que justo unos días después de que le dijera que no iba a presentarme voluntaria este año ni el siguiente haya salido justo mi nombre. No he pedido teselas, mi nombre ha entrado al sorteo la cantidad justa de veces…

Tomo otros tres shurikens en mis manos y aprieto los dientes. Imagino el rostro de mi mentora en cada diana. Echo el brazo hacia atrás, apunto y lanzo la primera, arrojo la segunda y luego la tercera antes de revisar los objetivos. Las tres han dado en el blanco. El rostro, el pecho y el vientre del maniquí tienen profundamente enterrados los shurikens en la madera del que están hechos. El instructor me hace una seña con la mano, pidiéndome que espere antes de lanzar más de las estrellas metálicas. Camina hacia los muñecos e intenta sacarlos con la mano, cuando se da cuenta de lo profundo que se han clavado me da una mirada con las cejas alzadas y entonces saca una especie de pinza de uno de los amplios bolsillos de su pantalón. Pilla una de las puntas y lo jala hasta que logra sacarlo. Cuando los ha recuperado todos los coloca frente a mí y empieza a murmurar recomendaciones:

-Tienes una buena técnica. ¿En dónde la has aprendido?

Lo miro con las cejas enarcadas, como diciéndole "¿en serio?" y él se ríe.

-Hay muchos tributos raros este año, acabo de ver a una chica del Once blandiendo una espada como si fuera una extensión más de su brazo. Y me han contado que el chico del Doce no se le queda atrás.

Sí, Pulvya y Beetee también dijeron que había algo raro en esos chicos. Aparentemente hay quienes venimos más preparados que la media. Seis profesionales, cinco si asumes que la chica del Dos que no se presentó como voluntaria no lo es. La chica del Once, el chico del Doce. Y otros tributos a tener en cuenta: los chicos del Cinco lucen saludables, al menos no parecen estar muriendo de hambre, el chico del Siete es musculoso, el chico del Nueve parece desencadenar el pánico en su compañera, el chico del Once está en buena forma y la chica del Doce también se ha ofrecido voluntaria. Me giro y la veo entrando en la estación de primeros auxilios. Está muy delgada y luce nerviosa. No creo que sea un problema.

Mi vista periférica detecta movimiento a uno de mis costados. Me giro y me encuentro con los ojos marrón verdoso de un chico. Lo reconozco como el tributo de las quemaduras del Seis. Anoche, durante el desfile, su piel tenía el tono rosáceo de la piel nueva. Hoy tiene un aspecto un poco más normal, uno o dos tonos más claros que el resto de su piel, pero lisa y suave, seguro para mañana habrán acabado de arreglarlo.

Está parcialmente oculto tras uno de los paneles que separan los puestos. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando, pero muy brillantes.

Me mira de una manera rara. Hay algo turbador en su escrutinio y eso que estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me mire ahí a donde voy. Desvío la mirada con cautela, como si estuviera viendo a un animal salvaje y temiera ser atacada. Devuelvo mi atención a los shurikens sobre la mesa.

El instructor continúa hablándome, ajeno a la rápida revisión que he hecho de los tributos que me rodean. Permanezco con la sensación de que estoy siendo observada, con más atención de la que me gustaría. Intento concentrarme en lo que dice el instructor, la técnica la tengo dominada pero tal vez pueda darme algún dato que Pulvya se haya reservado. Mientras menos tenga que recurrir a ella mejor.

-Los shurikens son una herramienta rara y difícil de usar. Veo que estás bien entrenada, así que no tengo recomendaciones que hacerte sobre la parte de ejecución, pero podría darte un par de consejos- bien, eso suena bien-. El primero de ellos es que estas preciosidades- dice mientras hace que la estrella plateada se deslice entre sus dedos- pueden causar daño pero es muy difícil que mates a alguien con ellas a menos de que logres cercenar alguna arteria importante.

Ya lo había hablado con Pulvya, cuando el venir como voluntaria era una opción. Los shurikens seguro lograrían que hiriera a un potencial perseguidor, pero la probabilidad de matarlos con uno o dos tiros era prácticamente nula.

-Mi consejo es que los complementes con veneno. Estos de aquí- toma un shuriken broncíneo y lo pone ante mis ojos- está hecho de una aleación de bronce y cobalto, absorbe muy bien otras sustancias, así que si logras hacerte con estos bebés en la Arena y luego eres capaz de usar tu ingenio para conseguir algo de veneno, harías un gran trabajo.

Asiento y estudio los otros tipos de shurikens sobre la mesa. Hay estrellas de cinco y seis puntas, los que uso normalmente tienen solo cuatro.

El instructor rebusca algo tras el mostrador, pero lo no encuentra.

-Dame un minuto, hay algo que quiero mostrarte. – trota hacia una puerta en la pared tras él y desaparece de mi vista.

Deshago la coleta alta en que he recogido mi larga cabellera dorada y me paso los dedos por el pelo para deshacer los nudos. Es entonces cuando siento una presencia a mi lado, pero es demasiado tarde, cuando me giro el chico del Seis está prácticamente respirándome en la nuca.

Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de chillar, los shurikens permanecen sobre la mesa, inútiles para defenderme. Me hará daño. ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! Me congelo. Pensé que estaba preparado para lo que se venía, debería estar preparada, pero Pulvya nunca me habló sobre algo como esto. No sé qué hacer. En mi cabeza se repite el discurso que nos dio Beetee esta mañana sobre no pelearnos ni agredir a otros tributos. No me ha hecho daño, al menos no todavía. ¿Y si lo hiero y luego me meto en problemas?

Pasa un segundo, luego otro. El chico se mantiene a mi lado, cerca pero sin tocarme. Siento, más que veo, como levanta una de sus manos. Sus dedos se enredan en torno a mi cabello y yo inhalo con fuerza, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Mis ojos buscan ansiosos al instructor, pero continúa en alguna parte tras la puerta, buscando lo que sea que quisiera mostrarme. El chico del Seis se lleva el mechón a la nariz y aspira.

-Me gusta tu cabello. Es bonito.- susurra en mi oído.

Entonces lo suelta y se aleja.

**~ ~ ~ Skarp Sniv- Distrito 12 ~ ~ ~**

Me sorprende la sensación de familiaridad que me invade cuando me encuentro en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Han pasado años desde que he estado en uno o al menos en la versión que se maneja en casa, las academias del Dos, pero se siente natural el cerrar mis dedos en torno a la empuñadura de la espada. Mis músculos se flexionan cuando la alzo con una mano.

Sonrío cuando recuerdo su nombre, es una espada bastarda, aunque esa sería una clasificación algo inexacta, se trata de una espada de mano y media. Tiene una hoja larga y recta que permite que pueda ser blandida con una o dos manos. Es algo así como el bebé que habría tenido un mandoble con una espada corta. Me gusta porque está bien equilibrada como para poder moverme rápido con ella, pero al mismo tiempo es larga y pesada, de manera que la puedo emplear como mandoble y cortar cosas más fuertes con ella.

Me tomo unos minutos para acostumbrarme al peso. La espada de madera que tenía en el Doce tal vez me permitía mantener frescos en mi memoria los movimientos, pero cualquier desequilibrio haría estragos en la técnica, así que debo emplearme a fondo en los próximos días para acostumbrarme al tipo de arma con que contaré en la Arena.

-No te recomiendo para nada el uso de espadas, chico.

La voz del instructor me hace alzar la mirada. Es un hombre de mediana edad con una cicatriz que baja desde su ceja izquierda hacia su pómulo. Me parece extraño que un habitante del Capitolio no haya corregido la imperfección quirúrgicamente, pero supongo que por su ocupación le gusta el hecho de que lo hace lucir rudo.

-¿No debería decir lo contrario? ¿No es usted el instructor de este puesto?

El hombre me dedica una sonrisa dura.

-Lo soy, pero mi experiencia me dice que si un chico del Doce se aparece por aquí y pretende empezar a blandir una espada en dos días, no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo. Confía en mí, chico, será mejor que pruebes con los cuchillos, son más fáciles de usar.

-Estoy bien así, gracias.

La ira centellea en sus ojos grises.

-Luego no digas que no te lo advertí. Créeme, no hay forma de que aprendas a blandir bien una de esas en tan poco tiempo. Terminarás haciéndote daño a ti mismo.

-Tal vez sea una rareza.- empiezo yo con una sonrisa tensa- ¡Podría tener un gran potencial en mí y usted estaría privando al mundo de mi talento!

El rueda los ojos.

-Es una lástima que no nos permitan apostar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Apostaría en mi contra?

Él no me responde, pero sus ojos fríos analizan mi postura, la seguridad con la que sostengo la espada con mi mano derecha.

Estoy a punto de exhibirme un poco, solo para cerrarle la boca, cuando alguien me da una palmada justo en medio de la espalda. No es un golpe propiamente, al menos no uno con intención de herirme, pero me toma por sorpresa. El instinto se apodera de mí ser: mi cuerpo gira, con la espada aún en la mano. Mi brazo describe un arco horizontal y son los rápidos reflejos del visitante lo que impide que la espada bastarda pruebe su filo con su carne. Se echa hacia atrás y como es tan bajita parece sencillo para ella esquivar el golpe. Cuando se endereza tiene una ligera sonrisa en el rostro que no llega a alcanzar sus ojos oscuros.

Le hace un gesto con la mano al instructor cuando se acerca a ver si le he hecho daño. Un tácito "estoy bien". No se supone que los tributos puedan atacarse unos a otros cuando estamos entrenando, de no ser por su habilidad para esquivar ataques pude meterme en un gran problema.

-Me había parecido que eras tú, pero la verdad no esperaba verte por aquí, Skarp.

Su rostro me había parecido familiar, pero no es hasta que la veo de cerca que logro unirla con la imagen que tenía de ella. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y a pesar de que no ha crecido mucho en estatura el rostro redondeado e infantil que tenía ha sido cambiado por unos rasgos duros y afilados. Además ahora es rubia, pero ciertamente no esperaba que me reconociera ella a mí.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Pensé que estabas muerto. Tu madre dijo que estabas muerto.

Sonrío, las pocas veces que hablé con ella siempre fueron iguales. Directa al grano.

-Bueno, creo que mamá se equivocó, Lottie.

Ella rueda los ojos. Su madre solía llamarla así y ella no lo soportaba. No hace comentarios al respecto, pasa su peso de un pie al otro y me responde:

-Así parece ¿le has informado de ello? Olvídalo, seguro ya te vio en la repetición de las Cosechas.

Me echo a reír.

-Cuento con ello.

Ella enarca una ceja. No menciona el hecho de que le sorprende verme como un miembro más del Distrito Doce y se lo agradezco, no quiero dar la larga y cansada explicación de como he sido repudiado.

-Así que asumo que también formas parte del equipo "tengo problemas con mi madre"- dice ella y yo suelto una carcajada seca por lo acertado de su apreciación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Alguien más los tiene?

Ella se encoje de hombros.

-Pues por el momento es un club de dos personas- dice mientras nos señala a ambos- pero viendo la cantidad de voluntarios que tenemos este año no sería de extrañar. Nadie que tenga una madre cariñosa en casa podría hacer eso… a menos que cuentes con Zadlen, el chico del Cuatro, creo que ese más bien padece de lo contrario.

-Vaya, un bastardo con suerte.

-Lo has dicho.- ella guarda silencio por un momento, luego agrega- Será raro tener a dos personas de casa como rivales.

-¿Conocías a Ahren desde antes?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-¿Tú?

-Lo conocí en los primeros años, cuando aún me entrenaba en el Dos. Era bueno.

Ella se encoje de hombros.

-Debe serlo.- tiene una sonrisa tensa en el rostro.- Pues que gane el mejor- dice mientras extiende su mano derecha. Me paso la espada a la mano izquierda y se la estrecho.

-Eso planeo.

-Estaré por allá- dice señalando el puesto de los cuchillos, donde veo a la chica pelirroja del Cuatro, otra de las profesionales. No tengo idea de donde se habrá metido la otra rubia.

-De acuerdo.

La observo alejarse, su pequeña figura contrasta con la de los otros chicos, altos y fuertes, que pululan en la sala. Tomo la decisión de que no la mataré a menos de que sea completamente necesario.

**~ ~ ~ Clother Jeanney- Distrito 8 ~ ~ ~**

Bluedie se encuentra estudiando en el puesto de plantas comestibles. Su rostro es una máscara libre de cualquier sentimiento. Suspiro y continúo en lo mío.

Anoche antes del desfile mi compañera no dejaba de temblar y suspirar, producto del radical cambio de imagen al que la había sometido el Capitolio. Al parecer le habían quitado algo más simbólico que el color de su cabello. Sugarian, el escolta, sugirió que podían volver a teñirlo de azul antes de que entrara a la Arena, pero aparentemente su estilista usó grandes cantidades de un producto para decolorar su cabello y lo ha debilitado bastante, así que si usan más químicos en ella podrían dejarla calva. La opción más viable es cortarlo y esperar a que vuelva a crecer con su color natural, pero para ello tendrá que pasar algún tiempo.

A menos de que Bluedie vuelva viva de la Arena no volverá a tener su extraño cabello azul nunca más.

Esta mañana esperaba verla con el rostro hinchado por su llanto, pero me llevé una sorpresa cuando me encontré con una chica muy diferente a la que había conocido en el tren.

No soy capaz de decir que fue lo que cambió exactamente, más allá de su color de cabello, pero la Bluedie que vi esta mañana antes de bajar al centro de entrenamiento parecía haberse cubierto con una coraza infranqueable. Dril y Woof, nuestros mentores, sugirieron la posibilidad de aliarnos entre nosotros, pero ella no dijo nada y yo tampoco. A juzgar por lo rápido que se apartó de mí en cuanto nos enviaron a los puestos de entrenamiento, no creo que ella esté por la causa de ser mi aliada, así que me acerqué al puesto de pesca y desde entonces he estado con Catrinna.

Catrinna y yo tenemos dos cosas en común. La primera es que somos personas de pocas palabras. Ambos ponemos atención a lo que estamos haciendo y lo hacemos bien, pero pasan al menos dos horas antes de que alguno de los dos haga un comentario que no se relacione directamente con el proyecto que estamos desarrollando en el puesto de pesca.

Después de eso empieza a resultar un poco más sencillo hablar con ella. Ahí es cuando descubrimos que tenemos otra cosa en común: ninguno de los dos la estaba pasando particularmente bien en casa, pero era preferible eso a venir aquí… y ninguno supo valorarlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Su elección la ha tomado tan por sorpresa como me ha tomado a mí la mía. Me parece ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos cuando menciono el hecho de que en el orfanato todos pedían teselas menos yo. Me pregunto si su presencia aquí se deba a alguna tesela que haya tomado.

La chica tiene algunos problemas para armar el anzuelo con una sola mano, pero es obstinada y bastante tenaz, además, a juzgar por su vehemente negativa a que la ayude con su tarea, a ella le gusta pensar que puede arreglárselas sola. Lo respeto, porque me pasa lo mismo, pero al mismo tiempo la mitad de mi vida me la he pasado intentando ayudar solapadamente a los otros niños en el orfanato, así que resulta duro no poder ser de utilidad.

Los niños del orfanato me sorprendieron el día de la Cosecha. Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron a despedirse de mí.

Belyan no lloró, porque es una chica dura, pero eso no quiere decir que no le doliera mi suerte. Me llenó de consejos antes de despedirse, supongo que eran cosas que había pensado para sí misma en algún momento y que ahora deseaba que yo supiera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Me dijo cosas como que no menospreciara las habilidades de supervivencia porque morir de hambre era peor que morir apuñalado porque al menos cuando te desangras te mueres rápido, por eso ahora estoy en el puesto de pesca.

Gelien fue posiblemente el más emotivo para despedirse. No por sus palabras, sino por sus acciones. Me dio a Mocos para que me protegiera en la Arena. Supongo que a sus cinco años no tiene muy claro que es prácticamente imposible que logre meter un oso de felpa conmigo a los Juegos, pero le agradecí el gesto. Fue el único momento de la despedida en el que me sentí al borde de las lágrimas. Sugarian casi vomita cuando lo vio en mi regazo en el viaje en el tren, pero de alguna manera se siente como llevar una parte de casa conmigo.

La vida en el orfanato era difícil, pero nunca hasta ahora me había sentado a analizar el hecho de que aún y cuando no tuviera padres o hermanos, yo tenía una familia. Una buena.

Termino el anzuelo rápidamente, pero continúo haciendo como que sigo trabajando en él para que ella no se sienta mal. Al cabo de un buen rato ella lanza una pequeña exclamación de júbilo y le pasa su trabajo a la instructora para que lo verifique. La mujer le da el visto bueno y luego pasa a revisar el mío. Me regala una sonrisa cálida que no consigo interpretar y luego nos dice que nos sugiere visitar otros puestos.

-¿Sabes usar algún arma?- le pregunto yo.

-Markus me ha dicho que las herramientas que usamos en casa pueden servir para ese propósito- dice mientras se encoje de hombros. – Se cómo usar una guadaña y una hoz, pero con el brazo así resulta imposible usar la primera- dice mientras señala su cabestrillo- así que he decidido practicar con la hoz y tal vez aprender algo sobre cuchillos o algo así.

El puesto de cuchillos arrojadizos está ocupado por la pelirroja del Cuatro y la rubia del Dos, así que damos un rodeo y terminamos en el puesto de uso de dagas y puñales, donde el chico grande del Uno está en medio de una encarnizada pelea con el instructor utilizando dos largas dagas con mangos revestidos en cuero.

-¿Tienes prisa?

Yo niego con la cabeza. Entonces nos sentamos a esperar y continuamos charlando entre nosotros. Se nos une alguien, la chica del Doce, que nos sonríe y se sienta a nuestro lado abrazándose las rodillas. Catrinna me mira con las cejas ligeramente enarcadas antes de girarse y comenzar a hablar con ella.

**~ ~ ~ Gianni Chaplin- Distrito 4 ~ ~ ~**

El hecho de que la chica del Uno le plantara cara a Zadlen fue una agradable sorpresa. Se había pasado todo el desayuno alardeando sobre la suerte que teníamos de que hubiera tomado la decisión de entrar en la alianza primaria, la tradicional de los profesionales. La verdad el hecho de que sea tan autocomplaciente me fastidia un poco. Una cosa es estar seguro de tus habilidades y otra ser un cretino engreído y estoy empezando a sospechar que Zadlen entra en la segunda categoría.

Mags y Crees dejaron el tema en nuestras manos. "Sería más sencillo si deciden estar todos juntos, al menos al principio, pero es cosa de ustedes. Después de que llegan a los últimos ocho se vuelve difícil si el grupo de profesionales está intacto" fueron las palabras de Mags. Crees ha estado ignorando sistemáticamente a su hermano desde que subimos al tren, molesto porque Zadlen haya decidido meterse en esto solo para agrandar aún más su ya inflado ego, pero a mi compañero parece no importarle. El consejo de Crees fue crear la alianza para gozar de las ventajas de unir los patrocinios. Los profesionales siempre obtienen patrocinadores, pero nos pueden mandar cosas mejores y más caras si los mentores logran poner los fondos en común.

Las cosas han estado yendo bastante bien en el aspecto económico, al menos por el momento. El hecho de que mi rostro sea conocido aquí gracias a la estúpida revista y que Zadlen tenga el apellido de su hermano nos ha ayudado mucho.

Al final Zadlen sacó el tema de la alianza en cuanto el instructor nos despidió y sea como sea los cinco decidimos aceptar. Es una alianza frágil, eso puedo verlo. Puede que Charlotte, Alexandrite y yo nos hayamos mantenido más o menos tranquilos después de la forma nada sutil de mi compañero de sugerir que todos éramos basura, pero Gessa y Ahren son harina de otro costal. Sospecho que el chico del Dos habría permanecido al margen de no haber sido porque Gessa decidió plantarle cara a Zadlen, pero creo que nuestras reacciones de hoy de alguna manera han demarcado la cancha.

Sea como sea espero que para este momento mi compañero haya entendido que no está lidiando con inútiles ni con gatitos. Yo misma me veo muy capaz de poder con él en un uno a uno, pero me estoy adelantando a los hechos. No tengo que ser yo quien lo mate, además no está bien visto en ninguna parte que los tributos maten a sus compañeros de distrito, pero como Zadlen siga con esos humos no faltará quien decida silenciarlo para siempre.

La primera en abandonar el grupo es Gessa. No da excusas ni explicaciones, simplemente se va. Sus pasos son cortos y rápidos, tiene una gracia natural curiosa, no ensayada. Me agrada. Zadlen se dirige muy serio hacia el puesto con los tridentes y los arpones, las armas típicas de nuestro distrito. Yo había estado a punto de dirigirme hacia el mismo lugar, pero ahora que el puesto está ocupado prefiero dejarlo para más tarde. Tampoco es como que necesite practicar con las armas, soy buena en ello, por más que mis padres me matricularan en la academia para mantener la pantomima de familia adinerada del distrito, tengo un talento natural para el manejo de estas cosas.

Despedirme de mis padres no fue tan duro como lo imagine, sigo molesta por sus mentiras, así que me limité a abrazarlos y a decirles que los vería pronto. Sé que puedo ganar, sé que tengo lo necesario para ganar esto y entonces nadie podrá decirme que hacer, con quien casarme, a quien amar. Podré volver con Daron, esta vez como una vencedora dueña de su destino. Daron… pensar en él me genera una punzada de dolor, decirle adiós a él sí fue muy doloroso. Pero era necesario… Sacudo mi cabeza. No puedo desconcentrarme. No ahora. Elijo un puesto al azar, entre los del lado derecho, los de uso de armas. Hay un montón de maniquíes con dianas en la cabeza, el cuello y el pecho.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eres tú!- exclama la instructora emocionada. Me giro y la veo: debe de tener unos treinta y tantos, su cabello, de un verde encendido, está recogido en una elaborada trenza. Trae puesto un llamativo labial rojo que no combina nada bien con su piel o con su pelo.- Cuando te vi en el desfile me pareció que eras tú, pero ahora de cerca no me quedan dudas. ¿Me firmarías mi revista?

La miro frunciendo el ceño. ¿Es en serio? ¿Acaso no ha visto en dónde estamos? La mujer se encoje ante mi mirada.

-Tal vez después, ahora me gustaría entrenar un rato, si le parece bien.- le digo con mi sonrisa ensayada.

Sus mejillas se tornan rojas.

-Sí… claro- aprieta un botón y deja al descubierto una larga hilera de diferentes cuchillos de todas las formas y tamaños.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- se para muy cerca de mí y casi puedo sentir la emoción manando de su cuerpo como si fuera estática.

-No, está bien así.

Parece bastante desanimada por mi negativa.

-¡Oh! De acuerdo, llámame si necesitas ayuda.

No le respondo y ella regresa a regañadientes a su silla.

Tomo un cuchillo en mis manos, siento su peso entre los dedos antes de tomarlo con el índice y el pulgar, apunto y lo dejo ir. Se clava sin problema en el círculo central de la diana en la frente del maniquí y se agita un poco por la fuerza con la que lo he lanzado.

Una voz suave y contenida me interrumpe.

-¿Te molestaría que usara también este puesto?

Me giro y me encuentro a la chica rubia del Dos, Charlotte. Es pequeña y delgada, en apariencia frágil, pero veo fuerza en sus ojos castaños. Miro tras ella, para ver si su compañero o alguno de los otros profesionales vienen también, pero está sola.

-Sírvete- le digo mientras señalo los otros cuchillos.

-Gracias.

La chica toma el cuchillo entre sus dedos y repite el mismo proceso que acabo de hacer yo.

La observo con atención. Zadlen estuvo hablando sobre ella ayer en la cena. Dijo que posiblemente era una inútil porque es la única de nosotros seis que fue cosechada y no voluntaria, por eso quiero ver su técnica. Ella siente primero el peso de la hoja, equilibra el mango con la punta y deja que el arma vuele. El cuchillo se hunde casi hasta la empuñadura en el pecho del mismo maniquí. La chica sonríe, satisfecha.

-Buen tiro.

Cuando se voltea tiene sus ojos oscuros muy abiertos, como si le sorprendiera que la estuviera observando y más aún que elogie su trabajo. Le resto importancia al asunto iniciando una conversación.

-¿A dónde se han ido los chicos?

-Alex se ha metido en el puesto de las dagas hace un rato. Creo que está haciendo papilla a uno de los instructores.- se encoje de hombros.

-¿Y tu compañero?

Me parece ver que las mejillas de Charlotte se tornan rojas cuando lo menciono. Evita mirarme cuando me responde:

-No sé a dónde se habrá ido.

A juzgar por su expresión debe tener una buena idea de dónde está, pero la verdad no me interesa. Tomo otro cuchillo con la mano y le paso uno a ella.

-¿La mejor de cinco?

-Lo tienes.

**~ ~ ~ Ahren Noyce – Distrito 2 ~ ~ ~**

La sensación es completamente desconocida para mí, y eso me hace sentir incómodo. Desde que tengo memoria he tenido una mentalidad curiosa, siempre ávida de obtener la verdad tras las cosas. Por eso ahora, cuando no logro ponerle un nombre a la sensación cálida que se extiende desde la boca de mi estómago hacia el resto de mi cuerpo, me siento desconcertado.

Sin embargo sé que es por ella, por la chica del Uno. Anoche tuve la primera oleada de desconcierto durante el desfile, cuando escuché su risa, ruidosa y auténtica, y hoy volví a experimentar el raro sentimiento cuando Zadlen se inclinó amenazadoramente sobre nosotros y ella lo frenó en seco. El sentimiento se convirtió en algo más cuando un instinto, hasta ahora dormido, tomó vida en mi interior y me impulsó hacia adelante cuando vi el brillo asesino en la mirada del chico del Cuatro. Lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras me colocaba entre ambos, con ella a mi espalda, era un repetitivo "no la toques".

Mis dedos se hunden en el cabello en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y me despeino. El gesto es una muestra de nerviosismo que aprendí a controlar cuando era pequeño. Fue Nic quien lo detectó como tal y fue él quien me dijo que tenía que controlarlo porque transparentaba mi forma de sentir. Por lo general no soy la clase de persona que puedes leer con facilidad, no soy precisamente el ser más empático de Panem y mi madre suele quejarse de lo difícil que resulta hacerme sonreír, sin embargo hay algo aquí y ahora que me hace que una sonrisa burbujee en mi interior, amenazando con destruir mis barreras.

La alianza primaria ha sido formada y el enfrentamiento inicial que hemos protagonizado Gessa, Zadlen y yo me hace pensar que no durará mucho. Tampoco parece haber especial cohesión a nivel de los tres distritos que la componemos. Gianni y Zadlen parecen haber marcado una precaria línea de respeto uno con el otro, Charlotte y yo nos mantenemos dentro de los límites de la cordialidad, más por causa mía que por ella, pues se ha esforzado en crear temas de conversación, pero he estado tan distraído desde anoche en el desfile que no he sido precisamente el interlocutor más atento. Y luego están Alexandrite y Gessa…

Intento ignorar el burbujeo extraño que siento cuando pienso en su nombre.

Alexandrite y Gessa parecen tener una relación extraña, ni lejana ni cercana, a pesar de que ella le lanza miradas aprehensivas cuando cree que nadie la mira. Pero yo la he mirado, mucho. Tal vez más de lo socialmente aceptable, pero no he podido evitarlo. La he seguido como un cachorro durante todo el día, sin importar que estoy desperdiciando el tan valioso tiempo del entrenamiento. Tampoco es como que lo necesite, francamente dudo que un día o dos haga la diferencia para quienes llevamos la vida entera preparándonos para esto, pero tampoco quiero parecer un pretencioso ante los otros tributos. Sin embargo siento su presencia llamando la mía, como si tuviera un cordel atado al ombligo que me obliga a seguirla allá a donde ella vaya, sin que ella lo sepa.

Ella ha estado paseándose por todo el centro, husmeando aquí y allá sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en particular. Es diferente a cualquier otro profesional, Zadlen se ha ido directo a los tridentes, Alexandrite a las dagas y he visto a Gianni y a Charlotte arrojando cuchillos. De no ser por la presencia de la chica del Uno probablemente yo estaría metido entre las lanzas en este momento, pero no consigo ignorar la urgencia por estar cerca de ella, que continúa dando vueltas como si no consiguiera decidirse sobre qué puesto visitar primero.

Finalmente se detiene junto a un stand en el extremo más alejado a la puerta. Veo mazos, martillos, sierras y picos colgados con cuidado en la pared. Herramientas de construcción. Sus ojos parecen brillar cuando se aproxima con sus andares de bailarina hacia el puesto y su boca se curva en una sonrisa cuando alcanza un pico. El mango es de madera, la punta es de algún metal de aspecto resistente, uno de sus extremos es puntiagudo mientras que el otro es chato. Ambos lucen afilados. Sus manos se cierran con naturalidad sobre el mango y lo separa del soporte en la pared con facilidad.

Veo como el instructor le dice algo y ella lo rechaza con una sonrisa. Camina balanceando el pico sobre su hombro derecho hasta que queda frente a uno de los maniquíes. Aferra el arma con ambas manos y veo como sus músculos, apenas insinuados bajo su piel blanca, ondulan bajo el ceñido uniforme. Flexiona las rodillas y su cuerpo se curva hacia atrás cuando toma impulso. Un segundo después el lado puntiagudo está profundamente hundido en el círculo negro sobre el rostro del maniquí. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensan cuando ella tira de nuevo del mango de madera y entonces la cabeza del maniquí empieza a resquebrajarse, hasta que ella libera por completo la punta y entonces la pieza se deshace en un montón de astillas del tamaño de mi meñique.

La figura pequeña y menuda de la chica entra en clara oposición con el espectáculo que acaba de protagonizar y siento como la sonrisa que he estado luchando por reprimir se abre paso por mi rostro.

La chica contempla el destrozo que acaba de generar mientras el instructor la mira con la boca entreabierta desde su silla. Ella echa sus hombros hacia atrás haciendo que sus delicados omoplatos se marquen contra el tejido de su camiseta, ladea la cabeza y luego vuelve a afianzar su agarre alrededor del mango. No existe pausa en sus movimientos, clava el pico una y otra vez en todas y cada una de las dianas en el cuerpo del oponente artificial hasta que al final deja un montón de astillas de madera a su alrededor. Cuando acaba salta el pequeño montículo y se dirige hacia otro muñeco.

Pienso por un momento en apartarme. En meterme de lleno en el entrenamiento, tal y como lo han hecho los demás tributos a mi alrededor, pero cuando lo intento, cuando trato de alejarme, la sensación resulta casi dolorosa.

Me quedo en mi lugar y recargo mi espalda contra una de las columnas. Cruzo una pierna frente a la otra y coloco mis manos con las palmas abiertas contra la superficie de concreto mientras la observo. La chica nunca pierde de vista su objetivo, ajena a todos, ajena a mí, mientras se encarga de aumentar el destrozo a su alrededor ante la mirada atónita no solo del instructor sino también de los tributos que reparan en ella. Veo a la pareja del Diez observarla con idéntica preocupación en sus rostros.

Pero no son ellos los que me preocupan, lo que realmente marca la diferencia es el momento en que Alexandrite abandona el puesto en el que ha estado metido toda la mañana para caminar hacia ella. Cuando la llama por su nombre Gessa no responde, hasta que él suspira y se acerca, con sigilo, hacia el lugar en el que ella continúa masacrando las figuras de madera.

El pico oscila en su mano cuando la mano de él se posa en uno de sus hombros y cuando se gira a verlo tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y una mirada de enojo, dirigida exclusivamente a él, que no debería alegrarme, pero lo hace. El masculla algo y ella mira a su alrededor, claramente desconcertada. A regañadientes regresa el pico a su lugar y lo sigue. Veo su figura alejarse y siento el mismo tirón en el vientre pero me resisto a seguirla, porque Alexandrite camina muy cerca de ella. Él se inclina hacia ella, doblando su espalda ante la diferencia de estaturas y un nuevo sentimiento aflora en mi pecho. Una vez más, no soy capaz de ponerle nombre.

La sigo con la mirada hasta que una pequeña mano me toca el brazo. Cuando me giro veo a Charlotte y a Gianni a mi lado. Ambas parecen contentas.

-¿No vas a ir a almorzar?- pregunta Gianni.

Las veo sin comprender. ¿Almorzar? ¿Tan pronto? Cuando dirijo mi mirada hacia el reloj en la pared veo que marca la una y diez. ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo? ¿He estado toda la mañana aquí parado solo contemplándola?

-Vamos- dice Gianni mientras tira de mi brazo- Tal vez Alexandrite ha sido bueno y te ha reservado un lugar junto a Gessa- murmura mientras me guiña un ojo.

La risita de Charlotte resuena por todo el lugar.

**~ ~ ~ Laure Arcadia- Distrito 5 ~ ~ ~ **

Mer, mi mentora, ha sido enfática en que tengo dos opciones: o me alío con Ayrtron o busco a uno o dos compañeros para que estén conmigo en la Arena, cuidándome las espaldas. Puede que el infierno se congele antes de que acepte una alianza con el salvaje de mi compañero de distrito, así que he estado analizando mis opciones.

No es que vea a Ayrtron como un inútil. Lo he visto pelear un par de veces en las calles del Cinco y sé que es bueno, pero es precisamente esa personalidad explosiva e irreflexiva lo que me hizo descartarlo como aliado desde que estábamos en el tren. Parece el tipo de chico que se metería en una pelea con los profesionales el primer día.

Si eso sucede no quiero estar ni remotamente cerca de él en ese momento.

La alianza profesional es bastante hermética, lo que descarta casi de inmediato a los distritos Uno, Dos y Cuatro. Todos son chicos que han sido entrenados por años para esto y es prácticamente imposible entrar en ella a menos de que tengas algo impresionante para aportar. A pesar de que no soy una inútil y que podría darle algo de cerebro a esa masa de músculos idiota que conforman esos seis, me preocupa la posibilidad de que acaben traicionándome.

Evalúo una a una mis opciones. El chico del Tres tiene pinta de listillo, por más que congeniáramos no creo que resulte una alianza provechosa, no parece el tipo de persona que podría protegerme. La chica, por otra parte, ha estado entrenando desde hace un buen rato con unas estrellas plateadas, en apariencia bastante afiladas, con las que tiene una excelente puntería. La marco mentalmente para volver a ella más tarde.

El chico del Seis queda descartado de inmediato, me parece algo raro e inestable. La chica podría haber sido una opción de no ser porque lleva un buen rato turnándose en la zona de lucha a cuerpo a cuerpo con Ayrtron. Siento una punzada de envidia cuando veo lo bien que parece dársele a ambos. A pesar de que el instructor es un tipo rudo no han caído tantas veces en la colchoneta como deberían. Ayrtron podrá ser un idiota, pero realmente podría haberme dado algo de protección, es una lástima que no congeniáramos.

Los del Siete parecen tener una alianza entre ellos ya consolidada, lo mismo pasa con los del Diez y el Once. La chica del Ocho está en uno de los puestos de la izquierda, el de plantas comestibles, me parece. Me cuesta un poco reconocerla al principio, porque cuando la vi en la repetición de las Cosechas me había sorprendido la extraña tonalidad azul de su cabello. Ahora es de un tono café oscuro en las raíces y se va decolorando hasta llegar a un suave tono crema en las puntas. El cambio de imagen le sienta bien y acentúa sus rasgos faciales, sin embargo el color pudo ser un sello distintivo para ella y por algún motivo han decidido quitárselo. No entiendo a la gente del Capitolio. Su compañero está con la chica del Nueve, la que se lesionó anoche, en el de pesca.

El chico del Tres y el chico del Nueve están metidos en el puesto de elaboración de trampas. La chica del Doce está practicando primeros auxilios y a juzgar por la expresión eufórica en la cara del instructor, lo debe estar haciendo muy bien. La considero por un momento, me vendría bien una persona que supiera de esas cosas, ante una eventual herida. La evalúo con la mirada y termino descartándola. No me podría proteger. A lo más a lo que podría aspirar es a que me arregle si me hieren y para eso necesitaría que esté viva, así que la descarto también.

Al final regreso a la chica del Tres, la rubia. Está parada aún en el puesto de las estrellas metálicas, pero ya no las está lanzando, tiene la mirada perdida y se está sujetando el cabello con ambas manos. Su boca, de un brillante color rosado, está entreabierta, como si estuviera sorprendida. Me acerco a ella y me esfuerzo en poner mi mejor cara. Me aclaro la garganta pero no se voltea. Al final le toco el brazo y ella se aparta con sus ojos claros muy abiertos.

-Perdón, ¿te asusté?

Ella me mira por un segundo y se coloca cuidadosamente una máscara de desdén.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dice mientras se recoge el cabello en una elaborada trenza y la asegura a la parte posterior de su cabeza con dos pasadores negros que contrastan con el dorado brillante de su cabellera.

Es metódica y precisa, cada cabello queda en su lugar y ella se asegura de ello viendo su reflejo en la superficie pulida de una de las estrellas más grandes que cuelga de la pared. Aun así me parece que su mano tiembla ligeramente cuando toma la siguiente estrella de encima de la mesa, sin embargo cuando la lanza la figura metálica se clava sin problema en el centro de uno de los objetivos marcados sobre los maniquíes.

Intento encontrar la mejor manera de llegar a ella. Necesito que me acepte. Necesito agradarle. Necesito su protección…

Analizo a la chica. Es bonita y su apariencia luce cuidada, prueba de ello fue el esmero que puso en arreglar su cabello. Le gusta que la gente la admire. Sí, eso debe ser.

-¡Eres muy buena!

La esquina de su boca se curva ligeramente hacia arriba ante mi comentario, pero nada cambia en su postura. No hay ninguna invitación o muestra de que consideraría siquiera tenerme de aliada.

-¿Te costó mucho trabajo aprender a usarlos?

Me dedica una rápida mirada antes de contestar.

-No.

-Seguro que eres rápida aprendiendo. Luce como algo difícil.

-Es algo complicado- admite mientras echa una rápida mirada sobre su hombro. Sus mejillas se cubren de un ligero rubor rosa. Sigo su mirada y encuentro al chico del Seis mirándonos detrás de uno de los anaqueles con armas. Ella se enfoca en seguir lanzado las estrellas hacia los blancos.

-¿Sigue mirándome?- pregunta al cabo de unos minutos.

Reviso rápidamente. Sí, el chico aún la mira.

-Sip.

Curiosamente no parece molesta por ser el centro de atención.

-¿Quieres que le diga que se vaya?

No responde.

-Seguro le gustas- le digo no muy convencida. Parece ser la cosa correcta que decir, porque pesar de que no parece particularmente halagada por ese hecho, si parece contenta porque le preste tanta atención, sus ojos brillan y su boca se retuerce en una sonrisa- Tiene lógica, eres impresionante.

Tener que halagarla para agradarle puede verse como caer algo bajo, pero realmente necesito protección. No puedo jugármela a entrar sola en la Arena. Decido presionar un poco más:

-¿Cómo podría no sentirse atraído?

La rubia se quita el flequillo de la cara y me dedica una media sonrisa:

-¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

**~ ~ ~ Maeva Floros- Distrito 11 ~ ~ ~**

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal ha ido el primer día de entrenamiento?- pregunta Naan en cuanto nos sentamos a cenar.

Estamos en el onceavo piso de la torre de apartamentos en que nos alojarán hasta que volvamos a casa, ya sea en ataúdes o como Vencedores. Hemos acabado con la primera sesión de entrenamientos que suministra el Capitolio como parte de la preparación previa a los Juegos del Hambre, un lindo detalle de su parte, considerando que la mayor parte de los tributos que se encuentran en este momento en el mismo edificio que nosotros nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de tocar siquiera un arma.

Der se ha tomado muy en serio eso de que ahora somos aliados y se ha dedicado a seguirme por todas partes, inclusive cuando fui a exhibirme un poco en el puesto de espadas. Me sorprendió encontrarlo ocupado únicamente por el chico del Doce. Por lo general al menos uno de los profesionales es un experto en manejo de espadas, pero dos de las tres chicas pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana arrojando cuchillos y la tercera se dedicó a hacer pedazos a unos cuantos maniquíes con un pico. Es un arma poco común para un tributo entrenado, más común como herramienta que como utensilio para la matanza, pero la chica ha demostrado ser fuerte y no ha tenido problemas en reducir a astillas unos cuantos muñecos para entrenar. En cuanto a los tres tributos profesionales masculinos, el chico del Cuatro estuvo presumiendo sus habilidades con el tridente, el grandote del Uno ha hecho básicamente lo mismo pero con dagas y la verdad me sorprende que siendo tan grande se haya decantado por esa arma, pero ¿quién soy yo para juzgar?

Pensé que el chico del Dos estaría por ahí haciendo lo mismo, pero cuando lo he buscado entre las armas tradicionales como las lanzas, las espadas y los arcos, no lo he encontrado. Al final lo localicé apoyado en una de las doce columnas que se distribuyen a lo largo de amplio espacio en que estamos entrenando. Su gesto indolente contrastaba con la mirada interesada que le dirigía a la chica del Uno mientras ella hacía pedazos las figuras de madera.

-Ha ido bien- responde Der con su voz de bajo.- Maeva ha logrado decapitar al menos a una docena de objetivos. El instructor no podía creérselo. Ha sido bastante impresionante.

La mirada de Drift busca la mía con ansiedad al otro lado de la mesa. Lo ignoro y empiezo a partir el filete de pollo que tengo en mi plato en pedazos muy pequeños.

La relación con Drift ha sido bastante compleja desde que me ofrecí como voluntaria, de hecho antes de eso, cuando estando aún en el Once me pidió que reconsiderara la posibilidad de venir al Capitolio de esta manera. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Necesito hacerlo. Si logro regresar como Vencedora tendré carta blanca para entrar y salir del Capitolio, tal y como lo hace Drift. Necesito esa posibilidad para encontrar a mi madre.

Drift y yo no somos precisamente novios. Empezamos como amigos y luego, en medio de un entrenamiento especialmente intenso, me robó mi primer beso. La relación se volvió algo más física después de eso, pero nunca le hemos puesto etiquetas a lo que hacemos.

Ahora la situación es más complicada. No creo que el Capitolio vea con buenos ojos que comparta cama con uno de mis mentores, pero a veces es difícil librarse de ciertos hábitos muy arraigados. Cuando Drift tocó a mi puerta anoche no tuve corazón para dejarlo fuera y a pesar de que no hizo nada más que abrazarme, fue suficiente para resquebrajar un poco mi determinación. Es por eso que lo he evitado todo el día de hoy. No puedo permitir que me haga dudar, no puedo alejar mis ojos de la meta porque en el momento en que lo haga estoy muerta.

Escucho las idas y venidas en la conversación entre Der y Naan. Siento la mirada ardiente de Drift sobre mi rostro pero permanezco con los ojos obstinadamente sobre mi plato. Cuando eso no es suficiente me obligo a participar en la conversación de mi compañero y su mentora.

-¿Y han visto aliados potenciales? ¿O lo reducirán a ustedes dos?

-Mav le ha echado el ojo al chico del Doce- responde rápidamente Der. Escucho un siseo proveniente de Drift al otro lado de la mesa, no estoy segura de si se debe al apodo o a la perspectiva de que me alíe con otro chico.

-¿Es cierto eso?- pregunta Naan interesada mientras llena por tercera vez su copa.

Me llevo el vaso, lleno de alguna clase de zumo de fruta, a los labios y bebo un trago antes de responder.

-Parece estar en buena forma- le digo encogiéndome de hombros- es bueno con la espada a pesar de ser del Doce. No he decidido si lo quiero de aliado pero de momento me… intriga.

La silla de Drift emite un chirrido que nos sobresalta a los tres cuando él se levanta violentamente de mesa.

-He terminado- anuncia mientras se limpia la boca con una servilleta. Mi mirada busca la suya por hábito pero no le digo ni una palabra y él se retira, posiblemente hacia su habitación. Me desarma ver sus ojos oscuros llenos de tristeza, pero no voy tras él.

Termino de cenar sin referirme al tema, a pesar de que Naan y Der me miran con los ojos como platos. Ninguno de los dos es idiota y se ha dado cuenta de que el rollo que manejo con Drift no es precisamente normal, pero no pienso alimentar sus ideas, así que inclusive me quedo a tomar el postre.

Charlo con Der sobre nuestras apreciaciones sobre los otros tributos y dejamos en firme la decisión de acercarnos al chico del Doce para ver qué tal es en realidad. Siento la desolación de Drift como un constante dolor de estómago.

Me excuso y me meto en mi habitación. No puedo, no puedo desviarme de mi objetivo. Tengo que aferrarme a la ira y al resentimiento, no a Drift.

Cuando en medio de la noche escucho un suave golpeteo en la puerta, tomo las mantas y me cubro la cabeza. El sonido se repite, cuatro o cinco veces antes de que él se dé por vencido y se vaya.

Tiemblo a pesar de que la habitación está templada. ¿Estaré cometiendo un error? Morir ahí adentro es impensable pero ¿y si sucediera de todas formas? ¿Está mal desperdiciar las últimas noches que podría tener con él?

La moqueta de la habitación se siente cálida contra mis pies descalzos cuando me levanto de la cama. Tomo el cobertor y lo envuelvo alrededor de mi cuerpo como si fuera una capa. Camino, con lentitud a través del pasillo. Dudo por un momento frente a su puerta. Puede que esté enojado. ¿Y si decide ignorarme como yo lo he hecho con él? Mi mano se congela en el aire antes de mis nudillos golpeen la madera. Tomo aire. Una vez. Tocaré una vez y luego regresaré a mi habitación.

Mi puño da tres golpecitos rítmicos que a mis oídos suenan como martillazos contra un gong. Cuento hasta tres y estoy lista para volver a mi alcoba cuando la puerta se abre y una mano tira de mí hacia adentro.

No tengo tiempo de decir nada antes de que sus labios se estrellen contra los míos, en la oscuridad de su habitación.

* * *

**¡Feliz año 2014!**

**Aquí está el octavo capítulo. ¿Verdad que he sido rápida? Estoy bastante satisfecha con este capítulo, espero que a ustedes no se les haya hecho muy largo, traté de meterle de todo para que no se les hiciera monótono, espero haberlo logrado. **

**Les he dejado una entradita nueva en el blog para felicitarlos por este 2014 y un regalito que G. Applause, mamá de Gessa, les ha preparado, espero que les guste. Cuando menos me lo imagino me surge una nueva idea para el blog, así que si quieren estar al corriente les sugiero darse una vuelta por ahí de vez en cuando. **

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Yo disfruté muuuucho escribiéndolo, así que espero que sientan lo mismo al leerlo. **

**Ya saben, los reviews al igual que la participación en el blog son necesarios para que sus tributos se preserven a lo largo de los capítulos y me encanta leer reviews largos, así que mientras menos se corten, más feliz soy y más los querré. :D**

**Vamos con las preguntillas:**

**1. ¿Qué alianzas los sorprendieron?**

**2. De los tributos que aún no tienen una alianza en firme ¿a quienes ven como aliados?**

**3. ¿Cuál fue su POV favorito? ¿Por qué?**

**4. Del capítulo en general ¿Cuál fue el momento o acontecimiento más inesperado?**

**Un abrazo grande, E. **


	9. Formando equipos

**Formando equipos**

**~ ~ ~ Fitz Mcintosh- Distrito 3 ~ ~ ~**

Beetee me ha levantado a las siete para que tenga tiempo de bañarme y de desayunar antes de empezar con nuestras lecciones de preparación.

Los mentores tienen básicamente dos roles dentro del gran sistema que son los Juegos del Hambre: el primero es preparar a los tributos y sus estrategias antes de entrar en la Arena. El segundo se da una vez que estemos dentro de ella e inclusive un poco antes de eso: deben conseguir y administrar los patrocinios.

La lógica dice que son los distritos que envían profesionales los que consiguen patrocinadores más rápido y según Beetee, este año no han sido una excepción. Ya se ha hecho público que los seis estarán juntos, lo cual no es precisamente una novedad, pero algunos años hay tributos que no congenian, de manera que no se unen los tres distritos. Este año parece que los seis han llegado a un acuerdo y alguien ha filtrado la información de que ellos han estado entrenando juntos ayer, así que según Beetee las apuestas han subido como espuma y los seis mentores ya tienen gente haciendo cola para entregar el dinero que se traducirá en medicinas, armas y comida en la Arena.

El problema es que las buenas noticias para los profesionales suelen ser malas noticias para todos los demás, pero Beetee y Pulvya parecen estar tranquilos. No es raro que nadie haya ofrecido patrocinarnos a nosotros aún, especialmente porque los del Tres no solemos ganar los Juegos. Después de los profesionales los más recurrentes como Vencedores son los Distritos Siete y Cinco, aunque tampoco tienen tantos. El que menos tiene es el Doce, en cincuenta y tres ediciones solo han conseguido sacar a dos Vencedores.

Nosotros tenemos cuatro.

-Buenos días, Fitz. ¿Pudiste descansar?- me pregunta Beetee amablemente cuando entro en el comedor mientras él lanza dos azucarillos dentro de su taza de café.

-Así es, gracias.

-Raven me ha dicho que quiere estar presente en la sesión de esta mañana. ¿Está bien eso para ti?

-¿Raven no está con Pulvya?

Beetee me sonríe con suavidad y se encoje de hombros.

-Parece que Raven no quiere tener mucha relación con Pulvya en los próximos dos días.

-Ella se lo pierde- dice Pulvya mientras entra en el comedor- Igual dependerá exclusivamente de mí en cuanto ponga un pie en la Arena, así que sería bueno que la princesa se bajara de su nube y tuviera más sentido común. Está siendo demasiado presuntuosa.

-Eso lo aprendí de ti- responde la aludida mientras se recarga en el marco de la puerta. Trae el cabello húmedo, colgando de su espalda y mojando la tela de su camiseta.

-¿Tú crees? – masculla Pulvya mientras empieza a untarle mermelada a una tostada.

-Estoy bastante segura- le responde la rubia mientras se sienta en el puesto de la mesa más alejado a ella, que es el que está justo a mi lado.- Ahora ¿por qué mejor no te largas y dejas que Fitz y yo podamos aprovechar la lección con Beetee?

Me sorprende la familiaridad y la falta de respeto con la que Raven trata a su mentora. Beetee se quita las gafas y las limpia con la servilleta de tela que aún no ha usado. Para mi sorpresa Pulvya se mete la tostada a la boca, toma otra, llena un vaso con jugo de naranja y sale del comedor con su botín.

La postura de Raven se relaja en cuanto Pulvya sale de la habitación. Se llena un plato de fruta y luego lo cubre con un derivado de la leche revuelto con fruta al que la gente del Capitolio llama yogurt. Había leído sobre esto, utilizan un tipo de bacteria llamado bacilo para prepararlo, pero no lo conocí hasta que llegué al Capitolio, no me gusta mucho su consistencia, es demasiado espesa. Raven termina de preparar su desayuno cubriendo todo con una generosa porción de granola, luego lo revuelve todo y, cuando acaba, se gira hacia nosotros.

-¿Ya habían empezado? ¿He llegado tarde? Estaba lista desde hace un buen rato, pero no quería cruzarme con Pulvya en el pasillo.

-Has llegado justo a tiempo, Raven- dice Beetee mientras se levanta y llena un cuenco con la misma mezcla que ha hecho la chica.

-Bien.

Me sorprende lo diferente que puede ser Raven. Ayer en el entrenamiento se mostró fría y distante con casi todo el mundo, pero aquí parece otra persona.

-Pues lo primero que necesito saber si tendré que ser mentor de ambos por el momento, es si tienen algún reparo en que el otro se entere de lo que pretenden hacer. Anoche dejaron muy en claro que no van a estar juntos en la Arena y sé que ambos ya tienen sus aliados. ¿Están completamente seguros de que no considerarían unir a los dos equipos?

Raven y yo nos miramos por un momento. Nuestras personalidades no coinciden mucho que digamos y sé que mis comentarios a veces la desesperan. He tratado de llevarlos al mínimo mientras estoy con ella, pero a veces es duro frenar los hábitos arraigados.

-No creo que Laure lo apruebe- dice mientras se encoje de hombros.

-Sí, Deberg no parece estar muy cómodo alrededor de mucha gente.

-Claro, porque termina matándolos.

Mi mano golpea uno de los recipientes y tira al suelo un montón de panecillos cuadrados, los típicos del Tres. No los recojo.

-Deberg no ha matado a nadie.

-Eso no fue lo que oí ayer- dice mientras se echa despreocupadamente el cabello húmedo hacia un lado-. He oído que causó la muerte de toda su familia e incluso de unos cuantos amigos. Y sin ir muy lejos, mira lo que ha hecho en el desfile a su compañera.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio Raven? ¿Cómo es posible que puedas ser tan crédula? ¿Realmente le das crédito a todo ese asunto de que es un espíritu y lo que sea? No hay ningún dato científico que le pueda dar crédito a semejante cantidad de tonterías.

Beetee no interviene en la discusión. Nos ve a uno y a otro sin decir palabra.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dice resoplando- Creo que se encargó de hacer el trabajo y realmente supo encubrir todo muy bien. Yo siendo tú me andaría con cuidado, Fitz, no vaya a ser que su mala suerte te alcance también. – dicho eso se levanta y se dirige a Beetee- He decidido que será mejor que sí mantengamos en secreto de lo que haremos. Son casi las ocho. Te veré en una hora, Beetee.

Raven toma el cuenco con su fruta con ambas manos y sale, con dignidad, por la puerta.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Eso ha sido interesante. ¿No crees, muchacho?

Lo miro sin entender.

-La primera lección que aprenderás de mí es cómo explotar el potencial de lo que tienes a mano. Si ese chico provoca tanto temor en los otros tributos, yo no me apresuraría a quitarle mérito a su… talento sobrenatural.

-Pero…

-Yo también dudo mucho que realmente tenga una maldición encima, pero con algo de suerte los otros chicos no son tan listos como tú.

Oficialmente me he perdido.

-Así que si los demás prefieren evitarte a ti y a tu aliado durante los Juegos por temor a sucumbir a su mala suerte ¿no crees que podrías aprovecharte de eso?

**~ ~ ~ Saimon Keane- Distrito 6 ~ ~ ~**

Kates me regañó después del desfile porque fui malo. Me porté muy mal tirando del cabello de la chica que estaba tratando de ayudarme. Me regañó más cuando se dio cuenta de que había guardado bajo mi almohada el mechón de cabello del fuego que no quema. Lo tiró por el sanitario y yo solo me sorprendí porque, aún mojado, seguía ardiendo.

Kates me ha dicho que habló con mamá y que ella se puso a llorar porque yo había sido malo, pero que me enviado un abrazo, que Kates no me ha dado, y me pidió que me portara bien. Así que he tratado de ser bueno desde entonces. Mi mentor me dijo que si no quería ser bueno, al menos no me metiera en problemas. Le he dicho que podía hacer eso. Por eso he evitado a la chica con cabello de fuego que anda por ahí lanzando cuchillos y riéndose.

Se llama Gianni, me lo ha dicho Kiara cuando hemos subido en el ascensor. Gianni me da miedo, porque tiene un cabello rojo que me dan ganas de tocar con la mano para no quemarme, pero sé que si lo hago haré que Kates se enfade y que luego mamá llore. Yo he llorado mucho, porque me sentí triste cuando supo que había hecho a mamá llorar. Así que cuando me he levantado para el primer día de entrenamiento tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Me he vestido con la ropa que Kates me ha dado y luego he ido a desayunar.

Cuando entré al comedor me encontré con Rail, la mujer a la que Kiara hizo llorar el primer día. Ella me ha dado una bebida que ella misma ha preparado. Me ha hecho sentir más tranquilo. Hizo que dejara de pensar en abejas y en fuego, pero también me ha dado mucho sueño. Tanto sueño, que tuve ganas de echarme a dormir en cualquier parte, pero entonces vi a la chica con el cabello dorado. Parecía la llama de una vela: suave y cálida. He querido tocarlo, así que me he acercado a ella. Por un momento pensé que ella lloraría o gritaría, pero me ha dejado tocar su cabello y llevármelo al rostro. Ella huele a fresas y a vainilla, como un postre.

Su cabello es de un color distinto al de Kiara, que es más oscuro y rizado. El cabello de Kiara no me gusta. El de la otra chica, la de las estrellas de plata, es más bonito. Sus cabellos son hilos dorados de un fuego que no queman mis dedos, pero que despiertan una sensación muy cálida en mi interior, como si la llama creciera dentro de mí. No he tirado de su cabello. La he soltado y me he apartado, pero no mucho, porque cuando estoy a su alrededor la niebla que me envolvió después de beberme lo que Rail me ha dado ha desaparecido.

Además, anoche Kates me felicitó porque le dijeron que no había causado problemas. Así que he decidido que Gianni me da miedo, porque podría hacer que me metiera en problemas, pero la otra chica, la del cabello dorado me agrada. Ella me hace sentir tranquilo.

Kiara está dando pequeños saltitos sobre sus pies mientras esperamos a que el ascensor se abra para que nos lleve hasta el piso en el que vamos a ir a aprender nuevas cosas. Ayer me divertí mucho, después de tocar su cabello he ido a un puesto donde un hombre me ha enseñado como hacer fogatas sin usar cerillos. Ahora puedo encender el fuego usando solo palos, ramas y rocas. Lo curioso es que no he sentido ganas de prenderle llamas a nada. Cuando tuve dominada la nueva técnica apagué las llamas echándole tierra encima como él me ha enseñado y luego me he ido a ver a la chica de nuevo. Ella ha notado que yo la estoy viendo, pero no me ha dicho nada ni se ha puesto a llorar, así que me quedo cerca, pero no tan cerca cómo me gustaría.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y Kates nos empuja adentro. Él me recuerda que debo ser bueno, que no debo meterme en problemas. Le digo que sí, las puertas se cierran y Kates desaparece.

Veo la oportunidad y la tomo. Necesito hablar con Kiara. Me esfuerzo por escaparme de la niebla.

-¿Kiara?

Ella se voltea, extrañada de que la llame por su nombre. Nunca lo he hecho. De hecho nunca le he hablado, siempre es ella quien me habla a mí, aunque no me habla mucho. Ella prefiere hablar con Kates sobre un chico con el que ha estado entrenando. Se llama Ayrtron y ella dice que es muy fuerte. Kiara parece contenta, así que decido que Ayrtron me agrada también.

-¿Sí, Saimon?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ella parpadea tres veces y se muerde el labio antes de asentir.

-¿Sabes cómo se llama la chica con el cabello como una llama?

-¿Cómo una llama? ¿Hablas de Gianni?- pregunta confusa.

-No- le digo mientras niego con la cabeza-. Como la llama de una vela.

Ella se lo piensa por un segundo.

-¿Rubia entonces? ¿Cómo yo?

-No, no como tú- le digo negando de nuevo con la cabeza- Su cabello es más bonito.

-¡Vaya! ¡Gracias!- hace una mueca y tengo miedo de que se ponga a llorar, pero entonces ella se ríe.- Pues hay muchas rubias, Sai. ¿A cuál estarás buscando?

Me gusta que me llame Sai. Caddie solía decirme Sai.

-Ayer estuvo lanzando unas estrellas plateadas.

-¡Oh! Entonces estás hablando de Raven.

-Raven- el nombre se desliza por mi lengua y casi siento como mis labios lo acarician.- Raven.

-Ajá. Es la chica del Tres. ¿La has visto lanzar? Es muy buena. Le he preguntado a Kates anoche como logró ser tan buena con un arma tan rara. Me ha dicho que seguro ha conseguido que alguien la entrene a escondidas. ¿Te imaginas?

-Raven tiene un pelo muy bonito.

Ella se echa a reír.

-Bueno, pareces ser un tipo de ideas fijas ¿eh?

El ascensor se abre y los dos entramos en la sala. Busco a mí alrededor pero no logro encontrar a Raven en ninguna parte. En cuanto me cercioro de ello dejo que la niebla vuelva a llenar mi cabeza.

-Aún no han bajado. Pero es temprano.- la voz de Kiara me llega de muy lejos- Seguro que llega en cualquier momento.

Kiara saluda a un chico con cabello rubio agitando la mano.

-Ese es Ayrtron. Iré con él. Hazle caso a Kates y sé un buen chico. No te metas en problemas, ya tendremos muchos cuando entremos a la Arena. ¿De acuerdo?

No le respondo y ella me mira preocupada. La niebla me abraza y empiezo a sentir sueño. En ese momento se abren las puertas del ascensor y la veo a ella. A Raven. Y la niebla se dispersa gracias a un rayo de luz. Como el sol saliendo de entre las nubes.

**~ ~ ~ Tre Terrel- Distrito 7 ~ ~ ~**

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunta por quinta vez Aristta desde que llegamos al centro de entrenamiento.

-Estoy bien- repito- sólo algo cansado.

Ella toca con un dedo las ojeras violáceas que han vuelto a oscurecerse bajo mis ojos.

-Deberías hablar con Olive o Cypress, tal vez podrían darte algo para dormir.

Estudio su rostro y veo que ella también tiene ojeras. No es de extrañar. Estuvo tres veces anoche ante mi puerta, demasiado preocupada por los gritos que soltaba en mis pesadillas como para poder conciliar el sueño.

-Lo siento. Tampoco pudiste dormir por mi culpa.

-Estoy bien. Pero de verdad creo que deberías hacer algo, Tre. No te escuché gritar en el tren, pero no has dormido nada la noche del desfile y creo que anoche tampoco pudiste descansar.

-Estoy bien- le digo con una sonrisa, porque es lo que yo hago. Sonrío aunque esté hecho pedazos por dentro, porque no está bien que los demás se preocupen por mí, no lo merezco…

"Porque es mi culpa"

-Tal vez si hablaras con alguien al respecto, entonces te sentirías mejor. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

-De verdad no quiero hablar sobre ello. Estoy bien. Prometo pedirle algo a Cy cuando volvamos en la tarde.

-No podemos darnos el lujo de que estés agotado en la Arena.- me dice muy seria.

-Tal vez nuestro patrocinador misterioso pueda mandarme una taza de café cuando estemos dentro.

La frase tiene el efecto esperado, el rostro y cuello de Aristta se ponen rojos como una amapola.

-Tal vez, pero la comida y las medicinas serían más útiles ¿no crees?

-Hablando de nuestro patrocinador ¿quién crees que sea?

Su sonrojo se vuelve más profundo con cada palabra. Sé que ella sí sabe de quién se trata, pero por algún motivo no ha querido decir una palabra.

-¿No te parece raro que hayamos conseguido patrocinadores tan pronto?

-¿Te molesta?

-Pues no- admito- Pero creo que es muy raro. Es decir, puede que los dos seamos increíbles en la Arena, pero también podríamos ser pésimos. ¿Cómo fue que decidió patrocinarnos?

-Tal vez es un tipo con una fijación por el Siete. O tal vez le gustamos en el desfile.

-O tal vez conoce a alguno de nosotros. - su sonrojo reaparece y sé que he dado en el clavo.- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme quien nos patrocina?

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti saberlo? ¿No te basta con saber que nos patrocinará y ya?

-Ah, pero ese es el otro punto. Olive entró diciendo que te patrocinaría a ti.

-Pero somos parte del mismo paquete. Estamos juntos en esto ¿no?  
-Sí. Y es precisamente por eso que no entiendo que no quieras decirme quién es. ¡No deberíamos tener secretos el uno del otro!

-De acuerdo, te contaré quien es nuestro patrocinador si tú me dices porque no dejas de gritar por las noches ¿Hecho?

La propuesta me deja helado por un momento, mi pecho sube y baja rápidamente en una respiración superficial que amenaza con ahogarme.

-No sé de qué hablas.

Ella me mira por dos segundos y luego suspira.

-Sálix era algo así como mi novio hasta hace unos meses. Lo manteníamos en secreto, en teoría porque yo no tenía permiso de tener ese tipo de… relación. Es hijo de unos importantes comerciantes del Capitolio, heredó el negocio familiar cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad.

Me quedo mirándola, con la boca abierta, sorprendido de que haya decidido abrirse conmigo.

-Me acompañó a casa una tarde después del trabajo y… me besó. Las cosas se dieron de manera natural después de eso. El siempre encontraba excusas para pasar tiempo conmigo y yo lo adoraba. -Su voz se quiebra cuando llega a esa parte. Ella toma aire y mira hacia arriba, como si estuviera obligando a las lágrimas a que volvieran a su interior. Cuando logra volver a hablar, su voz es dura. -Una tarde no apareció en la entrada, el lugar en que siempre nos encontrábamos para que me acompañara a casa. Creo que pasaron como treinta minutos hasta que me convencí de que algo muy malo debía haberle pasado. Durante las semanas que habíamos estado juntos no había habido una sola ocasión en que él hubiera llegado tarde. Recuerdo que el corazón empezó a latirme muy rápido cuando comencé a correr hacia la oficina que él tenía al otro lado de la cuadra. Intenté abrir la puerta, pero había echado el pestillo y yo tampoco lograba recordar una sola ocasión en que eso hubiera sucedido antes.

Sus ojos están fijos en mi cara, pero sé que no me está viendo en lo absoluto. Su mirada está en alguna parte del pasado.

-Las manos me temblaban como locas cuando intenté convertirlas en un puño para tocar la puerta. Al final terminé golpeándola con la palma de la mano…. y me pareció curioso que la puerta fuera de metal y no de madera… La toqué cuatro veces antes de que se abriera…- hace una pausa y debe tomar aire de nuevo para seguir hablando- No sé qué era lo que esperaba encontrar ¿a Sálix desangrándose en el suelo? ¿Él llorando en el teléfono ante alguna terrible noticia que le había llegado desde el Capitolio? Ciertamente no esperaba encontrar a la hermosa rubia que me abrió la puerta– ella suelta una risa amarga-. Se llama Emylett. Tiene diecinueve años y se presentó a sí misma como su prometida.

Ella guarda silencio por unos segundos. Su mirada deja de ser vidriosa y me da una triste sonrisa.

-No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó después de eso. Para cuando me di cuenta estaba en casa, llorando en mi habitación… lloré mucho esa noche. Sálix fue a buscarme al día siguiente. Me dijo que lo sentía y que había querido contármelo, pero que las cosas eran complicadas. Que el matrimonio había sido concertado cuando él tenía ocho años. La chica era hija del dueño de la competencia directa del padre de Sálix y habían planeado todo para que cuando ellos dos se casaran se convirtieran en socios en lugar de en rivales. Él había estado bien con eso hasta que me conoció a mí, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo.

-¿Y entonces… se acabó? ¿No le dijiste nada más?

-Lo golpee. Un par de veces, en realidad. Le dije que era un cobarde y que no debió jugar con mis sentimientos si sabía que no podía corresponderme.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

Su voz se vuelve afilada.

-Me dijo que me quería. Pero que lamentablemente eso no hacía la diferencia.

-Vaya… que cretino.

-Lloré mucho ese día también… y los días siguientes. Hasta que un día desperté y ya no me quedaban lágrimas. Aprendí a vivir con ello. No lo olvidé, pero logré sobreponerme.

-¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?

Aristta me dedica una triste sonrisa.

-Tú querías saber quién es nuestro patrocinador- se encoje de hombros-. Es él.

La observo en silencio por unos segundos y me decido:

-Bueno. No es una historia tan mala. ¿Quieres saber mi secreto? Yo maté a mi padre.

**~ ~ ~ Gessa (Zamarat) Larkeen- Distrito 1 ~ ~ ~**

Emeraude, mi mentora, estaba bastante satisfecha con mi desempeño en los entrenamientos de ayer. Al parecer el instructor del puesto de materiales de construcción y otras herramientas catalogó mi partición como "mortífera, atemorizante y precisa"; cosas aparentemente buenas en este contexto. La verdad fue casi un golpe de suerte el haber encontrado los picos en este lugar.

Papá solía llevarme a las minas en las etapas tempranas de lo que yo llamo "la preferencia de mamá por Gessa", lo cual fue más o menos cuando cumplimos nueve años y mi hermana empezó oficialmente su entrenamiento. En un principio mamá empezó entrenándonos a ambas, pero Gessa siempre fue una persona de gustos unidireccionales mientras que yo solía enfocarme en varias cosas a la vez. El resultado fue que después de dos meses de entrenamiento mamá decidió que yo no era material de vencedora y que por lo tanto no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo conmigo cuando podría dedicárselo a Gessa.

Así que a ella la matricularon en la academia y papá empezó a llevarme con él a su trabajo.

La demostración de ayer fue básicamente una representación de cómo controlaba mi descontento ante la clara diferenciación que hacía mi madre entre mi hermana y yo: en resumen me internaba en las minas y destrozaba todo lo que podía imaginando el rostro de mi hermana, mi rostro, en cada pedrusco.

No es que me queje, al parecer esa distracción se ha convertido el día de hoy en lo que bien podría ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para mí. Si por mí fuera podría dedicar los tres días que dura el entrenamiento a proyectar mi resentimiento hacia mi madre y hermana destrozando maniquíes, pero Emeraude dice que debo diversificarme, así que aquí estoy, parada frente al puesto de los cuchillos.

Al principio me mostré odiosa y prepotente con ella, aún y cuando sabía que solo estaba buscando lo mejor para mí. Sin embargo, desde que Alexandrite me descubrió, he decidido empezar a pasar cada una de mis acciones por el filtro QHG: ¿Qué haría Gessa? Así que me he comportado como una idiota durante los últimos dos días, a pesar de que eso sea un pase seguro para una muerte dolorosa: provocar a un chico rudo y sediento de sangre como Zadlen no es valiente, es suicida, pero necesito que la gente me respete y actuar como mi hermana parece un buen modo de lograrlo.

Especializarse en una sola arma puede ser un problema cuando no tienes la garantía de que podrás encontrarla en la Arena. Los cuchillos son una apuesta ganadora. Gessa se especializó en esgrima y lanzamiento de cuchillos, dos armas que mamá sabía encontraría en la Cornucopia. Ni soñar con aprender a emplear una espada en dos días, pero sé algunas cosas sobre cuchillos, pues de algo me ha valido utilizar a escondidas los blancos de Gessa imaginando su rostro en cada uno de ellos, así que decido meterme en ello.

El instructor sonríe ampliamente cuando me ve parada frente a la amplia selección de cuchillos, pero no se adelanta a ofrecerme su ayuda. Asume que soy autosuficiente, como todos los profesionales. Tomo un cuchillo delgado y afilado, pero cuando lo siento entre mis dedos noto la falta de equilibrio entre el mango y la hoja, así que lo cambio, frunciendo el ceño en el proceso. El instructor sonríe. Elijo uno de tamaño mediano, con un mango recubierto de cuero. Su centro de gravedad está justo en el medio. Me paro en una de las marcas, a unos cinco metros de la diana. Mi hombro sube con el cuchillo en alto entre mis dedos. Apunto y logro que la punta se clave en el anillo blanco que rodea el centro.

-No pasa nada- interviene rápidamente el instructor- Te he visto machacar unos cuantos muñecos ayer. El pico es tu arma primaria, así que seguro estás algo fuera de práctica con los cuchillos.

Tiene razón, no ha sido perfecto, pero es un inicio. Arrojo otros cuatro hasta que el quinto se clava en el centro negro. Sonrío y el instructor aplaude.

-Eso ha estado mucho mejor. Voy a mostrarte algo que seguro te encanta, tus amigas lo han utilizado ayer y les ha ido muy bien.

Mis amigas… seguro que habla de Gianni y Charlotte, pero yo no iría tan lejos. Puede que ellas se lleven bien una con la otra, pero tengo en claro que no he venido aquí a hacer amigos. El instructor aprieta un botón y activa alguna clase de mecanismo en el piso. Los blancos, que hasta ahora habían sido estáticos, comienzan a oscilar de un lado a otro, ganando velocidad hasta que el círculo central en cada uno de ellos se convierte en un borrón negro. Trago con dificultad y tomo otro cuchillo con la mano.

¡Demonios! Nunca he utilizado objetivos móviles...

Intento fijar la vista en los círculos negros, pero cuando arrojo el cuchillo este pasa justo al lado de la que debe ser la cabeza del blanco. Si mi objetivo hubiera sido arrancarle a alguien la oreja habría estado bien, pero tomando en cuenta que aquí todos creen que soy una maldita profesional, como mi hermana, el intento resulta francamente trágico.

-Lo estás haciendo mal- dice una voz profunda, muy cerca de mi oído.

Doy un respingo y me aparto. La cercanía resulta tan sorpresiva que sé que he dejado, solo por un momento, que la careta de Gessa salga despedida de mi cuerpo.

Reconozco su voz a pesar de que solo lo he escuchado hablar una vez, justo ayer. La rapidez con que saltó hacia adelante para resguardarme después del encuentro verbal que tuve con Zadlen ha sido, como mínimo, desconcertante, casi tanto como encontrarlo aquí, aparentemente observándome, aunque ciertamente he estado tan ocupada en fingir que soy mi hermana que no he reparado mucho en lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

-Vaya, gracias por la observación.- le digo mientras lo fulmino con la mirada de una manera que habría hecho que mi hermana se sintiera orgullosa.

Ante mi sorpresa él no retrocede ni se excusa. Se encoje de hombros y se lleva una mano a la nuca, despeinándose.

-Es la verdad. Estás tratando de fijar el objetivo, pero funciona diferente cuando el blanco se mueve.- su observación reactiva un triste recuerdo de mi infancia. Hago una mueca de dolor y su mirada, de un mezcla extraña entre verde y gris, toma nota de ello. Me obligo a mi misma a mantener mis expresiones bajo control.

-Te enseñaré- dice mientras me hace girar para encarar de nuevo los objetivos. Me pasa un cuchillo y pone su mano sobre mi hombro.

¿Qué está haciendo?

Mi corazón se acelera dentro de mi pecho, latiendo dolorosamente contra mis costillas y soy curiosamente consciente de la posición que ocupa cada uno de sus dedos sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Su mano, grande y delgada, se envuelve alrededor de la mía, la que sostiene el cuchillo.

-Tienes que anticipar la posición que ocupará el blanco cuando el cuchillo llegue a él, no calcularla con respecto a la que tiene cuando lo lanzas- su aliento se siente cálido contra mi mejilla.- Observa la velocidad a la que se mueven. Calcula el movimiento con respecto al peso del cuchillo- continúa él y cada palabra envía un cosquilleo sobre mi piel- ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en llegar hasta ahí?

Su mano empuja la mía hacia adelante y libera su agarre un segundo antes de que yo deje que el cuchillo salga disparado hacia adelante, donde se clava en el centro de la diana.

La emoción resulta aplastante y antes de darme cuenta estoy saltando, de la manera en que Zamarat lo haría. Resulta natural que mis brazos se envuelvan alrededor de su cuello, se siente… correcto. Pero cuando siento los músculos de su espalda tensarse bajo mis dedos me doy cuenta de algo: esto definitivamente no es lo que haría Gessa. Me aparto, como si me hubiera dado un empujón y su mirada busca ansiosa la mía.

Él se adelanta un paso:

-Escucha… yo…- empieza a decir él, pero en ese momento aparece Zadlen.

**~ ~ ~ Ayrtron Ritchet- Distrito 5**

Entrenar con Kiara ha resultado más divertido de lo que habría esperado de las actividades previas a los Juegos.

Siempre parece estar enterada de todos los detalles de los otros tributos, como el hecho de que la chica del Nueve le tiene pánico a su compañero porque aparentemente estuvo involucrado en una serie de muertes inexplicables en su distrito. Según Kiara, él es un asesino despiadado que ha logrado encubrirse bastante bien, así que no han podido comprobarlo y por eso seguía suelto hasta que salió elegido para los Juegos. Yo no iría tan lejos como para afirmar que él mató a toda su familia, pero a juzgar por la reacción de los otros habitantes del Nueve cuando él salió elegido, todos estaban más que felices por el hecho de que muy posiblemente se muera en los próximos días.

También ha hablado de la chica del Cuatro, que aparentemente es una modelo de trajes de baño y cosméticos sumamente popular en el Capitolio. Al parecer nuestros anfitriones no están muy felices de que ella se haya metido a los Juegos, pero supongo que la chica es lista y sabe que tendrá garantizados un montón de patrocinadores para cuando entre, lo que sin duda le dará la ventaja..

No tengo idea de cómo consigue esa información, pero sin duda hace que los entrenamientos sean más entretenidos. Hemos dejado de lado la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque seguramente será lo que ambos mostremos mañana frente a los Vigilantes, porque necesitamos adquirir otros conocimientos, ninguno de los dos sabe mucho sobre la vida al aire libre así que estamos metidos en el puesto para aprender a hacer fogatas.

La observo mientras ella toma una rama y empieza a hacerla girar entre sus manos, friccionándola contra un matojo de ramitas y hojas secas, intentando hacer una chispa que las encienda. Es mona, con sus ojos azules, su piel blanca y las pecas que le cubren el puente de la nariz. Siempre me he pasado más tiempo intentando molestar a mis padres y metiéndome en peleas que interesándome en chicas y tampoco tengo intenciones de empezar ahora. Puede que no sea precisamente la persona más centrada del mundo, pero un interés romántico no es precisamente lo que necesito en este momento. Sólo uno sale con vida y pretendo ser yo. No importa que tan fuerte sea mi alianza con Kiara, debo recordarme a mí mismo que si ella gana es porque yo estoy muerto.

-Mira eso- dice mientras señala algo con el dedo. Sigo su dirección y me encuentro con que alguien por fin ha decidido utilizar la gran pared de escalar que han colocado al fondo de la sala. Es la chica del Ocho, si no me equivoco.

-Oí que golpeó a su estilista después de que le cambió el color del cabello antes del desfile- me confía Kiara por lo bajo mientras observo como la chica escucha atentamente las instrucciones del instructor. – Su escolta le contó al mío que a la chica la habían nombrado con base al color de su cabello. ¿Te imaginas? Aparentemente no se tomó muy bien que le hayan tintado el pelo.

El instructor se aparta de la chica, para darle espacio para que empiece a ascender por el muro. Está hecho de cemento y mide unos cinco metros de alto. Está hecha para que podamos practicar como escalar árboles, paredes y rocas. Así que asumo que la Arena será al aire libre.

Cuando yo tenía unos diez u once años, antes de ser elegible, recuerdo una que era en interiores. Era un edificio de quince plantas, con puertas que no llevaban a ninguna parte, trampillas en el suelo que te hacían caer cinco pisos, lo cual no siempre te mataba, pero te fracturaba las piernas, lo cual te convertía en carroña para profesionales. También tenían una gran variedad de mutos insecto que se escondían en los rincones y que picaban a los tributos, que un rato más tarde aparecían cubiertos de pústulas asquerosas o con los rostros tan hinchados que resultaban casi irreconocibles. La mayoría murieron por las trampas en la Arena, no fueron los Juegos más populares de la vida…

La chica se acerca a la pared y la toca con la mano, la veo estirarse para encontrar algún asidero en la roca. Se impulsa hacia arriba y empieza a trepar.

-¿No te parece raro que no le den equipo de protección? Arneses o algo así…-murmura Kiara mientras observa a la chica mordiéndose el labio.

-No los tendremos cuando comiencen los Juegos. Supongo que quieren jugar con su instinto de supervivencia. Si sabe que puede quebrarse el cuello si se cae, seguro que tiene más cuidado al sujetarse. Además han puesto colchonetas en el suelo.

La chica es buena. Tiene una agilidad que no adivinarías nunca a partir de su físico curvilíneo.

-¿Quieres ver más de cerca?

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-Luce fuerte. Y si lo que he oído sobre ella es cierto, parece que es bastante decidida. Podría ser una buena aliada-dice mientras se inclina hacia adelante y continúa frotando la rama.

Observo a la chica encontrar asideros imposibles en la roca y empezar a subir en la pared. Un metro, dos, tres… llega hasta arriba y toca la campana que cuelga del techo. A mí alrededor veo como otros tributos se han girado para verla.

-Deberíamos hacerlo ahora- le susurro a Kiara y ella sonríe.

Cuando la chica desciende de la pared, nos encuentra a ambos esperándola.

-¿Si?- pregunta con cautela mientras echa a un lado su larga cola de caballo multicolor.

-Ayrtron y yo te hemos visto escalar eso- dice señalando la alta pared con el pulgar- ¡Eres muy buena! ¿Solías hacer algo como eso en casa?

La chica la mira con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sin saber a dónde quiere llegar mi aliada.

-En realidad no.

-Tienes un equilibrio increíble.- apunto yo.

-Oh…Eso. Pues supongo que eso es algo que sí practicaba en mi distrito. –sus ojos se humedecen y ella los seca con impaciencia.

-Yo también extraño mi casa- apunta Kiara, jugando con la carta de la empatía- Extraño a mi padre, a mi abuela y a mis amigas.

La chica le da una débil sonrisa.

-Yo también extraño a papá y a mis hermanos… mis amigos…

Ambas se voltean a verme, como esperando a que yo me eche a llorar y confiese lo mucho que extraño a mi familia. Seeeh… eso no va a pasar…

-Extraño a mis amigos- es lo único que digo.

-Tu no… ¿no tenías familia?- pregunta la chica.

-Supongo que sí, sí la tenía. Es decir, tenía a mis padres y una hermana.- pienso en la idiota de April y frunzo el ceño.

-¿Y no los extrañas?

-Cómo te digo, extraño a mis amigos. ¿Vienes con nosotros o no?

Ella nos echa un vistazo a los dos y al final asiente.

-Vale.

**~ ~ ~ Zadlen Rome- Distrito 4 ~ ~ ~**

Mi cuerpo está cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor, producto del entrenamiento matutino.

Se siente bien utilizar los músculos. Ayer me pasé la mayor parte del día utilizando los tridentes, pero Crees me ha mandado a diversificarme después de ver el reporte del día uno, de manera que he utilizado la mañana para ponerme al día con los arpones y tengo planeado usar la tarde para estrechar lazos con mis compañeros de alianza.

Ayer no fue un día particularmente bueno para mi propuesta, había pasado la mayor parte de la noche viendo, de manera bastante vívida, los detalles del incidente en que perdí a mi padre y mi pierna, en mis pesadillas, de manera que para el desayuno y las primeras horas de entrenamiento mis escudos estaban arriba y de alguna manera acabé pagándola con los otros profesionales.

Por lo general reacciono ante mis recuerdos del trauma suavizándolos con humor, pero cuando desperté estaba tan afectado que terminé recurriendo al último recurso: la violencia y la ira. Por más que me fastidie admitirlo la movida ante los otros profesionales no fue inteligente y definitivamente no me vi venir la actitud de la chica del Uno, que saltó ante mis palabras como un resorte. Lo que Gianni dijo activó mis instintos y me hizo reconocer el error, tal vez unos segundos demasiado tarde, pero al menos se selló el pacto entre los seis tributos de distritos profesionales y ahora estamos los seis en el mismo barco.

Crees me ha dicho que a veces los planes cambian sobre la marcha, pero que no está bien visto que un tributo abandone a su alianza después de que los demás te han visto aceptarla, así que está fuera de toda discusión el retirarme. De cualquier manera el día uno trajo agradables sorpresas. A pesar de que ninguno de ellos llega a mi nivel, he visto entrenar a cuatro de ellos y no lo hacen tan mal.

La chica rubia del Dos era la que generaba más dudas, especialmente porque fue Cosechada, y por lo tanto es la única de los seis que está aquí por casualidad y no por decisión, sin embargo la vi arrojando cuchillos junto con Gianni y es precisa y rápida. Alexandrite acaparó el puesto de las dagas durante casi todo el día y logró derrotar con relativa facilidad al instructor y la chica problema del Uno, Gessa, se encargó de reducir a pedazos a unos cuantos objetivos, así que tal vez si se sintió genuinamente ofendida cuando la catalogué como un potencial estorbo.

Al único al que aún no he visto en acción ha sido al chico del Dos, posiblemente porque se pasó andado de un lado para otro sin entrar a ningún puesto en especial. No lo descarto, porque posiblemente estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo, sopesando a la competencia. Sin embargo no creo que sea un gran problema, puede que esté entrenado, pero es más bajo y ligero que Alexandrite y yo, así que a menos que logre un ataque a distancia, no podrá con nosotros.

En el Capitolio tienen dos tipos de arpones, el manual y el de aire comprimido. Crees me ha dicho que me enfoque en el manual porque es más probable que logre encontrarlo en la Cornucopia y como tiene algunos años de experiencia siendo mentor, he preferido hacerle caso. El arma se siente bien en mi mano, como una extensión natural. Resulta fácil tomarla entre mis dedos y arrojarla contra los objetivos, pero el tridente sigue siendo mi favorito.

Gianni aprovechó mi cambio de arma y estuvo entrenando un par de horas con los tridentes. Se le da bien, aunque nuestras técnicas son diferentes. Yo prefiero usarla como arma de contacto mientras que ella los arroja. El hecho de que ambos nos hayamos especializado en la misma arma podría llegar a ser un problema si resulta que los tridentes son armas limitadas en la Arena, pero siempre puedo llegar antes que ella a la Cornucopia.

-Es hora de ir a comer- señala el instructor mientras señala el reloj en la pared.

Le devuelvo el arpón sin dar las gracias y busco a mi alianza con la mirada. Los encuentro con facilidad: Gianni y Charlotte están a un par de puestos a mi derecha, riendo entre un montón de arcos y diferentes tipos de flechas. A pesar de tener personalidades bastante distintas parecen haber congeniado con facilidad. A su lado, con una guadaña en la mano veo al chico del Nueve, el que tuvo que acabar solo el desfile. Alexandrite continúa practicando con las dagas, en el quinto puesto a mi derecha; mientras que a mí izquierda, tres puestos más allá, encuentro a Gessa y a Ahren. Frunzo el ceño ante la inusual postura en la que están. Él está de pie, tras ella, tiene su mano izquierda apoyada en su hombro mientras con la otra mano envuelve la suya, una mano que sujeta un afilado cuchillo.

El susurra algo a su oído y ella permanece muy quieta. Cuando avanzo hacia ellos veo que ella se está mordiendo el labio inferior y tiene una mirada de completa concentración. La mano de él guía la suya y la suelta en el último segundo, justo antes de que ella afloje su agarre sobre el cuchillo y lo deje ir. El arma se clava en el centro de una de las dianas de los objetivos móviles.

La chica da un salto de júbilo y suelta una carcajada, se gira y rodea el cuello de él con sus delgados brazos, sólo por un segundo. Él se congela y luego la mirada de Gessa se endurece como si hubiera recordado algo de golpe y se parta de él como si la hubiera quemado.

El intercambio es casi gracioso, exceptuando el hecho de que parecen estarse formando subgrupos dentro de la alianza profesional. Primero Gianni y Charlotte y ahora estos dos, aunque a juzgar por la postura rígida de la chica no parece algo de lo que tenga que preocuparme. Pero eso me dice que tengo dos opciones: o disuelvo cuanto antes esa relación, aún frágil, o encuentro la manera de garantizarme la lealtad de Alexandrite si no quiero estar en desventaja.

Ahren se inclina hacia adelante y le dice algo a ella con gesto grave y entonces yo aprovecho para hacer mi entrada:

-¡Hola! ¿Vamos a almorzar?

La reacción de ella es casi exagerada, salta como si la hubiera pillado en medio de una travesura, pero se controla rápidamente y asiente. Apoyo mi mano, con los dedos separados, en su espalda y la empujo ligeramente hacia adelante, instándola a avanzar. Ella echa a andar hacia los ascensores. Ahren pasa a mi lado, cerca, pero sin tocarme, siento su mirada sobre mi rostro, sus ojos se clavan en los míos y veo un músculo saltar en su mandíbula.

-¿Qué?- le digo con una sonrisa- ¿Pasa algo?

Él respira hondo hasta que logra controlar su expresión.

-No. No pasa nada.

**~ ~ ~ Deberg Pesyn- Distrito 9 ~ ~ ~ **

Las guadañas están alineadas en uno de los anaqueles. Hay de diferentes tamaños. Algunas tienen hojas curvas, otras son más angulares, con forma de escuadra.

Mi mano se cierra sobre el mango metálico de una de ellas. Debe medir un metro y medio de largo y es considerablemente más pesada que las que tenemos en casa. La tomo con las dos manos y dejo que mis músculos se adapten al peso del arma. Nunca pensé mucho en la posibilidad de venir a los Juegos, sin embargo es bueno ver que las típicas herramientas que usamos en casa puedan servir para algo como esto.

Catrinna está en el puesto de primeros auxilios con el chico del Ocho y la chica del Doce. Me alegra ver que ha conseguido una alianza que le pueda brindar cierta protección, especialmente por el hecho de que aún y cuando su brazo está sanando rápido y bien, se encuentra en cierta desventaja, al menos para aprovechar los entrenamientos.

Fitz está cuatro puestos a mi derecha, examinando una serie de pequeñas armas: dardos y cerbatanas. Nos hemos pasado la mañana en el puesto de venenos y supongo que por fin ha encontrado una buena herramienta para utilizarlos. Fitz no es del tipo fuerte, pero es muy listo y sin duda sabe un montón de datos curiosos sobre muchas cosas, así que su compañía ha sido más que bienvenida.

Ha sido la única persona que se ha acercado a mí después del accidente en el desfile. No sé hasta qué punto los otros tributos se hayan enterado de la serie de desgracias que cargo sobre mis espaldas, sin embargo siento que los otros veintidós chicos me ven con cautela. Aunque puede que sea mi imaginación.

Algunos han pasado bastante ocupados. La compañera de Fitz, Raven, ha repartido su tiempo entre el puesto de venenos, el de anatomía y el lanzamiento de unas estrellas metálicas a las que Fitz llama shurikens. No son un arma muy común es los juegos y me sorprende lo versada que parece la chica en su uso. Fitz dice que históricamente no son un arma primaria sino un arma de distracción y que Raven hace mal en centrarse tanto en su uso, pues es muy difícil matar a alguien con ellas, pero supongo que para eso la chica está aprendiendo sobre venenos.

Las chicas profesionales no han perdido su tiempo. La pelirroja y una de las rubias están en este momento en el puesto de al lado, entre un montón de arcos y flechas de diferentes tamaños y colores. Son de los poco tributos que he escuchado reír en un lugar como este, pero supongo que puedes darte ese lujo cuando la muerte no es una cuestión ineludible para ti.

Sacudo mi cabeza y me concentro en el arma que tengo en la mano. No debería darme el lujo de distraerme con un objeto tan peligroso en las manos, especialmente cuando tomas en cuenta que no soy precisamente ágil de pies y que podría tropezar en cualquier momento. Ya es suficiente con que Catrinna me haga responsable de su accidente, que algún otro tributo sufra una lesión cerca de mí sería catastrófico, pero sin duda la suerte nunca parece estar de mi lado.

Fitz está convencido de que mis desgracias son un producto de mis autosugestiones y de una serie de eventos desafortunados con las que tengo una terrible coordinación, pero claro, él es, según sus palabras, un hombre de ciencia. Tal vez la vida sería más sencilla si yo hubiera nacido en el Tres, si lo que Fitz dice es cierto allá la gente cree más en los manuales y las enciclopedias que en la esotérica, así que tal vez si hubiera vivido todo lo que viví en el Tres y no en el Nueve, sería una víctima y no un repudiado.

Agito la guadaña repitiendo la trayectoria que habría realizado si estuviera segando grano. La hoja produce un silbido bajo cuando corta el aire. Asiento y me acerco a los objetivos. Estos son diferentes a los que hay en algunos de los otros puestos. Están hechos de lo que parece ser paja y están envueltos en lino. Alguien le ha pintado una cara sonriente con lo que luce como las pinturas del puesto de camuflaje.

Echo el brazo hacia atrás y afianzo mi agarre sobre el mango. Mis dedos se resbalan unos centímetros a causa del sudor de mis manos. Siento la resistencia del material cuando la cuchilla lo alcanza, flexiono los músculos de mis brazos y arqueo mi espalda hacia adelante para vencer su dureza y el borde afilado de la guadaña atraviesa limpiamente el maniquí, partiéndolo a la mitad, desde el pecho derecho hasta la cadera izquierda de la figura humanoide.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso ha estado muy bien!- alaba Fitz- ¡No sabía que fueras tan fuerte!

Le sonrío débilmente.

-Nah… la cuchilla está muy afilada. ¿Has terminado de ver lo que querías?

Fitz asiente y me dedica una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes hambre? Es hora de ir a almorzar. Ya se han ido casi todos.

Cuando me giro compruebo que los únicos tributos que seguimos dentro de la sala somos nosotros dos, los chicos del Diez, los del Siete y tres de los seis profesionales: las dos chicas en el puesto de al lado y el tipo grande del Uno.

-Vamos- le digo asintiendo.

-Tienes que poner eso en su lugar- me advierte el instructor con tono aburrido.

Me acerco al anaquel y empujo el arma para fijarla a los soportes.

Todo sucede en cuestión de segundos: en cuanto la guadaña queda asegurada en su puesto el anaquel se tambalea y mis ojos buscan por inercia la base que lo mantiene en pie. Detecto, con horror, como uno de los tornillos gira rápidamente en su agujero, como si un destornillador invisible lo estuviera moviendo hasta que cae con un tintineo en el piso. El anaquel se inclina hacia nosotros y luego retrocede. Las risas de las chicas se han apagado. El mueble vuelve a moverse hacia nosotros y luego se inclina hacia atrás, con un chirrido. El peso de las armas combinado con la gravedad hace que finalmente pierda su precario balance y veo a la chica del Dos, pequeña y rubia, congelada justo en el lugar en el que la pesada armazón metálica caerá.

"¡Cuidado!" intento gritarle, pero las palabras no pasan a través de mi garganta.

Los ojos de la chica, castaños y rodeados de espesas pestañas oscuras se abren con horror. No se moverá, el miedo parece haberla clavado en su sitio. Intento correr hacia ella, pero termino tropezando con mis pies. Caigo de rodillas en el suelo y veo, impotente, como el anaquel continúa moviéndose hacia ella.

Entonces el chico del Uno se mueve a una velocidad de vértigo. Salta hacia adelante, la tumba en el suelo y la envuelve entre sus brazos. La armazón cae sobre los dos en medio de un estrépito metálico.

Se necesita de cuatro instructores, del chico del Siete, de Fitz y de la chica del Cuatro para quitarles el anaquel de encima. No logro ayudarles porque estoy anclado en mi lugar en el suelo.

Pero en cuanto se cercioran de que se encuentran bien, todas las miradas se concentran en mí.

**~ ~ ~ Bernesse Friesian- Distrito 10 ~ ~ ~ **

Cowie y yo estamos aprendiendo a camuflarnos en diferentes tipos de ambientes. El instructor es un tipo con tres papadas que me hace pensar en un cerdito. Se llama Colsius Mahone.

Nos ha mostrado a los dos como obtener tintes de algunos frutos, mezclándolos con agua, lodo y savia para luego pintarnos el cuerpo y el rostro. Ha sido bastante divertido cubrirnos con la pintura para imitar los patrones de la naturaleza, hay troncos, brotes de maleza, montículos de arena… un montón de posibles escenarios para que aprendamos a disfrazarnos.

Cowie se ha preocupado porque hemos dejado nuestros uniformes hechos una pena, pero según Colsius podemos reducirlos a jirones y a la gente del Capitolio no le importará. De hecho, si queremos, podemos solicitar otro para estar presentables durante el almuerzo.

-Creo que es hora de ir a comer- dice Cowie mientras me pasa un paño húmedo para que limpie la pintura café que tengo en el rostro.

Cowie ha sido el mejor aliado que he podido encontrar. La dulzura parece impregnar cada una de las acciones que lleva a cabo y se la pasa haciendo comentarios positivos sobre todo el mundo. Creo que si me hubiera juntado con cualquier otra persona pasaría muy deprimida, pero por fortuna ha aceptado ser mi aliado y su optimismo es contagioso. Bermeya y Angus también parecen haber caído bajo el "hechizo Cowie", así que las noches en nuestro piso en la torre han sido bastante agradables.

Es bonito poder conversar con ellos sobre nuestro hogar. Nosotros, los chicos del Siete, los del Once y los profesionales somos los únicos que nos hemos aliado con nuestros compañeros de distrito. Los otros tributos se han mezclado entre ellos, al menos la mayoría, y han generado algunas alianzas interesantes.

El chico del Cinco y la chica del Seis están juntos desde ayer, igual que la chica del Cinco y la del Tres. Los primeros se han enfocado en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, los cuchillos de contacto y las plantas comestibles. Las segundas han pasado los dos días con la rubia lanzando shurikens o estudiando venenos y la otra chica idolatrándola, parece que no es una relación muy equitativa. Observo al chico del Nueve mientras utiliza una afilada guadaña para partir por la mitad uno de los maniquíes de paja que están en el puesto. El chico del Tres aparece un momento después y los dos charlan por unos momentos antes de que el castaño coloque el arma en el anaquel.

Todo sucede muy rápido a partir de ahí. La base en la que se alinean las armas se tambalea y cae sobre una de las profesionales, la rubia. Uno pensaría que la chica, con todos sus entrenamientos, tendría una rápida reacción, sin embargo es necesario que el chico grande del Uno la tire al suelo y coloque su cuerpo como una jaula protectora a su alrededor para que el pesado anaquel no le fracture todos los huesos.

Cowie y yo nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos antes de correr hacia allá. No tiene sentido que queramos cerciorarnos del bienestar de dos de los chicos que posiblemente se conviertan en los verdugos de todos nosotros en un par de días, sin embargo lo hacemos por inercia, siguiendo ese instinto tan humano de brindar ayuda a quien lo necesita. Cuando llegamos al puesto de tiro con arco ya han conseguido quitarle de encima el anaquel a los dos.

La rubia está pálida y temblorosa, pero aparentemente ilesa. Sus manos se mueven frenéticas frente al chico del Uno que luce algo pálido. El instructor del puesto de primeros auxilios llega corriendo para revisar el estado de ambos chicos. El chico del Uno insiste en que revisen primero a la rubia, pero ella niega frenéticamente con la cabeza y consigue que verifiquen primero el estado del chico, Alexandrite, lo llama ella.

Nos hacen a todos retroceder hasta dejar un espacio de dos metros con respecto al chico y al instructor. Mientras revisan a Alexandrite las miradas de todos los presentes, incluyendo al instructor que estaba en el puesto en que estaba entrenando el chico del Nueve se vuelven hacia él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunto a Cowie entre susurros.

-¿No lo has visto?- me responde con el mismo tono y yo niego con la cabeza- El chico del Nueve estaba devolviendo la guadaña al anaquel, en cuanto lo tocó se ha caído.

-¿Ha sido a propósito?- le digo mientras estudio el rostro aterrorizado del chico.

Cowie se encoje de hombros.

-Seguramente el mueble estaba descompuesto, pero este es el segundo accidente que ocurre cerca de él en tres días.

Lo pienso por un momento. Tiene razón. Primero fue su compañera de distrito y ahora, de no ser por la intervención de Alexandrite, la chica del Dos, la más pequeña en tamaño de todos nosotros, posiblemente estaría muerta.

Me giro para ver la revisión que le hacen al profesional. Primero comprueban sus pupilas con una linterna que el instructor se saca de un bolsillo. Verifica su presión sanguínea con un brazalete y luego revisa su pecho con un aparato que introduce en sus oídos para luego colocar una pieza redonda sobre la zona en que debe estar su corazón. El instructor asiente con la cabeza y luego continúa con el examen.

Le pide a Alexandrite que se quite la camiseta, dejando al descubierto un torso esculpido y un vientre dividido por unos marcados abdominales. La chica pelirroja del Cuatro se permite bromear con ello cuando se cerciora de que la integridad física de Alexandrite, quien le sonríe sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, no está comprometida, pero se calla cuando el instructor hace que el profesional gire para revisar su espalda, el lugar en que ha recibido el impacto.

Me estremezco cuando, al hacerlo, veo las marcas rojas en su espalda, que sin duda serán dolorosos cardenales para cuando llegue la noche, y los surcos que atraviesan su espalda, como dos latigazos, justo en donde el filo del anaquel se ha incrustado en su piel.

El chico del Nueve, aún de rodillas en el suelo, empieza a vomitar ruidosamente.

**~ ~ ~ Charlotte Mederek- Distrito 2 ~ ~ ~**

Cuando acaban de revisar a Alexandrite el instructor continúa con el chico del Nueve. Envían a Alex a la enfermería para darle un analgésico y no permiten que ni Gianni ni yo lo acompañemos.

Mi cuerpo tiembla como loco cuando pienso en lo que acaba de pasar. Tanto así que Gianni, que no es precisamente la persona más cariñosa del mundo, me pasa el brazo sobre los hombros y me atrae hacia su cuerpo para reconfortarme en nuestro camino hacia el comedor.

-No fue tu culpa- me dice mientras adapta sus largas zancadas a las mías.

-Me congelé- le digo en un susurro.- Si hubiera reaccionado más rápido podría haberme echado a un lado y ahora Alex…- la voz se me quiebra y tengo que morderme los nudillos para resistir el impulso de echarme a llorar.

Permanecemos en silencio hasta que entramos al comedor. Todos están sentados en parejas o en tríos.

-No creo que el Capitolio deje que Alex entre con una lesión importante a la Arena. ¿Viste lo que hicieron con el chico del Seis? – dice mientras lo señala con la barbilla. Es el único que está sentado solo. Sus pies rebotan contra el suelo y tiene la mirada clavada en la chica del Tres, que come con una mano mientras se peina su sedosa cabellera dorada con la otra. El gesto es estudiado, hecho para provocar.- Cuando llegó aquí tenía los brazos llenos de quemaduras recientes y míralo ahora.

Lo hago. La piel que se asoma por debajo de las mangas de la camiseta luce algo distinta a la de su cara y cuello. Es piel nueva, como la que sale después de que te haces un raspón.

-Si lograron hacer eso con él, seguro que se las arreglan para que Alex tenga solo un par de moretones para esta noche. ¿De acuerdo?

Asiento, pero no termino de liberarme de la sensación de incomodidad y culpa.

-Gracias- susurro.

-De nada.

Gianni me conduce hacia la mesa más apartada de la sala, donde están sentados Ahren, Gessa y Zadlen. Ella me pega un débil codazo en las costillas y cuando la miro Gianni señala al trío de profesionales con la barbilla. Ahren y Gessa están sentados en uno de los lados de la mesa rectangular, cerca pero sin tocarse. Zadlen está sentado frente a la rubia. Gianni enarca sugerentemente sus cejas antes de soltar una risita. El cuerpo de Ahren está sutilmente inclinado hacia un lado, hacia Gessa, mientras ella mantiene lo que parece ser una acalorada discusión con Zadlen sobre las ventajas y desventajas de usar armas poco comunes en la Arena.

-Lo digo en serio Zadlen ¿arpones? ¿tridentes? ¿Qué harás si los Vigilantes deciden jugar de crueles y no poner ninguna de las dos cosas en la Cornucopia?

-Lo harán cuando me vean demostrar lo asombroso que soy mañana en las sesiones privadas. Además ¿qué me dices de tu pico?

Ahren masculla algo por lo bajo que hace que Zadlen frunza el ceño. Ella rueda los ojos y luego se ríe. Cuando lo hace, los labios de Ahren se curvan hacia arriba y escucho un sonido ronco y profundo, como si saliera de lo más hondo de su ser, abrirse paso a través de él.

Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, porque he pasado tres días con él y no lo había visto sonreír de verdad y mucho menos reírse. El sonido de su risa hace que la rubia le dé una mirada fugaz, que hace que sus mejillas se tiñan de un suave rosa, antes de echarse hacia atrás y cruzarse de brazos, sus ojos de color avellana se tornan fríos.

-Como digo siempre pueden no poner un tridente solo para fastidiarte- continúa la rubia.

-O podrían poner solo uno y yo llegaría primero a él.- completa Gianni mientras se sienta junto a Zadlen y toma algo de su plato. Una manzana. Le da una mordida y el jugo resbala por sus labios. Ella se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano y hace revolotear sus largas pestañas.

-¿Estás pasándola bien, colega? – pregunta Gianni mientras golpea, juguetona, el hombro de Ahren.

Mi compañero no detecta el tono burlón de Gianni, o tal vez lo hace y decide pasar de él, porque se encoje de hombros y le dice:

-Bastante.

-¿Y Alexandrite?- pregunta Gessa. Su mirada va de mí, que sigo de pie detrás de Gianni, a la puerta, donde no hay rastro de Alex. Veo el sutil hundimiento de hombros de Ahren, junto a ella.

Gianni me ahorra la pena de tener que contestarle:

-Hemos tenido un accidente antes de salir de la sala.

Gianni se mueve, dejándome lugar en la banca y yo me siento. Ahren y yo estudiamos la reacción de Gessa, pero ella mantiene su expresión controlada, casi como si le aburriera. Aun así, ella pregunta:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?

-Oh, ya sabes, anaqueles que se caen, damiselas en apuros…- le doy un codazo cuando dice eso y ella se ríe. A Gessa no parece hacerle gracia.

-¿Qué sucedió, Charlotte? – pregunta Ahren cuando al fin consigue separar su mirada de Gessa.

-El chico del Nueve tiró un anaquel. Estuvo a punto de aplastarme, pero Alex saltó sobre mí y recibió la mayor parte del impacto con su cuerpo. Lo han llevado a la enfermería para tratar sus heridas.

-¿Es grave?- pregunta Gessa mientras sus dedos juguetean con un tenedor.

-No lo creo- dice Gianni antes de morder de nuevo la manzana. Mastica, traga y le devuelve la mirada a Gessa.- ¿Has visto el tamaño de Alexandrite? Alguien debería ir a comprobar si el anaquel está bien.

Zadlen empieza a reírse ruidosamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir a jugar a la enfermera, Gessa? - ¿Es mi imaginación o Zadlen ha visto malévolamente a Ahren cuando hace esa pregunta?

Gessa apenas si parpadea ante la burla de Zadlen.

-No, pero le diré que estás interesado en darle un baño de esponja, seguro que le encanta la idea.

-Gracias por el gesto, pero en realidad paso.

Alexandrite se deja caer en el espacio restante en la banca, justo al otro lado de Gessa. Es tan grande que hace que ella se mueva instintivamente hacia un lado. Ahren permanece cerca y está sutilmente girado hacia ella, así que cuando Gessa se retira, para darle espacio a Alex, su cabeza termina pegada en el hombro de él y su espalda se apoya en su pecho.

Ambos se congelan ante el repentino contacto. Finalmente Gessa hace como que no ha pasado nada. Se acomoda a cómo puede en el reducido espacio y mira a Alexandrite:

-Pensé que estabas en medio de uno de esos rollos de "no vayas a la luz" y todo eso.

-Dudo que la gente en casa se tomara a bien que un anaquel de armas pudiera conmigo antes de entrar en la Arena.

-Sería una persona menos de la cual preocuparse- responde ella encogiéndose de hombros. Alexandrite le dedica una mirada curiosa y le resta hierro al asunto con una sonrisa.

-No tendrás tanta suerte, Gessa.- la frase parece estar cargada de un significado que los cuatro nos perdemos, porque ella lo observa con las mejillas encendidas por unos segundos.

-He terminado. Volveré a entrenar.- aparta su bandeja, casi intacta y se levanta con agilidad del encierro que han provocado los dos chicos a su alrededor. Sale del comedor caminando con energía mientras recorre sus rizos rubios con una coleta.

Zadlen se levanta casi de inmediato y la sigue. Un músculo salta en la mandíbula de Ahren antes de que él también se levante.

-Bueno ¿qué rayos ha sido eso?- pregunta Alex mientras toma la bandeja de Gessa y empieza a comerse su comida.

-¿Quién sabe?- dice Gianni mientras continúa comiéndose su manzana.- ¿Cómo siguen tus heridas de guerra?

-Sobreviviré.

-¿Alex?- mi voz sale baja y temblorosa, pero él me escucha.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

-No ha sido nada- dice mientras agita una mano.- Pero habrá que trabajar en eso de congelarse, no quiero tener que mantener un ojo encima de ti durante el baño de sangre. Necesitamos de esa puntería mortífera ¿eh?

Y ese comentario, cargado sutilmente de burla, es lo que consigue que se deshaga el nudo que se me había formado dentro del pecho.

**~ ~ ~ Der Kepa- Distrito 11~ ~ ~ **

Maeva ha decidido que como ayer dedicamos prácticamente todo el día a que ella se entrenara con su espada y visitamos los puestos que quiso, hoy es algo así como el "día de Der". Así que pasamos la mañana aprendiendo a usar cuchillos.

El centro de entrenamiento tiene tres puestos dedicados al uso de cuchillos. Dos están en los puestos de la derecha, los que enseñan a utilizarlos como armas y uno está a la izquierda, donde te enseñan cómo emplearlos como herramientas.

Hemos tomado las horas previas al almuerzo para trabajar en los tres. Maeva, el chico del Doce y yo.

Nos ha costado trabajo convencerlo, pues aparentemente tenía planes de entrar solo a la Arena, del mismo modo en que alguno de nosotros conseguirá salir, pero la lógica de Maeva lo ha desarmado: puede que sea tan bueno como ella con la espada, sin embargo ella al menos cuenta conmigo, podemos turnarnos las guardias y nuestros conocimientos como habitantes del Once nos garantizan que reconoceremos sin problemas las variedades de frutas, verduras y plantas comestibles de las venenosas. Más personas de tu lado significan más descanso y menos estrés dentro de los Juegos.

Maeva puede resultar bastante convincente y tiene un liderazgo natural. Yo me he desempeñado durante los últimos cuatro años como el jefe de un buen grupo de personas y tuve que aprender por las malas como hacerme respetar. No era una característica que se me diera naturalmente, sin embargo ella tiene una autoridad innegable y creo que Skarp también ha sabido reconocerla.

A pesar de que dudó bastante, terminó apareciendo en el puesto de cuchillos arrojadizos en que estábamos entrenando y se ha quedado con nosotros desde entonces. Así que ahora los tres estamos aprendiendo a destripar animales, y cortar ramas para que puedan sernos útiles como armas, aunque claro, para ello en primer lugar necesitamos tener un cuchillo.

Sólo he utilizado un arma en toda mi vida, la vara de madera que se les entrega a todas las personas que, como yo, debemos vigilar que los cultivos no sean robados por animales ni por personas. Resulta muy útil cuando quieres herir a una persona, especialmente cuando eres fuerte, como yo, pero tienes que dar golpes demasiado precisos y contundentes si quieres matar a alguien sin utilizar un objeto punzocortante o venenoso.

Estos Juegos prometen ser particularmente terribles. Los profesionales siempre son los que mantienen la cosa "interesante", según los estándares del Capitolio, pues aparecen sabiendo blandir espadas y lanzas o empleando con terrible precisión los arcos y cuchillos, los demás distritos cuentan prácticamente con lo que sus tributos hayan podido aprender en sus labores diarias que pueda ser extrapolado a la tarea de matar personas. Los chicos del Siete tienen sus hachas, los del Nueve sus hoces y guadañas… cosas por el estilo.

Sin embargo he visto auténticas rarezas en este lugar, empezando por mis aliados. Maeva y Skarp monopolizaron ayer el puesto de las espadas, cosa curiosa porque casi siempre aparece algún profesional especialista en ellos, sobre todo en el Uno y el Dos, pero todos parecen haberse decantado por armas menos tradicionales, como la rubia del Uno que ayer hizo pedazos algunos maniquíes empleando un pico.

El instructor me pasa un conejo y me enseña cómo debo hacer el corte en su piel para poder arrancar su pelaje completo. Tomo el cuchillo con firmeza, mientras a mi lado Skarp aprende como fabricar bastones ante eventuales lesiones en las piernas o espalda para ayudarse a caminar y Maeva descubre la manera más rápida de cortar zarzas y espinos con un cuchillo, aunque ella confía en que contará con su espada para esos menesteres.

El animal debe haber sido sacrificado recientemente, pues su cuerpo aún está cálido entre mis dedos. Me ha tocado matar topos y varias clases de aves en mi trabajo, así que no me siento particularmente perturbado por esto, pero aun así el instructor me dice:

-Le hemos quebrado el cuello hace unos veinte minutos. Por eso ya no se retuerce, pero sigue caliente. Algunos chicos se han quejado, pero si consiguen cazar algo en la Arena será mejor que se lo coman cuanto antes, pues sin refrigeración la carne no durará mucho en buen estado y si dejan que el animal se enfríe, el _rigor mortis_ hará que sea más difícil el despellejarlo y destriparlo.

-¿Rigor…?

El hombre se echa a reír, haciendo que su poblado bigote tiemble.

-Lo siento, a veces olvido que ustedes chicos no saben nada sobre nada- Maeva deja caer el cuchillo ante el insulto, pero no dice ni una palabra-. El rigor mortis es un proceso de cambio químico en los músculos de los animales de sangre caliente que hace que las extremidades se tornen rígidas. Es más difícil manipular el cuerpo si está en ese estado, así que lo mejor será que conozcan de primera mano cómo tratar de la manera más rápida posible a sus presas, si no quieren tener complicaciones innecesarias.

-Lo entiendo.

-Ahora haz un corte de aquí hasta aquí- dice mientras señala con el dedo dos puntos en el cuerpo del animal. Debe ser lo suficientemente profundo como para que se desprenda su piel, pero hazlo con cuidado, no quieres perder la carne.

Dudo por un segundo. El conejo tiene el pelaje de un suave color café y tiene la punta de la lengua fuera de su hocico. Es una imagen algo lastimera, pero no puedo ponerme a sentir lástima por la criatura porque necesito comer en la Arena. Así que desplazo el filo del cuchillo, siguiendo la línea imaginaria que ha indicado el instructor. Cuando lo hago sale una cantidad de sangre mínima de la herida.

-De acuerdo, ahora engancha los dedos debajo de la piel y tira de ella. Debes ser rápido y firme o se…- el hace una pausa cuando un pedazo de piel, del tamaño de un naipe, se queda entre mis dedos- romperá.

Skarp y Maeva se echan a reír ante la mirada atónita en mi rostro.

-Bueno, no ha estado mal para un primer intento.- dice comprensivo el instructor- Ahora hazlo así- dice mientras toma su propio conejo, le realiza un rápido corte en el vientre y tira de la piel como si fuera un envoltorio plástico. Cinco segundos después tiene en una mano el cuerpo, ahora rojo de la criatura y en la otra el interior de su piel, de un brillante rosado por un lado y de un suave café en el otro, en una sola pieza. Él le da vuelta al pellejo y en su mano queda lo que parece una triste parodia de un animal de felpa.

-Uhhh… creo que podría pasar un buen rato antes de que consiga hacerlo así- le digo con sinceridad.

-Pues entonces deberías empezar a practicar cuanto antes.

**~ ~ ~ Ariadna Salvatore- Distrito 12~ ~ ~ **

-¿Es esta?- pregunta Catrinna mientras me muestra un pequeño ramo de flores blancas, cada florecilla es más pequeña que la uña de mi dedo meñique, sin embargo veo las pequeñas motas naranja en su centro y las detecto como venenosas.

-Se parece mucho- acepto yo- pero no. ¿Puedes ver esas manchitas naranja? – ella acerca el ramo a su rostro y lo estudia con atención.

-¡Oh! No las había visto. ¿Son venenosas?

-Así es.

-Lo intentaré de nuevo- dice mientras se une a Clother en la revisión de hileras e hileras de muestras físicas y digitales de plantas con fines curativos.

Ayer enfoqué mi entrenamiento en la práctica de primeros auxilios y el uso de dagas y puñales. Fue ahí donde conocí a Clother y Catrinna, con quienes finalmente me he aliado para nuestra estadía en la Arena. Ambos se han mostrado bastante amables, aunque son personas de pocas palabras. Clother es más reservado que Catrinna, que una vez entrada en confianza ha empezado a compartir más cosas conmigo, e inclusive me ha dejado echarle un vistazo a cómo va sanando su brazo.

Ayer cuando los conocí a ambos le he dicho que utilice las hojas del grosellero negro para hacer una tizana que le ayude a bajar la inflación e incluso la acompañé a este mismo puesto para que le pidiera unas cuantas al instructor. Son grandes y de un brillante color verde. Ella se ha llevado un puñado y esta mañana me ha mostrado, bastante contenta, los progresos que ha logrado.

La movilidad de su hombro ha mejorado bastante, aunque es casi seguro que tendrá que usar el cabestrillo mañana en las pruebas, pero la inflamación ha desaparecido casi por completo y seguro que podrá ir a la entrevista sin él.

Me alegra haberme podido aliar con ellos dos, aún y cuando a Haymitch no le hiciera mucha gracia mi nueva alianza anoche cuando la mencioné de pasada en la cena. Aunque claro, él estaba más interesado en inspeccionar el contenido del bar que en prestar atención a lo que Skarp y yo teníamos para decir. Tampoco es como que Skarp comparta muchas cosas con nosotros, aunque parte de la culpa la tiene Haymitch y lo que hasta ahora parece una ligera adicción a las bebidas alcohólicas.

A mi compañero le molesta que la persona que estará a cargo de cuidar de nosotros fuera de la Arena se le vaya la cabeza cada vez que encuentra algún nuevo vino que probar, y la naturaleza hedonista del Capitolio parece incentivar precisamente eso. En el tren había un compartimento dedicado exclusivamente al consumo de cigarrillos y de bebidas alcohólicas. Haymitch lo bautizó como su nueva habitación y no hubo nadie que lograra sacarlo de ahí.

Haymitch ganó el segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco hace cuatro años y se convirtió en una leyenda no solo en el Distrito 12, sino también en el resto de Panem. Logró sobrevivir cuando cuarenta y siete chicos no lo hicieron y no sólo eso, sino que de paso utilizó una herramienta que nadie había considerado jamás: el campo de fuerza que rodeaba la Arena.

Tuvieron que remendarlo bastante cuando salió Vencedor. Yo tenía once cuando coronaron a Haymitch, de manera que cuando llegó mi primera cosecha, a los doce, existía un renovado optimismo en el distrito sobre las probabilidades que teníamos los chicos y chicas del distrito más pobre de Panem de ganar los Juegos. Sin embargo la suerte no estuvo de nuestro lado ese año. Nuestros tributos fueron un chico de trece que murió en el baño de sangre y una chica de quince a la que asesinaron los profesionales en la primera noche de los Juegos.

Haymitch se rompió después de eso, aunque ya había pasado una época bastante mala cuando su casa se incendió, dos o tres semanas después de que él volviera de su Gira de la Victoria, matando a su madre y a su hermano pequeño. Él iba un año por debajo de mí y fue horrible. A Haymitch tuvieron que noquearlo para que no intentara entrar a su casa para tratar de salvarlos.

La cosa no mejoró cuando un mes después su novia murió en la mina en que trabajaba, pero los accidentes no son tan poco comunes en las ellas. Los canarios dejan de cantar y si los mineros no están lo suficientemente atentos para salir de ahí, entonces las historias finalizan con un montón de lágrimas y la entrega de medallas a las familias de las personas que perdieron la vida.

En retrospectiva no culpo a Haymitch por beber tanto. Papá lo hizo durante un tiempo después de la muerte de mamá. Es una forma desesperada de lidiar con el dolor, de anestesiar la mente lo suficiente para no recordar el motivo por el cual comenzaste a beber en primer lugar. Sin embargo Skarp y yo necesitamos a un Haymitch alerta, dispuesto a ayudarnos a salir de la Arena. Aún y cuando solo uno de los dos pueda salir de ahí.

Tal vez Haymitch se animaría si pudiera devolvernos a Skarp o a mí a casa…

-¿Ya sabes qué vas a mostrar mañana?- pregunta Catrinna mientras compara otro ramito de flores blancas, esta vez el correcto, con las venenosas que me trajo hace un rato.

-Pues no. Pensaba discutirlo con Haymitch esta noche.

-He oído que tendrán un sistema que analiza tus conocimientos sobre esto- dice mientras utiliza su brazo sano para hacer un gesto que abarca todo el puesto en el que estamos metidos.- Creo que te da algo así como un caso y te pregunta qué clase de plantas puedes utilizar o te presenta imágenes para ver si sabes diferenciar esta - dice mientras toma el ramo de florecillas venenosa con la mano izquierda- y esta otra- murmura mientras me muestra el de flores curativas que tiene en el brazo lesionado.

-¿En serio? Suena como algo que podría hacer bien.

-¡Por supuesto! Creo que eres la única persona en la Arena que tiene probabilidades de sobrevivir o de ayudar a alguien si resultaran heridos.

-Eso no es completamente cierto.- interviene el instructor- El chico del Tres ha estado ayer aquí y lo ha hecho muy bien.

Clother le dedica una mirada envenenada, posiblemente por meterse en una conversación ajena, pero yo le dedico una sonrisa.

-¡Oh! ¿El del Tres?

-Pues ha sido bastante listo, si de verdad piensa estar con Deberg en la Arena deberá conocer todos los métodos posibles que lo ayuden a mantenerse con vida. – dice mi aliada mientras se estremece-. Hoy se las ha arreglado para lesionar a un profesional. Si ni siquiera los profesionales están a salvo de su… cosa, ¿qué probabilidades tenemos los demás?

-Creo que es algo exagerado, no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito- le digo mientras miro al chico del Nueve, que está cabizbajo en el puesto de pesca junto con el chico del Tres, que habla animadamente con él.

-Si alguna vez llega a alcanzarte su mala suerte, hablaremos al respecto.- sentencia ella.

-Vale- le digo echándome a reír.

-Igual me alegra que no esté solo. El que traiga mala suerte no significa que sea malo. Sin embargo espero que la suerte realmente acompañe a su aliado, de lo contrario no durará mucho.

Un agente de paz empieza a caminar entre los puestos anunciando, igual que lo hizo ayer, que se ha acabado el tiempo de nuestro entrenamiento.

Caminamos juntos hasta el ascensor, donde subimos en compañía de los chicos del Siete. Clother se despide de nosotras en el piso ocho, Catrinna hace lo mismo en el nueve, dejándome sola en el cubo de metal.

Cuando llego a mi piso y la puerta del ascensor se abre, me encuentro con Haymitch desmayado en la entrada, con un fuerte olor a alcohol por todas partes.

**~ ~ ~ Bluedie Sharespot- Distrito 8 ~ ~ ~ **

-Bluedie, cielo ¿acaso tienes algo que contarnos? ¿Cómo han ido los entrenamientos hoy?

Sugarian me habla con cautela, como si temiera que en algún momento me vuelva loca y empiece a arrojar las fuentes, llenas hasta el borde de comida, por el aire. Sin embargo he estado en completa calma. Lo más difícil fue mantenerme serena durante el desfile, cuando la impresión ante el cambio radical del que había sido víctima estaba aún muy fresco.

Verme en el espejo y no reconocer a la persona que me devuelve la mirada desde el reflejo ha sido brutal y esa primera noche me he sumido en la autocompasión durante un buen rato, sin embargo en medio de mi ataque he reparado en algo que no había tomado en cuenta hasta ahora: la marca en mi brazo. El trébol de la suerte de mamá sigue conmigo, no han podido arrancarme eso. No han podido llevársela a ella con mi cabello y no permitiré que lo hagan. Mamá sigue aquí conmigo. Y tengo que volver a casa… se lo prometí a papá, se lo prometí a mis hermanos, se lo prometí a Clea y a Jim. Tengo que volver a casa.

Pero para lograrlo tuve que sepultar a la vieja Bluedie y abrazar a esta criatura desconocida que se presenta ante mí en el espejo.

-¿Blue?

Levanto la mirada de mi escolta. Él y Dril, mi mentora, me miran con aprehensión desde el otro lado de la mesa. Me concentro en lo que me han preguntado. ¿Tengo algo que contarles?

-Uhh…

-¿Alguna alianza? ¿Algún contacto inusitado?

-Sí. He estado entrenando con un par de chicos… No hemos hablado de si continuaremos juntos dentro de la Arena pero es lo más probable.

Sugarian aplaude entusiasmado y entrecruza sus dedos regordetes.

-A ver ¿quiénes han sido? Oí que ayer la alianza de profesionales tuvo algunos problemas. ¿Has logrado infiltrarte?

Recuerdo sus rizas y bromas durante el almuerzo y frunzo el ceño. ¡Vaya! ¿Problemas entre los profesionales?

-No sé quién te haya dicho eso, Sug, pero los profesionales parecen llevarse bien.- interviene Clother repentinamente alerta.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Eso parece- le digo mientras me encojo de hombros.

Uno de los avox aparece llevando una bandeja plateada con dos carpetas encima. Tienen un brillante ocho en la cubierta.

-Los reportes- dice Dril mientras estira su mano y toma la carpeta que debe tener mi nombre. Woof hace lo mismo con la otra.

Ambos estudian los papeles con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, luego intercambian carpetas y repiten el proceso. Sugarian se levanta de su asiento y revolotea a su alrededor, tratando de leer por encima del hombro de los mentores.

-Bueno, parece ser que ambos lo están haciendo bien- asiente Dril mientras le pasa el reporte a Sugarian y luego vacía su copa de un trago.- Blue, querida, no nos habías dicho que tenías aptitudes para escalar.

-No sabía que las tenía. – le digo mientras me llevo la copa a los labios y bebo otro trago de zumo- ¿Era importante?

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡El instructor te ha puesto un sobresaliente! ¿Ya has pensado en que le mostrarás mañana a los Vigilantes?

La mención de las pruebas de mañana hace que mi estómago se retuerza dolorosamente. Se me quita el apetito de golpe.

Aparto mi plato con una mueca.

-En realidad no.

-¡Pues va siendo hora!- apunta Dril- ¡Va para los dos! ¿O acaso piensan improvisar mañana?

-Supongo que no.- le respondo con sequedad, la conversación me ha dado dolor de cabeza.

-Bueno, más les vale- dice mi mentora mientras se sienta y rellena una vez más la copa. Empiezo a pensar que tiene problemas de bebida.

-¿Cómo van tus alianzas, Clother?- el tono de Woof es engañosamente suave, especialmente para una persona que logró ganar sus juegos matando a cuatro tributos en un día. Por más dulces y bienintencionados que quieran lucir, estas personas son asesinas experimentadas. Como lo terminaré siendo yo si logro volver viva. La perspectiva no es precisamente halagadora.

-He quedado en firme con Catrinna y Ariadna- dice mi compañero mientras me lanza una fugaz mirada.

Pensé en aliarme con él, pero la verdad es que la Bluedie en la que me he convertido hará lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir y eso incluye el acabar con quien sea un obstáculo para volver a casa. No quiero estar cerca de Clother cuando eso suceda. Así que opté por aislarme, pero hoy Kiara y Ayrtron se aparecieron mientras estaba entrenando y ciertamente la idea de aliarme con ellos dos resulta tentadora. Ambos son agradables y, hasta donde he podido ver, fuertes. Sin duda podríamos sernos mutuamente beneficiosos.

Posiblemente mañana hable con ellos para determinar si seguiremos juntos en la Arena. Una avox entra con un tembloroso flan en sus manos. Cuando lo coloca sobre la mesa olor a café y caramelo inunda mis fosas nasales.

-Bueno, puede que el Ocho haga un buen papel este año ¿no creen?- dice Sugarian mientras se relame al ver el postre.

-Brindo por eso- dice Dril mientras levanta su copa con unas manos que tiemblan ligeramente. Observo su rostro con atención y noto que está teniendo dificultades para enfocar.

¡Fantástico! Mi mentora definitivamente tiene problemas de bebida. Solo espero que se comporte cuando ya me encuentre dentro de la Arena o tendré problemas más serios que un cambio de imagen extremo.

Me levanto y me inclino hacia adelante para tomar la fuente con las patatas horneadas.

-Bluedie, antes de que lo olvide, Adrindite me ha preguntado que si puede venir a cenar con nosotros mañana, antes de ver las puntuaciones.

Mi reacción me toma por sorpresa, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y mis manos se convierten en garras ante la mención del nombre de mi estilista. Mis nudillos se tornan blancos alrededor de la fuente metálica que aún sostengo, entonces las fuerzas me abandonan y se me resbala entre los dedos.

El flan emite un sonido pegajoso cuando la pesada fuente, llena hasta la mitad aún, le cae encima. Y todos quedamos salpicados de la pegajosa mezcla.

-Tomaré eso como un no- es todo lo que dice Dril antes de lamerse la mejilla, cubierta con la mezcla color caramelo y rellenar una vez más su copa.

* * *

**Bueno, me tardé más de lo pensado, pero aquí tienen su nuevo capítulo. Está laaargo, pero espero que les haya gustado. **

**Estamos a dos capítulos del Baño de Sangre. ¿Ya empezaron a tener miedo por sus tributos? ¡Deberían!**

**El próximo capítulo será de las pruebas ante los Vigilantes y podrán ver las puntuaciones de sus tributos. El que le sigue a ese será la noche de las entrevistas y tantán… estaremos dentro de la Arena. **

**Les recuerdo que sus tributos se aseguran parcialmente la supervivencia gracias a sus comentarios tanto en ff como en el blog. Así que los autores que tienen a sus bebés en estado de abandono de verdad deberían preocuparse por ello y saber que a si no se ponen las pilas, serán material de baño de sangre. Triste pero cierto. **

**Dentro de unos momentos actualizo el blog con la información de las alianzas, ¡no se lo pierdan! ¿Les han gustado los grupos que se formaron? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Por qué?**

**Vamos con las preguntillas:**

**¿Cuál crees que sea la alianza o alianzas que cause más problemas a los otros tributos en la Arena?**

**¿Crees que se den cambios en las alianzas después de que aparezcan los puntajes de entrenamiento?**

**¿Qué POV te ha gustado más?**

**¿Cuáles son tus cinco tributos favoritos?**

**¡Volvemos con las apuestas! Va a funcionar así (siii! He creado un sistema). Existen tres tipos de "monedas" para las apuestas. Los oros, las platas y los bronces. Cada uno tiene su valor. Cada oro vale mil, las platas cien y los bronces 10. Le entrego a cada uno de ustedes para que lo distribuyan como deseen (EDITADO: No se vale darle monedas a su propio tributo) entre los competidores la siguiente cantidad de monedas:**

**Un oro**

**Diez platas **

**Cincuenta bronces**

**Esto les da un total de 2500 que pueden dividir como deseen, pero no pueden reservarse nada. ¡Vamos a ver qué pasa ahora con las apuestas! **

**Por si alguno lo olvidó, amo los reviews LARGOS! Así que quedan advertidos! :D**

**Les contaré ahora algo personal que va a afectar el SYOT: me dieron una pasantía por seis meses en un puesto muy interesante. Estoy sumamente contenta por ello, pero como es a tiempo completo, también tendré menos tiempo para escribir, así que tendré que bajarle al ritmo de las publicaciones, pero les juro que terminaré con la historia. **

**Gracias a todos por su comprensión. **

**Un abrazo, E. **


End file.
